L'année des six
by Kiara6468
Summary: Drago s'enfuit du Manoir Malfoy avec sa mère. Entre Blaise Zabini qui va lui révéler un secret, Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley qui cachent quelque chose et un étrange lien avec Harry Potter, Drago va devoir gérer sa sixième année avec des événements bien plus que surprenants. Et Hermione dans tout ça ? -Attention en dehors du Dramione, contient un couple Slash-
1. Chapitre Un

« L'année des six » _par Kiara88_

Résumé : Drago s'enfuit du Manoir Malfoy avec sa mère. Entre Blaise Zabini qui va lui révéler un secret, Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley qui cachent quelque chose et un étrange lien avec Harry Potter, Drago va devoir gérer sa sixième année avec des événements bien plus que surprenants. Et Hermione dans tout ça ?

Note de l'auteur :

Cette histoire est une Dramione mais pas seulement, j'ai voulu mettre en avant tout ce qui concerne l'action, le suspense et l'amitié entre les personnages. De plus les autres couples seront tout aussi importants.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. J'ai quand même inséré quelques personnages d'autres séries que vous reconnaîtrais sûrement.

Toute la fic est au point de vue de Drago à part quelques passage où j'inclus des points de vue différents.

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Je me réveille doucement, vraiment doucement. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé hier à fermer ces fichus rideaux ? La lumière du jour m'aveugle presque et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour me lever délicatement en position assise. Je regarde autour de moi, et je suis encore là. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à cette habitation, à ce lieu, à cette chambre. Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant que j'occupe cette maison avec ma mère, après que celle-ci a eu le courage de partir du Manoir Malfoy.

J'ai encore ce jour gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce jour où mon père était parti en « voyage d'affaires » et que ma mère avait débarqué dans ma chambre et m'avait averti qu'elle désirait partir, ce jour où elle m'avait demandé de la suivre... Je l'avoue je n'avais pas hésité longtemps puisque cela faisait un moment que je restais juste pour elle, juste pour avoir un œil sur elle.

Je ne suis pas fan des sentiments, je trouve que c'est une perte de temps, mais quand il s'agit de ma mère, c'est autre chose. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, comme une mère qui protège son enfant certes mais malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle s'interposait entre moi et mon paternel, elle avait jamais abandonné. Mon père c'est complètement différent, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il est un semblant de sentiment envers moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. On s'était donc tourné, enfin surtout ma mère, vers celui qui était le seul capable ne nous aider, Dumbledore. Et ce vieux fou nous avait emmenés ici… Au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, ayant en tête que je ne quitterai pas ma chambre de la journée, ne voulant pas affronter ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui… Potter, Weasley et Granger débarque ici, et je ne vous cache pas, de toute façon vous devriez vous en doutez, que je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, envie de les voir ! Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il va falloir que je sois « gentil » en me soulignant bien que j'ai dû être comme ça avec eux durant toutes ces années à cause de mon père. Elle a raison mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire copain-copain avec eux. Peut-être que la moitié des insultes que j'ai pu leur balancer dans le passé je ne le pensé pas, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils m'insupporte.

Je sors de la douche et retourne dans ma chambre. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve une occupation qui peut me prendre toute la journée… Voyons voir… J'ouvre tous les placards, cherchant un livre ou bien quelque chose qui peut me distraire. J'ai déjà découvert la télévision avec ces séries moldus pendant un mois, hors de question que j'en recommence une nouvelle. Parce que le problème avec ces séries c'est que quand tu commence tu veux toujours savoir la suite... qu'est-ce que j'y ai passé du temps devant cette stupide télévision !

C'est quoi ça ? Vu cet objet entre mes mains, je suis sûr à 99% que c'est moldu, comme presque tout ce qui a dans cette chambre d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le temps de le découvrir en profondeur que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

« Ouais… Dis-je mécontent d'être dérangé. »

La porte s'ouvre. Le professeur Rogue est là.

« Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Drago. Il faut que je te parle… »

Depuis quelques temps, Rogue a drôlement changé. Il est beaucoup plus… comment dire… conviviale serait le mot exact. Malgré qu'avec moi, il a toujours était sympa et contrairement à mon père, il a était énormément présent durant mon enfance mais une fois que ma mère et moi avions quitté le Manoir, là, il est devenu encore plus bizarre.

Il remarque l'objet entre mes mains et semble étonné.

« Es-ce un objet moldu ?

-Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans un des tiroirs.

\- Cela doit être à Miss Granger alors, elle dormait ici l'année dernière. »

Cela explique tout ces objets moldus dans cette pièce en effet... attend... Il est en train de dire que je vis dans une chambre depuis un mois qui a été côtoyée par Granger ? Je vous arrête tout de suite... pas de blagues avec le sang impur etc... Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec toutes les croyances de mon père, il fallait juste que je fasse semblant pour ma survie... Mais ça reste Granger ! Et le pire c'est que je suis préfet avec elle cette année... j'accuse Dumbledore de l'avoir fait exprès c'est certain.

« Vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

\- Ah oui. Je voudrais te parler de ta mère.

\- Ma mère ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Calme-toi, elle va très bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment de te demander ça. Mais il le faut… tu sais, ta mère est parti du Manoir pour plusieurs raisons, ton père en est la cause principale mais t'a-t-elle parlé d'autre chose ? »

Je ne sais pas du tout où il veut en venir et il commence à me faire flipper... encore plus que d'habitude.

« Euh, à vrai dire… non.

-Drago… ta mère et moi, on est ensemble depuis quatre mois… Finit-il par dire. »

Beurk… ma mère et Rogue ?! J'ai le droit d'aller vomir ?! Il me regarde, surpris.

« J'ai l'impression que ça ne te fais pas plaisir ?

-Euh… non ce n'est pas ça… je… j'ai… c'est surprenant… et… bizarre.

\- Je sais… mais j'aime beaucoup ta mère, et je voulais que tu le saches. Drago… j'ai l'intention de la demander en mariage… si toutefois on arrive à gagner cette guerre. »

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin… J'aurai dû rester dans mon lit toute la journée et faire semblant de dormir. Me voilà coincer avec mon professeur de potion, mon parrain, qui vient de m'annoncer qu'il veut épouser ma mère… Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

« Bah, commençai-je, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

-Je voudrais que tu approuve, que tu dises que ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je ne vais pas m'y opposer, même si je trouve cette envie un peu précipitée.

\- Tu sais à notre âge tout est un peu précipité mais je l'aime vraiment, je suis sûr de moi Drago. »

Il commence à partir mais au dernier moment, il se retourne vers moi.

« Il y a un petit changement de programme, Mr Potter, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley seront là pour midi et ta mère souhaite que tu sois… gentil avec eux…

-Mouais. »

Il faut qu'elle arrête de se répéter comme ça franchement. Je le sais déjà, depuis un mois elle me prend la tête avec ces conneries... elle s'attend à quoi vraiment ! Et pourquoi pas faire une partie d'echec avec Potter et Weasley ? Ou bien coucher avec Granger tant qu'on y est ?! Il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre une douche, ça me calmera peut-être.

/

Bientôt midi. J'entends déjà la voix de Weasley d'ici. Ce repas, ça va être l'horreur, je n'ose même pas descendre. Mais les cris de ma mère m'oblige à sortir de ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte, je descends les escaliers et ils sont tous là, assis. Remus, Tonks, Rogue, ma mère et le Trio. Et vous savez quoi ?! Je déteste le silence, surtout ce silence. Je les regarde un par un, et surtout les trois personnes à ma gauche.

« Ouais... moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir...

-Drago, ne commence pas s'il te plaît. Dit ma mère. »

Aucun d'eux daigne dire quelque chose alors je reste silencieux et m'assois en face de Granger, qui ne prends même pas la peine de me regarder, Weasley me fusille du regard alors que Potter semble préoccupé. Rogue sourit à ma mère et d'un coup je n'ai plus faim. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver mais je laisse cette pensée ailleurs dans ma tête. Les premières minutes du repas sont silencieuses jusqu'à ce que Remus parle.

« Alors Harry, ton oncle et ta tante n'ont pas été trop dur avec toi ces vacances ?

-Ils savent se taire de temps en temps, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour que je sache ce qu'ils pensent.

\- Je lui ai dis qu'il devrait venir chez nous.

\- Je ne m'inviterai pas chez toi Ron, et ils sont moins terribles qu'avant. »

Toujours Saint Potter, à croire que Monsieur a eu une enfance difficile ! Je pense que si il aurait eu la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu moi il ne l'aurait pas supporter... rha il m'agace! Je porte une nouvelle intention sur mon repas mais l'envie n'est toujours pas là.

Tout le monde commence à parler de chose et d'autre autour de cette table, sauf moi, je préfère rester silencieux et c'est pareil pour Granger apparemment. Je l'observe un instant, elle joue avec sa nourriture, tête posée entre une de ses mains et elle a l'air complètement ailleurs. Décidément cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et du coup je me dépêche de détourner le regard pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte que cela fait un moment que je la dévisage. Il eut un nouveau silence et ma mère se tourne désormais vers le Trio.

« Vu la situation, je voudrais que vous veillez sur Drago.

-Quoi ?! Faisons Weasley et moi. »

Me surveiller ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je sais encore me défendre tout seul ! Il est hors de question et surtout pas par eux !

« Mère… je n'ai pas besoin d'eux !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Malfoy. Dit Weasley.

\- Tu-sais-qui a des espions partout à Poudlard, surtout à Serpentard, tu ne seras pas totalement en sécurité suite à votre fuite. Fit Rogue.

\- Et on est censé faire quoi ? Demande Potter. Protéger celui qui nous a toujours méprisé et insulté ?! »

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord en faite… A vrai dire je me fiche totalement d'eux, je me fiche que Potter soit le survivant, que Granger soit une moldu ou que Weasley... sois lui quoi ! Il fallait juste que je rende leur vie impossible. Parfois ça m'amuser, mais au fil du temps il y a certaines paroles que je n'aurai pas voulu prononcer. Malgré ce que vient d'annoncer ma mère, Granger n'est toujours pas avec nous.

« Hermione ?! Appel Weasley.

-Peu importe, je m'en fiche.

\- Tu t'en fiche ?! Mais Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- De toute façon Malfoy et moi sommes préfets cette année et ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore va nous mettre en cohabitation avec les préfets des autres maisons. Tu le connais, lui et son obsession pour le rapprochement des maisons ?!

-Ce que tu es en train de nous dire… c'est que tu vas vivre avec lui ?! S'étonne Weasley.

\- Miss Granger a raison. Albus m'en a parlé. Intervient Rogue.

\- Tu vois. »

Non mais vous en avez encore des nouvelle à m'annoncer de ce genre ? Qu'elle soit préfète avec moi est une chose … mais vivre avec elle ? Je sais pas si je vais aller au bout de cette année...

/

Je marche le long des couloirs de Poudlard, seul. Quatrième semaine de rentrée, et je suis déjà en train de rôder alors que je ne devrais pas. Mais peu importe. Marcher me fait un bien fou. Granger et moi avions découvert notre logement pour l'année complète le premier jour de la rentrée dans l'après midi. J'avoue que c'est le luxe, ça change des cachots et je suis assez content d'être préfet. Je suis également heureux d'avoir revu Blaise et Pansy, on a l'habitude de passer toujours du temps ensemble avant la rentrée mais avec ce qui m'est arrivé, ça a compliqué la chose.

Pour en revenir à Granger, vivre avec elle, c'est comme vivre tout seul… Elle ne parle pas, elle ne sort pas souvent de sa chambre et ne me jette aucun regard. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être ignoré comme ça mais je ne cherche pas plus loin.

Je rentre dans nos appartements et pour une fois la jeune Gryffondore est posée dans le canapé en train de lire. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle lit vu sa tête, j'en déduit qu'elle pleure depuis un moment.

« Granger ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Mais quelle agressivité !

« J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient, si tu veux bien venir le récupérer et te calmer en même temps. Je ne t'ai même pas agresser. »

Elle ne me répond pas et retourne dans sa lecture, je me dirige donc vers ma chambre et je reviens dans le salon avec l'objet moldu que j'ai trouvé quelques jours plutôt, de toute façon je n'en ai pas trouver l'utilité. Lorsqu'elle remarque que je suis revenu et que je l'observe encore, elle se lève.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça… Dit-elle.

-Tu as une mise affreuse… t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème !

\- Tu as raison… tiens. »

Je lui tends l'objet et elle a un air surpris.

« Où l'as-tu retrouvé ?

-Dans la chambre où j'étais au Square. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais…

-C'est pour écouter de la musique… Me coupe-t-elle. Je croyais l'avoir perdu. Merci. »

Elle repart sur le canapé et rouvre son livre, silencieuse. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a… En faite non, je m'en fous. Vous avez entendus ? Je m'en fous alors arrêtez de sourire !

Quelqu'un frappe à notre porte… Qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ?! Etant donné que ce n'est pas Granger qui va se lever pour accueillir notre invité, j'ouvre moi-même. C'est Blaise qui attend debout derrière le pas de la porte en me souriant.

« Tu es au courant que tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure-ci Blaise ?

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

Oh non… qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ?! Je le laisse passer et il pose des regards un peu partout dans la pièce et me montre Granger du doigt qui n'a pas relever la tête.

« On va aller dans ma chambre, lui dis-je en lui faisant comprendre de l'ignorer. »

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et j'observe mon ami, il a l'air tendu et commence à scruter les recoins de la pièce.

« Elle a l'air bizarre Granger...

\- On s'en fiche c'est toi qui est bizarre là… Fis-je remarquer. Dis moi ce qui te travaille.

-Drago… promet moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami ?

\- Tu commence à me faire peur…

\- S'il te plait.

\- D'accord ok, je te le promets.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant mes vacances en France. J'ai été inviter à une fête moldu.

\- Toi ? Une fête moldu ? Tu plaisante ?

\- Non, et c'était plutôt cool, mais bon passons. A la fin de la soirée, on était plus que cinq et on a joué à ce jeu moldu avec une bouteille.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce jeu.

\- Il fallait que… Hesite-t-il. Il fallait que j'embrasse un mec…

\- Et alors ce n'était qu'un jeu.

\- Ce baiser… comment dire... c'était whaou ! J'avais l'impression d'être tomber amoureux. »

Je connais Blaise depuis toujours et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tendu, aussi perdu.

« Le mec embrassait peut-être très bien. Dis-je.

-Le problème, c'est que suite à ce baiser, je me suis posé des questions et j'ai commencé à… regarder un peu plus les mecs…

\- Tu veux dire que tu es… gay ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, je me pose des questions.

\- Je te plais ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Cri-t-il.

\- Je suis le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard, si tu es gay, je dois forcément t'attirer.

\- Non, tu ne m'attire pas ! Tu es mon meilleur ami !

\- Et alors ? Je suis amie avec Pansy depuis longtemps, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne la trouve pas jolie.

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être que si tu enlèverai ta chemise ce serait plus clair.

\- Blaise… tu te rends compte quand même que cette situation est vraiment… bizarre…

\- Tu veux m'aider oui ou non ?! »

Je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels. Mais savoir que mon meilleur ami va peut-être me trouver attirant est quelque chose de gênant. Je retire ma cape, puis ma chemise. Blaise regarde le spectacle… et moi j'ai envie de courir.

« Alors ? Demandai-je.

\- Bah… j'en sais rien !

\- Tu es peut-être bi…

\- Je ne regarde aucune femme depuis !

\- Bon alors je ne sais pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton type…

\- Ouais… je suis perdu…

\- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, tu devrais y aller, Rusard ne va pas tarder à commencer sa ronde.

\- Merci Drago, pour ne pas avoir réagis bizarrement.

-Je suis ton ami. »

Il me sourit et je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, Granger est déjà parti. Je reste alors un moment dans le salon à réfléchir sur cette discussion avec Blaise. Il va falloir que je le soutienne à fond et que je l'aide surtout. S'il est vraiment gay, tout le monde va être sous le choc. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de rejoindre Vous-savez-qui parce que je ne pense pas que ce dernier aime beaucoup les homosexuels. En faite, je ne sais même pas s'il sait que ça existe. Lui et son obsession pour son sang-pur. C'est plutôt sa mère qui risque de ne pas être contente...

Blaise n'a jamais connu son père. Il n'a que sa mère et c'est une femme aussi flippante que ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est du côté de Vous-savez-qui depuis le début et elle est extrêmement riche en vu des nombreux mari qu'elle a côtoyé et qui ont mystérieusement disparus. Elle ne parle jamais du père de Blaise, il sait juste qu'il est italien comme sa mère et il pense qu'il est mort ou parti vivre dans un autre pays. Sa mère est une Mangemort et attend, comme mon paternel, que son fils le devienne à son tour. Et tout comme moi, Blaise fait semblant.

Je me lève du canapé et rentre, à mon tour, dans ma chambre me coucher… ayant une certaine impression que cette année risque d'être très riche en surprise.

/

Une semaine est passée. On est samedi et je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce week-end. De toute façon, je préfère rester seul. Les élèves de sixième et septième année ont la possibilité de partir pendant leur week-end rejoindre leurs familles donc la moitié des élèves de ma promo partent dont Granger. Ce qui fait que j'aurai l'appartement pour moi tout seul… J'avoue ça ne change pas grand-chose de la semaine vu que je la vois presque jamais. Blaise est partit malgré qu'il ne veut pas retourner chez sa mère, il a déjà du mal de savoir où il en est avec sa sexualité alors ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête, une fois de plus avec elle. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Heureusement Pansy est restée.

Je me dirige vers les cachots, vers la salle de classe de Rogue. Il faut que je lui parle, parce que mercredi, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Et je ne sais pas comment, mais il est au courant pour la liaison entre mon professeur et ma mère, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il le prend très bien. Je traverse le premier couloir, et quand je me retrouve devant la salle de classe, on m'appelle.

« Malfoy ? »

Je me retourne et Weasley est devant moi.

« Tu me surveille ? Demandai-je.

-Même si ta mère nous l'a demandé, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cachots ?

\- J'ai déjà eu du retard sur le premier devoir de Potion alors faut que je lui rende. Et toi ? En manque de ton professeur préféré ?

\- Très drôle Weasley… J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. »

Je me tourne vers la porte et je l'ouvre sans réfléchir à en oublier de frapper… Et là c'est le drame… Rogue entrelacé avec ma mère, pratiquement nus sur le bureau du professeur.

« Mère ?! Criai-je.

-Oh quel horreur… Fit Weasley en voyant son professeur. »

Les deux adultes crient et se couvrent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, l'air gênés… autant que moi. Je ne sais plus où me mettre et je sens ma gorge se nouer, sûrement une envie de vomir.

« Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande ma mère.

-Je peux éventuellement te poser la même question… Oh mon dieu… Vous savez qu'il existe des sorts pour verrouiller les portes ! Vous devriez le savoir !»

Weasley se cache les yeux alors que moi je suis retourné vers la porte. Il s'approche d'une table, mais les yeux cachés, ce n'est pas si simple.

« Heu… professeur… je… je mets mon devoir… ici… Bégaie-t-il.

-C'est bien que… vous y es pensez Mr Weasley… la prochaine fois, frappez avant d'entrer.

\- Comment ça la prochaine fois ? Dis-je avec horreur. Mais c'est… dégoûtant ! »

Je repars avec Weasley en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

« Ta mère et Rogue ?!

-Je sais… c'est horrible.

\- Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

\- Merci pour ma mère…

\- Non, je parlais de Rogue… par contre ta mère est… waouh ! Quelle femme!

\- Weasley… tu parle de ma mère là…

\- Euh ouais… désolé… »

Même si cette situation est bizarre, je me rends compte que je viens d'avoir une assez bonne conversation avec Weasley et qu'on est même en train de rire sur ce qu'on vient de voir… ensemble. J'aperçois Pansy arriver en souriant légèrement et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Tu viens voir Rogue ? Demandai-je.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu du retard sur le dernier devoir.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Weasley. Mais un conseil, ne rentre pas…

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Attend au moins une demi-heure. Il est en train de faire des cochonneries avec ma mère.

\- Beurk ! Et vous avez vu ça ?! »

Elle rit aussi, et quand ce cher Weasley se rend compte qu'il est en train de rire avec deux Serpentards, même si je pense que ça ne l'a pas déplut, il nous laisse après nous avoir fait signe de la main.

« Tu... Tu es copain avec lui maintenant ? Sourit Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… disons que c'est compliqué avec cette histoire de fuite, et puis on vient de vivre une expérience très bizarre… beurk ! Je n'ai même plus faim… »

Elle me sourit, un peu trop à mon goût et je la laisse dans les couloirs pour retourner dans mon appartement.

/

Le lendemain soir à l'heure d'aller manger, je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement mais quelqu'un frappe. J'ouvre, m'attendant à voir Pansy, mais c'est une autre femme que je ne connais pas. Une brune plutôt joli, même âge que moi et habillée en moldu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, alors je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être d'ici. Mais elle me dit quelqu'un… étrangement…

« Je peux t'aider ?

-Je cherche Hermione Granger.

\- Elle n'est pas là du week-end, les élèves de sixième année ont la possibilité de rentrer chez eux les week-ends.

\- Ah… elle revient donc demain soir ?

\- Oui. Mais je lui dirais que tu es passé. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Sylvia. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de la prévenir, elle ne me connaît pas. »

Elle repart me laissant seul près de la porte. Ok… j'ai rien compris ! Encore un mystère en plus sur la vie de Granger… m'enfin, je ferai mieux d'y aller, Pansy m'attend.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je prends place à côté de ma meilleure amie, puis on commence à manger. On parle, comme d'habitude, de tout et de rien.

« J'ai remarqué qu'aucune fille est venue me voir cette semaine pour me parler de toi… arrêterez-tu le sexe ? Demande-t-elle.

-J'ai autre chose en tête, tu sais depuis notre fuite avec ma mère, je m'inquiète de la suite, et mon père est au courant pour elle et Rogue.

\- Aouch… ça ne sent pas bon ça…

\- Ouais, donc je suis un peu préoccupé et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des filles.

\- Je vois…

\- Et toi alors ? Maintenant que t'as abandonné pour Blaise, quelle est…

\- En parlant de Blaise… Me coupe-t-elle. Tu es au courant de… ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Oui. C'est étonnant qu'il t'en ai parlé d'ailleurs.

\- Je me rends compte que c'est un excellent ami, et même si l'année dernière j'aurais tout fais pour l'avoir dans mon lit, je suis bien contente aujourd'hui de n'avoir rien fais.

\- C'est sûr que ça t'aurais fais bizarre…

\- Mais je trouve ça cool qu'il soit gay.

\- Attend ce n'est pas sûr, il se pose des questions encore

\- Tu le verrais en cours, il ne regarde pas les filles, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Il a juste peur de l'admettre à cause de sa mère.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu en faite.

\- Mais il est totalement gay ! Fit-elle. Ca se voit. Hier encore, on parlait tous les deux de James Green, le beau gosse de Poufsouffle.

\- Ouais je vois qui c'est. Donc, tu veux te faire ce James…

\- Non pas du tout ! J'en parlais avec Blaise comme ça…

\- Tu n'as personne en vue ?

\- Bah… euh… non… Ment-elle.

\- Je le sais quand tu me mens Pansy…

\- On en parlera plus tard Dray, je vais me coucher ! Dit-elle en partant.

\- A cette heure-ci ?! Non Pansy, tu ne partiras pas comme ça !

\- Bonne nuit… »

Elle court presque pour sortir de la Grande Salle me laissant seul en train de chercher sur qui elle peut bien craquer, mais ça ne me vient pas.

Elle craquait sur Blaise depuis la première année, même si elle prenait du bon temps comme moi de temps en temps. Mais l'année dernière, Blaise lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait bien, mais en amie et elle l'avait bien compris et aujourd'hui encore plus, apparemment, depuis qu'elle sait qu'il est gay.

Le lendemain, je retourne vers la salle de classe de Rogue, pour pouvoir lui dire ce que je devais déjà lui raconter hier. Je prends bien soin, cette fois-ci, de frapper et j'entends un « entrer » derrière la porte.

Quand je rentre dans la salle de classe, le professeur est tout de suite gêné en me voyant.

« Ce que vous faites avec ma mère ne me regarde absolument pas… même si je l'avoue, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée. Et puis c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû frapper…

\- On évitera de rappeler cet incident alors.

\- Ouais. J'étais venue vous voir… bah justement en parlant de vous et ma mère… mon père m'a envoyé une lettre. »

Je sors de ma poche la lettre froissée de mon père et je l'a tends au professeur. Il l'a lit vite fait, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter du contenu.

« Ta mère a dû laisser chez vous quelques lettres que je lui avais envoyé… il les a sûrement trouvé.

-Et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?! M'étonnai-je.

\- Elle est en sécurité au square avec les Aurors.

\- Et vous ?

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Drago, mais je sais me débrouiller.

\- J'espère seulement que vous avez raison… »

Je repars de la salle de classe, sans être trop rassuré, retournant dans mon appartement des préfets où Granger est rentré. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle me dit bonjour.

« Quelqu'un est venue pour toi hier.

-Qui ça ? M'interroge-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Une fille, Sylvia.

\- Connais pas.

\- Je sais, elle m'a dit que tu l'a connaissais pas, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Non. »

Elle ne cherche pas plus loin et retourne dans sa chambre. J'allai à mon tour rentrer dans la mienne, mais on frappe à la porte… ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes… et bien sûr ce n'est pas Granger qui va ouvrir ! J'ouvre la porte et c'est de nouveau Sylvia.

« Elle est rentrée. Dis-je sans qu'elle n'ai dit quoique ce soit. Entre, je vais la chercher.

-Merci. »

Elle entre pendant que je vais chercher Granger dans sa chambre.

« C'est Sylvia et elle t'attend.

\- Tu l'as fais rentrer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle a l'air très gentil. »

Elle pousse un soupir et sort de la chambre suivit par moi-même. Arrivés dans le salon, la jeune fille regarde attentivement Granger.

« Maman a raison, tu ressemble beaucoup plus à papa que moi… Dit Sylvia. »

Je regarde les deux femmes… et je comprends tout de suite pourquoi Sylvia me disait quelque chose la première fois que je l'ai vu…

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit Granger que t'avais une sœur… »

La Gryffondore plisse les yeux légèrement, et se tourne vers moi.

« Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

-Euh… ouais… »

Je suis presque étonné du ton mielleux qu'elle vient de prendre mais je repars dans ma chambre. Curieux comme je suis, j'entrouvre doucement la porte pour entendre leur conversation… je sais, ce n'est pas bien mais c'est de la curiosité rien de plus.

« Il est mignon, c'est ton petit copain ? Questionne Sylvia.

-Qui ? Malfoy ? Non ! Jamais de la vie… mais… Sylvia c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis fille unique.

\- Arrête Hermione, je sais que tu es au courant de ton adoption. Ta mère nous a appelés. Tu sais que tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute tu sais… »

J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Mais la visite de cette inconnue a peut-être un rapport avec le faite que Granger ne sois pas dans son assiette depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu serais donc ma sœur… En déduit la Gryffondore.

-Je suis ta sœur… jumelle…

\- Jumelle ?! »

Les choses deviennent un peu plus clairs… mais encore flou.

« Oui.

-Où… sont mes parents ?

\- On habite en Italie, mais je suis à Durmstrang… »

Attend… Durmstrang… la sœur de Granger… donc le même sang… et si elle est dans cette école, ça veut dire que…

« Je suis une sang-pur… Conclu Granger. »


	2. Chapitre Deux

_Bonjour à tous. Je tenais à m'exprimer pour vous remercier d'avoir été nombreux à lire ce premier chapitre, merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire également, c'est toujours sympa à recevoir =)_

 _Je compte poster un chapitre tous les vendredis, pas d'inquiétude, cette histoire est terminée alors vous l'aurez jusqu'au bout! Merci encore et bonne lecture._

 **PDV Drago**

Désormais, je ne suis plus la conversation entre Granger et sa sœur jumelle, je pense que ça fait bien dix minutes que je suis couché dans mon lit, perdu dans mes pensées. L'année commence bien...

Ça me fait bizarre de penser que Granger pourrait être de sang-pur.

La porte de l'appartement me fait immédiatement sortir de mes questionnements, et je comprends que Sylvia est partie, mais que la Gryffondore est toujours dans le salon. Je me relève donc, pour sortir de ma chambre. Je rentre dans le salon, où Granger est installée sur le canapé.

« Pas si sang-de-bourbe que ça Granger… »

Cette phrase est sortie toute seule, pourtant je ne voulais pas dire ça. Du moins j'aurai pû le dire autrement. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, surprise au départ, puis ça n'a ensuite pas l'air de trop la gêner. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, elle est en train de pleurer.

« Tu gardes ça pour toi… Fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu veux en parler ?

\- Malfoy… jouer le gentil parce que tu es en danger, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu restes toujours le parfait Serpentard, arrogant et égoïste… »

J'avoue que ces dernières paroles passent très mal.

« Ok, comme tu veux Granger… si c'est ce que tu penses de moi… »

Je repars dans ma chambre, puis j'entends une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée, mais c'est elle qui vient de sortir. Elle va peut-être voir ces potes Gryffondores…

Je suis en train de lire, depuis deux heures au moins. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, ayant dans ma tête toutes les nouvelles qui me sont tombé dessus. De plus Granger est toujours dans mes pensées, ses dernières paroles m'ont beaucoup touchés, c'est quand même moi qui essai de faire des efforts toute la semaine avec elle mais non c'est de ma faute. Oh et puis zut je m'en fiche... Je sors au salon pour boire quelque chose, j'ai une de ces soifs ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des caméras partout dans l'appartement vu que j'entends encore toquer à la porte. Il se fait très tard, et je m'attends au pire… Potter et Weasley... qu'est-ce que je disais ?

« Granger n'est pas là…

-Sérieusement ? S'étonne Weasley.

\- Elle est sortie il y a deux heures. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle devait venir nous voir ce soir et personne ne l'a vu. On pensait qu'elle était là.

\- Et bien non. Vous devriez essayer de la chercher, elle a des problèmes en ce moment la p'tite Granger, et on dirait qu'il n'y a que moi qui le remarque ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là Malfoy ? Me demande Potter. »

Je veux leur répondre quelque chose, mais deux élèves de Serdaigles arrivent près de nous tout en parlant… Apparemment dans l'encadrement de la porte (ou l'alcool je sais pas), il nous voient pas.

« Waouh ! Enorme cette fête ! Dit l'un.

-Et t'as vu Hermione Granger comment elle était chaude ?! Fit l'autre. »

Potter s'énerve et attrape le deuxième pendant que Weasley frappe le premier qui tombe raide… lui il a trop bu ! Je fixe la scène avec un sourire.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Demande Potter au Serdaigle.

-Ta copine… elle est déchaînée soir... elle met le feu à notre petite fête !

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Désolé c'est une fête pour les Serdaigles…

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas… comment ce fait-il qu'Hermione Granger soit de la partie alors ? Fit remarquer Weasley. »

Le brun reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondores perdent patience. Weasley le frappe tandis que le Survivant le tient toujours.

« Ok ok ok c'est bon ! Panique le Serdaigle. La fête se trouve dans la première salle de gauche au sixième étage. »

Potter le lâche et le Serdaigle s'enfuit en courant. Je regarde les deux Gryffondore en souriant.

« Vous avez des bons moyens de persuasion…

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Malfoy, dit Weasley, viens Harry. »

Il reparte rechercher Granger pendant que je ferme la porte derrière moi. Comme je ne suis pas fatigué, j'attends dans le salon pour voir dans quel état ils vont la ramener. Après tout, ça risque peut-être d'être assez marrant. Je reste sur le fauteuil une demi-heure quand les trois Gryffondores entrent dans l'appartement. Potter tient Granger par le bras qui essaye de se débattre.

« Assied-toi ! Ordonne Weasley.

\- Meeeuuhh… vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Dit Granger d'une voix très… bourrée. »

Malgré l'ordre du rouquin, la Gryffondore reste debout et chantonne une chanson, sûrement moldu. Puis elle se colle vers Harry.

« Danse avec moi Harry…

-Hermione s'il te plait, recule…

\- Allé s'il te plait... »

Potter avait l'air gêné et le rouquin regarde la scène en rigolant…

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Cri Granger. Tu…

-Bon Hermione ! Coupe Weasley. Viens assied toi. »

A mon avis Potter a des choses a cacher, elle a sûrement dû trouver une nouvelle petite amie mais je m'en fiche. Je me tourne vers Granger pour essayer d'aider les deux Gryffondores.

« Tu devrais les écouter Granger… Fis-je.

-Ou alors quoi ? Cri-t-elle en ne tenant plus vraiment debout. Tu vas m'insulter ? Mais vas-y Malfoy je t'en pris ! Dis mois que je suis une sang de bourbe miss-je-sais-tout je m'en fou! Je suis une sang pur!Tes paroles ne m'atteindront même plus ! »

Et voilà que je veux de nouveau être gentil, et elle s'attaque à moi ! Je déteste ces Gryffondores ! Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et se tourne, avec du mal, vers ses amis.

« Et oui ! Votre chère petite Mione est une sang-pur ! Ma vie est couverte de mensonges… »

Potter se tourne vers moi, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à Granger.

« C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ?

-Oui. Sa véritable sœur est venue aujourd'hui… »

Pendant que je confirme l'aveu de Granger, celle-ci s'est déjà endormie. Donc me voilà seul avec Potter et Weasley qui veulent, apparemment, des explications.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, dis-je. Je sais juste qu'elle a été adoptée et que ses vrais parents sont des sorciers.

-Par Merlin ! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'allait pas bien ces derniers jours…

\- Et nous, on n'a absolument rien vu… on est vraiment nuls ! S'exclame Weasley.

\- Personne n'aurais pu ce douter que cette petite Granger est une sang-pur… même pas moi alors c'est pour dire ! »

Les deux Gryffondore marmonnent des choses incompréhensible tandis que je place une couverture sur la jeune femme endormie. Weasley finit par soupirer.

« On peut te demander de veiller sur elle cette nuit ? On sait que tu ne dors pas beaucoup avec tout ce qu'il se passe…

-Ouais Ron m'a dit pour ta mère et Rogue… beurk !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?!

\- Désolé Malfoy, mais un truc aussi énorme que ça, il fallait que j'en parle à Harry.

\- J'n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez vu ça…

\- Ca n'a pas tellement dérangé à ton pote… il bavé sur ma mère. Dis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si… voilà. J'en suis sûr que tu aurais dis la même chose. »

Potter le regarde en levant un sourcil.

« Ah oui c'est vrai… tu ne l'aurais pas dis en faite… »

Un silence règne dans le salon où je tente d'analyser ce que Weasley vient de dire et... Oh ! Je viens de comprendre ! Oh mon dieu… !

« Tu es gay Potter ?!

-Harry ? Gay ? Non pas du tout… n'es-ce pas Harry ?

\- Ouais… euh… on va peut-être y aller.

\- C'est ça… Fis-je avec un sourire. »

Je sais très bien que Weasley ment, ça se vois. C'est l'année du « coming out » ou bien ? Ils sortent de l'appartement et je me replonge dans mon livre tout en observant de temps en temps Granger. Je m'endors quand même deux heures plus tard…

/

Je me suis levé de bonne heure ce matin. Granger dort toujours et moi je n'arrive toujours pas à faire des nuits complètes. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma fête tous les jours depuis la rentrée. Les gens ont dû se liguer contre moi pour ne pas me laisser dormir en paix. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller, c'est l'appel de la nourriture j'ai tellement faim. Je descend dans la Grande salle après avoir laissé une fiole anti-gueule de bois pour Granger… mais j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester dans l'appartement… Oui parce que Blaise aussi est levé tôt. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre un gâteau posé sur la table qui Blaise me cri dessus.

« Drago !

-Doucement Blaise. Dis-je en plissant les yeux. Je ne dors pas beaucoup alors s'il te plaît baisse d'un ton.

-Désolé… mais tu avais raison, sur ce qu'on a parler la dernière fois. Murmure-t-il.

\- Content que j'ai eu encore raison… et j'ai une nouvelle qui…

-En faite, me coupe-t-il, le mec que j'ai embrassé à cette fête, il te ne ressemblait pas du tout. Et j'ai réfléchis, et les mecs bruns m'attirent beaucoup plus sans te vexer. Donc forcément si je souhaite commencer une relation avec un homme, il me faut un brun ! Chose pas facile parce que généralement les gays sont discrets et ce n'est pas forcément marqué sur leur front, et puis…

-Blaise s'il te plaît arrête, il est six heures et demie du matin et tu me donne déjà mal à la tête… »

Potter et Weasley rentre dans la Grande Salle. Ils sont matinaux aujourd'hui… ils viennent vers nous. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas grand monde dans la Salle.

« Comment va Hermione ? Me demande le rouquin.

-Elle dort toujours. Mais je pense que ça devrait aller… je lui ai laissé une potion pour les gueules de bois.

-Granger a bu ? S'étonne Blaise.

-Ouais… problème personnel. Répond Weasley.

-Tiens voilà Sylvia c'est elle. Si vous voulez lui posez des questions… »

Les trois garçons se tournent vers la jeune fille qui se dirige vers la table des professeurs et finissent par la suivre. Je veux reprendre ma conversation avec Blaise mais quand je suis son regard, je manque de faire tomber mon gâteau des mains… oh non !

« Blaise !

-Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

\- Moi ? Rien du tout.

\- Tu étais en train de mater un des deux Gryffondore…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

\- Blaise… tu viens de me décrire il y a cinq minutes le genre de mec qui te plait… et ça ressemble étrangement à Potter !

\- Tu as raison, c'est le matin, il est six heures et demie et tu es encore fatigué… »

Il sort de la Grande Salle avant que je n'ai rajouté quoique ce soit. Voyons Blaise est gay, et apparemment Potter aussi. Beurk… j'espère qu'ils ne finiront pas ensemble… mais à mon avis avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, je n'aurai sûrement pas de chance là dessus... grrrrrr

/

Avant d'aller en cours, je fais un saut dans l'appartement pour m'assurer que Granger va bien. Non pas que je m'en préoccupe mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie que ça tombe sur moi, encore ! Je rentre dans le salon et elle n'est plus là, mais comme j'entends la douche coulée, elle doit sûrement être en train de se laver. Elle sort de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bien dormi Granger ?

\- Je n'ai plus aucuns souvenirs de ma soirée…

\- Si tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire… tu es parti à une fête organisé par les Serdaigles, tu as bu comme un trou, tu étais apparemment très chaude d'après un Serdaigle, Potter et Weasley sont venus te chercher, tu as dragué Potter, tu m'as crié dessus, chose dont j'ai horreur… puis tu leur a carrément dis que tu étais une sang-pur et tu t'es endormis…

-Par Merlin… Gémit-elle.

-Ouais… tu as de la chance que Potter soit gay, parce que tout homme qui aime les femmes t'aurait carrément sauté dessus, vu comment tu l'aguiché.

\- Attend... Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Habille-toi, tu vas être en retard en cours. Et prends la potion."

Elle se rend enfin compte qu'elle est en serviette devant moi, et j'avais bien profité du spectacle… et oui, je reste un homme quand même et Granger est très bien foutu.

/

En plein cours de Divination, le professeur Rogue rentre dans la salle de classe coupant le professeur Trelawney dans ses murmures incompréhensibles.

« Désolé Sybille, mais j'ai une chose à dire…

-Oh… bah allez-y… Bégaie le professeur Trelawney.

\- Le directeur aimerait voir dans son bureau Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter et Miss Granger… immédiatement. »

Je regarde les deux Gryffondores, perdu, mais apparemment ils n'en savent pas plus. Je me lève donc devant tout le monde suivit de Potter et Granger. On suit le professeur Rogue jusqu'au bureau en silence, et quand on y arrive, la sœur de Granger est là, ainsi que Dumbledore.

On s'installe sur les chaises déjà posés, sûrement pour nous, puis le professeur Dumbledore commence à parler.

« Harry… il semblerait que… ton parrain soit toujours en vie… »

Potter se lève d'un bon de sa chaise d'où il s'est assis i peine quelques secondes.

« Quoi ?! Mais comment ?!

-Calme toi s'il te plait Harry, c'est important. Lui rappel Dumbledore. »

Je sais que Potter est très proche de Sirius Black. Chose qui est tout à fait normal vu que c'est sa seule famille, son parrain. Black est aussi de ma famille, après tout c'est le cousin de ma mère, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. L'année dernière, j'ai entendu dire que ma tante a infligé à Sirius le sortilège Doloris et qu'il serai parti dans une sorte de volière... enfin j'y ai absolument rien compris quand on me l'a raconté.

« Il semblerait que Sirius est traversé ce voile direction un autre monde.

-Peu de personnes ont la capacité à traverser ces mondes. Affirme Granger.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de monde ? Dit Potter.

-Et bien chaque créature magique telle que les elfes ou les centaures possèdent un chez-soi. Cite Granger. Une sorte de maison qu'ils peuvent quitter n'importe quand et revenir, seuls les humains et même les sorciers n'ont pas la capacité à traverser ces mondes. J'ai lu ça quelque part...

-Encore une fois Miss Granger fait preuve de bonnes mémoires pour ses lectures, sourit Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue ainsi que Remus, pendant une ronde, ont croisé des vampires qui ont affirmés avoir un humain dans leur monde.

\- Et comme les vampires sont du côté de Voldemort ces temps-ci, continu Rogue, nous ne l'avons pas cru. Mais on n'a fait des recherches avec Narcissa et le voile a bien ce pouvoir… donc il se pourrait que notre cher vampire nous ai dit la vérité.

\- Comment ça se fait que ce voile existe et se retrouve sur Terre ?! Au Ministère en plus ?

\- Parce que ce voile appartient à notre famille Harry… Intervient Sylvia. »

Je regarde à ce moment là, un peu tout le monde. Potter est plutôt perdu, mais il y a une p'tite lueur de bonheur dans ces yeux. Granger ne sait plus trop quoi faire, elle se tortille dans sa chaise.

« Seuls les Mars ont le pouvoir de traversé les mondes. Continu Sylvia.

-Les Mars ? Interrogeai-je.

\- C'est notre nom de famille, commence la sœur de Granger, nos ancêtres ont découverts leur capacité à traverser ces mondes il y a plus de 800 ans, seuls eux pouvaient le faire. Ils ont alors créé une brèche permettant à d'autres de parcourir les mondes des différentes créatures. Ils ont cru bien faire en pensant que ça permettrait une certaine cohésion entre les sorciers ou les créatures mais malheureusement des gens mal intentionnés ont fait les voyages pour des causes de destructions. C'est pour ça qu'il a été emmener au Ministère sous leur protection depuis des générations. Le voile peut emmener n'importe quelle personne dans un monde mais il le fait au hasard, alors que nous les Mars, nous pouvons choisir notre destination.

\- Tous les membres de votre famille ont ce pouvoir ? Demande Potter.

\- Non. Notre famille est réputé parce que presque toutes les générations, des jumeaux naissent. Seuls des jumeaux Mars ont ce pouvoir… »

A présent tous les regards se dirigent vers Granger, qui déjà a très mal à la tête à cause de sa cuite hier soir, mais là c'est encore pire. Elle se tient la tête en grimaçant.

« Vous-savez-qui a recruté mes cousins, Horacio et Pedro, pour voyager dans les mondes et rallier les différentes créatures de son côté. Il pense que ce sont les deux seuls jumeaux Mars encore en vie.

\- Donc en gros, Hermione et sa sœur vont devoir aller dans ce monde récupérer Sirius… En déduit Potter.

-C'est beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup, ma tête a du mal à suivre… Gémit Granger.

\- Je comprends votre mal de tête Miss Granger… J'ai eu cours avec les Serdaigles ce matin, et bizarrement ils avaient beaucoup de mal à ce concentré eux aussi… Se moque Rogue. »

Potter et moi se permettons de sourire à notre tour, et la Gryffondore nous fusille du regard.

« Tu aurai dû prendre cette potion Granger... Lui dis-je »

Puis elle se lève doucement et se tourne vers les professeurs et Sylvia.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais… vous me balancer des trucs sur une famille que je ne connais même pas. Non pas que je ne veuille pas que Sirius revienne, mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi j'ai été adopté ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui est resté avec nos parents et pourquoi on ne m'a jamais parlé de ma vraie famille alors que pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que mes parents étaient des moldus ?! »

Elle a finit sa dernière phrase en criant, et on voit bien qu'elle est sous pression en vue de ses veines sur la clavicule qui ressort étrangement. A mon avis, elle vient de ressortir tout ce qu'elle a pu cacher depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle a été adoptée.

« Hermione… je suis désolée de tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais… quand Tu-sais-qui a fait son règne il y a 16 ans, nos parents ont jugé bon de nous séparer à cause de notre pouvoir…

-Décidément, il fait du mal partout celui là ! Pense Potter tout fort.

\- Potter, tu es en train de gâcher cette scène de famille…

\- Je veux voir mes parents. Dit Granger en ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'on raconté.

\- Miss Granger, survient Dumbledore, vos parents seront là dans trois jours. Malgré que ça soit interdit, je les ai moi-même invité… »

J'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi je suis là moi. Je ne sers absolument à rien ici… j'écoute et je commente c'est tout. Mais rien ne me concerne.

« Professeur, Sylvia et Hermione doivent y aller… seules ?

-Je savais que tu allé me poser cette question Harry. Tu vas les accompagné, comme c'est ton parrain. Mr Malfoy vous irait aussi.

-Quoi ?! »

Je viens de comprendre en faite pourquoi je suis aussi ici.

« Drago… ta mère voudrait que tu y aille pour t'être utile en tant que nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Black fait parti de ta famille malgré tout. Tu seras en sécurité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense qu'il possède les deux seuls jumeaux Mars. »

Depuis quand je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix moi ?! Roooo… elle a de la chance que je l'aime ma mère.

« Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Tu as tout compris. Affirme Rogue. »

Et quand je pense que je vais me le coltiner comme beau-père… la misère ! Le professeur Dumbledore nous informe qu'on partira ce soir, puis on sort tous les trois du bureau.

« Ca va Harry ? Demande Granger.

-Euh… ouais ! Je suis… trop heureux pour dire quoique ce soit.

\- Et moi qui suis obligé de venir…

\- Arrête de te plaindre Malfoy. Un petit voyage dans le monde des vampires, c'est pas mal comme vacances.

\- C'est ça Granger ! Et pourquoi pas une virée chez Tu-sais-qui tant que t'y es.

\- Tu es un trouillard !

\- Vaut mieux ça qu'être une miss-je-sais-tout vierge !

\- Je ne suis pas vierge !

\- Bon ça suffit, intervient le Survivant. Ca va être gaie ce voyage si vous vous disputiez à longueur de journée.

\- Pour ce qui concerne le côté gay, c'est ton domaine Potter…

\- La ferme ! »

Il repart vexer par ce que je viens de dire, et Granger me fusille du regard.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui mettre ça en pleine figure, c'est sa vie privée !

-Depuis ma première année j'adore l'embêter, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait parti du même camp que ça va changer quoique ce soit…

\- Tu m'agace! »

Elle s'en va, elle aussi, énervée. Décidément, ce voyage ne va pas être de la tarte. Je déteste les vampires, je déteste Potter, et je déteste Granger ! Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy quand elle s'énerve…

/

Le soir arrive assez vite, et je n'en suis pas ravi ! Ce voyage, je le sens très mal, surtout avec Potter et Granger dans les parages. Je pose mon livre sur la table et sort de ma chambre. Granger est là, en train de se ronger les ongles, très anxieuse, et elle a quelque chose dans les oreilles.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir Granger ? »

Aucune réponse. Je me rapproche d'elle et je pense que c'est à cause de ce stupide truc moldu qu'elle ne m'entend pas. Je me mets devant elle, et quand elle m'aperçoit enfin, elle enlève ce machin de ces oreilles.

« Quoi ?!

-J'étais en train de me demandé si tu avais mangé ce soir… Dis-je.

\- J'ai vraiment peur…

\- Et toi qui disais que c'était moi le trouillard.

\- Je ne parle pas des vampires Malfoy.

\- Donc tu veux parler de… ce pouvoir avec ta sœur.

\- Oui. Mais laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Elle pousse un long soupir avant de regarder l'heure qu'il est.

« On devrait y aller. Me dit-elle »

On sort tous les deux de l'appartement pour retourner, une fois de plus dans la journée, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Potter est déjà là, avec Weasley. Dumbledore, Rogue et Sylvia sont toujours dans la même position que ce matin, à croire qu'ils n'ont pas bougé depuis. Le directeur et Rogue nous expliquent quelques trucs qu'il faut savoir sur les vampires puis Sylvia se lève de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de nous.

« Bon alors Harry et Malfoy…

-Appel moi Drago… la coupai-je avec un sourire.

\- Malfoy… c'est ma sœur, alors tu ne la drague pas.

-Je n'étais pas en train de la draguer.

\- Je connaît ta réputation…

\- Serai-tu jalouse Granger ?

\- Enfin bon passons, s'il vous plait, commence Sylvia. Donc vous allez vous mettre là…et Hermione en face de moi. »

On se positionne comme Sylvia nous l'ordonne alors que Weasley lance à ses amis un « bonne chance ». Je reste là, entre Sylvia et Granger, et je vois Potter en face de moi, complètement impatient de partir.

« En faite, il vous suffira juste de fermer les yeux. Hermione et moi, on fera le reste.

-Euh… comment ça ? Demande Granger inquiète.

\- Il faut que tu vide ton esprit, que tu pense à Sirius, et normalement que tu te concentre sur le monde visé, mais ça à la limite je peux m'en occupé.

\- Tu as déjà fais ça ?

\- Non. Sans toi, je ne peux pas, mais papa m'a appris. D'ailleurs, arrivé là-bas, normalement, on est toutes les deux séparés.

\- Séparés ?

\- Oui. Quand les jumeaux utilisent leur pouvoir pour entrer dans un autre monde, on est à deux endroits différents.

\- Et nous ? Interroge Potter.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… on ne m'a pas encore informé des effets du transport avec les autres.

\- C'est rassurant… Fait Potter ironiquement. »

Après quelques secondes de préparation psychologique. On ferme tous les yeux… Potter et moi avons la tâche la plus facile à faire, juste fermer les yeux. Pour passer le temps, je pense un peu à tout et à rien.

D'abord ma mère… qui m'a forcé de faire ce voyage, et qui va bientôt devenir Madame Rogue. Ensuite à Blaise qui a, apparemment, un penchant pour les hommes… et des hommes qui ressemblent étrangement à Potter, gay lui aussi. Puis à Pansy qui est bizarre ces temps-ci, mais j'arriverai à savoir ce qu'elle a.

Je me sens tout drôle d'un coup, mais je m'efforce de garder mes yeux fermés… Je sens venir une p'tite remontée dans ma gorge comme si j'étais malade en « transport magique » puis, c'est le trou noir.


	3. Chapitre Trois

_Bonsoir, voilà le troisième chapitre où j'ai inclus physiquement des personnages de séries pour vous aider à visualiser toutes les scènes._

 _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit de la série Vampire Diaries et j'ai gardé les prénoms et leurs physiques alors ce sont des personnages qui appartiennent donc à L.J Smith mais je les inclus dans l'univers d'Harry Potter différemment._

 _Je le ferais à chaque fois qu'Hermione devra "voyager", mais je vous préviendrais de la série concernée._

 _Encore merci de découvrir cette fanfiction =)_

 **PDV Drago**

Je m'affale au sol, sur le dos qui commence à me faire légèrement mal, puis je sens quelque chose s'affaler à son tour sur moi. C'est à ce moment là que j'ouvre les yeux et… Granger se trouve sur moi…

Elle se tient la tête avec sa main droite et elle ouvre les yeux. Elle remarque notre position et je lui souris avant de lui lancer :

« Même toi, tu ne résiste pas à mon charme…

-Très drôle… »

Elle me sourit à son tour et se relève à mon plus grand regret suivi par moi.

« Aoouch, c'est horrible comme atterrissage je trouve.

-Malfoy, arrête de te plaindre ! Il faut retrouver les autres.

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'est que deux. Elle nous avait prévenus qu'on serait séparés. »

Je grimace légèrement en pensant qu'il faut déjà qu'on retrouve Sirius, mais en plus de ça Potter et la sœur de Granger… on a du boulot. Je regarde autour de moi, on est dans une forêt, il fait très sombre, le ciel est gris et je pense qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il fasse aussi sombre quand les méchants ne sont pas loin ? Me demandai-je à voix haute.

-Parce que ce sont des vampires, et qu'ils craignent le soleil.

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai…. Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Il faut retrouver Sirius.

\- Et si on croise des buveurs de sang ? Tu vas jouer à « Buffy contre les vampires » ? Demandai-je ironiquement.

\- Tu connais ça toi ?

\- Dans ta chambre, au Square. Je me suis tapé cette série dans ton écran moldu pour passer le temps…

\- Je ne pense pas que ces vampires soit les mêmes que dans cette série.

\- Dommage, je trouve qu'on n'aurais fait des très bon Buffy et Spike tous les deux… »

Elle ne réplique pas. Elle se contente de se tenir une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Ca ne va pas ?

-Si… c'est juste que… c'est épuisant comme pouvoir. »

Elle s'assoit mais elle a à peine le temps de se reposer que j'entends des voix pas loin d'ici. Ni une ni deux, je prends Granger par le bras et on commence à courir, ne sachant pas où on allait. La Gryffondore me suit comme elle peut, puis je remarque une mini grotte pas loin, je cours encore plus vite et je me glisse dans l'ouverture avec Granger… mais je n'ai pas remarqué qu'en faite, c'est très étroit, et qu'on est vraiment trop collé.

« Pourquoi tu… commence Granger. »

Je la fais taire en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres et… mon dieu elle a des lèvres douces. On entend les voix qui se rapprochent de nous, donc on reste très silencieux, mais le rapprochement de nos corps et de nos visages nous perturbent. Je suis trop près d'elle, son nez frôle presque le mien. Et je ne vais pas le cacher, vu que de toute façon vous êtes là pour ça, mais j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser. On en a envie tous les deux, je le vois dans ses yeux, et en vu de nos respirations qui accélèrent doucement.

Les voix se rapprochent et je comprends que ce sont deux femmes qui parlent.

« Le prisonnier a encore bien tenu aujourd'hui. Commente une des voix.

-Tu m'étonne ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on le laisse encore en vie.

\- Parce que Damon adore joué avec...

\- Ouais, mais moi, j'ai faim. Il faut toujours qu'on se déplace pour manger. »

Les voix s'éloignent de plus en plus, mais Granger et moi restons dans cette position assez longtemps. Pourquoi ? Bah je ne saurais vous répondre… Mais au bout d'un moment, Granger se décide quand même à s'éloigner du trou.

« Bon… euh… tu croyais qu'ils parlaient de Sirius ? Demandai-je en essayant de trouvé un sujet pour calmer notre gêne.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vois pas quel autre humain pourrait être ici.

\- On devrait essayer de le retrouver et d'en finir avec ce monde… »

/

Ca fait maintenant une demi-heure que Granger et moi sommes en train de marcher, à la recherche de quelque chose qui peut nous aider pour retrouver Sirius. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'on marche un peu dans le vide. C'est incroyable comme elle est grande cette forêt… M'enfin marcher ne me dérange pas, c'est plutôt ce silence qui est beaucoup trop pesant dans notre marche. Et je déteste le silence…

« Chut… écoute… Chuchote-t-elle. »

J'essaie d'entendre ce qu'elle veut me faire savoir, mais je n'y arrive pas.

« J'entends rien ! »

Comme pour répondre à ma phrase, deux vampires femmes apparaissent devant nous. La première, blonde aux yeux bleus, plutôt sexy habillé d'une robe violette. L'autre est un peu plus grande, brune avec une mèche légèrement rouge, des yeux en amandes foncés et porte un pantalon et un haut noirs.

« Là, ça se complique… »

Les deux vampires féminins s'approchent de nous, en nous reniflant. Granger et moi restions silencieux et on ne bougent surtout pas.

« C'est humain Elena ! Affirme la blonde.

-Intéressant… qu'est-ce que deux humains comme vous faites ici ?

\- On n'est pas là pour se battre ! Réplique Granger, assez courageuse. On vient rechercher quelqu'un.

\- Vraiment ? Vous voulez sûrement parler de cette fille qui te ressemble…

\- Sylvia ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'es trouvé errante toute seule dans notre forêt, hein Caroline... Sourit-elle vers son amie. »

Toute seule ? Et Potter alors ? Il est où encore celui-là… ?

« Ce sont des sangs-purs… Et pas n'importe lesquels… celui là est un Malfoy. Intervient la blonde, Caroline. »

Je me retourne étonné, qu'elle est trouvée toute suite. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle réplique :

« On sait reconnaître la bonne nourriture quand s'en ai une.

-Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment…

\- Les humains ne doivent pas être ici ! Cri Elena. Comment se fait-il qu'on reçoit la visite d'entre eux aussi souvent ?!

\- Un homme est arrivé ici il y quelques mois… où est-il ? Répondez-moi. Exige Granger.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu, vous voulez récupérer ce Black ! Je ne pense pas vous aidez. Et même si je le ferai, je ne pense pas que vous y arriverez. »

En disant ça, Elena s'est rapprochée de Granger, en la reniflant encore plus… sale bestiole…

« Aaaah… nous avons ici quelque chose de rare… cela explique votre présence ici… regarde Caroline, cette fille est une Mars…

-Hum… ça tombe bien, j'avais vraiment faim… »

Granger commence à paniquer, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

« Granger…

-C'est ma dernière minute de vie, alors s'il te plaît appel moi Hermione !

\- Il serait temps de trouver un plan Hermione… elles ont l'air d'avoir vraiment faim… »

Les vampires nous regardent plus qu'heureuses d'avoir un repas de sang-pur.

« Et si on courrait ? Propose la Gryffondore. »

La pluie commence à venir petit à petit, et les vampires tournent autour de nous prêtes à attaquer. Je murmure alors à Gran… euh Hermione :

« Tu t'occupe de la brune, je prends la blonde… »

On glisse discrètement notre main dans nos poches pour retrouver nos baguettes. D'un coup de main, on envoi tous les deux un « Stupefix » aux deux femmes qui se figent net.

« C'est trop facile… Remarque la rouge et or. »

Elle a raison, la blonde ouvre les yeux mais reste toujours figé, puis son doigt commence à bouger.

« Elles vont redevenir mobiles, cours ! Ordonnai-je. »

On court tous les deux n'importe où mais loin d'elles. La pluie tombe de plus en plus, mais on continue de courir. Après dix minutes de courses, on s'arrête devant une falaise, complètement trempés.

« Elles vont nous retrouvés.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut trouver un endroit où se cacher.

\- Mais il pleut ! Constate-t-elle.

\- Tu as un très bon sens de l'observation Granger mais…

\- Hermione ! Me coupe-t-elle.

\- Oui si tu veux Hermione… donc je disais qu'on a quand même deux vampires qui nous pourchassent alors il vaut mieux marcher dans la pluie que de se faire tuer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Trouvons un abri pour le moment. »

Après une nouvelle heure de marche et parfois de course, on trouve enfin un abri sous un immense arbre. La pluie est toujours présente, et lorsqu'on se place en dessous de l'arbre, on est plus que trempé.

« Décidément, je déteste la pluie ! S'énerve-t-elle en enlevant son haut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je sèche mes vêtements…

\- Et tu es obligé de te déshabillé ?

\- Bah oui, commence-t-elle. Si je les garde, je vais vraiment avoir froid. »

Après avoir retiré son tee-shirt, elle s'attaque à son pantalon… par Merlin, il ne faut pas que je regarde ça… c'est plus fort que moi, mon regard tombe dessus et… waouh !

Oh misère…

« Tu devrais faire pareil Malfoy.

-Drago…

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Drago… »

Sous, on va dire, l'ordre d'Hermione, je retire donc mon tee-shirt puis mon pantalon noir que je pose un peu plus loin avec les vêtements de la Gryffondore. Je m'assois ensuite contre le tronc, essayant de calmer mon mal de tête que j'ai depuis qu'on est ici. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui est resté debout, cherchant un moyen de se réchauffé… j'en avais bien, mais c'est un peu pervers comme idée… Bah quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé ?

Je tente quand même de lui proposer quelque chose de gentil… à ma façon.

« Tu sais Hermione, il parait que pour se réchauffer, rien de telle que la chaleur humaine…

-Toi, tu as une idée malsaine dans la tête ? »

Et voilà, tout de suite ! Raaa les femmes…

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses… je t'offre juste mes bras. Il n'y a rien de malsain là-dedans.

\- C'est sûr que maintenant que tu sais que je suis de sang pur ça ne te dérange pas de coller ton corps au mien...

\- Granger, je m'en fou de ton sang ! Si c'est des excuses que tu veux, alors je te les donnes. Vous avez parlé avec ma mère cet été et tu sais très bien que tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant, je ne le pensais pas vraiment... Après libre à toi de mourir de froid. Dis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux. »

Elle hésite un moment, puis s'assoit devant moi. Je glisse mes deux bras autour de sa taille, prenant ces mains dans les miennes au passage, essayant de la réchauffer et faire de même pour moi au passage.

J'avoue que cette position peut prêter à confusion, et même moi, je suis totalement déboussolé. L'avoir près de moi comme ça, en sous-vêtement, son dos collé contre mon torse, ma tête contre son épaule, et ces mains dans les miennes me perturbe totalement. Et pourtant Dieu sait combien de filles sont passées dans mes bras…

Mauvais idée… très mauvaise idée… pourquoi je lui ai dis de venir ?! Heureusement, elle se met à parler, ça m'aide à rester calme et penser à autre chose.

« Je suis désolé... je veux dire pour ton père et tout... J'oublie parfois dans quel monde tu as grandis.

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai ma part de responsabilités là dedans, je ne peux pas tout effacer non plus. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je m'inquiète pour Sylvia.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré non plus… et pourquoi Potter n'est pas avec elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu t'inquiète pour Harry ?

-Non pas du tout. Mais bon ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il est censé tous nous sauver non ?

\- Je sais bien. Il va falloir se dépêcher.

\- Pour l'instant, on va se reposer. Faut être en forme pour demain… »

Elle se colle un peu plus contre moi, ce qui augmente mon gêne. Pourtant, elle, ça n'a pas l'air de la rendre mal à l'aise ce rapprochement. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Déjà, je sens son pouce qui caresse mes doigts doucement, puis elle se décale un peu plus vers la droite pour pouvoir coller sa joue contre mon épaule, donc à présent elle a les yeux rivés sur moi. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens. Je suis totalement… hypnotisé… Je crois que mon visage avance tout seul… Elle ne bouge pas, je crois même qu'elle me sourit. C'est long comme approche mais nos lèvres se touchent quand même au bout d'un moment. On s'embrasse d'une façon très… tendre. Le baiser dure un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule doucement pour reposer sa tête sur mon torse.

Elle s'endort rapidement alors que de mon côté, je mets du temps à m'endormir. Ce baiser que je viens d'échanger avec Gran… je veux dire Hermione, me perturbe, et de l'avoir collé contre moi toute la nuit me gêne encore plus…

/

Le lendemain, je me réveille doucement, mais la lumière du « jour » m'embête un peu. Grang… raaaa Hermione… décidément j'ai du mal. Donc Hermione n'est plus là et ces affaires non plus. Je prends les mien, me rhabille et regarde autour de moi.

Hermione, cette fois-ci j'y suis arrivé, est au bord d'un ruisseau en train de manger. Elle avait dû sûrement pensé à la nourriture en venant ici, je me rapproche d'elle et le souvenir du baiser d'hier me revint à l'esprit.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, il va falloir y aller Drago !

-Bonjour. Moi aussi je vais très bien… bien dormi ?

-Désolé mais le temps presse.

-Alors on y va. »

Elle se lève, me tend des gâteaux moldus que je prends avec plaisir et on marche encore dans un silence pesant, alors je tente quelque chose.

« A propos d'hier Hermione… je…

-Il vaut mieux qu'on en parle plus tard.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas le temps.

\- Au contraire, dis-je avec un sourire, on va marcher sûrement pendant un moment… »

Elle ne répond pas et continue de marcher, alors je me plante devant elle pour qu'elle s'arrête, ce qu'elle fait en soupirant.

« Hermione… on s'est embrassé.

-Tu m'as embrassé, erreur. Rappel-t-elle.

\- Tu n'étais pas contre…

\- On en reparlera en rentrant Drago. Il faut retrouver tout le monde. Je suis morte d'inquiétude pour eux.

\- Bon trouvons les autres en priorité, mais tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi. »

Elle soupire doucement encore une fois et on reprends notre chemin.

Peu de temps après, sans trop faire attention, un énorme château se tient à quelques kilomètres devant nous.

« C'est sûrement là où ils sont. Viens ! »

On parcourt la distance qui nous sépare du château et je sens que l'ambiance se refroidi.

« Hermione ! Recule s'il te plaît. »

Elle m'obéit sans savoir qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir dans le coins.

« Regarde… »

Je lui montre en haut du château des détraqueurs, et je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ceux là ! C'est le monde des vampires, et en l'occurrence, aucune autre créature ne doit être présente.

« On n'arrivera jamais à rentrer là-dedans ! S'étonne-t-elle.

-Déjà qu'on est repérable à cause de notre sang, si en plus il faut affronter les détraqueurs, ce n'est pas de la tarte.

\- Tu t'es mis aux expressions moldu toi maintenant ?

\- Ca doit être à force de te côtoyer… allez viens. »

Elle sourit, puis on se rapproche doucement du château en faisant très attention de ne pas croisé des détraqueurs, donc en se cachant derrière des buissons. On est ensuite surpris de ne voir aucuns vampires dans le coin, les alentours du château sont occupés seulement par ces horribles détraqueurs. Arrivé à proximité d'une fenêtre légèrement ouverte, Hermione et moi nous arrêtions.

« Bon, et ensuite ? Demande-t-elle. »

Cachés sous leurs capes grises, les détraqueurs sont assez loin en hauteur pour qu'on ressente l'effet de la peur. On avait assez de chance sur ce coup là, mais est-ce que ça va durer ?

« J'ai bien peur que plus on va se rapprocher du château, et plus on se rapproche d'eux… Remarquai-je.

-Il faut quand même trouver un moyen de rentrer là-dedans.

\- Tu sais faire apparaître un Patronus ?

\- Harry m'a appris, mais il n'est pas très puissant.

\- On fera avec… »

Hermione commence à paniquer, heureusement que mon Patronus est pas mal puissant grâce à Rogue d'ailleurs. On s'approche doucement de la fenêtre entre-ouverte, et plus on avance, et plus je sens l'horrible sensation de désespoir et de peur. Je vois qu'Hermione ne va pas vraiment bien alors je lui prends la main doucement et je sors ma baguette de l'autre.

De loin, j'aperçois plusieurs détraqueurs venir vers nous. Je reste fort, et assez lucide, comme m'a appris Rogue pour attaquer… mais j'entends les cris de ma mère et je commence à paniquer… C'était le seul truc sur lequel il ne fallait pas que je tombe, ma mère. Hermione sert ma main de plus en plus fort tandis que les monstres s'approchent de nous. Je tends ma baguette vers eux, mais les cris de ma mère sonnent dans mes oreilles…

Et pourtant, quelque chose me revient soudainement à l'esprit.

« Spero Patronum ! Criai-je. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça, peut-être le faite d'avoir la main d'Hermione dans la mienne, mais je pense à hier, et ce baiser. La façon dont elle m'a embrassé, le plaisir que j'ai ressenti, et cette sensation de n'être que deux sur terre, de ne plus se soucier du monde autour de moi…

C'est à ça que j'ai pensé en envoyant ce sort, et je peux vous dire que ça à marcher du tonnerre. Mon Patronus, qui est une panthère noire, revient à moi, tandis que la Gryffondore s'écroule par terre lâchant ma main.

« Hey… ça va ? M'inquiétai-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Ouais… enfin je crois… »

Je regarde autour de moi, et il n'y a plus aucun détraqueurs dans les alentours. Inquiétant, je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont revenir. Hermione se lève doucement.

« Comment t'as fait ?

-Bah… comme mon père ne s'occupe pas vraiment de moi, depuis que je suis à Poudlard… enfin il ne sait jamais vraiment occupé de moi… Rogue me donne des leçons pour tout ce qui est important et très dur à pratiquer, dont le Patronus.

-Rappel-moi de le remercier… »

Heureusement, elle ne m'a pas demandé à quoi j'avais pensé quand je les ai repoussés… ouf !

« J'y penserai… allez viens, rentrons. »

Pas très futiles ces vampires de laisser une fenêtre ouverte comme ça… peut-être qu'ils se croient protégés avec les détraqueurs… m'enfin. On rentre dans la pièce, et ça ressemble à une chambre, plutôt luxueuse.

« Je croyais que les vampires dormaient dans des cercueils ? Se questionne Hermione.

-Il va falloir que tu arrête de regarder tes séries moldus Hermione… les vampires adorent le luxe et le confort. Un peu comme les grandes familles de sang-pur.

-Ouais ça ne m'étonne pas de vous…

\- De nous, tu en es une aussi maintenant.

\- Il va falloir que je m'y habitue… »

On avance vers la porte de sortie, regardant aux alentours. A notre gauche et à notre droite, c'était des longs couloirs de tapisserie rouges avec plusieurs portes.

« C'est sûrement l'endroit où ils dorment, enfin quand ils ont envie de dormir. Alors… droite ou gauche ? Demandai-je.

-J'en sais rien moi… au pif droite.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de vampires ? S'inquiète la brune.

\- C'est bizarre en effet et ça ne présage rien de bon. »

On tombe devant un escalier qu'on monte doucement, puis on arrive encore dans un couloir avec deux directions. Hermione soupire.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un labyrinthe, je déteste ça !

-Dans un labyrinthe, il faut toujours tourner dans la même direction (ndla : donjon de naheulbeuk pour ceux qui connaissent ^^).

\- Où as-tu appris ça ?

\- Euh… dans un livre, je crois. »

On tourne encore à droite et il n'y a toujours aucun vampire. Mais une porte fermée nous barre la route.

« On fais quoi ?

-Bah, on va ouvrir…

\- T'es fou ou quoi ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte !

\- Justement, c'est le moment de savoir…

\- Drago, non ! »

Trop tard… les portes sont déjà ouvertes.

C'était une grande salle, illuminé par des bougies mais ce qui nous tracasse le plus, c'est ce silence pesant. En face de nous une grande tables et des chaises disposées autour. Des assiettes et des couverts en argents sont posés au millimètre prés tellement propre que la tapisserie rouge reflète dedans.

« Tu crois qu'on nous attend pour dîner ? Sarcasme Hermione.

\- Sûrement pas. Fait une voix derrière nous. »

On sursaute en se retournant en découvrant les deux femmes vampires de tout à l'heure. Leurs yeux deviennent rouge sang et des crocs sortent de leurs gencives tandis qu'elles s'approchent de nous, prêtes à attaquer.

« Ca suffit ! »

Les deux femmes retrouvent leur apparence et se fige en laissant passer un vampire entre elles. Un vampire habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt très collant violet tenant son verre en or sûrement remplis de sang. Ils ont vraiment le goût pour le luxe… Dès qu'il dépasse ces deux compagnes, il nous regarde de haut en bas.

« Êtes-vous idiots ? Fit-il ironiquement en levant les bras.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tenez vous un minimum à la vie humain ?

\- On n'est pas là pour chercher la guerre avec vous. Préviens-je.

\- Oui, je sais… Caroline et Elena m'ont averti de votre venue et la raison de votre présence ici… Elles sont encore très en colère que vous pouvez le voir. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici avec ces détraqueurs ?

\- Il n'y a pu de détraqueurs autour de votre château. Fait remarquer Hermione. »

Le vampire retire son sourire brusquement, l'air étonné. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi cette réaction mais la suite des événements m'aide d'avantage.

« Il n'y en plus aucun ?!

\- Pour le moment mais il reviendront vous protéger ne vous en faite pas, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je n'espère pas... Murmure-t-il.

-Euh… excusez-moi mais votre protection vient de tomber, commence Hermione, et vous avez l'air plutôt heureux… enfin je ne veux pas en rajouter, mais à votre place, je serais légèrement furax.

\- Je me présente Damon, roi des vampires et de ce monde depuis 1864. Je déteste les détraqueurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tient en laisse avec ça et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Mes vampires ont donc quitté cet endroit pour vivre dans votre monde. Seules Caroline et Elena sont restés. Et heureusement pour moi, vous vous en êtes débarrassé. Vous êtes qui ?»

En faite, ça explique tout. Ca explique pourquoi nous n'avons rencontré aucun vampire autour et à l'intérieur du château.

« Des sorciers Damon, répond Elena à notre place, des sang-purs.

\- Oh je vois... Comment avez-vous fait pour les faire partir ?

\- Euh… par un simple Patronus… Répondais-je.

\- Et bien il doit être puissant, parce qu'aucun sorcier que j'ai pu capturer n'est arrivé à tous les faire partir..."

Il fait une pause en nous regardant l'un après l'autre.

« Il y aurai-t-il un moyen pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus ?

\- Euh… peut-être…

\- Damon, appel Hermione, si on vous assure une protection contre eux, seriez vous de notre côté en cas de besoin ? Et de nous accordez une faveur...

Je regarde le vampire, et il réfléchit. Elle a raison non ? On lui a rendu service… bon c'est vrai sans le savoir, mais on l'a quand même fait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Libérez les sorciers que vous avez capturés dans la forêt. Et vous aurez la parole d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ce très cher Albus... Qu'en dîtes vous les filles ? Demande-t-il en souriant vers les deux vampires.

\- Si ça permet de faire revenir tout le monde, tu devrais donner ton accord... Susurre Elena. Les choses ne sont plus les mêmes depuis et tu le sais. »

Le vampire regarde la brune intensément alors que Caroline approuve mais avec plus de réticence.

« Très bien. Je veux rencontrer Albus dans les jours qui suivent notre échange pour établir un accord avec lui. Je vous laisse les deux prisonniers... enfin ce qu'il en reste. Première porte à droite et je ne veux plus vous voir ici. »

On se dépêche de le remercier et de rejoindre la porte d'entrée qu'on ferme dernière nous. Et d'un coup, on est beaucoup plus soulagés.

« Enfin on va sortir d'ici ! Se réjouit-elle. »

On court vers la porte d'en face, on l'ouvre, et on descend l'escalier devant nous. Puis on arrive dans ce qui pourrait être un cachot, avec plusieurs énormes cages dont une où est Sylvia et ce cher Sirius.

« Hermione ! S'écrit sa sœur soulagée. »

La Gryffondore prononce une formule pour ouvrir la porte de la cage et enlace sa sœur. Quand elle voit Sirius, elle se jette presque dessus. Il grimace et je découvre qu'il est criblé de plusieurs morsures partout sur le corps.

« Je suis contente de te voir ! Comment tu te sens.

\- Un peu faible mais ça devrait aller, ta sœur m'a donné ses provisions.

\- Où est Potter ?

\- Il n'est pas ici. Il est resté à Poudlard.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Un truc qu'il va falloir comprendre. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Avec les détraqueurs et tout ? Demande Sylvia.

\- C'est une longue histoire… qu'on racontera une fois chez nous… Répond Hermione."


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_Bonjour les lecteurs, étant donné que je suis en vacances et de très bonne humeur, je vous poste le chapitre suivant avec un peu d'avance... exceptionnellement (bon j'avoue je m'ennuie...)_

 _Je sais que certains peut penser que la relation Dramione se fait rapidement mais c'est essentiel pour la suite et ce n'est pas la chose LA plus importante dans cette histoire, même si elle en prends une bonne place._

 _Dans ce chapitre, pas énormément d'action mais un événement très intriguant va arriver à deux de nos héros..._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Vu que les sœurs sont séparées quand elles voyagent de monde en monde, je vais sûrement me retrouver encore seul avec Hermione, donc on pourra tranquillement parler de… ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette forêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me perturbe énormément. Mais malheureusement, arrivé à Poudlard, c'est avec Sylvia que je me retrouve.

« Et merde… murmurai-je.

-Quoi ? T'as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non laisse tomber. »

Je regarde autour de moi, et on est… dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Parmi les nombreuses pièces de ce foutu château, il y a fallu que je me retrouve là. On entend des pas venir vers nous et je suis rassuré lorsque j'aperçois Potter et Weasley. J'aurai du mal à expliquer ma présence ici à d'autres Gryffondores.

« Malfoy ? Vous êtes revenu ! Où est Sirius ?! S'empresse Potter.

-Oh hey doucement, on vient d'arriver et j'en ai déjà marre d'entendre ta voix…

\- La ferme Malfoy ! Ordonne Weasley.

\- Sirius est sûrement avec Hermione, intervient Sylvia. »

Potter et Weasley sortent de la salle commune, suivit par la brune et moi pour retrouver Hermione et Sirius. Au bout de dix minutes à courir dans le château, on les aperçoit enfin près du lac. Le survivant court vers son parrain pour l'enlacer alors que nous trois, on ne prends pas la peine de courir et préfère avancer doucement vers eux.

« Je suis content de te voir !

-Moi aussi Harry, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas arrivé dans le monde Harry ? Demande Hermione.

\- Sylvia nous avait dit de fermer les yeux, mais c'était tellement long qu'un moment je les ais ouverts sans vraiment trop m'en rendre compte. Explique-t-il.

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu...

\- Tu as loupé une chouette aventure Potter !

\- Drago, commence Hermione, dois-je te rappeler qu'on a failli servir de repas de sang-pur à deux vampires, qu'on a failli mourir de froid et pour finir qu'on a failli mourir de peur à cause de ces détraqueurs horribles!

\- Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? S'étonne Weasley.

\- Il fallait bien qu'on s'entende pour parcourir ce stupide monde. Répond la Gryffondore.

\- On s'est même très bien entendus… n'est-ce pas ? Souriais-je vers elle. »

Elle me fusille du regard alors que Sirius commence à expliquer son séjour dans le monde des vampires tandis qu'entre temps, Sylvia est partie rejoindre l'Italie pour voir son copain et prévenir ces parents qu'elle est rentrée.

Je m'absente à mon tour pour prendre une bonne douche dans mes appartement, manger quelque chose vite fait, et d'essayer de trouver mes deux meilleurs amis. Je parcours les couloirs assez plein de Poudlard, pour ensuite me retrouver devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Heureusement je connais toujours le mot de passe. Je rentre et je tombe tout de suite sur Blaise, seul, qui est en train d'écrire.

« Te voilà enfin ! Mais où était tu passé ?

-Longue histoire… pour faire court je suis parti avec Hermione et sa sœur pour retrouver Sirius.

\- Attend… Sirius ? Il n'est pas mort lui ? Et depuis quand tu travaille pour Dumbledore ? Et… je rêve ou tu viens de dire « Hermione » ?

\- Une question à la fois Blaise… c'était un long et dur voyage qui m'a donné mal à la tête… Déjà, Sirius n'est pas mort, il s'est retrouvé dans un monde de vampires. J'aide Dumbledore parce que je ne suis plus sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui et je te rappel que ma mère et moi sommes en fuite. Et pour finir… Hermione et moi avons décidé de s'entendre…

\- Toi et Granger ?

\- Tu n'as retenu que cette partie ?

\- Je trouve qu'elle est particulièrement intrigante cette partie, que s'est-il passé là bas ?

\- Disons… qu'on ait arrivé à discuter sans engueuler, et il se pourrait qu'à cause de cette folle aventure on a également eu l'occasion de se rapprocher.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On... on s'est embrassé... »

Mon meilleur ami fait tomber sa plume sur le sol et me regarde assez surpris, la bouche ouverte.

« Alors tu me crie dessus parce que je matte Potter, mais toi tu te permets d'embrasser Granger ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il tourne pas rond chez toi ?

-J'avais raison, tu maté bien Potter !

\- Justement… en parlant de lui… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

\- Oui je sais, il est gay aussi, mais je t'en supplie… ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît.

\- Euh… il semblerait que ce soit un peu trop tard...

\- Comment ça ? »

Là, je me sens pas bien… déjà ma mère et Rogue, Blaise et Potter… ils ont décidé de me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?!

Etant son meilleur ami, je me permets quand même de le laisser m'expliquer les choses. Il commence donc son récit et apparemment il s'est très bien amusé pendant mon absence !

Ces chers Serdaigles ont fait une deuxième fête, Blaise en a profité, ainsi que Potter et Weasley.

Et il semblerait que ce soir là, Potter n'était pas très net… à mon avis, il était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à venir avec nous. Alors, Blaise m'explique que Potter était assez soûle et il était venu discuter avec Blaise. Il était tellement dans un mauvais état qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte qu'il parlait avec un des ses ennemis. Mais voilà, une chose en à entraîner une autre… Potter lui a donc confié sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il était gay, alors ce cher Blaise, avec quelques verres dans le sang également, lui a avoué qu'il avait encore quelque doutes sur sa sexualité…

Et là, c'est le drame… ils se sont embrassés ! J'ai bien cru que mon cœur n'allait pas tenir quand Blaise m'a raconté ça… Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Le Gryffondore lui a donc conseillé que si la baiser était appréciable, c'est que Blaise était bien gay...

Je ne vous raconterai pas la suite, vous vous en doutez sûrement.

« Arrête… je sens que je vais vomir… Suppliai-je.

-Potter me plaît beaucoup. Ne va pas me dire que tu as embrassé Granger, simplement comme ça !

-Déjà, je n'étais pas seul dans l'histoire…

\- Alors c'est que vous vous plaisez mutuellement.

\- Elle me plaît. Mais tu sais bien qu'en ce moment c'est compliqué.

\- A d'autre Drago… ce n'est pas une excuse valable. »

Il me regarde en souriant, puis il s'en va au dîner. Je reste un moment ici, assez pensif, puis je sors à mon tour. Blaise a raison, ce n'est pas une excuse mais pour dire la vérité, tout ça me dépasse. Je n'aurai jamais penser apprécier tellement un baiser avec elle, et le pire c'est que depuis que nous sommes rentrés, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et comme si Merlin m'a entendu, en traversant les couloirs, je croise une certaine personne… qui d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air heureuse de me voir.

«Granger! »

Elle se retourne.

« Salut. Dit-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé... là bas.

\- Euh… oui si tu veux.

\- Si je veux ? Hermione, on s'est embrassé...

\- Je le sais.

-Alors voilà… tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, mais ce baiser, il était vraiment extra. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais pour moi ça passe en boucle dans ma tête… Tu me plais vraiment.

\- Euh… hésite-t-elle. D'accord…

\- D'accord… ? Je suis en train de te dire, moi Drago Malfoy, que tu me plais… Et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est d'accord ? J'hallucine... »

Vexé par ces propos, je me dirige directe à la tour d'Astronomie sans manger.

Je crois que je viens de me prendre une grande claque par Hermione Granger… Je ne vais pas m'en remettre.

Arrivée à la tour d'Astronomie, quelqu'un y est déjà… Potter. Oh non… pourvu qu'il ne me parle pas de Blaise. J'en ai assez entendu !

Je m'avance donc vers le vide. Je m'en fiche que Potter soit là, tant que je peux éviter Hermione un moment. Surpris de me voir ici, il sursaute légèrement.

« Ah c'est toi…

-Désolé de te déranger… besoin de solitude.

\- Alors on est deux.

\- Pas étonnant. Murmurai-je.

\- Je suppose que Blaise t'en a parlé.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami c'est normal. Mais si tu pouvais éviter d'en rajouter une couche, ça serait cool. La nouvelle est déjà assez difficile à avaler…

\- Je me doute bien. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour me prendre la tête avec toi.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ouais... moi aussi j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Hermione tout à l'heure. »

Quoi ? Mais d'où elle se permet de raconter ça à n'importe qui ?! Fait chier, me voilà en pleine conversation de fille avec Potter.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de t'embrasser.

-Je pourrais exactement te dire la même chose pour Blaise.

\- Il est cool comme mec et très mignon. De plus, c'est l'un des rares Serpentards à ne pas m'avoir insulté.

\- J'ai peut-être été odieux avec Hermione pour des mauvaises raisons mais toi c'était différent, je ne pouvais pas te supporter. »

Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, on ne peut s'empêcher de finalement se regarder en souriant.

« On mûrit et ce n'est plus pareil. La guerre qui approche y joue beaucoup et je pense que certains Serpentards comme toi ou Blaise peuvent prendre les bonnes décisions. Dit-il. »

Un silence s'installe entre nous pendant que je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire. Avec ce qu'il a subit à cause de nous, il cherche encore à sauver tout le monde.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Hermione ?

\- Et bien, elle n'a pas vraiment eu la réaction que j'attendais au moment de l'explication. Commençais-je ne faisant une pause. Je ne voulais pas me laisser entraîner dans une aventure comme ça, surtout avec ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais quand elle m'a embrassé c'était comme si… je la voyais pour la première fois, comme si au fond de moi j'avais l'impression d'attendre ça depuis longtemps, j'étais tellement bien que je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle recule, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de me confier à lui mais ce que je sais, c'est que je fais ça naturellement comme si on étais amis depuis longtemps, c'est très bizarre.

« Je crois, Malfoy… et ça me fait mal de le dire… que tu as un coup de cœur pour elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

\- Et bien, il y a une première fois à tout. »

Je baisse la tête, en essayant de réfléchir à tous les événements de ces derniers jours, ainsi qu'à ce que vient de me dire Potter. Peut-être qu'il a raison, je suis peut-être amoureux d'elle… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un. La seule personne que j'aime, c'est ma mère, alors je ne peux pas vraiment en expliquer les effets...

« Tu te rends compte qu'on vient d'avoir une conversation sans se prendre la tête ? Me demande Potter.

-Ouais, c'est bizarre. Tu sais, je pense que toutes ces histoires de rivalités entre maisons, c'est pas vraiment une bonne solution avec ce qui se prépare.

\- On pourrait faire la paix, une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que de toute manière vu que tu kiffe Hermione, et qu'en ce moment, Blaise et moi, on…

\- Ouais ça va, le coupai-je, j'en ai assez entendu sur vous deux… Je tiens à bien dormir cette nuit.

\- OK. Je ne dis plus rien. Sourit-il. »

Il me tend sa main, sorte de trêve je pense. J'hésite une seconde, mais il a raison. Le faite qu'il fasse je-ne-sais-quoi avec Blaise, qu'Hermione me plaise et que nous sommes désormais dans le même camp vont sûrement faire en sorte que l'on se croise beaucoup. Et cette conversation amicale je pense que c'est sincère des deux côtés alors je lui serre la main…

Mais il se passe quelque chose de très bizarre à ce moment là.

Lorsque nos mains sont en contact une lueur bleutée enrobe celles-ci nous forçons à se regarder, incompris. Puis Potter lâche ma main, et la lumière disparaît.

« C'était quoi ça ? Tu m'as jeté un sort ? Demande-t-il.

-Non pas du tout ! Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi… »

Il me tend la main une nouvelle fois et je comprends qu'il veut qu'on teste encore. Et cela fait exactement la même chose, la lumière bleue réapparaît et disparaît une fois nos mains séparés.

« C'est pas bon signe hein. Dit Potter

\- On ferait mieux d'en parlé à quelqu'un, c'est trop étrange.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus…

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Après ce que je viens de vivre avec Hermione il y a quelques minutes, je ne préfère pas aller dîner.

\- Donc tu propose qu'on y aille maintenant ?

\- Oui. »

On sort tous les deux de la Tour d'Astronomie traverser les couloirs heureusement presque vides, vu que tout le monde est en train de manger. On arrive devant l'énorme aigle qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore, et je ne suis pas surpris que Potter sache le mot de passe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le directeur est là, assis devant son bureau.

« Harry ? Drago ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

-On a eu un souci, professeur… Commence Potter.

\- Sirius a des problèmes ?

\- Non, il va bien, même très bien. C'est à propos de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Potter et moi avons fait la paix tout à l'heure, et je lui ai serré la main.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, j'en suis ravi ! Depuis le temps que je cherche à vous rapprocher...

-Mais au moment où on s'est serré la main… une lumière bleue a entourée nos mains.

-Une lumière bleue ? Répète le professeur. »

On lui montre tout en faisant une nouvelle poignée de main. Il regarde surpris la lumière bleue que revient puis disparaît lorsque je lâche Potter. Je ne préfère pas rester dans cette position longtemps ne sachant pas ce qu'il nous attend.

« Dites moi que vous savez ce que c'est… Supplie Potter. »

Le directeur est toujours en train de fixer nos mains, l'air inquiet. On aurait dit que pour une fois, il a vu quelque chose d'incroyable.

« Et bien non, cela ne m'arrive pas souvent mais là je suis perplexe. Il va falloir faire des recherches.

\- Oh non, je n'aime pas les livres…

\- On est deux Potter.

\- Demandez à Miss Granger. »

Sur ces paroles, je regarde le Gryffondore pour lui faire comprendre que je ne serai pas de la partie.

« OK. J'irais lui demander moi-même.

-Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas lui demander tous les deux ? Demande Dumbledore.

\- Euh… bah… hésitai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas mes affaires, je comprends. Me sourit le professeur. »

Mais comment il fait pour toujours tout savoir celui là ?

« Ouais… dis-je. Professeur, je ne sais pas si Granger vous a mis au courant mais le chef des vampires tient à vous voir dans les jours qui suivent.

-Décidément ce cher Damon m'étonnera toujours... Bien, le message est passé, je te remercie. »

Potter et moi repartions du bureau, se séparant, lui rejoindre ses amis, et moi rejoindre l'appartement des préfets. Il m'a assuré avant de partir qu'il parlera avec Hermione pour les recherches voulant chacun de nous deux trouver des réponses. Je rentre dans ma chambre, ferme la porte derrière moi, puis me pose sur mon bureau pour faire le devoir de Potion. Je reste là, une bonne demi-heure, assez pour m'être l'essentiel sur mon parchemin tout en étant perturbé par ce nouveau truc avec Potter.

/

21h00. Et zut, il faut faire cette foutu ronde… avec elle en plus. Il y a-t-il moyen pour que je me dispense de cette tâche ? Étant préfet, je ne pense pas… J'attends donc la chère demoiselle, vu qu'on est obligé d'être deux. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle a oublié parce qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas.

Elle rentre dans la salle dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle me voit, elle baisse la tête et s'apprête à rentré dans sa chambre.

« On a une ronde à faire Granger ! »

Elle se retourne assez surprise.

« T'utilise de nouveau mon nom de famille maintenant ?

\- Et toi tu es en retard… »

Je remets ma cape et m'apprête à sortir. Hermione me suit, puis on commence notre ronde. Et comme par hasard ce soir là aucun élève ne veut dépasser le couvre-feu, ce qui veut dire que dans ces grands couloirs vides où seul elle et moi marchons, c'est le silence complet. C'est pesant, très pesant.

Puis, d'un coup, Hermione s'arrête de marcher.

« Drago, il faut qu'on parle… »

Je m'arrête à mon tour, je me retourne et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je préfère pas.

-S'il te plait, écoute-moi au moins. »

Je pousse un soupir, puis je la laisse continuer.

« Je sais que tu t'attendais sûrement pas à ma réaction mais je veux juste que tu saches que... en faite j'ai peur… »

Elle détourne son regard alors que moi, je la fixe toujours. Je ne comprends pas ces mots.

« Tu as peur ? Répétai-je. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, la personne qui devrait avoir plus les jetons c'est moi, je pense.

-Ce n'est pas par rapport à ça… enfin si il y a de ça aussi mais...

-C'est Weasley c'est ça ? La coupais-je

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout, pourquoi ?

-Bah je pensais que vous deux… enfin voilà…

-Ron et moi ?! Tu te trompes, on est seulement de très bons amis, rien de plus. Tu as vraiment cru que… roooo n'importe quoi ! Rit-elle.

\- Ok ok j'ai compris, je me suis trompé. »

Elle s'arrête de rire, et elle recommence à marcher, tout en parlant.

« Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça et effacer cinq ans d'insultes.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que tu as changé. A chaque fois que tu t'approche un peu plus de moi je le ressens... Mais j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps, de pouvoir te faire confiance encore plus.

\- En fin de compte au moment où j'essaie de m'intéresser enfin aux gens et de changer un minimum, tu fais l'inverse.

\- J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec mon « d'accord », mais sache que ce n'est pas du tout un refus. Tu m'es pas insensible tu sais... »

Je lui souris et étant donné qu'elle a des bons arguments, je peux lui pardonner. De plus ce n'est pas un refus, c'est ce qu'elle vient de dire non ?

Je profite qu'on soit tous les deux pour lui expliquer la situation avec Potter.

« J'ai un petit service à te demander, j'aurai voulu savoir si tu pourrais me consacrer un peu de ton temps demain, pour m'aider.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Des recherches. J'ai… comment dire… fait une trêve avec Potter.

-C'est génial quelle maturité de votre part !

\- Oui on essai d'avoir des conversations sans s'entre-tuer pour le moment... pour Blaise.

\- Je vois... Mais en quoi je pourrais t'aider ? »

Je lui explique ce qui est arrivé à la tour d'Astronomie, et comme nous, elle ne sait pas d'où ça peut provenir.

« Tu es sûr que personne était avec vous ?

-Non, il n'y avait personne. Et on a renouvelé deux fois de plus pour être sûr. Et une autre fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- C'est bizarre. Je veux bien vous aider pour les recherches, ça m'intéresse aussi. »

Je lui souris pour la remercier et on continue notre ronde en silence. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu éclaircir certains points avec elle. Je suis coupé dans mes pensées lorsqu'on entend quelqu'un parler non loin de nous.

« S'il te plait… il faut vraiment que j'y aille… Susurre une voix féminine.»

Je regarde Granger qui me fait signe de se taire, et on avance vers ces voix. Des élèves sortis de leur dortoirs, en plus pour apparemment faire des galipettes, enfin un peu d'action !

« Reste encore un peu. »

Hermione et moi se regarde et on se réjouit de pouvoir enfin retirer des points, alors comme des espions en mission, on s'avance discrètement sans faire de bruit, on ne distingue que deux silhouettes pour le moment, donc Hermione sort sa baguette...

« Lumos ! Prononce Hermione. »

La fille pousse un petit cri et… Oh…mon…Dieu !

« Ron ?! »

Weasley avec… allez je vous laisse un peu devinez… vous n'avez pas trouvé ? Vous être sûr ?

Bon d'accord, je vous le dis.

« Pansy, ne me dis pas que toi et Weasley… ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous avez tous décidé de me tuer ou quoi cette année ?

-Euh… on va peut-être y aller ? Suggère Weasley.

-Il serait peut-être temps, 20 points seront retirés dans chacune de vos maisons.

-Mais, Hermione ?

\- C'est le règlement Ron, c'est comme ça.. »

Il soupire et commence à partir alors que Pansy se tourne vers moi.

« On se voit demain !

-Ouais c'est ça… ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement toi. »

Elle me sourit et retourne s'accrocher au bras de Weasley en partant.

« Je sais que les Serpentards sont les meilleurs, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive à tes potes Gryffondors ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, elle rit.

« Tu peux parler toi… Dit-elle doucement en partant. »

Bon, elle marque un point c'est sûr. Mais tout de même ! Potter et Blaise, et maintenant la Belette avec Pansy ?! Je ne finirai pas l'année c'est certain !

On retourne silencieusement dans nos appartement et je file prendre une douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je ressors et Hermione est assise sur le canapé en pyjama, assez pensif. Elle n'a pas l'air bien.

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Je… je viens d'avoir une lettre de Sylvia. Mes véritables parents viennent demain.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je… je ne sais pas... et bien voilà je panique. »

Elle craque, et commence à pleurer. Je m'assoies à côté d'elle et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ça va allez, je suis sûr qu'ils sont supers tes parents. »

Elle reste silencieuse et finit par sécher ses larmes en me remerciant.

« Merci Drago… d'être là.

-De rien… allez maintenant, faut aller se coucher. Je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain. »

Elle me sourit puis avant qu'on rentre tous les deux dans nos chambres, elle se tourne vers moi.

« Drago ?

-Hum ?

-Ca te dérange si je viens dormir avec toi… je ne veux pas que ça paraisse bizarre mais je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule ce soir et …

-Je… non… bien sûr que non. Tu peux venir. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

\- On tâchera de garder nos vêtements cette fois-ci. Rit-elle.»

Elle me suit dans ma chambre et on s'installe dans mon lit. J'ai horriblement peur à ce moment là. Malgré que nous avons déjà dormi l'un avec l'autre, c'est la première fois qu'une fille va seulement dormir dans MON lit et avec moi. Jamais je n'aurai autorisé ça auparavant. Mais elle me donne sa confiance et je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir, pas Elle.

Elle se colle à moi et me murmure un « merci » avant de s'endormir.

 _Voila voila, je vous retrouve vendredi pour le chapitre suivant où on découvrira les parents d'Hermione... Bisous!_


	5. Chapitre Cinq

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre cinq comme promis._

 _Pour les parents d'Hermione, je les ai décrits avec les acteurs Peter Gallagher et Kelly Rowan, mais libre à vous de les imaginer autrement._

 **PDV Drago**

En me réveillant ce matin, Hermione n'est plus là. Je regarde l'heure et… Merde ! Je suis en retard pour le cours de Potion, Rogue va me tuer ! Je me lève d'un bon du lit, enfile mes vêtements sans même prendre le temps de me préparer et court vers la sortie.

Mais une fois que j'ouvre la porte de l'appartement, je tombe nez à nez avec mon père… Oh non !

« Bonjour Drago…

-Père, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de mon fils...

\- Je dois y aller… Je suis en retard. »

J'essaie de passer mais il m'en empêche en me poussant légèrement à l'intérieur.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je n'es plus aucun ordre à recevoir de vous maintenant.

\- Je dois dire que ta fuite avec ta mère a été plutôt surprenante cela est vrai, mais tu restes mon fils et tu seras toujours sous mes ordres.

\- Ca c'est ce que vous croyez ! Répliquai-je

\- Voyons Drago… tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser gâcher ton avenir de cette façon ? Te rallier à Dumbledore et ce traite de Rogue ! »

Il fait le tour du salon tout en gardant un œil sur moi.

« Ta collaboration avec cette sang de bourbe n'est pas désagréable pour toi apparemment… »

Je me demande comment il sait ça, mais mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! »

Un ordre. Je viens de lui donner un ordre pour la première fois de ma vie. Il y a de la colère dans ses yeux pourtant il reste calme pour le moment.

« Tu dois vraiment tenir à elle pour parler à ton père de la sorte. Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? J'aurai pu faire de toi un prince, le Maître avait des grands projets pour toi.

-Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il a pour moi ! Je ne veux pas être du côté de ce monstre. Je l'es bien compris à présent...

\- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Te battre aux côtés de ce vieux fou et Potter ? Tu n'as aucune chance. »

Il reste silencieux et se dirige vers la sortie. Je soupire dans ma tête en pensant que c'est fini et qu'il va repartir en me laissant tranquille mais il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi.

« Ce qui est sûr Drago, c'est que je ne compte pas à ce que tu brises ton avenir de la sorte !

-Parce que vous croyez que votre avis compte pour moi ?

\- On dirait que non mais plus tu résistes à mes ordres et plus je vais être obligé d'éliminer tous les éléments perturbateurs qui te pousse à me défier. »

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je sais qu'il parle d'elle alors je monte dans une colère noire. Je ne prends même pas la peine de chercher ma baguette, je lui cri dessus et lève la main sans m'en rendre compte. Des filaments de lumière bleues apparaît poussant violemment mon père contre le mur, puis ils disparaissent. Je regarde longuement ma main, un peu perplexe, tandis que mon père se relève difficilement. Je vois dans son regard de l'incompréhension mais aussi de la peur, je le sens… Et j'peux vous dire que ça fait un bien fou.

« Je ne sais pas quel sort tu as utilisé mais ne te crois pas plus fort que moi ou Lui... On se retrouvera… »

Il part en claquant la porte et moi, je reste deux bonnes minutes à la même place, reprenant mes esprits. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive mais une chose m'a intrigué… La lueur bleue était la même qu'avec Potter, ce qui fait une information de plus pour les recherches.

Remis presque de ces émotions, je regarde l'heure, me dépêche de sortir d'ici et me joins, en retard certes, au cours de Potion avec difficulté, je suis crevé. Une fois que je suis entré dans la salle, tous les élèves me regardent… bah quoi ? Ça arrive d'être en retard non ?!

« Monsieur Malfoy… Fait Rogue. C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous malgré qu'il ne reste que dix minutes de cours.

-Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous parle, c'est urgent. »

Blaise et Pansy m'observent depuis tout à l'heure essayant de savoir ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver et les autres élèves ne manquent pas la conversation.

« Cela ne peut pas attendre la fin du cours ?

-Euh… si.

\- Essayez-vous donc à côté de Potter, on verra ça après. »

Je n'insiste pas et m'installe comme il me l'a dit mais avec beaucoup de mal.

« Malfoy, ça ne va pas ? T'es bizarre.

-Non… je… »

Depuis que j'ai repoussé mon père, je me sens fatigué et ma vision commence à être floue. Je vois légèrement Potter qui fronce les sourcils et un mal de tête vient s'installer.

« Il faut que… je me sens pas bien… Dis-je avec difficulté.

-Professeur ! Je crois qu'il va falloir emmener Malfoy à l'infirmerie ! S'empresse Potter de prévenir.

\- Mr Zabini, veillez accompagner Mr Malfoy avec Potter à l'infirmerie ! Tout de suite !»

Je n'entends plus rien à partir de maintenant… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber dans les pommes…

/

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois dans la journée, j'ai l'impression que ma tête pèse deux tonnes, j'essaie de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, et tout me reviens au bout de quelques minutes. Mon père, la lumière bleue, le cours de Rogue et Blaise... Blaise ? Je me rends compte que c'est sa voix que j'entends légèrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui y a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Entendais-je

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… Répond Potter.

\- Merci. Je veux dire… merci d'avoir voulu rester avec moi.

\- Je sais qu'il est important pour toi… tu aurais fais de même je pense.

\- Si on ne sortirai pas ensemble, je n'en suis pas sûr. »

J'entends Potter rire, et j'ai envie de retomber dans les pommes.

« C'est vrai je suis content qu'on est pu discuter cette nuit…

\- Discuter est un bien grand mot hein. Lui murmure mon meilleur ami »

Alors là non, faut que j'intervienne. Il est hors de question que j'entende la fin de cette conversation… Par Merlin !

« Euh les gars, je suis réveillé… alors n'en dite pas plus j'vous en pris.

\- En tout cas, il n'a pas perdu son ton sarcastique. Dit Potter.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! »

Je me relève doucement en position assise, et regarde les deux garçons.

« C'est une longue histoire…

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter.

\- Non Potter, faut que tu restes, ça pourrait t'intéresser. »

Il me regarde bizarrement et se rassoit sur sa chaise.

« Tout s'est passé très vite… et…

-Drago ! Cri une voix. Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ! »

Pansy, Hermione et Weasley débarquent dans l'infirmerie et d'un coup je me sens bizarre avec tous ces yeux braqués sur moi.

« Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu es blessé ?! S'inquiète ma meilleure amie.

-Ça va Pansy, je vais bien.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu es malade ? On t'a fais du mal ?

-S'il te plaît laisse moi parler Pansy. C'est assez compliqué comme ça. »

Elle roule ses yeux et s'assoit près de moi alors que Weasley et Hermione reste debout en m'observant. Pansy a toujours été comme ça avec moi, une vrai mère poule.

« Mon père est venu me voir ce matin et nous avons discutés.

-Discuter de ?

\- Tu connais mon père Blaise… il y a seulement une chose auquel il aime discuter avec moi sérieusement, c'est mon avenir en tant que Mangemort si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et un moment… je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais j'étais tellement en colère, j'ai… comment dire… projeté mon père contre le mur assez violemment et… sans baguette.

\- Sans baguette ?! Mais comment tu as fais ça ? S'étonne Weasley.

\- Très bonne question, je pense que ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter parce que c'est cette lueur bleue qui l'a repoussé.

-Attend c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demande Pansy. »

J'ai oublié que Weasley et Pansy ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour d'Astronomie avec Potter alors ce dernier leur explique vite fait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire pour que tu t'énerves autant ? Demande Pansy.

-Et bien… »

Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce qui est arrivé, au lieu de ça mes yeux se posent sur Hermione.

« Oh je vois… Murmure Potter.

-Comment ça tu vois ? J'ai rien compris. Dit Ron »

Hermione se sent gênée, je le remarque tout de suite alors je préfère changer de conversation pour éviter qu'elle se sente encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Il faut absolument qu'on trouve la signification de cette lumière bleue et comment j'ai fais pour pratiquer la télékinésie sans baguette, je n'ai pas envie de blesser quelqu'un.

-On va faire des recherches, suggère Blaise, on va vous aider, hein Pansy ?

-Oh tu sais moi, les livres, la poussière et réfléchir, ce n'est pas mes passe-temps favoris.

-Et bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas ! Proclame Weasley. De toute façon, ça ne nous concerne pas.

-Ron ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, je te signale qu'Harry est aussi concerné.

-D'accord Hermione mais bon je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Dit plutôt que tu veux te débarrasser de la corvée bibliothèque pour t'occuper d'autre chose. Lui dis-je en souriant. »

D'ailleurs ce sourire s'efface assez vite quand je vois le regard tueur de ma meilleure amie.

« On ferai mieux d'y aller. Propose Hermione.

-Attends, tu peux rester cinq minutes. »

Elle me regarde en souriant, et je suis soulagé qu'elle ne m'envoie pas balader. Comprenant enfin qu'ils sont de trop, les quatre autres repartent de l'infirmerie pour reprendre sûrement chacun leur occupation de couple.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je reprends tout doucement des forces ne t'en fais pas.

\- Il ne t'as pas blessé au moins ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non non... écoute il... il a deviné, je ne sais pas comment, qu'il se passait quelque chose, enfin du moins que j'ai de l'affection pour toi et il a commencé à te menacer alors je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais c'est arrivé tellement vite, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher j'étais tellement énervé.

\- Drago arrête tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu as réagis instinctivement ce n'est pas grave.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. Promet moi de faire attention s'il te plaît.

\- Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, je fais attention tout le temps ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

Je ne suis pas plus rassuré mais déjà de la voir saine et sauf me soulage un peu. Je la regarde et lui sourit sincèrement en l'invitant à venir dans mes bras, ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter. Je profite de ce moment, je savoure chaque seconde de ce tendre câlin. Puis elle se sépare de moi toujours avec son joli sourire innocent.

« Je pense que tu vas sortir bientôt alors je vais retourner avec les autres voir quand on pourra faire ces recherches si ça nous mène quelque part et me préparer à la visite de mes parents.

\- Oui tu as raison, je vais attendre l'infirmière et je te rejoins dès que je sors. »

Elle commence à partir mais j'ai envie de la rappeler et de l'embrasser. Pourtant je reste là, installé sur mon lit en train de la regarder partir puis prendre la porte. Une fois qu'elle est parti je regrette de ne pas l'avoir retenu pour l'embrasser.

C'est incroyable comme tout ça n'est pas moi... Qui m'aurait dit il y a quelque temps que j'apprécierai la compagnie de Potter et Weasley et que je tomberai amoureux d'Hermione ? Celui qui aurait eu l'audace de me dire ça serait sûrement à l'infirmerie à ma place à ce moment là.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'Amour. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, je n'ai jamais eu de l'affection pour quelqu'un autre que ma mère ou mes deux meilleurs amis. C'est moi le novice et j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui fait toujours le premier pas vers elle, malgré que je comprenne maintenant pourquoi elle est si réticente, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui va faire tout le boulot non ?

/

Une fois que l'infirmière m'a autorisé à enfin sortir, je ne mets pas longtemps pour rejoindre mon appartement de préfet, prendre une douche. Une fois sorti de cette dernière je reste un moment devant le miroir à m'observer cherchant quelque chose de spécial qui aurait pu changer chez moi. Vous allez dire que je deviens fou mais cette histoire de télékinésie me fait énormément flipper.

Je m'observe encore et encore, je regarde mes mains, mes jambes, tout y passe. Je suis tellement concentré que je n'entends même pas Hermione rentrer dans l'appartement ainsi que passer la porte de la salle de bain que je n'ai point fermée bien évidemment.

« Tu t'observes souvent comme ça ? »

Je sursaute ne m'attendant pas à la voir maintenant, surtout que je n'ai absolument rien entendu, trop concentré.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça... Soupirai-je. J'essaie de trouver des anomalies, des trucs qui aurait changés.

\- Du genre ?

\- Je sais pas, n'importe quoi, même si c'est des cornes qui poussent je m'en fou, que je sache quelque chose au moins ? »

Elle rit et s'approche de moi, se positionne derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mon dos. Je frissonne par ce contact.

« Je ne vois rien... Murmure-t-elle »

Rien que ça j'ai envie de fondre sur place, c'est incroyable l'effet qu'elle me fait rien qu'en posant ses mains sur moi. Je ne bouge pas, je ne la pousse pas non plus à se rapprocher d'avantage, je la laisse faire. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas besoin de moi, elle glisse ses mains sur mes hanches puis sur mon ventre.

« Tu as toujours été musclé comme ça ? Me demande-t-elle

\- Bien sûr ! Je l'entretien mon corps j'ai une image à préserver.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié... Monsieur le Don Juan de Poudlard. Rit-elle.

\- J'ai changé tu sais... mais j'ai le droit de garder un corps magnifique.

\- Oh et bien ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre en vérité. Sourit-elle. »

Je lui fait un de mes plus beaux sourires et nous nous séparons malgré tout, un peu gênés de cette proximité soudaine. Je remet mes vêtements tandis qu'elle repart dans le salon en continuant de me parler.

« Ca te dérange de venir avec moi ce soir ? Demande-t-elle

\- Ce soir ? »

Je réfléchis essayant de chercher ce que j'ai pu oublier et ...merde !

« Oui ce soir... pardon avec tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui j'ai oublié la venue de tes parents...Dis-je en revenant dans le salon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je comprends.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de venir il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu barbant ou bizarre mais ça me ferait plaisir que quelqu'un m'accompagne.

\- Et bien ça ne changera pas de mes journées je peux te l'assurer. »

Elle me sourit et je retourne me préparer dans la salle de bain. En vérité, j'ai aussi hâte de rencontrer ses véritables parents, je me demande bien à quoi ils ressemblent...

Une demi heure plus tard on se retrouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore, seuls, où nous attendions depuis déjà cinq minutes. Hermione est très tendue, elle bat des jambes, se mordit les ongles et regarde toute la pièces plusieurs fois en une minute. Elle arrive même à me stresser alors je pose une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer.

« Hermione calme toi tu vas me rendre fou.

\- Désolé, je suis stressée...

\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué dis donc. Plaisantai-je. »

Elle rit puis la porte du bureau s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le directeur, suivi d'une femme et d'un homme qui je présume doit être les parents d'Hermione. Sa mère est pourtant blonde, pas autant que la mienne, et a les même yeux noisette qu'Hermione. Son père, lui, a les cheveux noirs mais Sylvia avait raison, il possède les même traits de visage que la Gryffondore et cela ne fait que quelques secondes qu'ils sont rentrés que je remarque déjà l'incroyable ressemblance père/fille.

« Oh mon Dieu Mya ! S'écrit la femme. »

Elle s'élance vers sa fille qui accepte son étreinte suivi de son père qui commence à pleurer.

« Que tu es magnifique ! Ajoute sa mère.

\- Elle doit tenir ça de son père. »

Je sursaute, pas pour avoir entendu cette phrase, mais pour le ton de la voix. Son père a une voix tellement rauque qu'il m'a surpris rien qu'en parlant normalement... vous imaginez énerver ce que ça peut donner ? Bah pas moi...

Ils se séparent et je remarque les larmes d'Hermione.

« Vous... vous... désolé... je...

\- Ma chérie calme toi ça va prends ton temps, dit sa mère, nous comprenons que cela doit être compliqué pour toi...

\- Sylvia m'a... elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé.

\- Tu as le droit de nous en vouloir, dit son père en baissant la tête, on comprendra.

\- Non! Je veux dire... bien sûr que j'aurai voulu grandir avec mes véritables parents... mais les Granger ont été géniaux avec moi, je n'ai pas été non plus malheureuse je vous assure.

\- Nous le savions, on ne t'aurait pas laisser vivre avec des gens malhonnêtes ma chérie. Rassure sa mère. »

La famille essai de passer un bon moment et Hermione a l'air de se souvenir d'un coup que je suis présent.

« Oh laisser moi vous présenter mon ami Drago Malfoy.

\- Un Malfoy ? Répète son père. Ce n'est pas du tout des fréquentations que j'aurai espérer pour toi Mya. »

Je peux vous dire qu'à ce moment là, je ne sais plus trop où me mettre, et sa voix rauque n'arrange pas les choses... dois-je fuir en courant ?

« Oh mais celui là il est du bon côté ! »

Alors là chapeau Hermione ! -celui là- ? Bon certes il a tout à fait raison de se méfier de moi.

« Alvaro je t'en pris ! Ne juge pas les gens comme ça.

\- J'ai l'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Mars.

\- Monsieur Malfoy est de notre côté, intervient le directeur, il a montré a de nombreuses reprises ses engagements , lui et sa mère, ont également rejoint l'Ordre.

\- Et j'ai confiance en lui, ajoute Hermione. »

Ses yeux ne trahissent pas la confiance qu'elle a envers moi, et son père doit le remarquer car après avoir longuement froncer les sourcils, il se tourne vers moi.

« Ma femme a été dans cette école avec votre père , et même a cette époque là, c'était quelqu'un de terrifiant et d'arrogant. Me lance-t-il. Mais je pense que ma fille ne donnerai pas sa confiance à quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que lui.

-Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mon père en effet, je ne pense pas comme lui.

-J'en suis ravi alors. Sylvia m'a dit que tu avais également deux amis géniaux qui partagent ta maison dont Harry Potter, j'aurai aimé les rencontrer, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Tu les verras une autre fois, je vous présenterai tous mes amis. »

Ils se remettent tous à discuter et je me rends compte que c'est moi qu'elle a décider d'emmener avec elle. Elle aurait très bien pu demander à Potter ou Weasley de venir mais non c'est moi qui suis là. J'ai le droit de me sentir fier à ce moment là ? Non parce que là cela veut dire que je suis quelqu'un d'assez important non ?

Ils discutent de tout et de rien, Hermione leur raconte ses premières années à Poudlard, son enfance avec les Granger. Je trouve ça génial car cela me permet d'en apprendre aussi un peu plus sur Hermione. J'ai retenu, par exemple, qu'elle adore les chiens mais les Granger n'en n'ont jamais voulu, ou bien, lors de ses 9 ans elle est tombé en vélo et resté au moins un mois à l'hôpital. J'en apprends aussi sur elle à Poudlard, pendant sa première année où ils ont découverts Touffu, apparemment un chien à trois tête, ou qu'il y a eu un basilic dans l'école pendant la deuxième année. Je me rends compte que ce trio en a tout de même bavé ces années et qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose que tous les élèves ignorent totalement.

Hermione remarque qu'il se fait tard et signale que nous avons cours demain.

« Nous devons y aller également... on espère te revoir bientôt. Sourit sa mère.

\- Étant donné qu'il n'y a que toi pour le moment que je rencontre des amis d'Hermione, remarque Alvaro en se tournant vers moi, tu veilleras sur elle.

\- Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux. »

Ma réponse le satisfait vu qu'il me sourit et me fait même une poignée de main. Il reparte puis nous retournons sur le chemin de nos appartements. Hermione reste silencieuse et je crois qu'elle a appréciée ce moment avec ses parents.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ? Demandai-je

\- Oh oui ils sont géniaux ! Tu as vu comment mon père me regardait ?

\- Il faut dire que la ressemblance est choquante ! Tu es ton père tout craché !

\- Tu crois que plus tard j'aurai une voix aussi grave que la sienne ? Rigole-t-elle

\- Je suis rassuré de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarquer. C'est flippant hein?

\- Au début un peu mais on s'y habitue, affirme-t-elle, tu as eu peur de lui avoue ?

\- Non ! Il est impressionnant … »

Elle rit et on arrive enfin chez nous.

« Bon et bien … bonne nuit... »

Elle s'avance vers moi et me fait un bisou sur la joue. Je suis surpris mais je ne le montre pas, je préfère profiter de chaque moment près d'elle.

« Bonne nuit Hermione »

/

Deux semaines s'est écoulée depuis l'arrivé des parents d'Hermione. Cela fait deux semaines que je ne me reconnais plus, et il faut bien l'avouer ce nouveau Drago Malfoy ne me déplaît pas du tout. Tous les soirs on se rejoins, Hermione, Potter, Weasley, mes deux meilleurs amis et moi à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur ce qui s'est passé avec cette lumière bleue. Et cela fait deux semaines qu'on ne trouve absolument rien, il n'y a rien qui concerne cette lumière, mais le côté positif c'est qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble et qu'on parle de tout et de rien.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas moi déjà ça c'est sûr !

Pourtant j'attends tous les soirs avec impatience, et oui je supporte la compagnie de Potter et Weasley, ils ne sont pas si terribles, je suis même déçu d'avoir été poussé à les détester. On continue tout de même à se disputer de temps en temps et surtout lorsqu'on croise d'autres élèves. Potter et Blaise se voit toujours, en secret bien sûr, déjà que d'être gay n'est pas évident en communauté mais gay et fils de Mangemort comme Blaise c'est encore plus difficile, alors ils préfèrent que ça reste comme ça pour le moment. Weasley et Pansy ne se montre pas non plus mais eux... c'est encore différent. Pour vous expliquer en très court, ils ne savent même pas eux même s'ils sont ensembles, je pense... non en faite je suis pratiquement sûr à 99,9 % qu'il n'y a que du sexe entre eux.

En ce qui concerne Hermione, elle communique beaucoup avec ses parents et sa sœur par courrier. Ça fait énormément plaisir de la voir aussi rayonnante, elle qui a passé un début d'année difficile. Elle s'est trouvé une amie en Pansy, oui vous ne rêvez pas, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson meilleures amies depuis deux semaines, et elles ne s'en cachent pas au contraire, toute l'école est au courant. Pansy peut se montrer tel qu'elle est... Vous-savez-qui a tué ses parents l'année dernière car ils ont failli a une mission, je me souviens de la colère et de la peine de mon amie. Elle est parti vivre chez sa tante et le Mage Noir ne cherche même pas à la retrouver ou la rallier à sa cause depuis cet incident. C'est pour ça qu'elles peuvent devenir amies en publique, Pansy se contre fous de ce que pense les gens.

Je sais que je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de ce qui vous intéresse le plus et j'y viens... Ma relation avec Hermione est restée stable, il y a toujours un jeu de regard, des caresses par ci par là, des mots compris de travers, des baisers volés qui s'arrête à la joue...Etc. Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux n'ose faire le premier pas de peur de tout briser. En tout cas c'est ce que moi je ressens. Elle est tellement prés parfois que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va partir encore plus loin. J'ai des sentiments je le sens, mais cela est tellement nouveau pour moi que je préfère ne rien faire, de peur de tout gâcher.

Nous sommes samedi soir et j'arrive à la bibliothèque, comme tous les soirs, pour nos recherches. Le trio et Blaise sont déjà là et me salut.

« Pansy est encore en retard ? Demandai-je

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès, comme tout ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs. Murmure Weasley.

\- Oh toi, tu t'es encore disputé avec elle. Rit Hermione.

\- Elle est pas croyable cette fille je te jure ! Tu ne l'as connais pas !

\- Et je te signale que Drago et moi nous traînons avec elle depuis l'enfance alors on sait comment elle est !

\- Vous me comprenez alors ?

\- Oh oui ! Affirme Blaise. Mais c'est toi qui couche avec elle, c'est ton problème ! »

Je ris bientôt suivit par tout le monde.

« Bon et ces recherches ? »

Tout le monde me regarde mais plus aucun ne sourit … c'est incroyable comme ils me font tous flipper quand ils font ça.

« Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Malfoy, commence Potter, ça fait deux semaines qu'on fait les recoins de chaque centimètre de cette bibliothèque et on a rien trouvé... même dans la réserve.

\- Oui je sais mais...

\- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait chercher ailleurs ou se renseigner auprès de quelqu'un de qualifié. Me coupe Hermione. »

Ils ont raison, je le sais, j'en ai simplement marre d'attendre. Je me tourne vers Potter pour lui poser une question.

« Es-ce que tu as essayé ?

\- Non, je ne sais même pas comment toi tu as fais alors comment veut tu que j'essaie ? »

Au moment ou j'arrive à admettre qu'on ne trouvera jamais rien, Pansy arrive en courant.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Il faut que je vous parle !

\- Doucement Pansy, respire d'abord ! Conseille Hermione.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé la solution pour vous deux. »

Elle dit ça d'une traite en nous regardant Potter et moi.

« Comment ça tu as trouvé ? Explique nous ? Demande Potter

\- Et bien, grâce à une prophétesse ! Ma tante pense qu'elle peut nous aider. »

Depuis la mort de ses parents, Pansy vit chez sa tante, une sang mêlée qui s'est mariée avec un moldu.

« Attend attend … je ne comprends rien ? Ta tante ne vit plus dans le monde sorcier ! Lui rappelle Blaise.

\- Merci pour l'info je le sais abruti.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a une prophétie derrière tout ça ? S'inquiète Potter

\- C'est ce qu'on va essayer de savoir. Elle s'appelle Mirage, ma tante l'a connais très bien, elle pense que ce n'est pas un hasard que c'est apparu au moment où vous faisiez une trêve.

\- Elle s'appelle Mirage, répétai-je, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux tout ça ?

\- Écoute Drago si tu préfères rester dans cette bibliothèque à chercher de la poussière c'est toi qui voit mais c'est une piste qu'on peut explorer non ? »

Je ne réponds pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

« Harry ? Demande mon amie. »

Celui-ci sursaute, surpris que Pansy utilise son prénom, d'ailleurs on y est tous.

« On devrait essayer. Dit-il simplement. Après tout elle a raison, ici il n'y a rien.

\- OK et on le trouve où ce mirage ? Plaisantai-je

\- C'est là qu'Hermione intervient ! Sourit-elle.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle vit dans le monde des sirènes...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça … oh je vois ! Pansy je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule tu sais.

\- Oui mais ta sœur nous aidera j'en suis sûr.

\- Pourquoi une prophétesse vivrait chez les sirènes ? Intervient seulement Ron

\- Parce que c'est un monde essentiellement constitué d'eau et de tranquillité, ça aide Mirage a contrôlé ses visions et son pouvoir, les autres mondes sont trop bruyants. Répond Pansy. »

Je résume la situation, Pansy veut qu'Hermione utilise son pouvoir pour qu'on aille voir une prophétesse, qui s'appelle Mirage et qui vit dans le monde des sirènes. Je crois qu'elle est folle !

« Admettons que tu ais raison, dis-je, qui te dit qu'elle nous aidera ou tout simplement que ces femmes poissons ne nous mangeront pas avant de l'avoir trouver ?

\- Trouillard Drago ? Me taquine Hermione

\- J'examine l'éventuelle possibilité qu'on revienne en vie.

\- Les sirènes ne mangent pas les humains, elle se nourrissent essentiellement de plantes aquatiques.

\- Je parie que tu as lu ça quelque part Mione ? Demande Weasley.

\- Effectivement. »

On rit puis il y a un moment de silence où tout le monde réfléchis, on se regarde tous mutuellement sachant très bien que le problème ne serait pas d'y aller ou de revenir.

« Dumbledore ne nous laissera jamais partir, confirme Potter.

\- On est pas obligé de lui dire, c'est le week-end , il ne va pas nous chercher. C'était comme si on était tous reparti chez nous.»

Blaise a raison, il suffit de partir assez tôt demain matin pour revenir impérativement le dimanche soir pour le dîner. On se met tous d'accord de partir malgré tout, d'essayer. Potter et moi suggérons de ne pas tous y aller, si jamais cela se passe mal, que cela nous concerné seulement tous les deux, mais malheureusement Hermione est obligé de venir à cause de son pouvoir, Blaise veut accompagner Potter, Pansy prétexte qu'elle a toujours voulu voir des sirènes, et pour Weasley, il ne veut pas rester seul.

Alors voilà, on a donc finis cette soirée en élaborant notre « sortie » de demain … Pourvu que ça se passe mieux que dans le monde de Vampires...

 _Voilà prochain chapitre, nos six héros dans le monde des sirènes... Bisous_


	6. Chapitre Six

_Bonsoir les lecteurs =) Je vous envoi le chapitre 6 où nos six héros vont trouver quelques réponses! J'ai imaginé la prophétesse comme dans la vieille série Charmed et une des sirènes avec l'actrice Kristen Bell._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Hermione et moi sommes rentrés dans nos appartements après avoir discuter longuement avec les autres de demain. Je n'ai pas spécialement peur, mais j'imagine toujours le pire.

« Si ma mère apprend ça, elle va me tuer !

\- Tu seras avec nous, elle ne dira rien.

\- Je ne crois que les termes « sois gentil avec eux » signifié partir en mission suicide avec eux. Nous y allons pour toi et Harry, c'est quand même intriguant ce qu'il vous arrive non ?

\- Oui je sais très bien.

\- Heureusement que Sylvia a bien voulu nous aider, sinon il y aurai fallu trouver autre chose. »

Elle me suit sur le canapé et se colle a moi. C'est notre petit rituel du soir, on s'installe l'un contre l'autre tous les soirs pour parler de notre journée. Cela me permet d'être un peu plus proche avec elle, je ne brusque pas les choses d'habitude, ça s'arrête à notre accolade mais ce soir j'ai envie de plus. Je me dis, oui j'imagine encore le pire, que s'il arrive quelque chose demain, on pourrait être séparés. Je colle nos corps beaucoup plus et je l'embrasse sur le front. Elle ne dit rien et se laisse faire. Je tente alors un nouveau baiser cette fois ci sur la joue puis sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Si jamais demain on...

\- Shuttt, ne dis pas de bêtise, on ne part pas en guerre, pas encore... Me murmure-t-elle. »

Elle me regarde intensément et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne veut pas en entendre plus. Je lui souris puis j'avance une nouvelle fois son visage près du sien. J'ai très envie de l'embrasser et rien ne va m'arrêter ce soir, quelqu'un peut frapper à la porte, Vous-savez-qui lui-même peut débarquer dans ce salon, je ne reculerai pas ! On continue à se regarder puis je frôle ses lèvres tout doucement ayant trop peur qu'elle renonce, ce qu'elle ne fait pas. C'est elle qui relance notre baiser pour au final nous emmener directement dans un balai érotique entre nos lèvres. J'intensifie notre câlin en la forçant a venir encore plus près de moi, puis n'y tenant plus je la dirige sur moi tout en l'embrassant, elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi augmentant encore plus mon désir pour elle.

« Hermione...

\- Ne t'arrête pas... Me coupe-t-elle »

Nous avons arrêtés notre baiser pour se regarder mutuellement et je sens qu'elle me veut autant que moi je la désire. Alors ni une ni deux, je reprends ses lèvres contre les miennes, elle commence a retirer ma chemise, à me caresser le torse alors je la colle vers moi la tenant par les hanches tout en continuant à l'embrasser et à la caresser...

Cette nuit là, nous faisons l'amour tous les deux une première et j'espère pas la dernière fois...

Le lendemain, disons tôt dans la nuit en faite, je me réveille en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer hier soir. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers le côté pour vérifier que je n'ai pas rêvé. Et non, elle est là, la pièce est bien sombre mais j'arrive à la distinguer, elle est allongé, nue, encore endormi et de la voir ainsi me fait énormément sourire. Je suis heureux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais la meilleure chose de toute ma vie cette nuit. Pourtant il faut que je revienne tout de suite à moi car dans maintenant quelques heures, nous serons dans un autre monde à risquer notre vie pour une histoire de trêve et de lumière bleue... tordu non ?

Je décide de réveiller Hermione pour qu'on est le temps de se préparer. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas regretter notre nuit.

« Hermione ? Appelai-je en lui caressant le visage ? »

Elle marmonne des choses incompréhensible puis elle ouvre les yeux.

« Quelle heure il est ?

\- Presque 5h du matin...

\- Mais les cours commencent que dans 3 heures ! »

Je m'exclame de rire et elle me regarde intriguée.

« Tu as déjà oublier ce qu'on doit aller faire aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je en souriant »

Elle semble réfléchir puis l'air perturbé elle se lève.

« Oh la la comment j'ai pu oublier ça?!

\- Et bien peut-être qu'avec toutes ces émotions de cette nuit cela t'es sorti de la tête ! »

Je débite ça tout en la relookant de bas en haut ce qui la mène à se rendre compte de sa nudité. Elle sourit puis reprends vite fait les draps sur le lit pour les couvrir sur son corps, découvrant ainsi le mien. Par Merlin qu'elle n'est pas obligé de faire tout ça, j'ai déjà bien tout découvert cette nuit.

« Viens par là... Susurrai-je en lui présentant mes bras. »

Elle rougit tout en souriant puis revient vers moi.

« J'ai vu ce dont tu es capable cette nuit, dit-elle en touchant mes bras puis mes mains.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la lumière bleue cette nuit ? »

Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'elle me raconte et vu mon air perplexe, elle se lève légèrement pour allumer la lumière et là... un vrai carnage ! Tout ce qui se trouvait autour du lit, normalement bien rangé, se retrouve éparpiller partout dans la pièce, ma table de chevet, mon réveil, ma lampe, quelques affaires… il y a même un trou dans mon armoire !

« Par Merlin mais... qu'est-ce que... Hermione tu n'as rien ?

\- Hey Drago calme toi... je n'ai rien t'inquiète, tout va bien.

\- Non non ! J'aurai pu te faire quelque chose ? Tu as vu ça ? Dis-je en lui montrant mon armoire. Et tu ne m'a rien dis ?

\- J'étais bien trop occupé à autre chose on va dire... dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. »

Je fais un pas en arrière ne voulant pas renouveler ce bordel.

« Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais j'aurai pu...

\- Tu n'aurai rien fais j'en suis sûr, regarde je suis là, et on va t'aider, on va tous vous aider... D'accord ? »

Je lui fais un sourire non rassurant mais dès qu'elle se retrouve collé à moi et qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'oublie tout...

« Préparons nous maintenant, nous devons bientôt partir, on rangera ça avec un bon sort puis voilà ! »

Elle s'en va se préparer et je regarde une nouvelle fois tout la pièce. Cette chose me fait vraiment peur, d'abord mon père, puis ça. Je ne comprends rien, comment j'ai pu déplacer tout ce cirque sans m'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi il y a fallu que je fasse cette foutu trêve avec Potter ! Je dois être maudit...

Une heure plus tard, Hermione et moi arrivons dans la salle sur demande, notre point de départ pour la mission. Tout le monde est déjà là et je remarque la panique dans les yeux de Potter.

« Quoi ? demandai-je »

Il ne dit rien et je suis son regard qui se pose sur Weasley. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire lorsque je vois ce dernier avec un œil qui tire sur le violet.

« Tu t'es battu avec Pansy ?

\- Hey je ne l'aurai jamais frappé ! Se défend-t-elle

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit et malheureusement, j'ai envoyer valser un livre sur son visage... tu sais à cause de ce pouvoir... je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte mais ça m'a réveiller...

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry, je m'en remettrai. Rassure Weasley

\- Ce n'était qu'un livre, imagine s'il y aurai eu autre chose ! »

A ce moment là je me tourne vers Hermione en lui faisant comprendre par le regard que je n'ai pas tord de m'inquiéter. Potter le remarque et me questionne tout de suite.

\- Ça t'es arrivé aussi ?

\- Tu as de la chance, moi c'est toute ma chambre qui y es passé !

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Demande Blaise.

\- Non disons que... c'était beaucoup mieux qu'en cauchemar, dis-je en regardant Hermione. »

Il y a soudainement un silence où tout le monde essaye de comprendre ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer, et le faite qu'Hermione et moi ne parlions pas et qu'elle rougisse n'arrange pas les choses. C'est Potter qui comprends le premier.

« Tu aurais pu la blesser ! »

Je suis rassuré qu'il se soit concentré sur sa sécurité plutôt que sur le faire que je viens de coucher avec sa meilleure amie.

« Harry c'est bon je n'ai rien! Et on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

\- Mione ! Tu as couché avec Malfoy !? Réagit Weasley bien le dernier.

\- Ron je t'en pris ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! Cri Hermione. Je ne dis rien pour Pansy et toi.

\- Mais c'est... euh... c'est... enfin...

\- Tu n'as absolument rien à dire, je fais bien ce que je veux, et maintenant si on pouvait se concentrer sur notre présence ici et reparler de chose qui nous concerne tous. Rappelle Hermione. »

Personne ne dit rien, Blaise me regarde en me faisant un clin d'oeil, Potter n'est pas vraiment rassuré, Weasley est resté la bouche ouverte, et Pansy a un sourire tellement grand qu'il fait presque peur. C'est à ce moment là que Sylvia fait son entrée.

« Et bien vous êtes bien silencieux, vous vous êtes rendus compte qu'il fallait que vous restez là ou bien ?

\- Non, on pars. Fit Hermione. Tu crois qu'on arrivera à emmener tout le monde ?

\- Oui cela n'est pas un problème, n'oubliez pas qu'une fois là bas nous serons séparés en deux groupes, donc il va falloir d'abord qu'on essai de tous se retrouver sans encombre j'espère. Et maintenant surtout fermez bien les yeux, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Je vais m'en rappeler. »

Elle lui sourit puis on se met tous en cercle et Sylvia explique une nouvelle ce qu'on devait faire, c'est à dire fermer simplement les yeux. Je fais comme la dernière fois, pour passer le temps, je pense aux derniers événements.

Je me dis qu'il va falloir que je contacte ma mère, cela fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas écris. Je me dis que jamais j'aurai pu croire un instant qu'on serai là tous les six à partager des conversations civilisés et à élaborer des missions telle que celle-ci ensemble. Je me dis que depuis notre dernière escapade dans le monde des Vampires, je vois Hermione autrement. Je me dis que depuis cette nuit, mes sentiments sont encore plus évolués. Je me dis que peut-être, je serai tombé amoureux d'elle...

J'atterris comme la dernière fois, c'est à dire avec un très bon mal de dos. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et j'essaie de reconnaître quelqu'un autour de moi. C'est Potter que je vois en premier allongé à côté de moi, puis Sylvia un peu plus loin. Nous sommes tombés dans un coin d'herbes bien vert où plusieurs arbres y trônaient, des fleurs, des plantes... enfin en plein dans la nature, un endroit magnifique, sans compter l'eau. Il y avait devant nous une infini d'eau joliment bleu et plusieurs petites îles qu'on pouvait voir au loin. Pour le moment tout est calme.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Demande Sylvia. »

Potter et moi acquiesçons et on se lève tous les trois pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il n'y a que nous trois... oh non regardez Pansy est là haut ! »

On suit le regard de Potter vers un arbre un peu plus loin où Pansy est allongée. Je cours vers elle suivit de près des autres. Elle respire c'est déjà ça, il fallait la réveiller.

« Pansy ! Criai-je. Tu m'entends ?! Pansy ?!

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas supporter le voyage.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est encore nouveau pour moi. Dit Sylvia. »

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ?

\- Où ça dis moi ça va aller ?

\- Drago arrête je ne vais pas mourir... J'ai mal au bras... »

Je regarde vite fait son bras et je découvre une légère entaille.

« Je vais te soigner ça, tu as dû frôler une branche ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Je dirige ma baguette vers son bras et prononce un sort de guérison. Elle se relève doucement.

« Merci ça va mieux...

\- Nous devons y aller, il faut espérer trouver les autres. Réalise Potter

\- Whaou ! C'est magnifique ! S'exclame Pansy ! Vraiment magnifique !

\- Oui très joli mais on y va je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur les femmes poissons. Dis-je

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles peuvent vraiment bouger sur l'herbe. Répond Pansy ironiquement

\- On ne sait jamais... »

On se met à marcher vers je ne sais où pour essayer de trouver les autres mais l'île où on a atterri n'est pas bien grande et on a vite fait de faire le tour.

« On est déjà passé par ce buisson, remarque Sylvia, on tourne en rond. Il faut qu'on aille sur les autres îles.

\- Si tu compte y aller à la nage, je te laisse passer la première.

\- Oh je t'en pris, t'es un sorcier non ? »

Je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires, et avec sa baguette, elle fait apparaître une petite barque.

« C'est bizarre mais même avec ça, je ne suis toujours pas rassuré.

\- Je commence à croire qu'Hermione a raison, t'es un trouillard Malfoy ! Me lance Potter.

\- Oui et alors ? Je tiens à ma vie. Désolé de ne pas jouer avec comme toi !

\- Parce que tu crois que je veux de tout ça peut-être ?

\- Les garçons ce n'est pas le moment de vous prendre la tête, vous ferez ça une fois rentrer à Poudlard ! Intervient Pansy. »

Potter et moi nous jetions quelques regards meurtriers alors qu'on monte dans la barque. Sylvia jette un sort à cette dernière pour qu'on est pas à ramer.

Je ne peux vous dire combien de fois nous nous sommes arrêté sur plusieurs îles mais je commence à avoir mal partout et à avoir peur pour Hermione. Nous ne savons pas encore où ils ont pu atterrir. Heureusement ce monde n'est pas comme celui des vampires, il fait chaud, le soleil est toujours présent, et l'atmosphère est bien silencieux. Ce qui m'étonne beaucoup en faite, c'est qu'on est pas croisé une seule sirène dans les parages.

Malheureusement j'ai dû parler un peu trop vite, car lorsqu'on quitte la barque une nouvelle fois, je sens celle-ci tremblée légèrement. Je regarde Potter et je vois qu'il a senti la même chose. Je regarde par dessus la barque et je remarque l'eau se remuer.

« Elles sont là ! Criai-je »

On se dépêche de partir au bord de l'île et une fois arrivés, on regarde vers notre barque et plusieurs femme surgissent de l'eau. Je suis un homme, j'aime les femmes, et je peux vous dire que je ne voyais pas du tout les sirènes de cette manière. Elles sont magnifiques, toutes des femmes aussi belles les une que les autres, leur beauté est époustouflante. Nous voyons seulement le haut de leurs corps presque nus où des écailles éblouissantes couvrent leur poitrine. Pansy et Potter en restent bouche bées tandis que Sylvia regarde le spectacle non rassurée. Une des sirènes, s'avance un peu plus vers le bord de l'île devant les autres. Elle doit être leur chef, une femme blonde aux yeux turquoise avec un air mécontent.

« Humain, que faites-vous ici ? Demande-t-elle

\- Je... on ne vient pas se battre. Dis-je sans trop conviction. »

Elle regarde ses « collègues » d'un air un peu perplexe puis se retourne vers moi.

« Es-ce toi Mars ? »

Je tourne mon regard vers Sylvia qui décide d'intervenir.

« C'est moi...

\- Comment avez vous su ? Questionne Pansy.

\- Seuls les Mars viennent ici. Et la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus, nous avons perdues des sœurs !Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Rentrez chez vous, laissez nous tranquille !

On comprends tout de suite qu'elle parle des cousins de Sylvia, ceux qui ont rejoins Vous savez qui.

« On ne vous veut aucun mal, parle Potter en avançant vers elles, nous ne sommes pas du côté de Voldemort, on vient pour la prophétesse, on a besoin de son aide. »

Lorsque la sirène avait remarqué que Potter s'avançait vers elles, elle avait eu directement le réflexe de faire « un pas » de recule, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient peur de nous, ça c'est un avantage.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite vous rencontrer, commence la sirène, elle est venu ici pour ça, s'éloigner de votre race égoïste, avare, et en colère. Repartez chez vous ! Finit-elle en se retournant.

\- Attendez ! Criai-je. S'il vous plaît, laissez nous au moins retrouver nos amis, nous avons été séparés lors de notre voyage, ils sont 3 et nous ne pouvons pas partir sans eux. »

Je suis encore plus près que Potter de cette sirène blonde alors que les autres sont à l'arrière, méfiantes. La blonde s'avance vers moi en reniflant mon odeur... mais c'est quoi cette manie de renifler les gens ? Elle a un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est surprenant de la part d'un Malfoy de s'inquiéter pour une vie autre que la sienne...

\- Vous savez qui je suis... ? Comment ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Vos amis sont normalement au Nord d'après mes sœurs. Je vous laisse deux heures pour partir, si vous êtes toujours là, j'espère que votre amour pour Elle sera plus fort que la colère d'un tsunami. »

Elles repartent tous à travers l'eau laissant cette mer calme et paisible.

« Dépêchons nous ! Il faut les trouver avant ces deux putains d'heures ! Criai-je.

\- Et pour la prophétesse ? Demande Pansy

\- On a pas le temps de s'en soucier, tu les as entendu ?

\- On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien !

\- Pansy, sait-tu ce qu'est un tsunami au moins ? Demande Potter.

\- Merci je ne suis pas bête mais si on arrive à la trouver avant deux heures, elle pourra convaincre les sirènes de ne rien faire !

\- On devrait partir maintenant, sinon on aura le temps de ne rien faire ! Rajoute Sylvia. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le Nord espérant retrouver tout le monde.

Après avoir eu une courte conversation avec les sirènes, elle nous ont suggérer d'aller vers le Nord. Pendant le trajet, nous sommes tous silencieux, aucun de nous n'ouvre une seule fois la bouche, tous perdus dans nos pensées. Mais on a pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, nous pensons tous la même chose, nous espérons tous la même chose c'est à dire retrouver les autres et parvenir a voir la prophétesse. Je repense à ce que m'a dit la sirène sur mon cas et mon amour pour Hermione, on aurait dit qu'elle avait lu en moi et qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais, plus que moi d'ailleurs.

Plusieurs minutes passent, et c'est Pansy qui cri la première en découvrant une deuxième barque près d'une île. On se dépêche de rejoindre cette île, et une fois sur terre, on cours tous un peu partout en criant le prénom de nos amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois silhouettes sortent d'un peu plus loin en courant.

C'est eux. J'aperçois Hermione puis Blaise et Weasley qui suit derrière. On s'enlace tous, je prends Hermione dans mes bras, Dieu que j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais malheureusement nous n'avions pas le temps.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, nous devons trouver la prophétesse au plus vite sinon les sirènes vont abattre un tsunami sur nous ! Débite Pansy.

\- Vous avez vu les sirènes ? S'étonne Weasley.

\- Tu as manqué quelque chose Weasley... V'là comment elles étaient subli... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase quand je vois le regard noir d'Hermione.

« Terrifiantes ! Oh oui elles étaient terrifiantes ! M'empressai-je de dire

\- Quel travail d'équipe ! Vous avez trouvez les sirènes, et nous, on a peut-être trouvé la prophétesse.

\- Blaise tu es sérieux ? C'est génial.

\- Nous en sommes pas sûr mais il y a un petit chalet dans une île vers là haut. Nous sommes revenus pensant vous retrouver. Explique Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y. Court Pansy. »

Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouver tout le monde, de pouvoir faire cette quête comme on l'avais dit, c'est à dire ensemble. Je ne sais pas si nous allons dans le droit chemin, si nous prenons la bonne direction mais il fallait essayer. Ce pouvoir avec Potter, on le sait, ce n'est pas anodin, et j'espère vraiment que nous allons découvrir pourquoi et comment gérer ça.

Cette première partie de l'année a déjà était surprenante, nouvelle et très bizarre pour moi. J'ai l'impression que tout est mis en œuvre pour qu'on forme une sorte de groupe résistant à la guerre qui approche et tout porte à croire que les événements nous poussent à rester ensemble. N'es-ce pas un hasard tout ça ?

Je suis tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que nous sommes déjà arrivés devant le chalet. Sylvia reste près d'Hermione pour sûrement se préparer à l'éventuel départ. Nous avançons vers l'entrée, puis Pansy frappe à la porte. On attend un moment et la porte s'ouvre enfin mais personne est derrière.

« Ca sent le piège a plein nez. Constate Blaise.

\- Entrons quand même, nous savons nous défendre au cas où. Dit Potter. »

On entre à l'intérieur, tout est en bois, il n'y a pas grand chose, quelque meubles par ci par là, un luxueux canapé et quelques décorations de plusieurs tableaux longent les murs.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Demande Potter. »

\- Je vous attendez … Fit une voix féminine »

Nous nous retournons vers cette voix et on découvre, je présume, la prophétesse. Elle est de taille moyenne, sa peau est « café au lait » comme on dit, les cheveux bouclés relevés d'un chignon au dessus de la tête, elle porte une grande cape rouge et elle fixe chacun de nous.

« Vous nous attendiez ? Commence Hermione.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

\- Vous auriez pu prévenir vos sirènes qui prévoient de nous noyer dans peu d'une heure. Dis-je.

\- Elles se protègent des gens tel que votre père Mr Malfoy.

\- Bien évidement vous savez aussi qui je suis. »

Je suis assez surpris mais après tout, c'est une prophétesse, elle doit connaître chacun de nous, et en ce qui concerne mon père, j'ai tellement l'habitude que cela ne me fait plus rien.

« Vous pouvez nous aider ? Si vous savez pourquoi on est là, expliquez nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire Mr Potter.

\- Vous pouvez expliquer au moins ce qu'il nous arrive avec Malfoy.

\- Et bien, je peux vous dire qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise et heureusement c'est arrivé au bon moment.

\- Je sais pas si c'est moi qui suis fatigué avec ce voyage, intervient Sylvia, mais vous avez compris quelque chose ?

\- Cela a un rapport avec Vous-savez-qui ? Demande Pansy

\- Et bien pour une fois non... c'est un rapport avec votre école. Poudlard. Vous connaissez tous les fondateurs de l'école. C'est à cause d'eux tout cela. Mes visions sont encore flou mais je pense en avoir compris l'essentiel.

\- Et bien expliquez nous. Fit Weasley.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis je ne peux tout dire... A moins que vous ayez quelque chose pour moi..

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans rien c'est moi qui vous le dit !

\- Drago calme toi, ma tante m'avait prévenu... Dit Pansy en fouillant dans sa poche. Heureusement qu'elle a eu le temps de m'envoyer ceci... »

Elle lui montre une bague entouré d'une chaîne et visiblement cela plaît étrangement à Madame Mirage.

« La bague de Kyra...

\- Il paraît que ça lui permettait de contrôler ses visions... définitivement... même ailleurs qu'ici. Et vu votre tête il semble que ce n'est pas qu'une légende.

\- Kyra n'était pas une légende, elle était aussi réelle que vous et moi. Comment avez vous eu ceci ?

\- Là n'est pas la question vu que je présume que cela vous intéresse ? »

La prophétesse reste silencieuse puis finit par acquiescer en tendant la main vers Pansy. Cette dernière lui donne la bague et pendant qu'elle l'examine complètement, nous sourions presque tous à Pansy, elle nous a sauvé la mise. Madame Mirage met la chaîne autour de son cou et se tourne vers nous.

« Ce qui vous arrive est à cause de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.

\- C'est à dire ? Demande Potter

\- La querelle entre Godric Gryffondore et Salazar Serpentard leur ont permis de comprendre que jamais aucun Gryffondore ne s'entendra avec un Serpentard et bien sûr la cohésion entre les maisons ne sera donc jamais possible en cas de guerre comme la votre à l'heure actuelle. Elles n'ont d'ailleurs pas eu tord vu que cette querelle n'a cesser d'être accentuée au cours des années. Elles ont donc élaborées un sortilège dans l'école, permettant au premier Gryffondore et Serpentard qui fera un pas sincère vers l'amitié entre eux de posséder ce don.

\- Pourquoi nous ? J'ai supporté Blaise bien avant Malfoy !

\- L'amour et l'amitié sont deux choses différentes Mr Potter.

\- On se supporte certes, mais ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami.

\- Rien que le faite de vous entendre sincèrement fait déjà toute la différence... Je vous les dis, cela devait être impossible.

\- Alors nous devons nous attendre à quoi avec ça ?

\- Et bien si mes prévisions sont exactes, il s'agirait de la télékinésie et peut-être bien d'autres choses. Seulement, je ne connais personne capable de les pratiquer sans baguette... Et aucun élève n'a encore eu accès au sort.

\- Bon et comment on s'en débarrasse ? Demande Potter

\- Il suffit de vous haïr sincèrement de nouveau... dés lors vos pouvoirs disparaîtront. »

Je réfléchis à la possibilité de se détester mais au final il est déjà trop tard. A moins qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, les derniers événements nous ont poussés à devenir supportable l'un pour l'autre.

« Vous avez la chance de posséder ce pouvoir maintenant, surtout avec ce qu'il se passe dans votre monde. Apprenez, contrôlez ses lumières et vous serez sûrement capables de le battre ensemble. Le destin de chacun d'entre vous dépend de chacun d'entre vous... Je n'en sais pas plus... Finit-elle par dire avant de s'éloigner. »

On reste un moment à tous se regarder les uns après les autres. Je ne sais quoi penser de ce que la prophétesse vient de nous apprendre. En gros, tout simplement parce qu'on a fait une poignée de main avec Potter, on serait capable de vaincre vous-savez-qui … ça me paraît tellement impossible!

« Nous devrions y aller... Intervient Sylvia. »

Nous étions tous d'accord. Sans se dire un seul mot sur les informations que nous venions d'avoir, nous repartons tous à Poudlard. Je ferme les yeux et je sens qu'on est arrivé à destination quand mon corps s'affale au sol, les Mars aurait peut-être du faire en sorte qu'on revienne normalement et en entier au moins.

Je regarde autour de moi, je suis une fois de plus dans la salle commune des Gryffondore, je vois Hermione et Potter un peu plus loin. Celui ci gémit de douleur.

« Faut vraiment que vous revoyez les atterrissages de vos transports Hermione.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pensais... Dis-je

\- J'en aurai pas dis autant ! Fait une voix tout près de nous. »

 _Qui va surprendre les jeunes ? Suite vendredi prochain dans le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous_


	7. Chapitre Sept

**BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Après le retour du monde des sirènes, nous avons réapparu, Potter, Hermione et moi dans le dortoir des Gryffondore où une voix nous a tout de suite interpellée. On se retourne pour découvrir Sirius Black assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle. Son visage a un expression de colère et si ses yeux auraient pu nous envoyer des Doloris, ils les auraient faits.

« Sirius ? S'étonne Potter. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Figure toi Harry, que j'étais inquiet quand ce matin, mon filleul n'était pas rentré au Square comme prévu.

\- Oh merde oui c'est vrai on avait dit que je rentrerais tous les week-end pour être avec toi...

\- Je suppose que tu as oublié ?

\- Sirius écoute, je... il nous est arrivé un truc de fou avec Malfoy il y a deux semaines et on essai juste de le comprendre.

\- Même si cela à l'air important, tu aurai pu au moins me prévenir, je me suis fais un sans-d'encre pour toi ! Surtout que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus là non plus ! Mais par Merlin où étiez vous !?

\- Euh... on... en faite on... hésite Hermione

\- Nous avons été voir une prophétesse pour qu'elle nous aide c'est tout. Explique Potter.

\- Une prophétesse ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait encore de nos jours...

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il a fallu qu'on aille dans le monde des sirènes pour la voir. »

Sirius me regarde, surpris que j'ouvre enfin la bouche, puis tourne le regard vers Hermione.

« Tu sais que ce pouvoir est dangereux Hermione.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas important, il fallait que je le fasse !

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez découvert ?

\- Et bien... commence Potter, il semblerait que le faite que Malfoy et moi sommes... amis est la cause de ce qu'il nous arrive. Cela a un rapport avec les fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais nous devrions aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui expliquer.

\- Je croyais que notre escapade devait rester secrète Potter ? Demandai-je.

\- En effet mais avec ce qu'on vient de découvrir, nous sommes obligé de le prévenir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Harry. Après tout c'est le directeur de l'école depuis des années, ça le concerne autant que vous deux. Rajoute Hermione. »

Comprenant que de toute manière, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, nous allons directement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas vraiment si cela peut changer quoi que se soit... mais Hermione veut y aller, alors je préfère ne pas la contrarier. Sur le chemin on croise Blaise et Sylvia. Cette dernière nous salue car elle a des obligations en Italie et mon meilleur ami se joint à nous, lui aussi est d'accord avec Potter... bien évidement !

Le directeur de Poudlard est dans son bureau, à croire qu'il passe la plupart de son temps là dedans. Dès qu'il nous voit, il a un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Je ne vous aurez jamais vu autant de fois dans mon bureau en quelques semaines jeunes gens... dit-il.

\- Professeur... il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose... Parvient Potter à dire. »

Il lui raconte tout. Nos recherches qui n'ont rien abouties, la tante de Pansy, notre voyage dans le monde des sirènes, la prophétesse et ce qu'elle nous a appris sur les fondateurs de l'école. A la fin de son récit, le directeur a effacé son sourire pour un air confus. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Je tiens à préciser Albus, intervient Sirius, que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça.

\- Je pense bien Sirius, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ces jeunes gens ont fait ce qui leur semblait nécessaire malgré les dangers.

\- Sauf votre respect professeur, les événements qui ont suivi notre dernière discussion nous ont poussés légèrement à prendre des décisions de ce genre.

\- Oui, Malfoy a utilisé la télékinésie contre son père, il a aussi mis sa chambre sans dessus dessous durant une nuit et j'ai blessé Ron pendant un cauchemar. Explique Potter.

\- Oui je comprends bien... il faut que vous apprenez cependant à être un peu plus prudent. Et maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il vous arrive, vous allez devoir contrôler ceci.

\- Mais comment ? On ne sait même pas comment ça marche. Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Et bien, il y avait des rumeurs concernant une alliance entre Rowena et Helga mais personne n'a vraiment su de quel sujet il s'agissait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui apparemment. Commence Dumbledore. Je pense tout de même avoir une petite idée sur ce qui pourrait vous aider... Drago, dans quel état était-tu lors de ta confrontation avec ton père ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. A son avis ? Il venait de menacer Hermione alors je ne pouvais qu'être rouge de colère.

« Euh et bien... de la colère envers lui... beaucoup de colère.

\- De la colère évidement...Harry tes cauchemars ne sont pas nouveaux, ta « connexion » avec Voldemort doit te faire ressentir tout sortes d'émotions qui ont éclatés à ton réveil. Et que s'est-il passé dans ta chambre Drago ? »

Je ne vais quand même pas lui raconter ça. Blaise se met a rire tandis que Potter lui met un petit coup de coude en souriant, et Hermione devient rouge tomate...

« Disons que... hésitai-je en regardant Hermione, enfin vous voyez c'est...

\- Je vois, dit le professeur en souriant, désolé. Mais c'est un exemple d'émotions. Je pense que c'est vos émotions qui vous permettent de faire apparaître ce pouvoir. Explique le professeur. Vous devriez vous entraînez afin de contrôler ça, si on en croit votre prophétesse, cela pourrait nous être utiles contre Lui. Je pense même que vous devriez rester ici le week-end pour y travailler.»

Du boulot en plus ! Rho la misère je ne serais jamais tranquille ! Nous sommes de nouveau dans un silence brutal et Hermione décide d'intervenir.

« Professeur, la prophétesse nous a dit, je cite, le destin de chacun de nous dépend de chacun de nous, vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je présume que le faite d'avoir mis de côté vos différents, pas seulement pour vous deux, dit-il en regardant Potter et moi, mais aussi pour vous six à un rôle principal sur le destin de chacun de vous. »

Il fait une pause de presque trente secondes avant de continuer.

« Vous êtes ce que j'ai toujours espérer pour cette école, une parfaite égalité entre les maisons ennemies, continuez ainsi et restez soudés du mieux que vous pouvez. Je suis fier de vous tous. »

Les dernières paroles du directeur me touche, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a raison, que nous ne pouvons pas retourner à arrière et reprendre nos chamailleries quotidienne comme avant, c'est beaucoup trop tard.

Une fois qu'on est sorti du bureau, Sirius retourne au Square en oubliant pas de nous dire de faire attention à nous. Je lui demande en passant de saluer ma mère. Nous restons un moment tous les quatre dans le couloirs.

\- Où sont Pansy et Ron ? Demande Hermione

\- Oh si tu veux mon avis, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir... Répond Blaise.

\- Au moins eux ils n'ont pas nos soucis... déclare Potter.

\- Oh Harry ne t'en fais pas, cela va s'arranger... Blaise et moi on va vous aidez ne t'inquiète pas.

\- On pourrait vous blessez ne l'oubli surtout pas.

\- Et on est prêt à courir ce risque pour vous, affirme Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt justement à ce que vous fassiez ça pour moi Blaise, murmurai-je. »

Je me retourne, incapable de les regarder. Je ne veux pas recommencer, je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir, je n'ai rien demandé moi. Pourquoi il y a encore fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? C'est une malédiction.

« Drago... »

Je savais qu'elle allait dire quelque chose.

« Écoute... tu as besoin de nous. Laisse nous t'aider, tu les a entendu ? Peut-être qu'avec ça nous pourrions gagner cette guerre.

\- Au risque de te blesser ou pire ? Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque Hermione.

\- Alors laisse moi le prendre, c'est ma vie après tout, et je sais que toi et Harry vous ne me ferez jamais de mal. Je vous fais confiance.

\- Malfoy... Je ne suis pas plus confiant que toi là dessus, mais Hermione a été le déclencheur pour que tu utilise ce pouvoir. Blaise le sera sûrement pour moi aussi. Faisons un essai, si cela devient trop dangereux on arrête... ok ? »

Je réfléchis un instant et il arrive à me convaincre. Je sais pas pourquoi mais Potter a un effet bien trop positive à mon goût sur moi. J'arrive même pas à le contredire.

« D'accord, mais à la moindre pointe de danger, on se débrouille tous les deux, seulement nous deux.»

/

Après avoir passé une semaine de cours, nous arrivons au week-end. On s'est tous mis d'accord sur le faite de travailler ce pouvoir seulement le week end, étant donné de ma dernière visite à l'infirmerie, Potter et moi avions décidé que c'est mieux de ne pas trop en abuser – enfin si on y arrive - de peur d'être trop fatigué.

Hermione et moi se voyons toujours tous les soirs dans notre salon respectives en discutant de chose et d'autres, à s'embrasser. Nous n'avons pas recommencer de faire l'amour depuis la dernière fois, je voudrais être sûr de ne pas lui faire du mal avant de renouveler même si ce n'est pas au goût d'Hermione... et du mien malheureusement.

Les autres élèves de l'école ont bien deviné qu'il se passe quelque chose, sans parler d'Hermione, le faite qu'on traîne tous les six souvent ensemble les ont mis sur la voie. Notre relation a évolué, j'ai de plus en plus de facilité à discuter avec Potter et même Weasley, même si on s'appelle toujours par nos noms de famille mais je pense que c'est une habitude qu'on aura du mal à enlever. Et donc on a pris la décision de ne pas se cacher, cela nous arrive même de prendre nos repas tous les six. Les gens ne se doutent pas que nous sommes liés par couples et c'est bien comme ça.

Heureusement, pour le moment, nous n'avons rien entendu à notre sujet, tous les élèves nous regardent bizarrement lorsqu'on traverse les couloirs ensemble, les professeurs sont la plupart heureux, et aucunes insultes n'a été prononcées. Pourtant, je pensais que les Serpentards seraient les premiers à dire quelque chose mais ils se contentent de nous fusiller du regard. Peut-être pas pour Pansy parce qu'ils s'en fiche mais Blaise et moi, on trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour eux. Ceux des autres maisons ne disent rien, ils n'ont pas l'air en colère ou trahis par les trois Gryffondores. J'en ai même surpris quelques uns me saluer bizarrement.

Du coup, nous allons tous les six dans la Salle Sur Demande. Je suis un peu stressé. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer, si on va arriver à faire quelque chose. On s'installe sur les fauteuils au fond de la salle et on commence à discuter.

« Tu devrais dire quelque chose à Rogue, il m'a encore saquer pour le devoir de cette semaine. Se plaint Weasley.

\- Il t'a saquer ou tu es nul Weasley ?

\- Je ne suis pas nul! J'avais réviser !

\- Je ne sais pas si réviser avec Pansy t'avance beaucoup, sans te contrarier. Dit Hermione en regardant mon amie.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne peux rien faire qu'il faut que je me prive aussi. Lance Weasley. »

Hermione ne trouve pas ça drôle et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Pansy lui lance un cousin qui arrive direct sur sa tête.

« Et bien pour ton impolitesse Ronald, toi et ça, dit-elle en montrant son corps, c'est fini pendant une semaine ! Tu verras ce que c'est maintenant !

\- Une semaine ?! Non... mais... Je plaisantais Pans' allez... »

On rit tous, ce Weasley est vraiment incroyable...

Durant les minutes qui suivent, j'essaie de me concentrer pour faire bouger quelque chose ou au moins faire apparaître cette lumière bleue, mais rien ne vient.

« N'oublie pas ce qu'à dit Dumbledore, il faut y mettre des émotions. Conseil Blaise.

\- C'est pas si simple !

\- Essaie de penser à ta mère. Propose Pansy. »

J'essaie encore et encore. J'ai l'impression que je fais des efforts pour rien. Potter se lève pour tenter de nouveau. Il me tend la main, je la prends comme si on faisait une nouvelle trêve et les filaments bleues arrive.

« C'est magnifique ! Dit Pansy. Vous pouvez rester longtemps comme ça ?

\- Et j'ai une idée ! Restez comme ça, intervient Weasley. »

Va-t-il faire quelque chose d'intelligent ? J'en sais rien...

Il se met un peu plus loin et nous demande de ranger nos baguettes loin de nous. On pose nos baguettes sur les fauteuils, on s'éloigne des autres pour rester face à Weasley en tenant toujours nos mains.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Demande-t-il.

\- Ron qu'est-ce que...

\- Expelliarmus ! »

Ni une ni deux, nos mains se séparent à cause du sort de Weasley. On le regarde incompris et il nous lance un deuxième sort qui fait attaque directement Potter et sans s'en rendre compte il essai de faire un geste avec la main un peu maladroit et c'est le chandelier de derrière Weasley qui fait les frais de ce geste grâce à cette lumière bleue.

« Bonne idée Ron ! S'exclame Pansy

\- Effectivement ce n'était pas bête, tu as réussi Potter.

\- Je visais Ron !

\- Il faut changer ces lunettes ridicules alors...

\- Essai toi pour voir. Me suggère Potter.

\- Ok Weasley je t'attend... »

J'entends Hermione dire que c'est dangereux mais bon au moins ça a l'air de marcher. Weasley me lance un nouveau sort que je n'arrive pas à contrer car il me fait reculer, et il ne s'arrête pas, il continue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à rester immobile en bloquant son sort. Il lance un léger Incendio et ma chaussure prends feu, alors sans réfléchir et avec la panique, je fais repartir les flammes d'où elles viennent c'est à dire vers Weasley qui les éteints avec sa baguette.

« Tu as réussi à faire ça ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais je pense qu'on peut tout déplacer en faite... merci Weasley ça aide.

\- Je trouve que c'est vachement cool, ça nous entraîne en même temps. Qui veut essayer ? Demande-t-il en regardant le groupe sur les fauteuils.

\- C'est pas un jeu Ron. Réprimande Hermione. Vous auriez pu être blessés.

\- Moi je veux essayer ! S'écrie Blaise. »

On rit tous à part Hermione, et Blaise se met en face de nous. Il regarde Potter avec un sourire un peu trop amoureux et nous lance un premier sort que Potter arrive à contrer du premier coup. Sans prévenir nous envoi un coussin qu'on arrête pas ! Puis un autre et encore un autre.

« Allez sois sérieux Blaise, les Mangemorts vont pas nous attaquez avec des coussins ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'envoie un Doloris Drago ?

\- Bah pourquoi pas ! »

Tout le monde s'arrête de rire et me regarde comme si j'avais déclaré la mort de quelqu'un.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demande Hermione. Je croyais que ça ne devait pas devenir dangereux.

\- Oui mais ça ne sera pas dangereux pour vous, il faut qu'on se mette dans des situations de combat comme si on était avec les Mangemort. Affirme Potter.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ? Il est hors de question que j'assiste à ça ! Cri Hermione en regardant Blaise.

\- Hey une minute qui t'as dis que j'étais d'accord ? Intervient Blaise. Hermione a raison, vous êtes fous, on ne va pas vous torturer.

\- Potter non, mais moi tu peux y aller, je suis habitué aux sorts de ce genre.

\- Je n'en ai peut-être pas reçu autant que toi, mais je sais très bien l'effet que ça fait. Corrige Potter

\- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, il est hors de question que je fasse ça, que ce soit à mon meilleur ami ou à mon petit ami! Dit Blaise en quittant la salle. »

Potter court derrière lui et c'est au tour d'Hermione qui s'éloigne en me jetant des regard meurtriers.

En reprenant le chemin des appartements de préféts, je redoute la confrontation avec Hermione. Je doute qu'elle veuille encore me parler mais j'espère pouvoir lui expliquer.

Une fois arrivé, je rentre dans sa chambre et elle n'est pas là. Je l'appelle et aucune réponse. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas retourner à une de ses fêtes débiles avec les Serdaigles. Je tente d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain mais celle-ci est fermé à clef.

« Hermione s'il te plait ouvre cette porte... »

Elle ne répond pas mais je sais qu'elle est là dedans, personne d'autre peut y être.

« Allez sors de là et on en discute.

\- Dégage ! Cri-t-elle

\- C'est bon tu as gagné, on ne le fera pas. »

Je l'entend se lever brusquement et ouvrir la porte mais elle est furieuse.

« Là n'est pas la question Drago ! Comment tu as pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'on allait se servir de ces sorts contre toi ! Même pour s'entraîner, je te signale en plus qu'ils sont interdits ! Interdit Drago tu comprends ! On est pas des Mangemorts !»

Elle me cri dessus depuis qu'elle a commencer son discours et ses yeux commencent à briller, preuve qu'elle va bientôt pleurer. Alors je tente de m'approcher d'elle mais elle fait un pas en arrière.

« Laisse moi... laisse moi juste quelques temps pour... je vais me coucher... »

Elle court presque dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef. Je reste un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était tellement en colère contre moi, j'avais beau la rassurer, son regard n'avait pas changé tout au long de cette discussion. Pourquoi il y a fallu que j'ouvre encore la bouche pour dire n'importe quoi. Je m'énerve contre la porte et part de l'appartement en furie.

/

J'arrive à la tour d'Astronomie pour me calmer et comme si l'histoire se répète, Potter et là aussi en s'énervant sur un pauvre bout de métal en l'envoyant partout autour de la pièce avec son pouvoir.

« Potter ça va pas ! Quelqu'un pourrait te voir ! »

Il se rend compte de ma présence et se calme légèrement.

« Au moins tu arrives à l'utiliser... Dis-je.

\- C'est de la colère, rien d'autre ! Merci d'avoir ouvert la bouche Malfoy, Blaise ne veut plus me parler.

\- Et je te signale que la raison pour laquelle il ne te parle pas c'est parce que tu étais d'accord avec moi alors ne me met pas tout sur le dos. »

Il soupire et s'assoie contre le mur l'air contrarié. On reste un moment silencieux puis je viens à côté de lui pour m'asseoir.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça, c'était une idée stupide.

\- Et je n'aurai jamais dû te soutenir... Mais je sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment, j'ai du mal à te contredire, c'est comme si mon cerveau m'obliger à être de ton côté.

\- Alors toi aussi tu l'as ressenti ? C'est bizarre non... Tu crois que ça un rapport avec tout ce truc de pouvoir.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est perturbant d'être lié comme ça... »

Il a entièrement raison, on devient bien trop proche et je préfère détourner cette conversation. On a tous les deux d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

« Hermione m'en veut énormément, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va s'arranger.

\- Il faut la laisser seule un moment. Hermione a toujours eu besoin de solitude quand ça n'allait pas, elle reviendra. »

Je lui sourit signe de remerciement pour ses conseils.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Blaise vraiment avec quelqu'un alors je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps ça va lui prendre, il avait l'air très énervé.

\- Il dit que si j'étais d'accord avec toi, c'est que je ne tiens pas assez à lui pour ne pas avoir réfléchi aux conséquences...

\- Il a raison, enfin ils ont raisons, nous avons été stupides de penser une seule seconde qu'ils pourraient faire un truc pareil.

\- Ouais je... »

Je m'arrête quand j'entends un grand boum qui nous fait sursauter tous les deux. On se lève d'un coup pour redescendre et là, panique...

Quand nous arrivons dans les couloirs de Poudlard, beaucoup d'élèves courent, crient et essayent de trouver une sortie. Je regarde Potter paniqué, il attrape quelqu'un dans les élèves, c'est Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron.

« Ginny qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Des Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer dans le château ils sont partout, nous essayons de nous cacher.

\- Ginny, rejoins le bureau de Dumbledore, le mot de passe c'est CARAMBAR, c'est la salle la plus sécurisé du château. Envoi le maximum de gens là haut d'accord ? Cachez vous, les Aurors vont sûrement arrivés ne t'inquiète pas. »

La jeune rousse lui sourit et approuve.

« Es-ce que tu as vu ton frère ou Hermione ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non pas encore.

\- Ok dépêche toi d'aller te cacher, on revient dès qu'on les a trouvé. »

Je suis choqué par la manière dont Potter arrive à garder un sang froid énorme devant ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'il a pu surmonter avec les deux Gryffondores ces dernières années, il doit avoir l'habitude de tout contrôler. Je le suis et nous parcourant les couloirs en courant entre plusieurs élèves. Mon cœur bat aussi vite que je cours. Et si mon père est là ? Si jamais ils viennent pour Hermione ? Je m'inquiète énormément et courir encore n'arrange pas mon stress. On arrive près des appartements de préfets où Weasley et Pansy sont là.

« Hermione ? Où est Hermione ?

\- Nous pensions qu'elle était avec toi ! Dit Weasley. »

Je me dépêche de rentrer dans les appartements, mais personne est là. Je fais toutes les pièces mais rien à faire.

« C'est le moment où on se sépare pour retrouver tout le monde ? Demande Pansy, un peu en panique.

\- Non ! Lance Potter. Restons ensemble.»

On se munit tous de nos baguettes et on court vers tous les couloirs possibles de Poudlard, nous croisons certains Mangemorts, certains élèves, et certains Aurors qui se battent. J'ai du lancer plusieurs sorts pour me protéger, et c'est tellement la pagaille que j'ai du mal à voir clair. J'entends un Expelliarmus derrière moi et je vois Blaise qui désarme un des Mangemorts qui devait sûrement m'attaquer. Potter se jette sur Blaise tandis que je blesse le Mangemort.

« Tu as vu Hermione ? Demande Potter.

\- Non non … elle n'était pas avec vous ?

\- Continuons ! Criai-je. »

Nous parcourons les étages de font en comble mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Plusieurs minutes passent et on comprends que les Mangemorts sont désormais tous partis laissant derrière eux un carnage monstrueux.

Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, où plusieurs personnes sont à terre, certains blessés, d'autres morts...

/

Cela fait maintenant un bon moment que les gens autour de moi s'affolent, que les professeur l'air paniqué essaient de rassembler tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu réussir à entrer, surtout à Poudlard. Je vois ma mère un peu plus loin et je cours vers elle en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Oh Drago es-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non mère ça va... es-ce... es-ce que tu as vu Hermione ?

\- Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? Non pourquoi ? Tu la cherche ? S'étonne ma mère. »

J'ai soudainement mal a la gorge, je sens mon cœur qui s'enflamme mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Potter vient vers moi suivit de mes trois autres amis et on essai de voir Hermione dans toute cette foule. J'aperçois Ginny Weasley avec quelques autres élèves qui l'accompagnaient tout à l'heure et je cours vers elle.

« Weasley, Hermione est venu vous rejoindre ?

\- Non non pas du tout... je ne sais pas où... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et sursaute en entendant mon poing cogné directement le mur. Je n'en peux plus ! Je sens que je vais exploser... Je sens les larmes qui commencent à descendre et j'essaie de me retenir mais rien à faire! Pansy vient vers moi pour essayer de me réconforter mais rien n'y fait.

« Harry Potter ! »

On se retourne tous pour voir d'où vient cette voix. Un élève de deuxième année de Poufsouffle court vers Potter. Son visage est épeuré, du sang tache sa robe de sorcier tandis que ses mains tremblent.

« Je dois... il... il m'a demandé de vous donner ça... je suis... »

Il n'arrive même pas à parler et éclate en sanglot devant nous en tenant un bout de papier qu'il donne à Potter. Ce dernier regarde vite fait le papier et son visage se décompose soudainement.

« Ils l'ont emmenés … »

Ce sont les seuls mots qui traversent la bouche de Potter alors je lui prends le papier des mains et le lit dans ma tête.

= Potter, la sang-de-bourbe est à nous, si tu te crois si supérieur et héroïque, viens donc la sauver avec tes nouveaux amis =

Ils l'ont pris... ils ont Hermione... je sens que je vais m'évanouir... Blaise prends à son tour le parchemin et le lit à haute voix.

« Mais c'est insensé ! Ils ne savent pas qu'on est en guerre et que ce simple bout de papier peut réunir tous les Aurors de l'Angleterre. Pourquoi Tu-sais-qui ferait un truc pareil il se croit si puissant que ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas de lui … Arrive à dire le jeune homme de deuxième année. »

On le regarde tous incompris et Pansy se penche vers lui.

« Qui t'as donné ce parchemin, dis nous ?

\- C'est... Lucius Malfoy. »

Ma mère qui a suivit notre échange depuis tout à l'heure pousse un cri de stupeur. Moi, ma colère ne cesse d'augmenter tandis que les autres font de même.

« Si c'est la guerre qu'il veut alors il va l'avoir. Déclare Potter.

\- Harry attends ! Et si c'était un piège pour t'emmener justement à Tu-sais-qui... il a bien failli te tuer à plusieurs reprises...

\- Ron, Hermione est en danger je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il a raison, affirme Pansy, on devrait élaborer un plan... Drago ? »

Elle m'appelle mais je m'en fiche je ne vois que de la colère, de la frustration, l'envie de tuer est belle et bien là.

« Je vais le tuer... Dis-je simplement.

\- Drago s'il te plait garde ton sang froid... Me rassure ma mère.

\- Je ne peux pas Mère ! Ecoute... c'est à cause de moi qu'il provoque Potter, il veut se venger parce qu'il est au courant... Je me suis attaché à elle... »

Ma mère me regarde avec un sourire de bonheur et de tristesse à la fois. Je vois aussi qu'elle est heureuse que j'ai pu m'intégrer ainsi et comprend ma colère.

« D'accord, on va tout faire pour la retrouver.

\- Comment ils ont pu entrer au château ? Demande Weasley. »

Mon parrain arrive vers nous légèrement blessé à la jambe.

« Severus, es-ce que ça va ? S'inquiète ma mère.

\- Oui je me suis battu avec un des élèves, c'est le coupable de ce carnage, il me l'a avoué pensant qu'il allait me tuer. »

Je m'emporte en lui demandant qui.

« Théodore Nott. Ils les a fait passé par l'armoire à disparaître dans la Salle Sur Demande... il a passé toute l'année dernière et ce début d'année à la réparer. »

Je vais le tuer ! Là c'est sûr s'il n'est pas mort, il va y être. Je regarde autour de moi et je tombe sur ses yeux au fond de la salle. Il est entouré de plusieurs Aurors mais rien à faire.

« Malfoy ! »

Je ne reconnais même pas la personne qui m'appelle derrière moi, je cours presque vers Nott et une fois à sa hauteur, mon poing s'emporte sur son visage. Il tombe à terre et les Aurors s'arme de leur baguette.

« Je vais te tuer... lui dis-je. »

Nott me regarde en souriant mais avant que je puisse une nouvelle fois l'attaquer. Je sens Blaise et Weasley me retenir fortement.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Cri Blaise.

\- Je serai toi, j'écouterai soigneusement les conseils de Madame Zabini... Plaisante-t-il en souriant. »

Il retombe à terre mais cette fois-ci, c'est Potter qui est intervenu.

« N'aggrave pas ton cas Nott !

\- Et moi je vous conseil de ne plus m'approcher !

\- Où ils sont ? Où ils l'ont emmené ? M'énervai-je

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle traître. »

A ce moment j'aurai voulu y retourner mais mes deux amis me tiennent encore. Je vois Potter jeter un regard vers son parrain et le mien qui sont près de Nott, et ils acquiescent tous les deux. Ils prennent Nott par les bras et quitte la pièce. Potter se tourne vers moi.

« On va aller l'interroger avec Rogue et Sirius. Il sera bien obligé de nous dire quelque chose.

\- Je viens avec toi. Dis-je.

\- Vu ton état, tu devrais rester là.

\- Tu plaisante, ce crétin sait tout, il sait où elle est, je veux être là ! Comment...

\- Drago ! Me coupe-t-il. »

Je sursaute, parce qu'il a crié mon prénom, mais surtout parce qu'il a UTILISER mon prénom.

« Reste là s'il te plaît, tu pourrais le tuer à un moment ou un autre vu ton état, surtout avec ce qu'on sait faire tous les deux maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça... essai de te calmer et je reviendrais vers toi. S'il te plaît. »

Je ne répond pas, je ne me défend pas non plus. Encore une fois Potter arrive à me convaincre de ne rien faire et c'est horriblement frustrant. Je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir et de partir vers une autre sortie. Je sais qu'il a raison, à force de me cotoyer, il sait comment je fonctionne. Je préfère alors m'isoler que de rester avec les autres, avec les corps blessés ou morts et de me calmer comme je peux.

Je m'assoie au sol contre le mur et je me rends compte que mes nerfs se relâchent doucement et les larmes commencent à couler. Je ne me retiens pas, j'évacue toute ma frustration dans mes pleurs. Je reste un moment dans cette position, j'en ai besoin. Rien que le faite de penser qu'elle est là bas, avec eux, m'horrifie. Si jamais ils... oh non non je ne veux pas y penser...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à me morfondre mais au bout d'un certain temps, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursaute à ce contact, je lève les yeux pour voir ma mère me sourire tristement.

« Mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas... je suis sûr que...

\- Arrête ! »

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite.

« N'essaie pas de me réconforter en me disant que tout ira pour le mieux... Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font au prisonnier, on a vécu avec des Mangemorts, tu sais comment ça se passe... comment tu peux me dire que ça va aller ? Ca ne va pas aller ! Ils sont sûrement en train de la torturer ou pire ils... maman s'il te plaît. »

Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que j'ai dû l'appeler « maman », et elle remarque bien que tout ceci m'attriste énormément. Alors je vois dans ces yeux qu'elle comprends et qu'elle ne compte plus me rassurer.

« Tu as raison, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'ils vont lui faire, nous savons que nous allons peut-être pas la retrouver vivante... mais je t'en prie, essai pour moi de garder espoir...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force...

\- Tes amis et moi, on va t'aider ok... aller il faut attendre les aveux de Nott. Après les membres de l'Ordre partiront à sa recherche. Relève toi. »

Je me relève difficilement et je prends ma mère dans mes bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de l'homme que tu es devenu mon fils...

\- Et bien, c'est un peu grâce à toi. Si tu n'étais pas parti du Manoir, je serai sûrement Mangemort à l'heure qu'il est... »

Elle me sourit, et nous allions directement dans la salle de classe où ils ont emmenés Nott. Pas mal d'Aurors sont là, mes amis, certains professeurs et le directeur.

« Où est Nott ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené au ministère, comme il est mineur, ses parents vont devoirs être présents quand ils vont l'interroger. Me répond Potter

\- Et ils savent que c'est probablement eux qui lui ont demandé de faire ça... dis-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il se pourrait qu'on sache où se trouve Hermione.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Et bien, vu que c'est ton père qui a orchestré tout ça, elle serait chez toi.

\- C'est une certitude ou une supposition ?

\- On est sûr de rien, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a, il faut commencer par quelque chose.

\- Et si on se trompe, il sera déjà peut-être trop tard. »

Un plop sonore retentit et tout le monde arrête de parler pour voir Rémus Lupin arriver.

« Le ministère a jugé bon d'utiliser le Véritaserum pour une fois...

\- Une élève qui disparaît après l'apparition des Mangemort à Poudlard où on est censé être en sécurité, c'est normal ils ont flippés. Dit Blaise. »

Pendant cette discussion, certains Aurors et professeurs repartent, Rémus explique que Nott a avoué qu'ils ont sûrement emmenés Hermione au Manoir, comme avait suggérer Potter.

« D'accord, on part tout de suite !

\- Non, commence McGonagall, vous n'irez nul part. Les Aurors vont s'en occuper.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- Malfoy reste là ok. Mais Harry et moi on vient. Ordonne Weasley.

\- Sûrement pas, répond mon parrain, je ne vous donne même pas cinq minutes là bas.

\- C'est d'Hermione qu'il s'agit, vous serez étonné de ce qu'on pourrait parvenir à faire pour elle, intervient Potter.

\- Et bien oui, vous faire tuer par exemple. »

Je décide d'intervenir, il est hors de question que je ne parte pas chercher Hermione. Alors je me tourne vers celui qui est resté bien silencieux depuis mon arrivé.

« Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plait, laissez moi y aller, je connais les coins et recoins de cette maison... je sais me défendre et avec Potter on a ce truc qui peut aider aussi. Je fais parti de l'Ordre maintenant, laissez moi aider. »

Je pris pour qu'il me dise quelque chose, tout le monde le regarde et attende aussi qu'il parle. Il remet ses lunettes en place, soupire et me fixe.

« Je ne doute pas de tes capacités à survivre là bas, Drago. Etant donné que tu es celui qui connaît au mieux ce manoir, je t'accorde de guider les membres de l'Ordre qui seront chargés de cette mission... mais je te préviens que tu as intérêt à suivre tout ce qu'ils disent sans exception.

\- Je le ferai.

\- Albus, appelle ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre mon fils unique...

\- Mère je vais me débrouiller, il est hors de question que je la laisse une heure de plus là-bas.

\- Et nous alors ? Demande Blaise.

\- Potter accompagne Drago, il veillera sur lui. Intervient Rogue

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Demandai-je. Il y a deux minutes vous disiez qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

\- C'était avant de savoir que tu y allais. Je préfère qu'il se fasse tuer au lieu de toi.

\- Severus ! Gronde ma mère. »

Mon parrain regarde ma mère en haussant les épaules tandis que je me tourne vers Potter qui n'est pas surpris du commentaire du professeur.

« Si je comprends bien, nous on reste là ?

\- Je prends déjà beaucoup de risque en envoyant deux de mes meilleurs élèves dans un repaire de Mangemorts, n'en rajoutez pas. Explique Dumbledore. »

Weasley ne réprime pas et Potter demande alors dans combien de temps on part.

« D'ici un quard d'heure, je veux vous voir prêts, dans mon bureau. En attendant je charge une équipe de nous rejoindre. »

Nous sortons tous les cinq afin que Potter et moi puissions nous changer, et prendre le nécessaire.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée... si jamais un de vous deux ne reviens pas... je... Essai de dire Blaise.

\- Hey... ça va aller... Rassure Potter en l'embrassant. Je te promet qu'on fera notre possible pour revenir en vie avec Hermione... ok ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... dans un repère de Mangemort Harry ! Ils sont horribles et n'auront aucune pitié, tu t'en rends compte ? Et si jamais tu tombe sur Tu-sais-qui...

\- Je sais quels risques on prends, ne t'en fais pas, depuis notre première année, on le sait.

\- Ça m'embête énormément Harry de ne pas t'accompagner cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Se plaint le rouquin.

\- Et bien Weasley, je te charge d'une mission. Tu prends soin de mes deux meilleurs amis s'il te plaît.

\- Ouais... bah essai de faire de même alors... Me répont-il.

\- Oh la poisse je n'y ai pas penser, vous me laissez avec les deux là ! S'emporte Blaise. Je vais me suicider avant votre retour. »

Pansy le fusille du regard tandis que Weasley lui file un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, allons nous préparer. Ordonne Potter. »

 _Voilà voilà, vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?_

 _A suivre, Drago et Harry au Manoir Malfoy..._


	8. Chapitre Huit

_Hey! Je vous poste le chapitre huit, il est un peu court mais j'espère que l'aventure au Manoir va vous plaire._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Arrivés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Potter et moi découvrons avec qui nous feront le voyage. Il y a Rémus Lupin, Severus, Maugrey Fol'Oeil, Arthur Weasley et... attend pourquoi ma mère est là ?

« Mère, tu ne pars pas avec nous ?

\- Non mon chéri... je... je ne peux pas venir... »

Pendant notre échange, elle regarde attentivement mon parrain qui discute avec Dumbledore, et à ce moment là, je la sens crispée et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

« Ne vous en faites pas Madame Malfoy, Rogue et Drago savent très bien ce qu'ils font... »

Elle ne répond pas à Potter et je vois que des larmes qui commencent à venir au coin de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit maman ? »

Je prends l'habitude le l'appeler ainsi, je trouve plus conventionnel d'effacer les « bonnes manières » des sangs-purs.

« Je... écoute je ne peux pas venir parce que... Severus et moi, on attend un heureux événement...

\- Comment ça tu... oh par Merlin!

\- C'est pas vrai... Rajoute Potter. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la joie que je ressens ou si j'ai envie de tuer mon professeur de potion. Mais le regard de ma mère n'est pas rempli de tristesse, je vois qu'elle est heureuse et c'est important pour elle de m'en faire part.

« Je suis enceinte de quatre mois...

\- Quatre mois ?! Criai-je »

Tout le monde nous regarde et mon parrain vient enfin vers nous, sachant bien de quoi on parle.

« Mais ça ne se voit même pas...

\- Ta mère l'a découvert récemment, ça arrive quelque fois qu'on ne se rende pas compte tout de suite, c'est un déni de grossesse. A ce moment il est trop tard pour avorter, mais il était impensable de le faire même si nous aurions été au courant avant.

\- Vous auriez dû attendre qu'on soit rentrer pour lui annoncer, ça va être difficile de se concentrer après ça, ce qui va me donner plus de boulot à moi merde ! Se plaint Potter.

\- Ca va aller... je vais essayer de ne pas trop y penser...

\- Mais tu es content Drago ?

\- Je... oui je pense... »

Ma mère me prends dans ses bras et lorsqu'on attend Maugrey se plaindre que nous avions pas le temps pour ça, je reviens à la réalité en la lâchant doucement. Puis Sirius vient vers nous.

« Fais attention à toi d'accord ? Dit-il vers Potter.

\- Tu ne viens pas non plus ?

\- Non Harry. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort sache que je suis revenu. Ils pensent avoir les deux seuls Mars. Mais... je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir et tu es bien protégé avec eux. Finit-il par dire en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Nous ne perdons pas plus de temps et comme Potter et moi n'avions pas encore l'âge de transplaner je m'agrippe à mon parrain tandis que le survivant fait de même avec Rémus. On atterrit dans une forêt que je reconnaît bien, vu qu'elle est près du Manoir. Mais pourquoi aussi loin ?

« Très bien, le manoir se trouve a un ou deux kilomètres, il faut être le plus discret possible et éviter le carnage, c'est pour ça qu'une fois là bas, nous explique Rémus, on examine avant d'agir, on ne pourra certainement pas passer par la porte d'entrée. »

Ca c'est certain, heureusement qu'ils m'ont emmenés.

« Si on tourne à gauche vers là, il y a une entrée qui mène au sous-sol. »

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de mal.

« Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas un piège, je connais ce passage.

\- Donc cette forêt tu l'as connais par cœur, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demande Rémus.

\- Absolument. Blaise aussi d'ailleurs, on y a passé toute notre enfance.

\- Les sous-sols bien joué, finalement tu as bien fait de venir toi ! Me lance Maugrey en me faisant une tape sur l'épaule. Allons-y on te suit. »

Ils me suivent tous, mais on reste sur nos gardes, ça ne m'étonnerai que des Mangemorts traînent par ici. Potter et moi restions devant et il en profite pour me parler.

« Alors, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

\- Il paraît...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air content ?

\- Si bien sûr mais... »

J'hésite avant de me retourner et voir où se trouve Rogue. Je le vois derrière avec Maugrey alors je me tourne la tête vers Potter.

« Ils sont inconscients ! On est en pleine guerre et eux ils font un gosse ! Si jamais Rogue meurt pendant cette mission ou une autre d'ailleurs … ou pire qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma mère et ce... bébé... tu... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Potter ne répond pas, il reste silencieux et je me demande s'il a écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire. C'est quelques secondes plus tard que je me rends compte de la situation. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête ! Les parents de Potter l'ont conçus exactement en période de guerre aussi.

« Désolé... je n'avais pas penser à tes parents je...

\- Je suis le mieux placer pour savoir ce que ça fait de grandir seul et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne lui arrivera pas la même chose, je te comprends.

\- Pourvu qu'on en finisse avec tout ça sans encombre... Je ne veux pas contrarier la puissance de l'Ordre mais je trouve qu'on est un peu limite aujourd'hui pour une mission tel que celle-ci tu trouve pas ?

\- Ce sont les seuls qui ont bien voulu venir... Tu sais tous les membres de l'Ordre ont des rôles différents et certains ne préfère pas se salir les mains si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je peux les comprendre, on ne peut pas dire que faire une mission dans le Manoir Malfoy soit approuvé par tout le monde. »

On reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. L'entrée se trouve au sol près d'un vieux chêne, je suis rassuré qu'ils ne l'ont pas fermée... en faite je ne sais pas si mon père à une idée de ce qui se trouve là. J'ouvre la porte au sol et les autres se munissent de leurs baguettes.

« Normalement, il faut descendre les escaliers et parcourir quelques mètres jusqu'au sous-sol. Expliquai-je. Une fois là bas, il y aura un autre escalier qui mène directement en cuisine.

\- On devait se la jouer discret à la base, m'informe Arthur.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de passer par la porte d'entrée. Et puis mon père n'allait jamais dans les cuisines, seuls ma mère et les elfes y passaient du temps. »

Il ne me répond pas et chacun de nous descendions tour à tour en allumant nos baguettes par un « Lumos ». Rien n'a changé. Tout est comme avant, les couloirs sont toujours aussi étroits, il y a toujours cette odeur de renfermer et les plafonds remplis de toile d'araignée.

« Heureusement que Ron n'est pas venu du coup... il déteste les araignées. Sourit Potter.

\- Je suis déçu, ça aurait été très marrant. »

J'imagine bien la tête de Weasley s'il avait vu ces couloirs.

Alors qu'on avance, je sens bien qu'on approche du but vu que mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Je n'imaginais pas avoir aussi peur de revenir ici, dans ce manoir. J'étais tellement heureux lorsque ma mère a décidé de partir que je m'étais juré de ne jamais revenir... Pourtant me voilà là... Avec Potter et des Aurors pour sauver Hermione.

Nous sommes devant l'escalier qui monte jusqu'en cuisine, je regarde derrière moi pour indiquer que c'est bien ici et Potter me fait un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre que c'est le moment d'y aller. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre, alors Rémus et les autres passent devant moi et il ouvre la porte, baguette en main, prêt à intervenir.

Je prie pour qu'il n'ai personne et qu'on est le temps de s'organiser pour la suite. Vu que tout le monde passe la porte, j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun Mangemort... mais je m'arrête lorsque je vois un elfe qui nous regarde avec ses gros yeux de stupeur. Je reconnais Rony, un de nos plus vieux elfes.

« Mr Malfoy est revenu à la maison, Rony est heureux que revienne...

\- Shut Rony, je viens pour Hermione Granger... juste pour elle, je ne peux pas rester. Dis nous où elle est.

\- Maître Malfoy va nous punir si je vous le dévoile... Maître Malfoy m'a ordonné de lui donner à manger et de ne rien dire à personne. Rony ne doit rien dire.

\- Elle est au dernière étage c'est ça ?

\- Rony ne doit rien dire, Rony ne doit rien dire...

\- On perd notre temps ! Il ne te diras rien, libère-le et il nous aidera. Propose Maugrey.

\- C'est une blague j'espère...

\- Mais bien sûr tu fais parti des propriétaires de ce Manoir. Il faut lui donner un cadeau. Dit Potter

\- Harry Potter veut faire un cadeau à Rony ? Rony serai très honoré...

\- Moi non, mais Drago Malfoy si... donne lui une chaussette !

\- Tu plaisante ?

\- Mr Malfoy veut libérer Rony... mais Rony travaille ici depuis bien trop longtemps... Rony va faire quoi après ?

\- Euh et bien... je...

\- Tu pourra travailler à Poudlard ? Tu as déjà été à Poudlard ? Dobby y travaille aussi.

\- Rony n'a pas eu cette chance... Rony se souvient de Dobby. Dobby manque à Rony...

\- Et bien on va dire qu'on t'accorde des vacances bien méritées. Malfoy ! Tes chaussettes... »

Je soupire puis je retire mes chaussures. Quand mon père va apprendre ça... d'abord Dobby puis maintenant lui. Je lui tends les chaussettes et il hésite à les prendre. En faite non, il est en admiration.

« Mr Malfoy libère Rony... murmure-t-il en prenant les chaussettes. Maître Malfoy va être très en colère.

\- Sans blague... Dit Rogue. Allez maintenant dit nous où est Miss Granger.

\- Ils l'ont emmenés dans les cachots au dernière étage. Mr Malfoy sait que c'est un endroit très dangereux et bien surveillé ?

\- Oui je sais.

\- Rony peut vous aider. Maintenant qu'il est libre. Dit l'elfe. »

Je regarde attentivement mon ancien elfe qui a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui demande plutôt de rejoindre Hermione en la rassurant qu'on allait arriver.

« Rony peut faire ça, Rony vous attendra en haut. »

L'elfe s'en va en prenant un plateau de repas. Rogue et Weasley passe devant tandis que je reste derrière eux avec Potter. Maugrey et Rémus ferme notre marche.

« Ok alors si rien n'a changé, une fois passé cette porte, on tombera sur le salon et il faudra prendre les escaliers de droite. »

Il acquiescent tous et Rogue commence à ouvrir la porte et passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Il nous fait signe que la voie est libre. Lorsqu'on arrive au salon, des souvenirs de chez moi me revient, je repense à ce que j'ai pu vivre entre ses murs... et le peu de bon souvenirs sont ceux avec ma mère. Je regarde brièvement le tableau au dessus du canapé où moi, ma mère et mon père sommes affichés. Bizarre que mon paternel ne l'ai pas encore jeter ou détruit.

On emprunte les escaliers de droite et on tombe sur le couloirs des chambres.

« On a encore un étage à monter et... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que deux Mangemorts descendent de l'escalier d'en face. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent, ils se précipitent sur leur baguettes pour lancer un sort mais Rémus est plus rapide et leur lance un « Silencio » les empêchant de nous désarmer. Ainsi Arthur et mon parrain leur fait voler leur baguette puis les figes en un rien de temps.

On ne discute pas de cette action et on continue notre marche vers les escaliers suivants. Lorsqu'on atteint l'étage au dessus, l'ambiance devient un peu plus sombre. Enfant, j'ai dû m'aventurer une seule fois ici, et malgré le peu de souvenirs, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changer. Il fait froid, l'air est macabre et l'odeur est infecte. Je me souviens d'avoir décider à l'époque de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds tellement l'endroit me filait la chair de poule. Et c'est toujours le cas.

Alors qu'on avance, on découvre plusieurs cellules avant de pouvoir trouver la bonne.

« Harry !

\- Par ici. Dit mon elfe. »

Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de repérer Potter qui est devant une cellule au fond du couloir. Je cours le peu de mètres qui nous sépares et découvre enfin Hermione. Elle est assise par terre se tenant la hanche droite, les cheveux en bataille, le teint blanchâtre. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en la voyant dans cette posture. Ses vêtement sont dans un piteux états et elle a les lèvres légèrement fendus pourtant je peux apercevoir un sourire lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi.

« Hermione, es-ce que ça va ? S'empresse Potter.

\- Euh... pas vraiment mais... sortez moi de là... »

Je sens quelqu'un me pousser et Maugrey lance un sortilège pour briser la cellule. Elle se lève très délicatement en grimaçant des injures.

« Tu es blessée ? Dit ont Potter et moi en cœur. »

On se rapproche d'elle instinctivement tous les deux en même temps.

« Je... ma hanche... gémit-elle. »

Je regarde l'endroit qu'elle indique, relève légèrement sa chemise froissée et découvre avec horreur un bonne entaille sur le côté allant d'au dessus de sa cuisse jusqu'en dessous de son sein.

« Je vais les tuer ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Es-ce que tu peux marcher ? Demande Potter en m'ignorant.

\- Je... oui je pense. »

Arthur vient prendre ma place pour découper un bout de son propre tee-shirt et le poser sur la blessure d'Hermione.

« Tiens bien fort ça contre toi, il faut que le sang arrête de couler. »

Elle hoche la tête de bas en haut en signe de réponse et pose une nouvelle fois le regard vers moi.

« Tu m'aides ou tu me laisses là ? Demande-t-elle ironiquement. »

C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à faire quoique ce soit en ce moment. Je pense sincèrement à trouver l'ordure qui l'a mit dans cette état là et à toutes les tortures que je pourrais lui infliger. Mais je reviens à moi prends Hermione dans mes bras, reniflant son odeur et profitant de ce court moment en lui posant un baiser sur son front.

« Tu vas t'appuyer contre Potter et moi, on va t'aider à marcher. »

\- Pourquoi Rony ne l'emmène pas directement à Poudlard ?

\- Rony ne peut pas transplaner ici, personne ne peut. »

Une fois positionnés, on prends le chemin de la sortie. On passe le premier escalier, puis on parcours une nouvelle fois le couloirs des chambres. On prend le deuxième escalier pour redescendre au salon. Tout va bien jusqu'à ce que deux hommes d'une trentaine d'année environ arrive dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que... Dit l'un d'entre eux en sortant sa baguette. »

Rémus le désarme mais l'autre homme a déjà propulser le loup garou. Alerté par le bruit des sorts, d'autres Mangemorts entrent et les sorts fusent dans la pièce. Les Aurors devant nous essaient de se battre alors que je tourne la tête vers Potter et d'un simple regard, on arrive à se comprendre.

« Ok, Rony va continuer sans nous avec Hermione. Dis-je.

\- Quoi ? Non il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici.

\- Hermione tu es blessée ! Cri Potter. »

Je ne mets pas longtemps à envoyer un signe à Rony pour qu'il arrive vers nous, esquivant un ou deux sorts.

« Prends Hermione avec toi, passe par le chemin du sous-sols et transplane directement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard... s'il te plait...

\- Mais... gémit Hermione. »

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers elle et la supplie du regard.

« Je te promets qu'on reviendra tous les deux vivants... ok ? »

Elle ne me répond pas et je sens bien qu'elle est énervée mais elle n'a pas le choix. Rony me rassure en me disant qu'il va prendre soin d'elle et ils disparaissent derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Je porte une nouvelle fois mon attention sur la bagarre et jette un coup d'œil vers Potter qui me confirme que c'est le moment d'y aller.

Alors on fonce, aider les Aurors à prendre le dessus sur les Mangemorts. On envois des sorts et on se protège comme on peut. J'aperçois Rémus qui semble blessé au bras et en difficulté avec un Mangemort mais je n'arrive pas à l'aider étant donné que je suis déjà face à un autre. Cela me frustre alors je me concentre pour résister contre le mien avec ma baguette tandis que je lève la main en direction de l'autre le projetant loin de Rémus qui me regarde surpris un instant, mais continue la bataille.

J'entends soudainement le sort de la mort et je panique, je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que les Aurors essaient de faire pareil. Je découvre avec stupeur que Maugrey est à terre, mort et... mon père devant lui, baguette levée, le sourire aux lèvres. Les Mangemorts prennent le dessus sur nous et mon père s'avance vers moi.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici Drago ! »

Il me regarde avec tant de haine et de mépris et pourtant ça ne me touche pas. Je le déteste, je le déteste pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire à moi ou à ma mère... et maintenant Hermione. Je ne lui parle même pas et je le défie du regard en commençant le combat. J'aperçois une lumière bleue et j'en conclu que Potter a lui aussi réussi à se servir de son pouvoir. Je fais de même avec mon père en pensant à tout ce que je peux ressentir envers lui et il percute le mur en face de moi où notre tableau était représenté.

Je veux continuer à le faire souffrir mais un autre Mangemort me lance un « Doloris » que je n'évite pas et ma baguette vole loin de moi. Je ressens de la douleur mais à force d'en avoir reçu je me relève facilement mais mon père n'est déjà plus là. Je me tourne vers mon agresseur, qui sont en faite deux. Et vu leur ressemblance, j'en déduis que c'est les cousins jumeaux de Sylvia, Horacio et Pedro. Ils mettent leurs baguettes dans leur poches respectives et me regarde en souriant.

Alors je comprends qu'ils vont passer au mains étant donné que je n'ai plus ma baguette. Le premier s'avance vers moi et commence à lever le bras et me frappe au visage. L'autre veut venir mais il est projeté en arrière par un sort lancer par Arthur. Son frère s'énerve et veut une nouvelle fois s'acharner sur moi mais je le contre d'une main et le frappe de l'autre. Il revient à la charge en me frappant et chacun de nous deux essai d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Je voulais utiliser la lumière pour me débarrasser de lui mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dû aux nombreux coups de mon adversaire.

On se lance des coups de poings, des coups de coudes et des coups de pieds l'un après l'autre. Mon visage me fait mal et lorsqu'il arrive à me mettre un coup sur le ventre, je sens ma respiration diminuer mais je reste debout. Il parvient à prendre le dessus en me frappant de nouveau et je tombe genoux à terre. Il me cogne encore et encore et je sens que tout y passe. Mon visage, mon dos, mon ventre... tout devient douloureux et ma respiration ne fait qu'empirer. Je sens soudainement plus aucun coup vers moi mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, je cri de douleur, une douleur qui vient de mon ventre... je commence à avoir chaud à transpirer et lorsque j'ai le courage d'emmener mes mains vers la douleur, je découvre du sang... mon sang... il m'a poignardé. Je transpire encore jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un autre coup à la tête. Je n'en peux plus et la chaleur disparaît de mon corps et j'ai soudainement froid. Avant de m'évanouir, je comprends une chose... je suis en train de mourir.

 _J'attends vos impressions, n'hésitez pas. A suivre : la mort de Drago ?!_


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**PDV Drago**

 _« On ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller... »_

J'entends cette voix dans un murmure et je la reconnais en étant celle de Dumbledore, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est enfoui dans un bloc de pierres. Je n'arrive pas à bouger non plus et la fatigue me reprend et je m'endors.

 _« J'ai besoin de toi... »_

Cette fois-ci, c'est Blaise. J'ai envie de lui crier que je vais bien mais je reste immobile. Seul mon cerveau est légèrement en marche. Ca dure une fraction de seconde et je retombe dans mon sommeil.

 _« Je t'en pris Drago, réveille-toi... tu me manques. »_

Jamais j'oublierai cette voix, oh non jamais. Hermione est en vie... j'arrive à me sentir d'un coup libéré, mais pas assez pour bouger ou dire quoique ce soit.

 _« Je t'aime... »_

C'est presque inaudible et pourtant je l'ai entendu... Par Merlin réveillez moi bon sang... j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui hurler que je l'aime également mais rien n'y fais. Plus j'essaie et plus je sens que je fatigue de nouveau... Me voilà reparti endormi.

 _« Il a l'air … mort … »_

Pansy cette fois, je ressens de la tristesse dans sa voix et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Je voudrais tant la voir. J'arrive à sentir sa main poser sur la mienne.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller. »_

La voix de Weasley retentit dans ma tête, j'ai presque oublié qu'ils se fréquente les deux là.

 _« Tu ne sais pas Ron. Il ne pourrait jamais se réveiller..._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça. Il le doit pour... pour toi et Zabini, pour Hermione. »_

Hermione. Oui je dois me réveiller. Oui il le faut. Pour eux. Pour elles.

 _« Et puis même pour Harry et moi, que seraient nos vies sans Malfoy pour nous emmerder, hein ? »_

Je souris intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'ils s'ennuieraient sans moi...

 _« Merci Ron. Merci d'avoir été présent ces jours-ci... je veux dire... comme un vrai gentleman._

 _\- Je sais que je peux être quelques fois un imbécile mais... j'aimerai que tu sache que j'apprécie vraiment de prendre soin de toi de cette manière... et ça me fait mal de te voir aussi triste. »_

J'espère pas qu'il va lui faire une déclaration d'amour alors que je suis là en train de mourir à côté d'eux !

 _« Merci ça me touche Ron. J'aime beaucoup quand tu prends soin de moi comme ça... »_

Et sinon je ne me rendors pas là ? Sérieux vous abuser, je n'ai pas pu rester éveiller quand les autres étaient là mais aujourd'hui il faut que j'assiste à ça ? Je comprends pourquoi quelques secondes plus tard où je ressens la chaleur de la main de Pansy puis une odeur de jasmin. Je sens que je vais me réveiller. Mes yeux s'ouvrent légèrement mais je les referme vite éblouis par la lumière alors j'essaie de presser la main de Pansy qu'elle sent tout de suite.

« Drago ?! Il... il m'a tenu la main... je... Drago. »

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux et j'ai du mal à me faire à la lumière du jour.

« Par Merlin... couinai-je. »

Pansy me presse encore plus la main en jubilant.

« Pansy, s'il te plaît... doucement... »

Je met un petit moment à me mettre en position assise.

« Je suis ici endormi depuis combien d'heures ? J'ai mal partout... »

Les deux tourtereaux ne me répondent pas alors je jette un coup d'oeil vers eux et je sens qu'ils me cache quelques chose.

« Weasley... insistai-je.

\- Et bien... ça fait quelques jours...

\- Quelques jours ?!

\- Presque deux semaines... Termine-t-il.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?!

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Je te signal que tu as été poignardé ! Sans parler des bleues, des os cassées et tout ! Tu as de la chance de t'être réveiller ! »

Je vois bien qu'elle est énervée. Weasley, à côté ne dit rien, et je tente de reprendre la main de Pansy dans la mienne.

« Je vais bien Pansy... je suis là et je suis désolée. »

Elle vient vers moi faire un câlin et me murmure que je lui ai manqué.

« Es-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Pansy suggère de prévenir tout le monde mais je lui interdis en voulant déjà savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en presque 15 jours. Elle et Weasley se lancent donc dans une explication très longue.

Alors voilà... Maugrey est mort. Les Aurors et Potter ont continuer à se battre contre les Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que mon père rappel les siens en découvrant que j'étais étaler sur le sol. Ils avaient murmuré quelques choses aux cousins de Sylvia et ces derniers avaient pris Rogue en otage. Tous les Aurors étaient à la recherche de mon parrain. Ma mère était inconsolable. Hermione n'était pas mieux. Et Potter avait essayer de renouveler les entraînements avec nos pouvoirs mais il n'y parvenait pas.

« Drago ! »

Mon cœur fait un bon monumentale lorsque je vois Hermione courir vers moi et m'enlacer. Je respire son parfum, caresse sa peau et... aïe ! Elle vient de me frapper ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Ça, Drago Malfoy, c'est pour ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse ! »

Je réfléchis un instant et je me souviens de mes dernières paroles avant de la quitter au Manoir.

« Je suis en vie...

\- Mais tu... j'ai vraiment cru... je... »

Elle hésite un instant et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va pleurer. Elle n'arrive pas à me faire une phrase correctement pour m'avouer ce qu'elle ressent alors je l'a prends dans mes bras et on reste un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Weasley intervienne.

« On devrait prévenir tout le monde.

\- Oui Blaise va être fou ! Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans la Salle-Sur-Demande avec Harry. Répond Hermione.

\- Ok bah on va peut-être attendre qu'ils sortent d'eux même, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur quelque chose qui pourrait me choquer. Rit Weasley.

\- Sage décision Weasley.

\- Et toi tu devrais te reposer.

\- Pansy... tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez dormi pour le moment ? Je... je voudrais voir ma mère.

\- Elle est resté au château, elle... elle est dans les appartements de Rogue... elle ne voulait pas rentrer au Square sans lui... On ne sait toujours pas où il est. Explique Hermione. »

Je n'imagine pas comment ma mère doit être. Déjà moi, je suis particulièrement touché par sa disparition, j'essaie de ne pas le montrer mais si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je ne le supporterai pas.

« On pense que les cousins de Sylvia l'ont emmené dans un autre monde.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où. Les Aurors ont interrogés certaines créatures mais jusque là ça n'a rien donné. Raconte Pansy.

\- Et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? »

Ils me regardent tous d'un air triste en me faisant bien comprendre que pour le moment, on ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il est hors de question que je reste sans rien essayer. Je m'en suis sorti. Je ne suis pas mort. Alors je ne suis pas revenu pour perdre mon parrain ah ça non !

« Il y a forcément un moyen...

\- On va le retrouver Drago. Ma Rassure Hermione. »

Je veux lui répondre mais Dumbledore fait son apparition dans l'infirmerie.

« Drago tu es enfin réveillé... comment tu te sens ?

\- Euh... ça va. Quelques douleurs mais je survie.

\- Pomfresh va te donner de quoi te remettre. Surtout pour faciliter la cicatrisation de ta plaie au ventre ainsi que des potions pour tes blessures internes. Tu devras te reposer un minimum.

\- Je pourrais sortir d'ici combien de temps ?

\- Et bien elle va te faire quelques examens et on le saura par la suite. Mais je suis venue ici pour voir Miss Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il semblerait que vos parents ont peut-être une idée pour retrouver Severus... »

Nous avons tous un regard étonné vers le Directeur en attendant la suite de son explication.

« Ils arrivent demain pour nous l'expliquer. Je compte sur vous pour être présents. »

Hermione hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et il repart en nous souhaitant une bonne après-midi.

/

Je suis encore a l'infirmerie. Blaise et Potter étaient venu me voir après que le directeur soit parti. Mon meilleur ami était content de me voir et Potter semblait également ravi. J'avais dû affronter les nombreuses potions de Pomfresh plus horribles les unes que les autres mais j'avoue qu'elles commencent à me faire du bien. Il faut que je reste encore ici pour me reposer mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'avais confié a Blaise de trouver ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me voir alors je ne veux pas dormir lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Potter a retentait l'expérience avec nos pouvoirs et on était tous heureux de constater qu'ils étaient toujours là. Alors je pense qu'en étant dans le coma, mes pouvoirs se sont bloqués avec les siens. On n'en sait rien en faite.

Tout le monde est parti manger et ma mère entre enfin dans l'infirmerie. J'ai un pincement au cœur quand je découvre ses yeux rouges et son regard triste.

« Maman... je suis tellement désolé... »

Elle ne me répond pas et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ne t'excuse pas Drago, ce n'est pas de ta faute... murmure-t-elle. »

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'aurai été plus fort, plus rapide, j'aurai pu empêcher ça.

« Comment te sens tu ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Et bien les potions font effet, je me sens mieux, malgré la douleur au ventre.

\- C'est la cicatrisation. Le plus important c'est que tu t'en sortes.

\- J'ai besoin de marcher. Et je veux être là quand les parents d'Hermione vont arriver demain.

\- Tiens bois ça. »

Elle sort de sa poche une potion rouge qu'elle me tend.

« Tu seras sur pied demain avec ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une potion.

\- Maman... insistai-je »

Je la regarde dans les yeux en sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêter tout ça... tu ne devrais pas, si...

\- Drago tu dois te rétablir et vite ! Ce n'est pas les stupides potions de cette école qui vont améliorer ta guérison plus rapidement.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt...

\- S'il te plaît Drago... »

Dans l'immédiat, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma mère qui me sourit faiblement. Je sais que ça part d'une très bonne intention mais j'hésite un moment avant de boire finalement le contenu de la potion. Beurk... c'est infâme.

« Demain tu seras comme neuf ! Sourit-elle.

\- Promet-moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça, même en cas extrême. »

Les bonnes vieilles habitudes. De la magie noire. Elle m'avait pourtant dit en quittant le manoir qu'elle arrêterait mais malheureusement les connaissances sont là et dans mon cas, je pense qu'elle n'a pas totalement réfléchis. Lorsqu'on fait de la magie noire, on le ressens chaque jour qui suit, c'est comme ça qu'on en devient accro, certain le supporte, d'autres non. Mon père doit faire parti des gens qu'ils ne le supportent pas.

« D'accord, je te promets. »

/

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne heure. Mes muscles sont encore douloureux mais quand j'observe ma plaie au ventre en dessous du bandage, il n'y a déjà presque rien. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais expliquer ça aux autres sans leur parler de la potion. Je recouvre mon ventre avec le bandage et tente de me lever. Je mets un peu de temps mais seulement à cause des muscles qui ont du mal à se réveiller. Je mets un pied à terre, puis deux et je me sens soudainement mieux. Je vais pouvoir sortir de ce maudit lit... Je fais quelques pas pour habituer mes jambes au mouvement et je me positionne derrière la fenêtre... non c'est une blague ?

Avec toutes ces péripéties, j'ai complètement oublié qu'on arrive en fin d'année. Et dehors, il neige. Le sol et les arbres sont recouverts d'un blanc éclatant. Certains élèves sont déjà dehors en train de jouer avec la neige. Quand je pense que c'est bientôt Noël... et qu'on est en pleine guerre ça me déprime...

Chez nous, on ne fêtait pas spécialement Noël. Ca s'arrêtait à quelques cadeaux et une réception entre sang-purs chaque année dans les grandes familles différentes. Et pour moi ce n'est pas ça Noël, surtout depuis que j'ai découverts ces séries moldus au Square où ils nagent tous dans le bonheur. Alors cette année, après notre fuite, j'aurai voulu passer un réveillon sans la moindre pression et avoir des vraies sensations de Noël.

« Drago ? »

Je me retourne et Blaise est entré dans l'infirmerie... attend Blaise ? Je ne rêve pas ? Il se lève jamais à cette heure-ci d'habitude.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?! M'étonnai-je

\- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être allongé ?

\- Je me sens bien, dis-je en regagnant mon lit pour m'y asseoir, alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Et bien... la raison pour laquelle je suis debout à cette heure est Febus...

\- La chouette de chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que... oh... »

Je comprends de suite qu'il a eu des nouvelles de sa mère, et a en voir par sa tête, je pense qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes.

« Elle t'a envoyé une lettre...

\- Elle est au courant du faite que je te suive du côté de Dumbledore. Elle est au courant de mon homosexualité et... Drago... elle sait pour Harry... Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Comment que... oh non Nott ! Bien sûr!Je vais le tuer !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne vais pas rentré pendant les vacances c'est certain mais imagine qu'elle vienne ici, comme ton père l'a fait pour toi. On dirait bien qu'ils arrivent à passer les barrière protectrices du château.

\- On ne la laissera pas s'approcher de toi ne t'en fais pas. Ne reste pas seul.

\- Je... tu crois que je dois en parler à Harry ?

\- Me parler de quoi ? Intervient Potter. »

On sursaute en même temps et Blaise se retourne vers lui et je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te cherchais. Tu n'étais déjà plus là quand je me suis réveiller... je me suis inquiété.

\- Content d'apprendre que ma santé t'importe peu Potter. Fis-je ironiquement.

\- Oh ça va tu as l'air d'aller mieux non ? Bon qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire Blaise ? Es-ce que ça va? Demande-t-il en découvrant ses yeux brillants. »

Je sais bien que Blaise peut-être difficile à déchiffrer quand il est sous pression où qu'il est perdu alors je décide de l'aider un peu.

« Es-ce que Blaise t'as déjà parler de sa mère ?

\- C'est... euh oui un peu.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta future belle-mère veuille de toi pour Noël...

\- Drago ! Me cri Blaise en souriant à ma blague. T'es pas possible à la fin ! »

Je lui rends son sourire et l'encourage du regard à continuer. Il veut pas de mon aide tant pis, qu'il se débrouille. Moi je retourne en position allongé sur mon lit en écoutant leur conversation.

« J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin d'elle... et elle sait. Continue Blaise.

\- Oh... je vois...

\- Je pense que Nott a dû nous voir et dire quelque chose je sais pas mais... enfin c'est compliqué.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non seulement... elle est presque aussi pire que Lestrange alors je suis pas totalement rassuré... pour moi comme pour toi. »

Je vois dans les yeux de Potter qu'il est gêné et qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Alors au bout de quelques secondes il lui dit qu'il fera tout pour le protéger et il prends mon meilleur ami dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles que je n'arrive pas à entendre. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux j'avoue. Je suis content que Blaise est trouvé quelqu'un de protecteur envers lui et quelqu'un qui tient à lui. Ils s'embrassent tous les deux et je fais un petit raclement de gorge pour leur rappeler que je suis toujours là.

« Allez vous bécoter ailleurs... »

/

L'infirmière n'en revient pas que mon état s'est améliorer aussi vite. Elle pose tout un tas de question que j'ai quelques fois du mal à répondre. Mais après une bonne heure, elle m'a prescrit d'autres potions et m'a autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Enfin !

C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je rejoins mes appartements de préfet où j'espère voir Hermione. Elle est venu ce matin vite fait en prétextant un devoir urgent à faire avant de partir. Un devoir ? Mais qui aurai préféré travailler un devoir plutôt qu'être avec moi ? Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'elle... et elle va me le payer. Foi de Malfoy !

« Drago ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas... »

Elle est plongée dans ses bouquins étalés sur la table du salon, en position assise à terre.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu stress tellement pour la venue de tes parents encore que tu te tues au travail. Constatai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Et bien je te signal Malfoy, dit-elle en souriant, que mon petit ami est resté à l'infirmerie pendant longtemps et que je n'avais d'autres moyens de me distraire...

\- Mais maintenant il est là ! Viens un peu par ici... que je te montre ce que signifie le verbe distraire. »

Elle ne se fait pas attendre longtemps et lâche sa plume pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes jambes.

« Alors, tu es rétabli ? Demande-t-elle. »

Je l'embrasse en douceur pour répondre à sa question en positionnant mes mains le long de ses hanches.

« Montre-moi. Ordonnai-je »

C'est presque un ordre et après avoir froncer les yeux, elle comprends que je parle de sa blessure. Elle retire son haut puis je parcours de mes doigt la longueur de sa cicatrise sur sa hanche. Elle frisonne légèrement et se contracte sous mes caresses. Je continue mon exploration dans le silence où seuls nos respirations et le crépitement de la cheminé en face de nous donne le bruit de fond. Lorsque j'arrive en dessous de ses seins où la cicatrise se termine, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un léger gémissement alors je l'a prends dans mes bras et la positionne en dessous de moi. Je l'embrasse encore et encore, je descends jusqu'à son menton, son cou puis le dessus de ses seins. Je continue mes caresses de mes mains sur ses fesses et sa cuisse tandis qu'elle soupire de plaisir. Je descend mes lèvres vers son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué... dit-elle dans un gémissement de plaisir. »

Par Merlin, j'ai envie d'elle, j'ai envie de tout son corps contre le mien...

Tant pis pour ce maudit pouvoir, je la veux ! Je me relève soudainement et déboutonne ma chemise.

« J'ai envie de toi... dis-je.

\- Je croyais que c'était trop dangereux pour ma sécurité hein ? Me sourit-elle. »

Je la fais taire avec un baiser langoureux et je commence à la déshabiller... On prends notre temps et on profite chacun de l'autre. J'ai quand même dû me concentrer plusieurs fois pour contrôler mes émotions et ne pas balancer les objets à travers la pièce.

A la fin de notre débat amoureux et une fois que nos respirations sont revenus normales, on s'approche mutuellement en se prenant dans les bras. On reste quelques minutes dans cette position, je ne veux pas me lever, je ne veux plus me séparer d'elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis qui t'a fais ça. Lui dis-je en caressant sa cicatrice.

\- Entre les sorts et ça, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr mais je pense que c'est Bellatrix. Je ne suis pas vraiment apprécier des membres de ta famille. Ironise-t-elle. »

Je sens ma colère revenir mais les caresses d'Hermione m'aident à me contrôler légèrement.

« Tu sais, pendant mon coma, j'entendais parfois les gens parler autour de moi... »

Elle ne dit rien, et je la sens soudainement figée.

« C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien ça m'arrivait d'avoir mon cerveau de nouveau en marche et j'entendais ce qu'on me disait sans que je ne puisse me réveiller. Expliquai-je.

\- Oh... et tu as entendu beaucoup de chose ? »

Elle n'ose pas me regarder, je sais qu'elle pense à son aveu sur ses sentiments envers moi, et je suis sûr à présent que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle l'avait bien dit.

« Des choses intéressantes en effet.

\- Tu m'as entendu moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

Elle pose enfin ses yeux sur moi, elle rougit mais tente de sourire pour cacher le faite qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. Je veux lui répondre mais malheureusement on est coupé par des frappements à la porte de notre salle commune. Et voilà ça recommence, j'avais oublié que c'est compliqué cette année de rester tranquille chez soi ! Etant donné qu'on est encore dans le salon à terre, nus, nos vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, on se dépêche de se lever pour se rhabiller. Hermione court vers la salle de bain tandis que je mets un pantalon vite fait pour ouvrir la porte. C'est Weasley et Potter.

« Ah c'est vous... dis-je.

\- On peut entrer ? Demande Potter. »

J'ouvre la porte pour les laisser passer tandis qu'Hermione revient habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur. Les garçons nous fixe l'un après l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

« On dérange peut-être ? Sourit le brun.

\- Et bien vous avez de la chance, on vient de finir.

\- Drago ! S'énerve Hermione.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller mieux que ça Mione, je te rappel que tes parents arrivent dans une demi-heure. On est venu pour ça. Corrige Weasley.

\- Déjà mais... oh la la oui je n'ai même pas vu l'heure ! »

Elle court une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain et en sort quelques minutes après pour me regarder.

« Habille-toi aussi, tu viens avec nous.

\- J'en avais bien l'intention. »

/

Après que nous ayons fini de nous préparer, on part tous les quatre vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je me rappel pas le nombre de fois que j'ai pu emprunter ce chemin depuis le début de l'année. Weasley et Hermione sont devant Potter et moi et celui-ci me fait un coup de coude discret.

« Il paraît que le père d'Hermione est plutôt impressionnant d'après elle. T'en dis quoi toi ? Me demande-t-il.

\- J'en dis que tu devrais te détendre, ce n'est pas toi qui couche avec sa fille... »

Il rit, bientôt suivit par mon rire et on passe la porte du bureau où les parents d'Hermione sont déjà là ainsi que Dumbledore et ma mère.

« Hermione ma chérie... comment tu vas ? S'empresse sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bien, ce qui risque de ne plus être le cas si tu me sers encore plus fort. Rit-elle. »

Sa mère s'éloigne d'elle tandis que son père vient lui faire un bisou sur le front.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance les enfants. »

Il fait une poignée de main à chacun d'entre nous tout en me regardant bizarrement.

« Dis moi Hermione... tu nous as pas dit que le jeune Malfoy et toi étiez plus que des amis... Dit son père toujours en me fixant. »

Suite à cette annonce je fais le tour de la pièce en découvrant le visage de ma mère qui semble ailleurs. Pourtant lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur moi, elle me sourit et essaie de se défendre.

« Mon chéri, Veronica et moi avions eu le temps de discuter de choses et d'autres depuis qu'ils sont arrivés et peut-être que cette information a dû... m'échapper légèrement.

\- Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue maman...

\- Peu importe, Alvaro on reparlera de ça plus tard, il y a plus important dans l'immédiat. Rappel la mère d'Hermione.

\- En effet, Alvaro et Veronica pensent que toi et ta sœur, commence Dumbledore, peuvent trouver Severus.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Et bien, explique Alvaro, on ne sait pas vraiment si ça peut marcher mais il se pourrait qu'en vous concentrant fortement sur quelque chose de personnel qui lui appartient, vous arriveriez à voyager jusqu'à lui. Je pense que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Comme quoi ? Questionne Potter.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment...

\- Et admettons qu'on trouve, qui nous dit qu'elles ne vont pas apparaître ailleurs. Dans un endroit dangereux. Ajoute Weasley.

\- Ronald, je pense que dans tous les cas, Rogue n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours. Alors au final, ce sera forcément dangereux.

\- Des bisous quoi ? Demande-t-il vers Potter.

\- Laisse tomber Ron. J'ai peut-être une idée. »

Potter regarde ma mère et certain comprenne de quoi il parle.

« Mais bien sûr. Le bébé. Comprends Dumbledore. Rien n'est plus puissant que les liens du sang.

\- Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle va devoir partir avec nous, il en est hors de question ! Fis-je.

\- Pas forcément. On a juste besoin de la toucher n'es-ce pas ? Questionne Hermione vers ses parents.

\- Et bien, oui ça pourrait marcher comme ça.

\- Alors il suffit que ta mère garde les yeux ouverts. Souviens-toi d'Harry lors de notre premier départ. Je le tenais par la main mais il n'est pas parti.

\- Parce que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Continue Potter.

\- Il faut prévenir Sylvia. Remarque Alvaro. Elle sera là demain matin à la première heure. »

/

Le soir, Hermione et moi étions rentré dans nos appartements et à peine quinze minutes plus tard, les deux autres couples nous ont rejoins. Potter et Weasley s'affalent sur notre canapé. Si ils savaient ce qu'on venait de faire il y a quelques heures dessus, ils ne s'y étaleraient pas – tandis que mes deux amis prennent les deux fauteuils.

« Alors, où croyait vous qu'on ira cette fois ci ? Demande Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourra tous y aller.

\- Mais enfin, à chaque fois c'est toujours pareil. C'est toujours les mêmes qui restent au château. On a l'impression d'être complètement inutile. Se plaint Weasley.

\- Crois-moi Ron, commence Potter, j'échangerai bien ma place avec la tienne.

\- Sauf que tu serais obligé de coucher avec Pansy, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Il manquerait plus que ça! Cri Blaise. »

On sourit tous et on repart sur la conversation de demain. Aucun de nous ne veut y aller à vrai dire. On a tellement souffert avec les derniers événements et pourtant ce n'est que des batailles, sûrement rien à voir avec la guerre qui nous attend.

« Je pense qu'on devrait tous y aller. Après tout Rogue est notre professeur. Dit Blaise.

\- Oui bah pas le meilleur si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ron, je te rappel qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre. Et qu'il va bientôt être papa.

\- Rien que pour ça, on est obligé d'y aller. Répond Potter tristement.

\- Oui. On devrait tous partir. Rappelez vous la prophétesse, ce qu'elle a dit sur nous. C'est le destin qui nous pousse à se battre ensemble. »

On débat un peu tous sur ce sujet pendant un moment avant de décider de tous partir.

Le lendemain, nous sommes tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore (et oui encore!), avec ma mère, Rémus et Sirius. Ces derniers doivent nous accompagner mais nous avons refusé sous les regards meurtriers de ma mère et même de Dumbledore. Pour lui, il est impossible de nous laisser partir sans un adulte. Alors après un moment d'hésitation, Potter a accepter la condition et donc ils viendront avec nous. Sirius prend un risque en nous accompagnant, mais on dirait que depuis la mort de Maugrey, les Aurors sont de moins en moins à risquer leur vie dans des quêtes telle que celle-ci. Alors pour ne pas laisser son vieux pote (c'est ce qu'il a dit en parlant de Rémus) partir tout seul, il s'est dévoué. Pansy ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elle a attrapé un rhume ou je ne sais quoi alors Dumbledore lui a interdit de partir pour qu'elle se soigne.

« C'est complètement injuste ! »

Vous l'avez deviné, elle n'est pas très contente alors Blaise décide de rester pour veiller sur elle.

« La prochaine fois, couvre toi la nuit... lui conseil Blaise tout en regardant Weasley qui commence à rougir. »

Une fois que Sylvia arrive, Hermione l'enlace fortement puis elle nous ordonne de se mettre en place.

« Très bien, alors Narcissa, vous allez vous mettre entre moi et Hermione, mais surtout ne fermez pas les yeux.

\- Oui. Comment va se passer la suite ? Demande ma mère curieuse.

\- Et bien pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si ça va fonctionner.

\- Génial. Dit Sirius.

\- Mes parents pensent que ça va marcher, je leur fais confiance. Réplique Sylvia.

\- Très bien, allons-y. Termine Rémus. »

 _C'est la fin du chapitre neuf, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _A suivre : la découverte d'un nouveau monde et le retour de Rogue ?_


	10. Chapitre Dix

_Bonjour tout le monde. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai inclus des personnages de la série Teen Wolf légèrement modifiés mais ils restent la propriété de Jeff Davis._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Nous arrivons enfin à destination, et lorsque mon corps vient s'écraser au sol, j'essaie de me dépêcher pour retrouver mes esprits et me relever rapidement. J'aperçois Weasley et Hermione plus loin avachis l'un sur l'autre.

« J'espère que tu n'en profites pas Weasley...

\- Drago ne commence pas. Me gronde Hermione. »

Le rouquin se lève en me lançant des regards froids... non mais pour qui il se prend ?

« Je crois qu'il n'y a que nous. »

Pour approuver les dires d'Hermione, je regarde autour de nous et effectivement c'est désert. Une forêt, encore une forêt ! Cette fois-ci, pour comparer au monde des vampires, il y a quand même un léger rayon de soleil qui traverse les arbres mais pas aussi lumineux que dans le monde des sirènes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande le rouquin.

\- Déja pour commencer, je vous préviens tous les deux, je ne veux pas vous entendre vous disputer.

\- Oh ça va Hermione, j'arrive à le supporter un minimum maintenant, corrige Weasley.

\- Pareil pour moi. Tant qu'il ne recolle pas son corp au tien.

\- De toute façon, on a pas le temps pour ça. Dit Weasley en ignorant mes paroles.

\- Tu as raison, encore une fois, il faut retrouver tout le monde. »

On décide de commencer à marcher, en silence, en observant chaque passage qu'on entreprends dans cette forêt. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que mon parrain soit toujours en vie. Je ne supporte plus de voir ma mère complètement abattue par son absence.

« Alors pronostic... on est où à votre avis ? Entame Weasley pour commencer une discussion.

\- Et bien vu le nombres de créatures magiques dans le monde, il y aurait plein de possibilités.

\- Je présume Hermione, que tu as fais tes devoirs et que tu as étudié le sujet.

\- Et de ce faite, tu connais ces créatures par cœur ? Continue le rouquin en me regardant tout sourire.

\- Vous deux alors... rit-elle. Vous vous moquez mais vous serez bien content quand j'aurai ramener ma science si besoin.

\- Certes, tu es là pour ça Ma Douce... »

Elle me regarde surprise. Je pensais qu'elle allait me fusiller du regard vu ce que je viens de dire mais on dirait que le petit surnom que je viens de lui donner lui fait oublier ma petite blague. Alors tout en marchant, je pose mon bras derrière son dos et la force à m'embrasser.

« Et oh je suis encore là moi...

\- Tiens justement Ron, tant qu'on est enfin seul tous les deux on va pouvoir discuter...

\- Discuter ? S'inquiète le rouquin. De quoi ?

\- Pansy bien sûr...

\- C'est vrai ça dis moi... commençai-je. Je me suis toujours demander comment ça a commencer vous deux.

\- L'année dernière quand Blaise a refusé ses avances.

\- Quoi si longtemps que ça ? Vous en avez jamais parlé lorsqu'on était tous ensembles. M'étonnai-je

\- Et bien peut-être que si tu arrêterais de penser qu'à ta petite personne, tu t'en serais préoccupé et tu lui en aurais parlé.

\- Mais je... attend... »

Je m'arrête brusquement en comprenant le sens de sa phrase. Les deux Gryffondores stop leur marche également devant moi.

« C'est elle qui me reproche ça ?

\- Laisse tomber. Dit-il en continuant sa marche.

\- Il en est hors de question. Répond moi, elle me reproche des trucs ? »

Il pousse un long soupire et me regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'Hermione reste un peu en retrait, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

« Elle va me tuer si je te parle de ça...

\- C'est trop tard Weasley, tu as commencé, tu finis.

\- C'est juste qu'elle... je sais pas comment dire ça... elle pense que tu t'intéresses plus à la relation qu'entretient Zabini avec Harry que nous.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un concours ! M'emportai-je. Je ne me préoccupe d'aucune relation à part de la mienne ! Encore moins de celle de Blaise !

\- Je pense que ce qu'à voulu dire Ron, c'est que tu n'as pas eu vraiment de conversation avec elle au sujet de sa relation et qu'elle aurait sûrement voulu avoir un ami proche à qui en parler. C'est une fille après tout, je peux comprendre son besoin de se confier. Non ?

\- Voilà ! Désolé moi et les explications ça fait deux... Dit le rouquin. »

Je bouillonne intérieurement. Comment elle peut penser ça ? J'ai été si absent que ça ? J'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers mois alors j'avoue que mes pensées étaient peut-être ailleurs et... non il faut que j'arrête de me trouver des excuses. Elle a raison. Je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être délaisser ma meilleure amie plus que Blaise.

« Écoute Malfoy, ce qu'il se passe avec toi et Harry, le truc magique là y es pour beaucoup aussi. Tu sais, même moi j'ai l'impression qu'Harry passe beaucoup plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi.

\- Ron..

\- Non Hermione c'est la vérité. Tu peux pas le nier, Harry et Malfoy commence à devenir très amis. Ils ont plus de conversations civilisés que moi avec lui. Explique-t-il en me désignant. Lorsque tu as été enlevé c'est Harry qui est arriver à le calmer sans qu'il ne fasse un meurtre, et c'est lui qui l'a accompagné pour venir à ton secours, parfois ils se comprenne d'un regard, ils travaillent ensembles, ils parlent même de leurs relations ensembles enfin tu vois... je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise de jalousie, loin de là, je l'ai plus ou moins accepté, si cela peut nous faire gagner la guerre mais... »

Il se tourne après vers moi.

« Mais je pense que Pansy aimerait beaucoup que tu laisses un peu ta vie de Serpentard converti de côté et que tu t'intéresses à la sienne. »

Je repense à ce que vient de nous avouer Weasley en continuant notre marche. Et j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Potter et moi avions malgré tout une relation plus proche de l'amitié qu'avant avec ce pouvoir. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça. Oui je dis « grâce » parce que ça ne me déplaît pas. J'apprécie Potter, et j'aime bien quand on fait des trucs ensemble, je sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça... et du coup j'ai peut-être un peu éloigné mes amis...

« C'est pas parce qu'il a dit ça que tu dois détester Harry. Intervient Hermione.

\- Non j'en ai pas l'intention, mais il a raison, j'ai pas beaucoup donner de mon temps à Pansy, et je comprends qu'elle m'en veuille. On est amis depuis si longtemps.

\- Je comprends. Tu auras qu'à passer une soirée avec elle quand on rentrera ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Sans lui dire que je t'ai tout balancer ça m'arrangerait, commente Weasley, j'ai pas envie de la perdre pour ça.

\- Alors entre vous ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe hein ? Rit Hermione.

\- Je pense que ça ne l'a vraiment jamais été, on ne s'en ai peut-être pas rendu compte tout de suite c'est tout. J'aime vraiment être avec elle et... Et on reprendra cette discussion un autre moment parce qu'on a de la visite... »

On suit le regard de Weasley et on découvre un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui court vers nous. Ses vêtements sont dans un sale état et quelques traces de sang recouvrent quelques parties de son corps. A priori il nous voit pas, trop occupé à regarder où il marche.

« Hey ! Cri Weasley. »

Lorsqu'il nous aperçoit enfin, il change de direction vers la gauche en continuant sa course.

« Hey mais attendez ! »

Il ne fait pas attention à mes appels, on veut courir à sa poursuite mais on découvre que d'autres personnes y sont déjà. Devant nous, un homme et une femme... enfin non... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Si, c'est une femme et un homme mais ils ont une apparence bizarre. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en découvrir plus que Weasley m'emboîte le bras pour courir dans la direction opposé alors que le couple nous a repérer.

« Mais merde c'est quoi ça ? »

Alors qu'on continue de courir, chacun notre tour on se retourne pour les observer nous courser. Malheureusement, ils sont plus rapides et arrivent à nous dépasser. C'est là que je peux enfin les détailler.

Je dirais qu'ils ont un peu près notre âge, le garçon est habillé d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt gris. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges, des canines entre les dents ainsi que des griffes au bout des doigts. La fille est plus effrayante elle porte un short et un haut noirs, elle a des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux jaunes brillant, quelques parcelles de son visage et de son corps sont recouverts d'écaille bleues et... c'est une queue ça ou je rêve ?

« Alors Hermione, commence Weasley, théorie sur ces créatures ?

\- Euh... je sèche là...

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demande le garçon.

\- On... on est des sorciers...

\- On vient de la part de Vous-savez-qui! Dit Hermione sûrement sous la pression.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... pourquoi vous aurait-il emmené ? Vos noms ! »

Je vois qu'Hermione commence à paniquer alors j'ai une idée qui pourrait peut-être marcher. Espérons juste qu'ils ne vont pas faire comme les vampires ou les sirènes, c'est-à-dire nous reniflés.

« Je suis Drago Malfoy. Et eux ce sont mes amis, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Nos parents sont des Mangemorts, nous sommes juste envoyer pour nous assurer que vous faites exactement ce qu'il a été ordonnés.

\- Ooooh... fit la fille en s'avançant vers moi. Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy alors... le bras droit du maître... »

Là, j'hésite. Si jamais ils savent que je ne fais pas parti de leur clan on est fichus. Elle s'approche encore plus de moi et pose une main sur mon torse tout en me regardant avec envie... soit de me tuer ou autre chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Tu as hérité des beaux yeux de ton père... ils te vont tellement mieux...

\- Malia! Grogne le garçon. On va les emmenés voir Derek. Il verra ce qu'il peut bien faire d'eux.

\- Mais moi je veux garder celui là !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Suivez-nous. »

La fille me lâche enfin et je vois Hermione la regarder avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Je lui fais un sourire pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète tandis que Weasley me fait comprendre que j'ai bien joué.

Pourtant je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Si jamais ce Derek sait que je ne suis plus du côté de Vous-savez-qui, c'est fini. Ou qu'il a déjà rencontrer la mère de Blaise encore pire... oui parce que sa mère est d'origine africaine, elle est noire, alors elle ne peut pas faire un enfant complètement roux c'est génétiquement impossible. Pendant que nous marchions jusqu'au repère de ces monstres, je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont... je n'ai jamais rencontré ce genre de créature au Manoir. Ils ont l'air d'être des hommes normaux transformés en bête... oh mais ça me dit quelque chose ça... je pense aux loup-garous mais c'est impossible.

« Vous étiez après quelqu'un tout à l'heure ? Demande Hermione. »

Le garçon se tourne vers elle en la dévisageant.

« En effet mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Moi peut être pas, mais le Maître serait probablement intéressé... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire ? Nous faire tuer. Je regarde longuement le garçon observant ses moindres faits et gestes et je constate qu'Hermione a touché dans le mille. Il a l'air très embarrassé.

«Si votre maître arrêterait de nous envoyer des prisonniers on aurait pas cette discussion. Explique le garçon.

\- Scott arrête ! Ce sont des fils de Mangemorts, ça pourrait être répéter et tu seras mort ! S'énerve Malia. »

Ce Scott regarde Hermione avec un air méprisant et on continue notre marche jusqu'à arriver près d'une grande maison en bois. Plusieurs personnes sont autour en train de discuter et ils ont l'air complètement normales et c'est là que je vois que nos deux accompagnateurs ont eux aussi pris une « apparence humaine », plus de griffes, de queue et d'écailles... Je ne comprends absolument rien.

On entre dans le chalet où un homme plus âgé que toutes les personnes qu'on a pu croiser se tient devant nous.

« Ce n'est pas Bass...

\- On l'a perdu mais il est parti au Nord, explique Malia, Hayden devrait arriver à le retrouver.

\- J'espère pour vous sinon, je donne pas cher de notre peau. Qui c'est eux ?

\- Drago Malfoy, me présentai-je. Nous venons voir les prisonniers. Nous devons interroger l'un d'entre eux.

\- Tu es le fils de Lucius non ? Je croyais que tu avais changer de camp ? »

La panique me vient et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que des bruits de pas arrivent derrière nous. On se retourne et on découvre l'homme de tout à l'heure en piteuse états, les mains attachés dans le dos et soutenu par une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-long habillé en short et haut militaires. Ses yeux brillent également, elle possède des griffes assez fines au bout des doigts et sa peau est recouverte de tâches noirs qui pourrait me faire penser à un jaguar.

« Ah ! Hayden tu nous la retrouvé... on ne risque plus rien. Donc nous faisait part de son souhait pour interroger un prisonnier... es-ce celui ci ? Me demande-t-il en désignant l'homme.

\- Je...

\- Malfoy... Drago Malfoy ? Tu es à Poudlard n'es-ce pas ? Demande le prisonnier. Je suis Antonio Bass et... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hayden, qui a repris une apparence normal, lui donne un coup de poing.

« Qui t'a donné l'ordre de parler ? Fit-elle.

\- S'il vous plaît... laissez moi juste lui parler, je vous en supplie c'est très important... je dois savoir s'il est en sécurité... s'il vous plaît. »

Apparemment ce pauvre homme en a bavait ici, et il a l'air de vouloir à tout prix me parler alors que je ne le connais pas. Hermione et Weasley me regardent incrédules, ils ne savent pas non plus ce qu'on doit faire.

« Je ne le connais pas. Laissez-moi juste parler à Severus Rogue. Tentai-je.

\- Le professeur ? Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ?

\- J'ai des questions à lui poser.

\- Concernant quels sujets ?

\- Poudlard. Répondais-je simplement. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer cette charmante conversation quand un autre garçon aux yeux rouges entre avec... Potter !? Et Rémus ?!

« Regardez c'est Harry Potter. Dit le garçon en souriant.

\- Hermione ? Ron ? Vous allez bien ?! »

Mais quel abruti ce Potter ! On est grillé c'est sûr.

« Ce n'est pas les prénoms que tu nous as donné tout à l'heure. Intervient Malia. »

Là tout le monde me regarde et je sens que c'est la fin.

« Tiens donc... commence Derek. Alors tu as bien changer de camp...

\- Bon d'accord, nous ne sommes pas du côté de Voldemort mais vous aussi on dirait bien. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !? Hermione tais-toi.

« Je ne suis pas idiote. A chaque fois qu'on parle des prisonniers, vous avez peur de les perdre pas parce qu'ils vous sont utiles mais parce qu'il vous l'a ordonné... vous êtes quoi en faite ?

\- Hermione, ce sont des chimères. Répond Rémus."

Et là, je comprends enfin. Des mi-hommes mi-bêtes. Je ne savais pas que ça existait encore... d'après mon père, ce sont des créatures puissantes, et capable de se transformer à leur guise en un animal. Une faculté qui leur revient lors de leur adolescence. Cette Malia a l'air de se rapprocher d'un lézard et ce Scott d'un loup... Je ne suis pas pressé de savoir pour les autres.

« Oh je vois. Bah on aurait bien besoin de chimères de notre côté. »

Le chef Derek éclate de rire bientôt suivi de toutes sa petites bandes.

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous m'offriez de plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rit-il. »

Hermione veut dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêche en regardant Derek.

« Pour commencer, ça fait un petit moment qu'on est chez vous et aucun de nous ne vous a menacer de mort. »

Il arrête de rire et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je devrais faire quoi alors ? Perdre les miens les uns après les autres parce que j'ai désobéis au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Participer à une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne ?

\- Derek, intervient le jeune Scott, je peux te parler... en privé. »

Alors qu'ils partent tous les deux dans une autre pièce, Malia me regarde encore comme tout à l'heure.

« Vous avez de la chance, c'est le protégé de Derek, si ça trouve il va le convaincre de vous libérer.

\- On ne partira pas sans Rogue.

\- Oh alors peut-être que c'est moi qui aura de la chance de t'avoir pour moi toute seule après que Derek aura décider de vous garder...

\- Bas les pattes le reptile, il est à moi celui là ! Dit Hermione en se collant à moi et en fusillant Malia du regard. »

Celle-ci se recule mais continue à me sourire.

« Drago Malfoy ? Retente le prisonnier. »

Je ne prête pas attention aux chimères autour de moi et me dirige vers lui.

« c'est ça ? Comment connais-vous mon nom ?

\- Je connais vos parents. J'étais moi aussi un partisan de Voldemort lors de son premier règne. Mais je me suis enfui ne voulant plus participer à ça. Ils m'ont retrouvé il y a deux mois et m'ont emmenés ici. Mon ex-femme, Marie Zabini est réapparu et m'a appris que j'avais un fils, un traître d'après elle, qui te côtoyé...

\- Vous... vous êtes le père de Blaise...

\- Comment il va ? Es-ce qu'il est... en sécurité ?

\- Oui. Il va bien.

\- Oh merci, prenez soin de lui. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à sortir de là.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervient Potter, vous allez voir votre fils, on va vous sortir de là. »

Antonio Bass sourit à Potter et on attend les deux garçons revenir dans la pièce. Le plus âgés met du temps à nous observer et finit par s'approcher de Rémus.

« Vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Plusieurs de mes semblables vont revenir dans votre monde avec vous. Je tiens à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore leur assure une sécurité maximale contre les Mangemorts en dehors de ce monde le temps que votre guerre soit terminé. Je n'y participerai pas mais... apparemment... hésite-t-il en regardant Scott. Certains des miens souhaitent vous aidez plus qu'ils ne souhaitent rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Allez chercher le prisonnier. »

Ouffff nous voilà sauver... je sais pas ce qu'à bien pu lui dire ce Scott mais j'ai envie de le remercier haut et fort. Hermione me sourit tendrement et on sort de ce chalet afin de se regrouper dans un coin.

« On a eu chaud encore ! Dit Potter.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- On a du se séparer quand on nous poursuivait, explique Rémus.

\- Je pense que maintenant qu'on ne cours aucun danger, on arrivera plus facilement à les trouver.

\- Oncle Antonio ! Arrive Sylvia

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Attend... oncle qui ? M'étonnai-je. »

Voilà c'est bien ce que je me tue à dire depuis le début de l'année... ils veulent que je fasse une crise cardiaque où quelques choses comme ça. Je vois Sylvia courir vers et l'enlacer alors que personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit.

« Sylvia... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Es-ce que ta mère va bien ? S'inquiète Bass.

\- Oui bien sûr... mais je te croyais en voyage d'affaire en France ?

\- J'y étais. Jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts me retrouve... enfin c'est une longue histoire que je raconterai bien une fois remis en forme. Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Oh viens... je te présente Hermione et ses amis.

\- Mais bien sûr ta sœur jumelle, ça explique ta présence. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père.

\- En effet, on arrête pas de me le dire. Répond timidement Hermione.

\- Antonio est le frère de maman, explique Sylvia. Ma mère était une Bass avant qu'elle n'épouse papa.

\- Je... tu... hésite Hermione... tu savais qu'il avait un fils... »

A ce moment là, Sylvia se tourne vers son oncle l'air affolée.

« Je te rassure, je l'ai appris il y a quelques semaines également. On pourrait partir d'ici et s'expliquer sur tout ça après ? J'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit. S'explique Antonio

\- On attend Rogue. »

Je suppose que vous l'avez bien compris, ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Si toute cette histoire est vraie, alors Blaise est le cousin d'Hermione. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de mon ami quand il va l'apprendre. Il risque une crise de panique le connaissant. Pour ma part, je suis assez heureux de la nouvelle. Blaise a toujours voulu connaître son père malgré le refus de sa mère. Et le faite que ce Antonio Bass fasse partie de la famille d'Hermione et que Sylvia a l'air de l'apprécier prouve que ce n'est pas un homme mauvais.

« Tout ce monde pour moi, j'en attendais pas tant... »

On est tellement absorbé par le père de Blaise, qu'on a même pas remarqué Severus Rogue venir vers nous. Ses vêtements ne ressemblent plus à rien et il a quelques coupures au bras et au visage mais à part ça, il a l'air en pleine forme.

« On peut très bien te laisser là Sev' si tu insistes un peu. Rit Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère soit de ton avis. »

Il me regarde en souriant et je me tourne vers Hermione pour la prendre dans mes bras. Quelques minutes plus tard on part enfin d'ici pour retrouver Poudlard.

 _A suivre : le retour avec Antonio Bass_


	11. Chapitre Onze

_Bonjour tout le monde je suis désolé pour ce petit retard d'une journée, un manque de temps m'a empêché de vous joindre ce chapitre hier._

 _Alors le voici, la chapitre onze =)_

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

J'atterris dans la salle commune des Serdaigles avec Hermione, Antonio et Weasley. Heureusement, ce sont les vacances d'hiver alors seulement deux personnes sont présentes dans la salle et ils nous observes choqués. Hermione s'excuse et on se dépêche de sortir d'ici avant qu'ils puissent dire quoique ce soit. On veut rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore mais en traversant les couloirs, on aperçoit Pansy, seule sur un banc en train de lire.

« Vous êtes déjà revenu ? Dit-elle en nous enlaçant.

\- Revenus vivants et avec une bonne nouvelle... où est Zabini? Demande Weasley.

\- A Pré-Au-Lard, cherchez un cadeau pour Harry je crois...

\- Il faut qu'il revienne. On a retrouvé son père ! Criai-je en désignant Antonio.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes la petite amie de mon fils ?

\- Hein ? Oh non pas du tout ! Une amie sans plus.

\- C'est dommage, vous êtes très mignonne. Je me présente Antonio Bass. »

Il donne à Pansy un sourire immense alors que cette dernière est complètement perplexe.

« Ok j'avoue je ne comprends plus rien. Vous avez retrouver Rogue ?

\- Oui Oui Pansy. Il doit être avec Sylvia. On allait au bureau de Dumbledore là, viens.

\- Je croyais que le père de Blaise était mort. Me chuchote Pansy tout en nous suivant.

\- C'est sûrement ce que la mère de Blaise voulait nous faire croire. »

Lorsqu'on arrive au bureau, les autres sont déjà là et discute avec le directeur.

« , enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Dit Dumbledore en lui serrant la main. »

Il n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une tornade blonde entre brusquement dans la pièce.

« Severus ! »

Ma mère court se jeter dans les bras de mon professeur de Potion qui a encore un peu de mal a tenir debout. Beurk ils vont s'embrasser je ne veux pas voir ça... Pendant que je tourne la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce, Potter me fait signe pour qu'on s'éloigne du groupe pour discuter. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Es-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de te servir de ton pouvoir là bas ou pas ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as fais toi ?

\- Je crois Malfoy que j'ai réussi à faire bouger quelque chose sans vraiment utiliser ma main.

\- Par la pensée tu veux dire ?

\- Oui je pense que mon pouvoir s'améliore, ça devrait être la même chose pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire je ne l'ai pu vraiment utiliser depuis... le Manoir.

\- On devrait reprendre les entraînements après les fêtes de Noël. Dumbledore a raison, si on ne le contrôle pas, ça pourrait mal tourner.

\- Je suis d'accord mais en attendant tu devrais parler avec Weasley.

\- Ron ? Pourquoi ?

\- Juste... on passe beaucoup trop de temps ensemble et... il se sent un peu de côté.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux me le voler Harry. Arrive Hermione derrière nous.

\- Tu vois. Insistai-je auprès du survivant. »

Potter me fait comprendre qu'il a comprit le message et je pars avec Hermione rejoindre la Grande Salle. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi à cette heure-ci. On décide d'attendre Blaise pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en même temps de dîner. Pansy, Weasley et Potter nous rejoints plusieurs minutes après.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est à la table des Serpentard qu'on est obligé de manger. Se plaint Weasley.

\- On s'en fiche il y a presque personne. Et rien ne t'empêche d'aller ailleurs.

\- Ma copine peut-être. Dit-il en enlaçant Pansy.

\- Alors arrête de te plaindre Ron. Réprimande Hermione. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et notre conversation commence à tourner autour du père de Blaise.

« Et toi Hermione, tu le prends comment tout ça ? Demande Pansy.

\- Oh tu sais, Blaise et moi, on s'entend déjà très bien alors je ne pense pas que ça va changer quelque chose.

\- Heureusement qu'il rattrape le coup parce qu'avec des deux cousins psychopathes là ! Attend, c'est aussi les cousins de Blaise ?

\- Non Harry. Répond Hermione. C'est du côté de mon père là.

\- Ouf... je veux dire, c'est dommage pour toi... Rigole Potter.

\- Sinon Blaise aurait dû nous attendre pour faire les cadeaux de Noël, on y aurait été ensemble.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis mais il voulait s'occuper le temps de votre absence.

\- Il devait veiller sur toi aussi à mon souvenir. Gronde le rouquin.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rhume, je ne vais pas mourir. »

Blaise arrive enfin vers nous avec un grand sourire.

« Ah vous voilà, c'était comment ? Demande-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Potter. »

Aucun de nous n'ose dire quelque chose. Je pense qu'on hésite tous de lui lancer une nouvelle qui pourrait changer sa vie. Je décide de me lancer.

« On a retrouvé Rogue. Il va bien.

\- Alors pourquoi vous faites tous une tête bizarre ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Oh non dites-moi que personne n'est mort …

\- Personne n'est mort Blaise. Affirme Pansy. Juste assis-toi d'abord.

\- Mais je suis déjà assis Pans'...

\- Oh oui désolé c'est le rhume. Ment-elle en me faisant des gros yeux pour l'aider tandis que Blaise commence à manger.

\- Ok bon alors pour commencer, Rogue est en vie à part quelques plaies superficielles. Nous sommes allés dans le monde des Chimères. Des mi-homme mi-bête complètement bizarre. Enfin le plus important c'est que certain d'entre eux se rallient à notre cause et on a réussi à partir sans encombres. Et pour finir... ton père est en vie, et il est ici... terminai-je en le fixant. »

Il fait tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, ouvre la bouche de stupeur alors qu'on continue à le fixer.

« Es-ce que ça va ? S'inquiète Pansy

\- Qu...quoi ? Je... où est-il ?

\- Peut-être encore dans le bureau du Dumbledore, je sais si... hey mais attend ! Blaise !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Suivons-le je ne veux pas rater ça.

\- Ron, il n'a pas besoin de nous.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Hermione mais moi je veux assister à ça aussi. Répliquai-je en le levant.

\- Je reste avec Hermione. Déjà qu'il m'a prise pour la petite amie de son fils... alors que s'il savait..."

/

Potter, Weasley et moi courrons derrière Blaise, qui à l'air déterminé à retrouver son père. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'examiner sa réaction plus précisément lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle. A première vu, il avait l'air totalement choqué puis maintenant que je le vois se diriger vers le bureau du directeur à pas de course, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en colère. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Es-ce parce qu'après toutes ces années, il pense que son père n'a pas essayer de le retrouver ? Il ne sait pas que n'était pas au courant de son existence, qu'il a quitter sa mère parce qu'elle était du côté de Vous-savez-qui ou que ce soit l'oncle d'Hermione. On a même pas eu le temps de lui en dire plus qu'il s'était précipité vers la sortie.

« Blaise ! Tu veux bien attendre cinq minutes ! Lui criai-je. »

Il ne me répond pas et continue sa course sans nous regarder. On arrive devant la porte, il prononce le mot de passe et entre sans frapper dans le bureau où il y le directeur, ma mère, Rogue et son père. Les quatre adultes lèvent la tête soudainement en nous fixant alors que Blaise reste planté là devant la porte sans rien dire.

« Désolé professeur, mais Blaise est déterminé... S'excuse Potter.

\- Je comprends... »

Là, le père de Blaise se lève de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers son fils. Ce dernier ne bouge toujours pas tandis que nous trois restons autour de lui. Alors qu'ils sont tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, j'arrive à voir une légère ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Malgré que Blaise est pris la couleur de peau de sa mère (café au lait comme on dit chez vous), il a exactement les même traits du visage que son père. Celui-ci tente un sourire vers mon ami.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux... Je... je ne savais pas que ta mère était enceinte à l'époque. Je peux t'assurer que ça ne se serait pas passer comme ça sinon. Je regrette tellement... elle a dû te dire des choses incohérentes à mon sujet.

\- Euh... et bien... se calme Blaise, en faite je sais juste que vous étiez censé être mort.

\- Oui. Le mensonge chez ta mère a toujours était sa tasse de thé. Narcissa m'a fait part de toute ton enfance et je regrette encore plus mon absence. Heureusement qu'une femme telle que la mère de Drago a veillée sur toi. »

Ma mère a toujours considéré Blaise et Pansy comme ses propres enfants. Étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais approuvé les dires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle a parfois essayée de nous inculquer les bonnes manières à sa façon sans éveiller les soupçons. C'est sûrement grâce à elle à présent que nous sommes tous les trois du bon côté et que nous sommes devenus de très bon amis. Ma mère me fait un sourire tendre que je lui rends, je l'aime tellement.

« J'aimerai qu'on puisse se voir prochainement. J'ai tellement de chose à te demander, je veux tout savoir à ton sujet... enfin si tu as envie de me connaître.

\- Je... oui. Sourit-il. Désolé je suis un peu... chamboulé... ça me ferait très plaisir.

\- Je vais devoir rester ici un moment pour ne pas que ta mère et les autres ne viennent me chercher. Je vais remplacer le professeur Burbage pour le cours d'Étude aux moldus. Albus m'a donné un appartement au château afin que je m'installe. Tu pourras y venir faire un tour... quand tu seras prêt bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que ça paraisse trop bizarre pour toi. Rassure le père de Blaise.

\- En dehors des heures de couvre-feu évidement. Rajoute le directeur en souriant. »

Mon ami acquiesce et son père pose une main protectrice sur son épaule en lui souriant mais Blaise en a décider autrement en le prenant dans ses bras. est un peu surpris mais fini par resserrer l'échange avec son fils. Je suis contente que ça se soit passer aussi bien. Ils se lâchent mutuellement et nous retournions à l'extérieur. Hermione et Pansy auraient dû venir, elles auraient apprécier ce moment. En parlant d'elles, elles sont dans le couloirs en train de discuter, sûrement qu'elles nous attendaient.

« Alors ? Demande mon amie. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va. Répond Blaise encore dans les nuages. Je... j'encaisse.

\- Et encore, il a oublié de te préciser que tu faisais parti de la famille d'Hermione.

\- De... quoi ?

\- Weasley et son manque de tact bien évidemment... soupirai-je.

\- Il ne fallait pas le dire ?

\- Ron. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux annoncer en douceur. Un vrai gosse ! Bonne chance Pansy tu n'es pas aidé. Ajoute Harry.

\- On pourrait revenir à la partie concernant ma nouvelle famille là... »

On regarde tous Blaise, puis Hermione et il finissent par s'observer en même temps.

« Ton père est le frère de ma mère. Ce qui fait de moi, ta cousine.

\- Oh.

\- Oui. C'est... bizarre non ?

\- Et bien, on ne sait jamais engueulé ou insulté donc ça devrait aller je pense.

\- J'avoue. Moi ça ne me cause aucun problème.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Cool.

\- Cool. Finit-il. »

C'est un peu bizarre comme échange mais bon. On reste silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'au moment ou je décide de détende un peu l'atmosphère pesante.

« Bon et sinon ton père va sûrement savoir si tu as une petite amie, tu vas lui dire quoi pour Potter ?

\- Tu parles de Ron mais toi t'es pire pour les boulettes. Me gronde Pansy.

\- Et de casser l'ambiance surtout... Dit Blaise.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique ce soit pour le moment. Répond Harry.

\- Et bien si jamais il me pose la question, je lui dirais la vérité. Après tout, il l'a dit tout à l'heure, il veut me connaître et je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui cacherai une des choses les plus importantes dans ma vie. Que ça lui plaise ou non, Harry est important.

\- J'adore quand tu parle de moi comme ça... Roucoule Potter. »

/

Quatre jours se sont écoulé depuis notre retour du monde des Chimères. Ce soir c'est Noël et Dumbledore a organisé une grande réception pour l'événement avec le peu d'élèves et de professeurs qui sont présents. Malgré tout, les élèves ont le droit d'invités des parents proches pour participer à cette fête. Donc je sais déjà que la tante de Pansy, les parents de Weasley, les parents et la sœur d'Hermione, ainsi que certains Aurors seront présents. J'ai eu le temps de faire tous mes cadeaux et de trouver un costume pour la cérémonie.

Quand je suis sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, j'avais tout de suite demandé à Pansy de m'accompagner afin qu'on puisse passer un moment ensemble. Elle était trop contente. On avait pu discuter de tout et de rien, de sa relation avec Weasley et je l'avais écouté tout le long sans lui dire que c'était justement lui qui m'avait averti des craintes de la jeune femme. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus de chose pour le rouquin et qu'en ce moment il était très attentionné envers elle. Je ne me suis pas moqué. Rien. Je l'avais écouté et même parfois conseillé. Je pense qu'elle était ravi de cette après-midi tandis que moi je m'étais promis dans ma tête de refaire ce genre de chose avec elle.

Blaise et moi étions dans la salle commune des Serpentard. J'ai laissé la salle de bain de mes appartements à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se préparer tranquillement. On attend Pansy qui doit normalement « bientôt » descendre. Nous avions opté pour des smoking assez simple, noir pour moi et gris pour Blaise. Celui-ci a rejoint son père plusieurs fois durant les quatre jours qui ont suivi son arrivé et ça se passait très bien. Blaise nous a dit qu'il parlait beaucoup de son enfance et de sa mère tandis que parlait de sa famille et de son travail, il travaille au ministère en Italie en tant que consultant pour les affaires qui ont un rapport avec les moldus. D'où ces connaissances dans le domaine. Il ne sait pas encore pour son homosexualité, Blaise nous a dit qu'il ne lui avait encore pas posé la question.

« Bon Pansy, on va finir par arriver les derniers ! Cri Blaise.

\- Oh ça va j'arrive deux secondes ! »

Elle descend deux trois minutes plus tard. Elle porte une magnifique robe couleur vert émeraude qui descend jusqu'à ses pieds dont un ruban doré qui vient cintrer sa taille et tourne autour du bustier. Ses cheveux sont relevé en chignon où quelques mèches descendent le long de ses épaules.

« Tu es splendide Pansy ! S'étonne Blaise.

\- Ca te donne envie de revenir hétéro ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pas à ce point... mais j'aurai aimé t'accompagner juste pour cette soirée, Weasley va faire tâche à côté de toi.

\- Blaise, t'es pas gentil !

\- Il a pas tout à fait tord... »

Elle me fusille du regard alors qu'on prend la sortie afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Toutes les tables, les chaises ainsi que les murs sont décorés en rouge et blanc. Le sapin au coin à gauche est habillé des même couleurs que la Salle. De la fausse neige tombe du plafond, et les tables ont étaient décalés sur les côté pour laisser un grande place au milieu de la Salle pour la piste de danse.

D'ailleurs la musique qui passe est probablement moldu car je ne la connais pas. Je soupçonne Hermione d'avoir mis son grain de sel là dedans. En parlant d'elle, je la vois au loin avec Potter et Weasley. Elle porte une joli robe bustier couvert de petits strass gris, elle est également cintrée au niveau de son ventre relevant légèrement sa poitrine. Ses cheveux magnifiquement bouclés sont lâchés.

Elle est magnifique... je me rends compte que ça fait un petit moment que je l'observe alors que les deux garçons Gryffondore éclatent de rire, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées en les rejoignant.

« Hermione... je... tu es... bégayai-je

\- Magnifique. Me coupe Potter.

\- Sublime. Continue Weasley.

\- Renversante. Termine Le survivant. »

Je sais qu'ils sont en train de se moquer de moi parce que j'arrive pas à aligner des mots cohérents. Potter est habillé d'un smoking blanc et Weasley a opté pour la couleur noir. Quand ce dernier voit mes deux amis arrivés, il a soudainement arrêter de rire et déglutit difficilement.

« Alors Weasley, tu as perdu ta langue là. Me moquai-je.

\- Ferme là !

\- Vous vous êtes donner le mot les filles pour représenté vos maisons ou bien ? Demande Potter.

\- J'avoue on a choisi nos robes en fonction de ça. Répond Pansy. »

Je m'avance vers Hermione pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre moi.

« J'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point tu m'as éblouis. Lui murmurai-je.

\- Merci. Tu es très élégant aussi. Me sourit-elle.

\- Et si on s'amusait un peu... Dit Weasley en sortant un flasque de sa poche.

\- Ron, il y a assez d'alcool là dedans, tu vas te faire chopper ! Réprimande Hermione.

\- Avec tout ce qu'on subit en ce moment, on peut bien s'amuser un peu non.

\- Le cliché du corsage de punch... bien joué Weasley ! S'exclame Blaise. J'y avais pas penser.

\- Vous pouvez pas vous appeler par vos prénom ça devient lassant... »

On ignore les dernière paroles de Pansy et on couvre le rouquin pour qu'il rajoute de l'alcool au punch. Une fois terminé, on se sert tous un verre pour trinquer.

« A notre alliance ! S'exclame Potter. »

Nous buvons nos verres cul-sec et nous allons danser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'éclipse légèrement sur le côté pour observer tout le monde. On a déjà bien bu et je sens que tout le monde commence à avoir chaud.

Les parents de Weasley ont l'air d'être en grande conversation avec la tante de Pansy alors que les deux concernés dansent un slow en milieu de la piste. Beaucoup de monde les regarde, c'est la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensembles qu'ils se montrent amoureusement comme cela. Je suis heureux pour elle.

Hermione et Potter sont également en train de danser et de rire ensemble. Bizarrement je ne ressens aucune pointe de jalousie, sûrement du faite que Potter soit gay et que j'ai une totale confiance en ces deux là, je sais qu'ils ont une relation très fraternelle.

Ma mère et Rogue dansent un slow mais j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Je sais pas si c'est le faite que je n'ai pas l'habitude (c'est à dire jamais) de voir ma mère avoir des gestes affectueux avec un homme ou le faite que se soit avec le professeur Rogue. Je repense alors au bébé, on commence à voir le ventre grossit de ma mère et j'oublie parfois que je vais bientôt avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Plus j'y pense et plus j'en suis ravi.

Blaise est un peu plus loin en train de parler avec son père. Je décide de les rejoindre le temps qu'Hermione finisse sa danse mais je m'arrête brusquement derrière quand j'entends leur conversation.

« J'ai entendu des choses à ton sujet Blaise... »

Blaise devient blanc et bois le contenu de son verre tout en me regardant par dessus l'épaule de son père pour me faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir.

« Euh... et bien... commence mon ami. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Severus et moi avions une conversation à ton sujet et il m'a fait part d'une rumeur qui tourne dans cette école depuis le début de l'année.

\- Et que dis cette rumeur ?

\- Il semblerait que les gens croient que tu sors avec Harry Potter. Murmure-t-il. »

Mon ami ne répond rien et son père reste bien en face de lui sans bouger. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je crois bien qu'il le fixe droit dans les yeux car Blaise essai de parcourir la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque aide.

« Je dois prendre ton silence comme une réponse positive...

\- Papa je... »

C'est le première fois que j'entends ce mot sortir de la bouche de Blaise et ça me fait tout bizarre. Je ne suis pas le seul car se tourne un peu (je fais mine de me servir à boire) sur le côté et bois entièrement son verre.

« Tu ne m'as encore jamais appeler Papa depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé... constate . »

Un silence pesant se met en place entre les deux hommes et je décide de ne toujours pas intervenir ne voulant pas participer à ce gêne monstrueux où le Serpentard bois son verre cul-sec sûrement pour se donner du courage et que son père semble ailleurs.

« Tu es en colère ? Demande Blaise.

\- Et bien étrangement non... mais je ne vais pas sauter de joie non plus.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile pour toi. Tu apprends que tu as un fils seize ans après ton départ et en plus il sort avec un homme... mais s'il te plaît, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te dises que si tu avais été présent j'aurai fait des choix différents. J'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été en moi et je n'ai pas envie que tu me rejettes comme maman... je t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Son père a pris le temps de l'écouter le long de sa tirade tandis que je fais toujours mine de boire mon verre en regardant la piste de danse.

« Je ne vais pas te rejeter pour ça. Ce n'est pas facile pour un père d'apprendre ce genre de chose mais je viens de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

\- Tu acceptes alors ?

\- Disons que tant que tu n'as pas de geste trop... choquant pour mon vieux cœur fragile envers lui devant moi, j'y survivrai.

\- D'accord. Merci papa.

\- Maintenant, dis à ton meilleur ami qu'il peut arrêter de nous espionner, on a terminé... »

Oups... grillé... Je tousse légèrement et Blaise me regarde gêné.

« Désolé... dis-je. »

Son père ne dit rien, il sourit juste, puis part vers un groupe de personne discuter.

« Tu es un espion merdique Drago. Me lance mon meilleur ami.

\- Oh ça va. La conversation était trop intéressante pour que je n'écoute pas.

\- Intéressante ? J'ai plutôt trouvé ça stressant.

\- Pour toi c'est clair... mais ça s'est bien passé au final.

\- Oui il est bien plus compréhensible que ma mère c'est sûr. Il s'y fera sûrement avec le temps. Tu ne danses pas ?

\- Et bien j'attends que ton homme lâche ma copine...

\- En effet. Rit Blaise »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins enfin Hermione sur la piste de danse. Je la prends par la taille et elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour combler notre danse, on est en harmonie. J'arrête pas de la regarder et de lui sourire, je la trouve magnifique. Comment j'ai pu passer cinq ans à ignorer ce qui était juste devant moi. En repensant à ces années je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Hermione le remarque et fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Je danse si mal que ça... Sourit-elle.

\- Non c'est juste que... enfin... si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

\- De quoi tu parles Drago ?

\- Ces dernières années où je n'ai pas été respectable envers toi.

\- On est là, tous les deux, à partager un moment romantique et toi, tu pense à ça ? Tu te rappelles que tu t'es déjà excuser pour ça.

\- Je le sais bien mais...

\- S'il te plaît Drago, arrête d'y penser. Ne ressasse pas le passé, le plus important c'est ce que tu es devenu.

\- On croirait entendre ma mère.

\- Et elle a raison. Après tout c'est bien grâce à elle. »

Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher un peu plus.

« Mais c'est toi qui me pousse à être l'homme que je suis Ma Douce... »

Je la sens reculer un peu pour poser son regard sur moi et de me sourire. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime comme un fou mais elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser extrêmement doux. A défaut de ne pas se confier sur nos sentiments, on les transmets dans ce baiser. Je sens que je vais exploser, mon ventre papillonne, mon cœur fait des bons dans ma poitrine et j'ai l'impression de nager dans le bonheur. Si c'est bien ça l'amour, je ne veux jamais perdre cette sensation.

Une heure après, ils ont lancé des musiques entraînantes et beaucoup de monde commence à se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Je pense que le corsage du punch fait effet sur la plupart des élèves et des adultes. Heureusement ma mère est resté au jus de citrouille. Pour ma part, j'y suis allé doucement tout comme Potter et Hermione. Par contre mes deux meilleurs et Weasley c'est autre chose... ils ont dû vraiment y aller sur la boisson.

« Dragooo ! Cri Pansy. Allez vient t'amuser !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne danse pas sur ce genre de chanson Pansy.

\- Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas assez bu. Viens boire un coup !

\- Et ressemblait à ton espèce de copain là maintenant ? Non merci. »

Weasley se prends pour un rockeur en imitant de jouer de la guitare et il est complètement idiot.

« Lui au moins il s'amuse... rit-elle.

\- Pansy laisse le tranquille, intervient Hermione accompagné de Potter.

\- Vous êtes pas marrant ! S'énerve-t-elle en repartant danser.

\- Ils sont déchaînés ce soir !

\- M'en parle pas, j'ai dû passer au moins une demi à convaincre Ron de me laisser tranquille avec ces culs-secs. Se plaint Potter.

\- Et Blaise voulait à tout prix organiser notre mariage imaginaire. Rit Hermione.

\- Il va falloir qu'il attende un peu pour ça.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça pourrait arriver ? Sourit Hermione.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne me séparerai pas plus d'une journée sans toi, c'est certain.

\- Miss Granger, rit Potter, qu'avez vous fait du Prince des Serpentard ?

\- Rho Harry tais-toi. Soupire-t-elle en m'embrassant. »

On parle de tout et de rien, surtout du trio bourré qui se trouve juste en face de nous en train de danser et d'avaler encore des verres d'alcools.

« Ils vont avoir mal les cheveux demain.

\- On devrait les stopper Harry, avant qu'ils ne fassent une connerie.

\- Qu'est-ce tu voudrais qu'ils fassent ?

\- Et bien ça par exemple... Dis-je. »

Je leur montre du doigt Pansy et Weasley qui commence à s'embrasser et à devenir très entreprenants sur leurs gestes.

« Si on les arrête pas, ils vont faire ça ici... Ricane Potter.

\- Ok allons-y. »

On part vers le couple qui commence à se déshabiller. Heureusement on arrive à temps en stoppant Pansy qui voulait enlever sa robe.

« Pansy arrête ! Cri Hermione. Vous êtes pas seuls. »

Le couple s'arrête en nous regardant et ils éclatent de rire.

« Bon ça suffit on vous ramène.

\- Oh non Dragooooo tu peux pas faire ça c'est Noooël !

\- Justement, n'oublie pas que demain on doit ouvrir les cadeaux et vous allez vous récolter une gueule de bois immense !

\- Où est Blaise ? Demande Potter.

\- Je sais pas, il était avec Ethan.

\- Ethan Hale ?! Par Merlin Pansy pourquoi tu l'as laissé avec lui ? »

Elle ne me répond pas, occupé avec les caresses du rouquin. Là, il faut à tout prix retrouver Blaise avant qu'il fasse une bêtise. Je vois Potter qui m'interroge du regard.

« Ethan est un Serdaigle de dernière année et il... Il est gay. »

Je vois dans les yeux de Potter qu'il commence à paniquer alors que je fais le tour de la salle pour trouver mon meilleur ami. Il est complètement bourré et je paris que l'autre abruti doit en profiter. Hermione, Potter et moi décidons de laisser le couple pour le moment et de parcourir la Salle. On ne le trouve pas. Après quelques secondes, Neville Londubat nous informe qu'il l'a vu sortir dehors i peine cinq minutes. On le remercie et on file vite à l'extérieur tous les trois.

Quelques élèves sont là et on tombe enfin sur Blaise. Il est assis sur un banc avec Ethan. Il se parle mais je vois qu'Ethan se rapproche de lui, prêt à l'embrasser. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller vers lui que Potter court et donne un coup de poing au Serdaigle avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur mon ami. Ne s'y attendant pas, il s'écroule par terre.

« Gardes tes sales pattes loin de lui Hale ! S'énerve Potter. »

Ethan, toujours à terre, le regarde, les lèvres en sang et lui sourit tandis que Blaise panique.

« Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai... le jeune Potter est gay.

\- Dégage de là Ethan avant de te prendre un deuxième coup par moi. »

Il me fusille du regard avant de partir toujours en souriant. Blaise se lève pour se rapprocher du Gryffondore.

« Harry je...

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi sérieux ?! Hurle Potter. »

Il est en colère et ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter Blaise et repart à l'intérieur. Hermione et moi regardions mon ami qui commence à vouloir rejoindre Potter mais Hermione le retient.

« Laisse moi faire Blaise. Je vais essayer de lui parler. »

Il soupire et acquiesce en la laissant partir. Je me tourne alors vers Blaise.

« Tu ne savais pas qu'il était gay ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas marqué sur leur front je te signale.

\- Oui mais Ethan Hale ! Presque toute l'école le sait, il ne s'en cache pas. Il m'a dragué l'année dernière tu ne te rappelles pas ?!

\- Je... avec l'alcool... je sais pas... Bégaye-t-il.

\- Allez viens je te ramène au dortoir, Hermione va calmer Potter ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurai-je. »

/

Plusieurs jours sont passés. On a passé un Noël assez bizarre en vérité.

Le lendemain du bal, Potter ne voulait toujours pas adresser la parole à Blaise. Hermione avait essayait de lui parler mais il était borné et n'était pas décider à pardonner à mon ami malgré les différentes tentatives de ce dernier. On s'était quand même échangés nos cadeaux malgré la tension entre les deux hommes. Heureusement, c'était un moment en famille, ma mère était là, ainsi que les parents de Weasley, Antonio, Sirius et certains Aurors prochent de Potter. J'avais offert deux places à Potter et Weasley pour la Coupe de l'Europe de Quidditch l'été prochain, des paires d'escarpins pour Pansy, une montre pour Blaise et un pendentif représentant un rose à Hermione. J'avais reçu beaucoup de présents, moi qui n'a pas l'habitude de fêter Noël, j'avais l'impression d'être un gamin de 10 ans qui ouvrait ses cadeaux. Hermione m'avait offert une gourmette en argent que je ne quittait plus alors que ma mère m'avait donné plusieurs habits.

Aujourd'hui les cours ont repris, c'était une longue journée. Je m'apprête à rejoindre Potter dans la Salle-Sur-Demande pour nos entraînements. On l'a repris pendant nos vacances et il fallait à tout prix continuer surtout que Potter avait réussi à bouger quelque chose par la pensée, ce que je n'étais encore pas capable de faire.

« Tu es ponctuel aujourd'hui. Me dit Potter ne me voyant arriver.

\- Hermione est à la bibliothèque alors je n'ai pas de raison d'être en retard.

\- Je vois. Sourit-il. »

Après plusieurs minutes d'entraînements, Weasley nous rejoins dans la Salle et on lui demande de faire comme la dernière fois pour nous habituer au pouvoir. Il nous lance des sorts et des objets qu'on essai d'éviter.

« C'est de mieux en mieux je trouve. Constate le rouquin.

\- Ouais mais c'est toujours aussi fatiguant. Dis-je.

\- Viens on fait une pause. »

Je ne contredis pas Potter et on s'affale sur les fauteuils, bouteilles d'eau à la main.

« Au faite Malfoy, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- On a un service à te demander. Rectifie Weasley.

\- On est peut-être potes maintenant mais un service, pour vous deux en plus, je le sens pas.

\- Celui là ne risque pas de te poser problème. Dit simplement Potter. »

Je ne suis pas rassuré sur ce qu'ils vont me demander mais je les laisse m'expliquer.

« Ron et moi, on s'en va. Quelques semaines.

\- Attends... Quoi !?

\- Dumbledore nous a demandé de le suivre dans une mission à l'étranger avec des Aurors. A propos de Voldemort.

\- Tous les deux ? Il a pas peur de mourir lui.

\- Tu peux être sérieux deux minutes Malfoy. »

Weasley et Potter me fusille du regard mais cela dure pas longtemps parce qu'ils se regardent en souriant.

« T'es pas croyable. Me dit Weasley.

\- Ouais mais je vous fais rire au moins parce que ça à l'air de vous stressé ce départ.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous allons en vacances, nous savons que nous risquons nos vies. De plus on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Dumbledore, il est tellement...

\- Énigmatique. Complète Potter. »

Je commence à comprendre où il veulent en venir en me demandant un service.

« C'est Hermione c'est ça. Elle est au courant.

\- On l'a prévenu tout à l'heure et elle est furieuse de ne pas partir avec nous. On veut juste que tu prennes soin d'elle. Continue Weasley.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander, vous savez ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Je ne compte pas la lâcher des yeux.

\- D'accord. On part demain matin.

\- Comment Pansy a pris la nouvelle ?

\- Et bien... j'avais l'impression de passer un interrogatoire. Me répond le rouquin. Elle n'est pas rassurée mais je lui ai promis de revenir sain et sauf.

\- Il ne faut pas faire des promesses comme ça, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Elle était en panique. Je suis déjà pas doué avec les filles en temps normal alors j'ai paniqué aussi. Du coup ça me fait encore plus peur de la laisser ici.

\- On veillera sur elle avec Blaise ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurai-je.

\- En parlant de Zabini... »

Weasley dit ça en regardant Potter qui baisse soudainement les yeux. Ils ne se sont toujours pas parlé et le survivant part demain.

« Tu devrais aller le voir... il est pas dans son assiette depuis Noël.

\- En plus on pars demain et il n'est même pas au courant.

\- Pansy a du lui dire. Se justifie Potter.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à elle de lui dire. Vous allez pas vous ignorer comme ça encore longtemps ? Réprimande Weasley.

\- Je... j'y arrive pas... c'est peut-être débile mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahis.

\- Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé. Rétorquai-je

\- Parce qu'on était là. Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé sinon ?

\- Connaissant Blaise il ne l'aurait pas laisser faire, il ne savait même pas qu'il était gay. Sérieux Potter, tu peux pas rejeter tout sur lui.

\- Je veux qu'on change de sujet. Lance Potter en nous fusillant du regard. »

Weasley et moi roulions les yeux d'exaspération et on insiste pas. On retourne à l'entraînement pendant une bonne heure et chacun repart dans son dortoir. Avant de rejoindre mes appartements je fais un saut dans le dortoir des Serpentard en espérant voir mon meilleur ami. Je le trouve assis au coin du feu en pleine discussion avec Pansy et … Hermione ?

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pansy avait besoin de mon aide pour un devoir.

\- Heureusement que tu es préfète sinon j'aurai été obligé de te retirer des points. Murmurai-je en l'embrassant.

\- Mince pas de punitions alors ? Sourit-elle.

\- On peut toujours s'arranger...

\- Oh s'il vous plait stop ! Fait Pansy. Allez roucoulez ailleurs...

\- Toi, tu es encore énervé contre la belette.

\- Drago ! Tu avais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. Gronde Hermione.

\- Et ça m'avait manqué. Alors Pansy ?

\- Ils partent quelques semaines ! Et si ces quelques semaines c'était des mois?!

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont prévu de partir autant de temps. Rassure Hermione.

\- Blaise il faut que tu parles avec Potter.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il ne m'a même pas prévenu qu'il partait. Je pense pas qu'il veuille encore me voir.

\- Tu es Blaise Zabini ! Je t'es connu plus coriace.

\- Avec lui c'est compliqué.

\- Harry a toujours été comme ça. Quand il n'allait pas bien, Ron et moi avions toujours un peu de mal de le percer à jour.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il s'entend bien avec Drago. Constate Pansy.

\- Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ?

\- Je te fais pas un dessin, t'es exactement comme lui, toujours à vous renfermer dès qu'il s'agit de sujet sensibles ou au contraire de pété un câble quand vous ne contrôler plus rien, encore pire depuis que vous avez ce truc de lien magique. Alors que Blaise et Hermione sont plus... raisonnables.

\- On fait parti de la même famille, ça explique nos points communs. Sourit Blaise.

\- J'oublie parfois que je sors avec la cousine de mon meilleur ami...

\- A ce propos, tu lui fais du mal je te massacre. »

On éclate de rire et on repart sur le sujet de Potter. On arrive à convaincre Blaise de lui parler encore une fois. Peut-être que le faite de savoir qu'il va partir poussera le survivant à le pardonner.

/

Le lendemain, Hermione et moi se dépêchions de nous lever pour arriver avant que les deux Gryffondore partent en mission. On s'habille vite et on prends la direction des dortoirs rouge et or. Il devait être 6h du matin et tout le monde dort encore. On attend deux minutes et Potter ainsi que Weasley sortent de la pièce.

« Tu es venu nous dire aurevoir Malfoy ? Demande Weasley.

\- Bah ouais, je le fais pour Hermione. »

En vrai, je suis venu pour voir si Blaise va parler avec le survivant.

« A votre retour, vous avez intérêt de vous appeler par vos prénoms, ça commence à m'agacer.

\- On s'entend déjà très bien Hermione, c'est bon. Sourit Potter.

\- En plus même si on le voudrait, on y arriverai pas.

\- C'est parce que vous prenez pas la peine de faire des efforts. »

On ignore sa remarque et on rejoins l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore où on voit Pansy et Blaise. Ce dernier fait les cents pas devant la porte et lorsqu'il nous voit arriver, il s'arrête.

« Tu es venu... S'étonne Potter.

\- Tu peux remercier Pansy sinon je n'aurai jamais su que vous partez... tu comptais vraiment partir comme ça ? En froid ? Des semaines en plus... »

Potter ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir ici. Alors Hermione le bouscule un peu en prononçant son nom afin de l'inciter à lui parler.

« Je... Je suis désolé... Arrive-t-il à dire

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai tous les tords pour ce qui s'est passé à Noël et j'en peux plus de cette situation. J'ai jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'arrête pas de penser à toi, je m'en veux terriblement, j'aimerai tout effacer et faire en sorte que tu ne m'en veuilles plus... tu t'en vas juste faire une mission mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas me quitter pour toujours et ça me rends fou... parce que je suis complètement dingue de toi Harry. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Whaou ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire ou prendre cette nuit mais niveau déclaration, il a fait fort. Aucun de nous n'ose bouger et Pansy me regarde choquée par ces paroles qui sort de la bouche de notre meilleur ami, devant nous en plus. On a vraiment pas l'habitude de le voir déballer ces sentiments de cette façon.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire... Continue Blaise.

\- Rien. Murmure Potter en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je t'aime aussi Blaise... »

Le baiser dure longtemps... trop longtemps pour mes yeux. Weasley doit penser la même chose parce qu'il se racle la gorge pour prévenir de notre présence, au cas où. Les deux amants se séparent alors que Pansy gronde le rouquin pour avoir stopper ce moment intime.

« Il faut qu'on parte Pansy. Rappel Weasley.

\- Dumbledore peut bien attendre deux minutes, ils viennent de se retrouver.

\- Ca va Pansy ne t'inquiète pas, commence Blaise, ils vont revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner encore...

\- Non, on reviendra promis.

\- Tu as oublié ce que j'ai dis à propos des promesses Potter.

\- Malfoy ferme là tu veux... »

On laisse les couples se dire aurevoir tandis que je me tourne vers Hermione.

« Heureusement que tu ne pars pas, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu faire ça, dis-je en montrant les deux couples.

\- J'étais un peu en colère au début mais je suis contente de rester avec toi finalement. Je souhaite juste revoir mes amis au plus vite.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils prennent un risque en partant ?

\- Je sais pas... ils sont avec Albus Dumbledore, je pense qu'ils ne craignent rien.

\- J'espère que tu as raison... »

 _Voilà, je vous retrouve vendredi prochain les loulous, bisous =)_


	12. Chapitre Douze

**PDV Drago**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines se sont écoulés depuis que les deux Gryffondores sont partis. Blaise le vit plutôt bien, enfin de l'extérieur, il parle beaucoup d'Harry - oui Hermione me force à utiliser son prénom - mais il comble ce manque par les cours et le travaille à la bibliothèque. Pansy, c'est autre chose. Elle a du mal à rester seule, on essai toujours d'être au maximum avec elle mais on voit bien que Ron lui manque terriblement. Avec l'absence du directeur de l'école c'est le professeur McGonagall qui a repris temporairement sa place. Ma mère est retourné au Square et les parents d'Hermione sont venus lui rendre visite il y a deux jours.

Je continue à m'entraîner avec Hermione et mes deux amis et j'arrive à bouger légèrement un objet avec la pensée. Je dis légèrement parce que c'est pas vraiment au point. Justement, cette fichu bouteille devant moi ne cesse de trembler. Je suis dans mes appartements installé dans le bureau au coin de la pièce et me concentre pour bouger cette bouteille depuis dix minutes. Je voulais la faire léviter un minimum mais, malheureusement ,elle reste sur ce fichu bureau à trembler comme une feuille.

« Arrête tu vas te fatiguer pour rien. »

Je sursaute en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas entendu Hermione rentrer.

« C'est pas possible de posséder un truc et de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir ! M'énervai-je.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête avec ça, je pense que c'est pour ça que ça bloque.

\- Miss-je-sais-tout est de retour ?

\- Hum, elle n'est jamais vraiment parti. Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. »

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et commence un massage pour me détendre.

« Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur mes mains...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis. »

Je ne réplique pas et je ferme les yeux en profitant de ce massage exquis. Je sens mes muscles respirés de nouveau et au fils de ses caresses, c'est mon corps tout entier qui devient détendu comme jamais. J'ai l'impression de voler.

« Tu as un don Hermione...

\- Je sais, maintenant ouvre les yeux Drago... »

J'ouvre les yeux et là, surprise la bouteille est en train de flotter dans les airs juste au dessus de la table.

« J'y crois pas...

\- Repose là maintenant. »

Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre ou si ça va marcher mais je finis par me concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le massage de ma petite amie tout en fixant la bouteille que j'ordonne par la pensée de se reposer. Ce qu'elle fait deux secondes après concentration seulement.

« Alors c'est qui la meilleure ? Demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- Mais comment tu as fais ?

\- C'est Pansy. Elle a pensée qu'en te concentrant sur tes émotions comme au début, ça marcherait sûrement.

\- Vous êtes géniales... »

Je l'embrasse en la prenant dans mes bras. Je voulais aller plus loin tellement elle m'avait « détendu » mais on est coupé par un bruit par la fenêtre. Hermione regarde par dessus mon épaule et s'éloigne de moi.

« Hedwige ! »

La chouette d'Harry. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va enfin avoir des nouvelles après deux semaines. Hermione se presse pour ouvrir la fenêtre laissant passer la chouette qui se pose sur l'accoudoir de notre fauteuil. Hermione la caresse légèrement avant de prendre la lettre entre les pattes de l'animal. Elle revient vers moi pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Ouvre cette enveloppe Hermione... »

Je la sers un peu plus dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je suis bien là et elle ouvre la lettre et on s'empresse pour la lire.

 _Mione,_

 _On est désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles plus tôt mais on est très occupés et c'est compliqué d'envoyer Hedwige durant cette période de guerre. C'est pourquoi je te demande de ne pas répondre à cette lettre et de garder ma chouette avec toi. Je ne dis pas que se sera la seule lettre qui tu auras mais ne prenons pas le risque de nous faire repérer par des Mangemorts._

 _Nous sommes resté la première semaine en Angleterre pour trouver tu-sais-quoi en utilisant assez souvent du polynectar pour ne pas se faire repéré, surtout pour Ron et moi qui ne sommes pas censé être en dehors de Poudlard. Ensuite nous avons été en France voir Olympe Maxime pour des renseignements. Tout s'est bien passé, il faut bien avouer que le pouvoir de Malfoy et moi nous aide beaucoup._

 _Par contre hier, on a eu un soucis, on été dans un repère de loup-garous en Espagne avec les Aurors pour essayer de les rallier de notre côté mais ils ont du prendre ça comme une attaque car ils ont commencé à nous combattre sans qu'on ne puisse leur expliquer quoique ce soit. Du coup Rémus est légèrement blessé à la jambe alors Arthur l'a ramené au Square. Je pense que tu peux aller prendre de ses nouvelles là bas et il te racontera plus en détails notre mission._

 _Deux. On en a détruit deux. Avec le journal, on en est à trois. Dumbledore pense qu'ils nous en restent quatre mais nous sommes pas sûr, on continue nos recherches. On aurait voulu que tu sois à nos côté mais pour te dire la vérité... ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui n'a pas voulu que tu viennes mais nous. Après l'épisode du Manoir on ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Et tu es bien entourés et en sécurité à Poudlard._

 _J'espère que Malfoy s'occupe bien de toi mais en vérité on est persuadé que tu es le plus en sécurité avec lui. Dis à Blaise qu'il me manque, que je pense à lui chaque seconde et que je l'aime terriblement. Ron veut que tu embrasse Pansy de sa part et qu'elle lui manque également. Il a dit je cite « je l'aime comme un fou » mais ça tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire, vaut mieux qu'il lui avoue en revenant._

 _Justement, nous ne savons pas encore quand on rentrera mais Dumbledore pense qu'on sera rentré fin février si on arrive à trouver le quatrième._

 _On t'aime Hermione. Prends soin de toi._

 _Harry et Ron_

Une fois la lettre terminé, je regarde Hermione qui commence à pleurer.

« Hey... ils vont bien Ma Douce...

\- Ils me manquent tellement. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils n'ont pas voulu que je les accompagne...

\- Ils ont fait ce que tout ami aurait fait. Ils te protègent.

\- Tout ça parce que je suis une fille.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas moi qui vais les contredire... mais dis moi c'est quoi ça ? Dis-je en montrant la lettre. Trois quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent au juste ? »

Elle me regarde mais ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se lève, prend sa baguette et lance un sort d'insonorisation sur toute la pièce.

« Ah ouais ça à l'air sérieux...

\- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler, à qui que ce soit. C'est très important.

\- Promis Hermione.

\- Bien pour commencer, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais je savais pour quelle mission ils partaient.

\- Ca je viens de le comprendre en lisant la lettre. Je ne t'en veux pas. Explique moi juste.

\- Ils sont partis à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort.

\- Des Hor...quoi ?

\- Je t'explique... Dit-elle. »

Elle commence à m'expliquer tout sur ces Horcruxes. Comment Voldemort a découpé son âme en plusieurs parties cachés dans différents objets magiques. Elle m'informe que tant que ces trucs ne sont pas détruits, il restera immortel.

« Alors comment il font pour les détruire ?

\- Dumbledore s'est rendu compte qu'en deuxième année, Harry en a déjà détruit un. Le journal du Tom Jedusor, avec un crochet du Basilic qui était à l'école à ce moment là. Dumbledore pensent qu'ils peuvent aussi se servir de l'épée de Gryffondore pour les détruire. »

Je reste un moment à encaisser toutes les informations qu'elle vient de m'annoncer. En gros pour avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort, il faut déjà s'occuper de ces Horcruxes et pour s'occuper d'eux, il faut en plus les trouver... C'est carrément dingue mais pas impossible. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savent pas combien il y en a.

« On ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour les aider ?

\- Malheureusement non. Aucun livre ne mentionne déjà les Horcruxes eux-mêmes alors trouver des lieux où ils peuvent être cachés c'est impossible.

\- Parce qu'il faut penser comme Dumbledore. Il est arrivé à en trouver deux. Comment il a bien pu faire ?

\- Ils pensent tous qu'ils sont cachés à des endroits clefs dans la vie de Tom Jedusor.

\- Attend ils sont si bêtes que ça ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est évident, il a fait ses études ici, il y es resté longtemps. Il y en a un caché ici, à Poudlard.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pris ce risque ?

\- Tu sais quoi, on devrait aller au Square ce week-end. Rémus pourra nous parler de ceux qu'ils ont trouvés et lui faire part de ma théorie.

\- Oui tu as raison. »

/

Le lendemain, j'arrive dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je m'installe à côté de Blaise et en face de Pansy. Je vais les faire mariner un peu, j'attends au moins dix minutes avant de leur parler de la lettre d'hier.

« Harry et Ron ont envoyé une lettre à Hermione hier soir.

\- Sérieux ? Dit Blaise

\- Quoi ? Cri Pansy. Tu as attendu tout ce temps avant de nous le dire ?

\- J'avais envie de vous embêter un peu... et ça marche.

\- Drago s'il te plaît es-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Je ne vous ferez pas de blague là dessus si il serait arrivé quelque chose de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos petits Gryffondore vont bien.

\- Ils ont dit quand ils vont revenir ?

\- Apparemment fin février mais ce n'est pas sûr...

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dis ! Ces quelques semaines se transforme en mois ! C'est pas juste !

\- Pansy ne t'inquiète pas, ils pensent à vous, vous leur manquez, ils vous aiment enfin voilà ils ne vous oublient pas ! »

Ils ne me posent plus de questions pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Pansy se rend compte d'une chose.

« Attend... Ron a dit qu'il m'aimait ? »

Et merde, boulette.

« Et bien...

\- Drago, je veux voir cette lettre.

\- Impossible. Répondais-je.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione m'a fait promettre de ne parler à personne des Horcruxes alors s'ils lisent la lettre, ils vont se poser des question, comme moi.

« C'est Hermione qui l'a, demandez-lui. »

Quand je vois Hermione arrivé vers nous, je lui fais des yeux qui voulait dire « excuse moi d'avoir balancer » mais elle ne remarque rien et vient s'asseoir à côté de Pansy.

« Hermione je veux voir la lettre.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Rhoo allez s'il te plaît...

\- Ce n'est pas Ron qui a écris de toute façon Pansy.

\- Et bah moi, je veux la lire. Dit Blaise.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- Montre leur la lettre, ils veulent juste avoir de leurs nouvelles.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne leurs fais pas confiance ?

\- Si mais c'est quand même quelque chose d'important... personne ne devait être au courant. »

Je préfère m'arrêter là et de ne pas répondre. Pansy et Blaise ne comprennent rien à notre échange et au bout d'un moment, Hermione sort le bout de papier dans son sac et le temps à Pansy.

« Lisez mais ne posez pas de questions ici d'accord ? »

Mes deux amis hoche la tête et se pressent pour lire la lettre. Une fois finis, Blaise a le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Pansy commence à pleurer.

« Hey Pansy... lui susurre Hermione. Ils vont revenir ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont toujours été très forts ensembles.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment être sûr Hermione... en plus sachant ce qu'il ressent pour moi, c'est encore plus dur.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour nous tu sais, explique Blaise, on a jamais eu de vrai relation si tu vois ce que je veux dire... depuis que vous êtes arrivés dans nos vies, on a vraiment l'impression de revivre. »

Hermione veut répondre mais l'apparition du professeur McGonagall derrière nous coupe la conversation.

« Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ? Dit-elle en la regardant.

\- Euh... oui... Fait-elle en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je

\- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Miss Granger concernant une chose importante.

\- Ok je t'accompagne.

\- Drago je...

\- Non, j'ai promis à tes amis de ne pas te lâcher des yeux et de veiller sur toi. Donc en attendant leur retour, où tu vas, je vais. »

Je dis ça en me levant souriant à Hermione tandis que la directrice reste silencieuse.

« Es-ce que tu sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir toi... Roucoule Hermione

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, t'as oublié à qui tu parles là... »

Elle rit et le professeur McGonagall ne réplique même pas ma présence. Je dis à mes amis que je leur raconterai et on la suit jusqu'à son bureau.

« Très bien alors je voulais voir car on a besoin de vos capacité à voyager à travers les mondes.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous irez au Square vendredi soir pour rejoindre Rémus Lupin et votre sœur, c'est à propos des loup-garous.

\- Harry m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'expliquer et il m'a parlé de la blessure de Rémus.

\- Il s'en remet vite mais comme ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre en place un accord avec les loups, il pense que vous devriez directement aller dans leur monde.

\- Je croyais que les loup-garous étaient des créatures qui vivaient parmi nous. Intervenais-je.

\- Ceux là sont un peu spéciaux... mais Rémus vous expliquera tout en détail vu que je présume qu'en vu de ce que je viens de voir dans la Grande Salle, vous n'allez pas laisser Miss Granger partir toute seule. Dit-elle très calmement.

\- Vous présumez bien.

\- Alors vous partirez vendredi soir de Poudlard à 21h. Je vous attendrais ici. »

Lorsqu'on repart à la Grande Salle voir Blaise et Pansy, ces derniers nous bombardent de questions. Et au moment où on leur explique qu'on allait partir vendredi soir, je vois dans le regard de Pansy qu'elle va encore pleurer.

« Tu es devenu trop sentimental Pans' … Remarquai-je.

\- T'es sérieux ? Je ne veux pas que vous partiez ! Déjà Ron et Harry, ensuite vous. C'est quoi la suite ? Vous allez pas nous laisser là seul.

\- Elle a raison. On vient avec vous. Ordonne Blaise.

\- Même si on le voudrait, vous ne pouvez pas nous accompagner.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Seul, les membres de l'Ordre peuvent franchir les murs du Square. Explique Hermione.

\- Très bien, tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'on veut en faire parti. Dit Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il faut que les propriétaires de la maison note votre nom sur un parchemin ensorcelé.

\- Et qui sont les propriétaires ?

\- Sirius et Harry.

\- Bien évidemment ils ne sont pas là... Soupire Pansy.

\- Rémus est bien revenu de la mission. Ajoutai-je.

\- Parce qu'il était blessé. Je sais pas s'ils voudront faire revenir Harry ou Sirius juste pour ajouter deux noms.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas venir avec vous au Square, mais vous n'aurez qu'à revenir ici avant de partir dans le monde des loup-garous. On viendra avec vous. On veut vous aider.

\- D'accord. On verra avec l'Ordre là haut et on reviendra vers vous. »

Pansy et Blaise ont l'air d'être convaincu alors que moi je ne suis pas trop pour l'idée de mettre leur vie en danger. Je suis toujours en train d'imaginer le pire et le simple faite de perdre une des personnes ici présentes me donne la nausée. Mais j'aurai beau mettre mon grain de sel, je sais que mes deux amis me tiendront tête et voudrons venir avec nous coûte que coûte. Ma meilleure amie ajoute également qu'on sera plus efficace en étant plus nombreux.

/

Je suis dans le salon de mes appartements en train d'attendre Hermione qui se prépare pour partir au Square. Les deux jours qui ont suivis notre entretien avec McGonagall ont étaient interminables. Les cours étaient ennuyeux. Je pense que c'est vraiment le cadet de nos soucis. Enfin je parle pour moi, mais cela doit être pareil pour les autres. On est juste à Poudlard parce que c'est un lieu sécurisé mais les cours, on ne les suit plus vraiment à part Hermione.

Entre le pouvoir avec Harry, les différentes missions qu'on entreprends et toutes les rebondissements de l'année comme la famille d'Hermione, ma mère enceinte de Rogue, nos relations amoureuses et j'en passe... et bah les études c'est pas notre priorité avec la guerre qui approche.

En ce moment je suis plus préoccupé par notre départ dans le monde des loup-garous, surtout si on y va avec Blaise et Pansy. Hermione arrive enfin dans le salon.

« Tu en as mis du temps. Lui fais-je remarquer.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu stressée et je n'ai pas terminer mon devoir de Potions.

\- Hermione...

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, allons-y. »

Je ris et elle sait très bien pourquoi parce qu'elle me regarde méchamment alors je l'embrasse pour « m'excuser » et on part enfin de l'appartement.

Avec Hermione, ça se passe toujours aussi bien. Je ne sais pas comment se passe un relation amoureuse généralement parce que je n'en ai jamais eu mais avec elle c'est le bonheur. On ne se prends jamais la tête, on arrive à se comprendre d'un simple regard et niveau sexe c'est jouissif franchement. Le seul problème c'est qu'on ne parle pas vraiment de nos sentiments. Aucun de nous deux n'avions abordés ce qu'on ressent pour l'autre. Pourtant je sais bien que pendant mon coma, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait, je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé mais je préfère ne pas lui en parler pour ne pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise et surtout pour parce que je ne saurai pas vraiment comment réagir...

« Mr Malfoy ? Appelle une voix. »

Je suis tellement concentré sur ce que je vous raconte que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'on est enfin arrivé dans le bureau du McGonagall. Je m'excuse d'avoir été perdu dans mes pensées et on transplane avec la sous-directrice au Square tous les trois.

Une fois sur place, je n'ai même pas le temps de mettre un pas devant moi que je sens des bras protecteur m'enrouler.

« Drago !

\- Maman, on s'est vu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça...

\- Et alors j'ai le droit de prendre mon fils dans mes bras. »

Elle ne me laisse pas lui répondre et me lâche pour prendre cette fois-ci ma copine dans ses bras. Hermione est surprise mais se laisse faire en riant.

« Bonsoir Madame Malfoy.

\- Appelle moi Narcissa je t'en prie, tu es la future femme de mon fils pas de chichi entre nous. Je suis si fière de vous deux !

\- Maman, s'il te plaît... »

Je l'implore presque alors qu'Hermione continue de rire malgré la remarque de ma mère.

« Oh je suis désolé ce sont les hormones qui travaillent, je suis très émotive... Severus n'arrête pas de me le dire.

\- C'est sûr qu'à côté de son caractère, ça lui change la vie... Dis-je ironiquement.

\- Venez dînez les enfants, j'ai fais un poulet exquis rien que pour vous. Ignore ma mère. »

On s'installe dans le salle à manger à discuter de notre mission, de Poudlard et d'Harry et Ron avant d'attendre Rémus. Il arrive presque qu'une demi-heure après nous en boitant légèrement. Il nous salue et s'installe à table avec nous pour tout nous expliquer.

« Harry et Ron sont de très bon espions. Ils se donnent vraiment à fond.

\- Même Ron ? S'étonne Hermione.

\- Tu serais surprise du courage qu'il a fait preuve pendant que j'étais là-bas. Ils feront des excellents Aurors j'en suis certain.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai tenu au courant Drago pour les Horcruxes.

\- Tu as bien fais parce qu'après ton retour du monde des loup-garous, vous allez devoir ratisser Poudlard. Harry pense qu'il y en a un là-bas.

\- Je te l'avais bien dis Hermione. Dis-je fier de moi.

\- On fera le nécessaire mais explique nous déjà cette histoire de loups.

\- Très bien, débute Rémus, pour commencer sachez qu'il existe une espèce de loup-garous différentes de la mienne, des enfants nés de deux parents loup-garous. Ils ont la capacité de se transformer à n'importe quel moment, ils ont une ouïe plus développée que la mienne, ils sont plus fort et plus rapide et traînent souvent en meute. Sirius et moi avions fais la connaissance d'une d'entre elle lorsqu'on était plus jeune et Dumbledore nous a chargé de la retrouver pour rallier quelques loups de notre côté. Malheureusement quand on a enfin réussi à la retrouver, on est tombé sur une meute qui n'a même pas chercher à nous écouter.

\- Et vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser leur expliquer ? Demandai-je

\- Il faut savoir que ces loups se contrôlent parfaitement, ils sont humains comme nous, se nourrissent comme nous, vieillissent comme nous, et ce ne sont pas des meurtriers. Ils ont sûrement dû prendre notre présence dans leur repère pour une attaque mais ils ne nous auraient pas tuer. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras les mots pour les convaincre de nous aider.

\- S'ils nous laisse parler...

\- Parlez-leur de Maryse. La louve qu'on a connu avec Sirius. A l'époque elle était censé reprendre la direction des loups après son père. Dites-leur que vous venez de notre part et si elle vous croit pas, montrez lui ça. »

Il nous tend un magnifique collier en perles couleur or clair.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Hermione.

\- Le cadeau que Sirius lui a offert à l'époque, ils étaient amoureux... mais Maryse avait des obligations qui l'empêcher de fréquentait un sorcier ou même un humain. Lorsque son père a découvert qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui, elle a était obliger de nous quitter et elle a rendu ce collier à Sirius.

\- La pauvre... ça n'a pas dû être facile... Dit Hermione tristement.

\- Il l'a très mal vécu mais avec le temps, il a réussi à remonter la pente.

\- On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour la convaincre je te le promets.

\- Ma blessure m'empêche de vous accompagner mais vous pouvez partir avec Arthur ou Antonio.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous savons très bien nous défendre.

\- Vous n'irez pas seul.

\- Sylvia sera avec nous. Blaise et Pansy veulent aider aussi. Et tu nous as dis qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous tuer. Je pense que les Aurors ont d'autres priorités plus dangereuses pour le moment comme la mission de Ron et Harry.

\- Vous devez donc retourné à Poudlard.

\- Oui. Pansy et Blaise ne peuvent pas encore venir ici.

\- J'en toucherai deux mots à Sirius pour qu'ils puissent nous rejoindre. Je sais qu'ils sont importants pour vous trois et on a confiance en vous.

\- Merci Rémus. Remerciai-je. »

/

Après notre entretien avec Lupin, Hermione a reçu une lettre de sa sœur lui expliquant qu'elle ne pourra venir que dans deux semaines parce qu'elle avait des problèmes à Dumstrang alors je suis parti envoyer un parchemin à mes amis pour les prévenir que le départ se fera que dans 15 jours dans nos appartements de préfets. Je pense qu'il vont être ravis de la nouvelle. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre d'Hermione au Square, cette dernière est debout en train de préparer notre lit et ne semble pas m'avoir entendu.

Je m'accoude contre le mur, les bras croisés et je la contemple une fois de plus. Elle porte un mini short et un tee-shirt couleur rouge bordeaux et elle a attaché ses cheveux en chignon... simple mais magnifique. Je pourrais faire ça des heures et le simple fait de la voir comme ça me donne déjà des envies incontrôlables. J'ai un sourire au coin quand me vient une idée, j'essaie de me concentrer un minimum et je relève gentiment son haut au dessus de son nombril grâce à mon pouvoir. Elle arrête ce qu'elle était en train de faire en regardant son tee-shirt et relève la tête vers moi.

« Je vois que tu as une parfaite maîtrise de ton pouvoir Drago... Sourit-elle.

\- Je suis très concentré.

\- Personnellement, je trouve ça un peu flippant.

\- Tu préfère peut-être que je vienne le faire manuellement ?

\- Ce serai mieux en effet... »

Elle se mort les lèvres et je ne mets pas longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à elle et poser mes mains sur ses hanches remontant doucement son haut. Je la sens frissonner lorsque je caresse sa taille, son ventre puis le bas de sa poitrine.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas contre qu'on fasse un câlin ici... lui demandai-je

\- Es-ce que j'ai l'air ? »

Je souris et la ramène un peu plus contre moi pour l'embrasser et profiter de cette nuit.

Le lendemain à Poudlard, on rejoins nos deux amis dans la Grande Salle pour leur expliquer ce qu'on a appris.

« Il me semble bien que ma tante m'a déjà parlé d'eux. Ils font plus parti du monde des moldus que de notre monde... tu es sûr qu'ils vont nous aider ? Interroge Pansy.

\- D'après Rémus, leur chef doit être une ancienne amie à lui et on doit la convaincre. Explique Hermione.

\- Et si ce n'est pas elle ?

\- Ce sera forcément un membre de sa famille malgré tout.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que V...Voldemort leur a déjà parlé, tu sais comme avec les autres ? Demande Blaise.

\- On a toujours réussi à les rallier de notre côté, on y arrivera avec les loup-garous ne t'inquiète pas. »

 _Vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui annonce le départ de nos quatre héros dans le monde des loups-garous ?_

 _A la semaine prochaine, bisous =)_


	13. Chapitre Treize

_Bonjour les lecteurs ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre consacré au monde des loups-garous. Afin de vous faire visualiser certains d'entre eux j'ai emprunté quelques personnages des série The 100 et Shadowhunters qui appartiennent respectivement à Kass Morgan et Cassandra Clare (auteurs des romans qui ont inspirés les séries)._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Les deux semaines qui ont suivis notre départ au Square se sont déroulés sans encombre. Je travaille encore mon pouvoir, et Hermione bosse ses cours malgré que je trouve cela complètement inutile. Blaise et Pansy n'ont pas arrêté de parler de notre départ chez les loups-garous. Et le moment venu, à l'appartement des préfets, ils sont soudainement silencieux mais je pense que le faite que nous sommes mi-février et que les Gryffondores ne sont toujours pas là jouent aussi. Des bruits de frappe provient de la porte et on ouvre à Sylvia, la sœur d'Hermione.

« Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je suis du même âge que vous.

\- Et ? S'étonne Blaise.

\- Et j'aimerai bien ne pas me louper sur les examens de fin d'année... ce qui est difficile vu que vous êtes toujours en train de demander mon aide pour des missions suicides.

\- Pas de doute Hermione, c'est bien ta sœur. Riais-je.

\- Tu es prête ? Dit-elle en souriant légèrement par ma remarque.

\- Nos parents m'ont prévenus qu'on avait rien à craindre, ils ne ressemblent pas aux loups-garous de notre monde et savent se contrôler.

\- Oui Rémus nous a expliqué.

\- Alors c'est parti, j'ai encore plein de boulot qui m'attende sagement chez moi. »

/

Je m'aplatis au sol brutalement, et gronde intérieurement... c'est toujours aussi douloureux. Alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin je prends position sur mes deux mains pour pouvoir relever mon buste quand je tombe sur deux enfants, qui ne doivent pas avoir plus de 8 ans, me relooker de la tête au pied. Je lance mon regard aux alentours et je remarque que j'ai apparu au coin d'une sorte de parc d'enfants. Plusieurs d'entre eux jouent et rient mais je ne vois ni Hermione ni mes amis.

« Vous êtes magicien ? Me demande un des deux enfants.

\- On peut dire ça... »

Je commence à croire que les filles se sont peut-être trompés sur le voyage parce que j'ai plus l'impression d'être dans le monde des moldus plutôt que celui des loups. Je me relève en me tenant la tête. Je parcours le paysage des yeux et je vois des petites maisons ainsi que plusieurs jardins bien entretenus où plusieurs groupes de personnes discutent entre eux. Ils ont pas l'air de faire attention à moi.

Ok... vraiment là je ne comprends plus rien... on dirait que je suis dans une de ses séries moldus à l'américaine ! Alors que je veux parler de nouveau aux deux garçons en face de moi qui continuer à me fixer, j'entends mon prénom derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir Blaise et Sylvia.

« Tu es là. On pensait qu'on était seul.

\- Ce sont des magiciens aussi ? Questionne un garçon.

\- Es-ce que tu pourrais nous dire où nous sommes bonhomme ? Demandai-je.

\- Au quartier d'Idris. Mais... vous n'êtes pas des loups-garous ? »

D'accord là ça devient plus plausible.

« Non en effet mais...

\- Si vous êtes pas des loups-garous, je dois prévenir mes parents.

\- Max ? Appelle une voix. »

Le petit garçon se retourne et lorsque je suis son regard, j'aperçois une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune aux yeux noisette plutôt... bien foutu si vous voulez mon avis. Elle porte un pantalon noir, des talons ainsi qu'un haut moulant gris.

« Max, reste derrière moi. Dit-elle aux deux garçons.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre Mademoiselle. Dit Blaise.

\- Vous êtes des Mars ?

\- Seulement moi, intervient Sylvia. »

Je remarque les yeux de la jeune femme brune briller couleur jaune or alors que plusieurs personnes que j'avais observé tout à l'heure s'avancent vers nous l'air furieux. Je comprends alors que les filles ne se sont pas trompés, on est au bon endroit. Ce sont tous des loups-garous et ils nous ont encerclés. Blaise et Sylvia me regardent paniqués.

« Merde ! C'est Hermione qui a le collier !

\- Quel collier ? Demande-t-elle. Que voulez-vous ?

\- S'il vous plaît, on souhaiterai parler à Maryse. »

La jeune femme semble s'apaiser et me fixe complètement étonnée.

« Comment la connaissez-vous ?

\- Nous avons un ami commun. Laissez-moi m'entretenir avec elle après on partira. On ne vous veut aucun mal. »

Elle semble hésiter mais au bout de quelques secondes qui m'ont semblé des minutes, elle fait un signe de tête vers le groupe de personnes et ils repartent à leur occupation.

« Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Il y a maintenant trois semaines, vous avez attaqué un groupe de sorciers en Espagne alors qu'ils ne vous vous voulez aucun mal. Alors je pense que c'est plutôt à nous de risquer nos vies en venant ici.

\- J'ai eu vent de cette mésaventure. Les sorciers n'avaient pas à pénétrer dans un repère de loups.

\- Isabelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande le garçon de tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, on va rentrer à la maison. Ces personnes veulent voir maman.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit, ce sont des sorciers.

\- Laisse les grandes personnes s'occuper de ça d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon à l'air de ne pas être d'accord avec elle mais préfère bouder dans son coin alors que la fameuse Isabelle se tourne vers nous.

« Je vais vous emmener jusqu'au Manoir mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle acceptera de vous voir. Ma mère est... assez spéciale. Termine-t-elle. »

On ne réplique pas et on la suit elle et, je présume, son petit frère. Rémus nous avait prévenu que la famille de Maryse dirigé le monde des loups-garous depuis des siècles et heureusement pour nous, c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

« Dîtes, appelle Sylvia, je me demandais votre monde là, il s'étend sur combien de kilomètres ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien, vous connaissez les Mars donc vous savez très bien qu'on ne voyage jamais seul, ma sœur et moi sommes séparés à chaque départ dans les mondes et je me demandais si... enfin si elle risque quelque chose ?

\- Si un des miens l'a trouvé, il va la ramener en cellule au Manoir.

\- Ils ne vont rien lui faire n'es-ce pas ?

\- On n'est pas des assassins, on se contrôle très bien. Rien à voir avec les bâtards de loups de chez vous. »

Je suppose qu'elle parle des loups comme Rémus et je serais plus rassuré quand j'aurai vu Hermione et Pansy saine et sauf devant moi. Alors qu'on suit Isabelle et Max à travers les rues de ce monde. J'observe les gens qui nous regardent tous bizarrement comme s'ils sentent que nous sommes pas des leurs. Mais je peux les comprendre, franchement ils sont vraiment bien ici... rien à voir avec les trois autres mondes qu'on a « visité ».

« Vous avez vos propres ressources ici ?

\- Malheureusement non, me répond Isabelle, c'est notre monde mais tout ce que vous voyez on le ramène de chez les humains. Les habitations, les vêtements, la nourriture... enfin presque tout nous sommes obligé d'aller les chercher dans ce monde. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait parti des accords, c'est légal.

\- Et en quoi consiste les règles ? Demandai-je.

\- Les humains nous laissent profiter de leurs inventions tandis que parfois on les aides dans certaines affaires.

\- Comme quoi ? S'intéresse Blaise

\- Des meurtres non élucidés ou des choses qui concernent le surnaturel.

\- Comment ça se fait que nous sommes pas au courant de ça ? S'étonne Blaise.

\- Vous êtes des sorciers, et vous faites pas parti du contrat. Nous sommes très discrets pour préserver ce que vous voyez autour de vous.

\- Je vous comprends... Dis-je avec un sourire qu'elle me rend.

\- Et votre ami là, comment connais-t-il ma mère ?

\- Ils se sont connus lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune.

\- Je doute que ma mère se rappelle de lui, un sorcier en plus ! »

Je ne répond pas parce que je ne suis pas sûr que sa mère lui ai parler des fréquentations qu'elle avait dans le passé. On arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant un énorme Manoir... mais rien à voir avec le mien. Celui là, rien que de l'extérieur, paraissait plus chaleureux et plus convivial que la maison Malfoy.

Elle passe le grand portail ou plusieurs loups le garde et on passe la porte d'entrée. Oui en effet, ça n'a rien à voir avec chez moi. C'est très éclairé.

« Max, va jouer avec tes cousins s'il te plaît. »

Le bonhomme ronchonne un peu mais suit les ordres de sa sœur et part dans une autre pièce alors qu'un homme légèrement plus âgé qu'Isabelle arrive vers nous.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'ils font là ?

\- Ils viennent parler avec maman Alec.

\- Tu es inconsciente ! Tu aurais dû les enfermer, ce n'est pas à toi de prendre ces décisions. Elle va être encore furieuse.

\- Ca va, ils sont inoffensifs, ce sont des sorciers.

\- Encore pire, maman les détestes.

\- S'il te plaît Alec, tu pourrais pas juste... la prévenir. Elle peut bien leur accorder cinq minutes de son temps. On avisera par la suite. »

Il reste silencieux en nous jetant des regards noirs et repart aussitôt.

« Excusez mon grand frère il est très... stressé en ce moment...

\- Merci de nous avoir éviter la cellule. Remarque Sylvia

\- Ne me remerciez pas encore, ce n'est pas fini. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Isabelle ! Cri une voix. »

La jeune femme pousse un soupire d'encouragement et se tourne vers les escaliers en face de nous où une femme d'une quarantaine d'années descend ces derniers, l'air énervé suivit de près du grand frère d'Isabelle.

« Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?

\- Maman je...

\- Comment tu peux laisser ces sorciers venir chez nous comme s'ils étaient les bienvenus ? »

Je vois Alec rouler des yeux d'exaspération tandis qu'Isabelle baisse la tête.

« Ils disent qu'ils vienne de la part d'un ami à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ami sorcier. »

Ok je vois à quelle genre de femme nous avons à faire ... les pauvres, ils ne doivent pas avoir la vie facile avec elle, alors je décide d'intervenir.

« Rémus Lupin. Lançai-je sans conviction.

\- Qu... quoi ? S'étonne la mère.

\- Notre ami en commun est Rémus Lupin mais si ça ne vous parle pas, il y a toujours Sirius Black. »

J'ai un sourire aux lèvres lorsque Maryse devient toute rouge et bégaye légèrement jusqu'à rester silencieuse.

« Effectivement que ça vous parle. Souriais-je toujours. »

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vu ton physique et ton arrogance, je présume que tu dois être un Malfoy. Me dit-elle en gardant son air supérieur.

\- En effet mais si vous nous connaissez si bien, sachez que j'ai rien à voir avec eux.

\- Maman je ne comprend pas, intervient Alec, tu connais ces gens ? Qui est Sirius Black ?

\- Je... c'est... enfin... rougit-elle.

\- J'y crois pas ! Lance Isabelle. Ils m'ont dit que vous vous connaissiez à l'époque, il m'a parlé d'un collier et vu ta réaction ce n'était pas simplement un ami d'enfance.

\- Écoutez les enfants...

\- Tu plaisante j'espère ?! Cri Alec.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer Alec.

\- J'ai arrêté de voir Mike pour toi, pour respecter tes fameuses règles et là j'apprends que tu fréquentais l'un d'eux ?! J'arrive pas à y croire... Finit-il en partant énervé. »

Sa mère essaie de le retenir mais le jeune homme a déjà couru hors du Manoir. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais apparemment Alec était ami avec un sorcier et sa mère lui aurait interdit de le voir. Troublant comme les générations se ressemblent.

Étant donné qu'on vient légèrement de mettre la pagaille dans sa famille, je doute qu'elle accepte de nous aider. Mais je tente une nouvelle approche.

« On est vraiment désolé pour tout ça mais on a besoin de votre aide. Rémus dit que vous êtes les créatures les plus puissantes qui existent et la guerre approche de notre côté... Je sais que vous êtes loin de nous apprécier mais peut-être qu'avec un accord entre nous arrangerait les chose. Expliquai-je. »

Un homme mate rentre dans la pièce en regardant Maryse pour la prévenir qu'ils ont capturé deux sorcières tandis que mon regard rencontre celui d'Isabelle pour lui faire comprendre que c'est les filles dont on parlait tout à l'heure.

« Emmène les ici.

\- Isabelle... commence sa mère.

\- Non sérieusement maman, laisse moi gérer cette histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Tu n'es pas censé prendre des décisions encore.

\- Vu qu'Alec est parti, que papa est à New York et que tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire dans cette histoire, on va faire une exception.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Isabelle ! Ce sont des sorciers !

\- Et des humains, traitons-les comme tel pour une fois... Défie-t-elle. »

Elle nous fait signe de la suivre dans une des pièces du Manoir qui doit être le salon, puis Hermione et Pansy arrivent à leur tour. On les prends dans nos bras un petit moment.

« Vous allez bien ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, ils ne nous ont rien fais.

\- Très bien, si on peut commencer ? Propose Isabelle. »

Sa mère se tient en retrait prêt à intervenir si besoin, je ne comprends pas comment Sirius est pu tomber amoureux d'une femme comme elle. Elle a l'air tellement froide, rien a voir avec sa fille qui nous accueille les bras ouverts. Hermione et Pansy nous interroge du regard et on leur explique les grandes lignes jusqu'à ce qu'on viennent à prendre une décision.

« Alors dîtes-moi, commence Isabelle, pourquoi participeront nous à une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas... ?

\- Ca concerne tout le monde. Lance Pansy.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Et que compte faire Voldemort de vos accords à votre avis ? Répliquai-je. »

Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je viens de dire alors j'essaie de lui expliquer ma vision des choses.

« Une fois qu'il aura gagner cette guerre, qu'il aura pris le contrôle du monde des sorciers et de celui des moldus, que crois-tu qu'il fera des loups-garous comme toi ? Il brisera vos accords ainsi que toutes les chances que vous aurez de vivre comme vous le faites.

\- Il ne viendra pas nous chercher ici. Ils ne peuvent pas.

\- Détrompez-vous. Continue Hermione. Nous sommes pas les seuls jumeaux Mars, il possède mes cousins dans son rang et peuvent venir à tout moment.

\- Nous savons très bien nous défendre.

\- Aujourd'hui peut-être mais lorsqu'il aura gagner et rallier toute personne avec lui, humains et créatures, vous n'aurez probablement aucune chance. Il vous obligera à tuer pour lui et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre confort. Terminai-je. »

La jeune femme hésite et se tourne vers sa mère.

« Tu crois que certains d'entre nous les aideront ?

\- Isabelle... Je ne pense pas que de s'allier avec des sorciers vont les ravir autant que toi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous as pas parlé de ce Sirius ? Franchement maman, qu'on aide les humains ou les sorciers c'est quoi la différence ?

\- Je... enfin... en vrai dire je ne sais pas... Capitule-t-elle. Cette querelle entre nous dure depuis des siècles. Quand j'ai rencontrer Sirius je n'étais qu'une adolescente... alors lorsque ton grand-père a appris que sa fille unique était éperdument amoureuse d'un sorcier, il m'a ordonné de ne plus l'approcher afin de reprendre la place qui me revenait pour perpétuer notre lignée.

\- Mais il n'y a aucune règle les concernant. Tu peux très bien faire un effort pour mettre en place un accord avec eux.

\- Ils n'ont rien à nous offrir. Ils ne savent même pas se servir de l'électricité, Isabelle. Crois-tu vraiment qu'on peut en tirer grand chose sérieux ?

\- On est encore là vous savez ? Intervient Blaise ironiquement. »

Nous restons un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Pansy ait une idée brillante.

« D'accord et que pensez-vous des terres ? Propose Pansy. Je doute que les humains connaissent votre existence donc si pendant vos missions vous souhaitez construire des repères chez nous on vous offre des terres.

\- Et ça votre gouvernement serait d'accord ? S'intéresse Maryse.

\- Nous saurions les convaincre.

\- Il me faut du concret. Oblige-t-elle.

\- D'accord. On vous donne la parole d'Albus Dumbledore. Terminai-je.»

Je sais que notre directeur sera de notre côté pour leur offrir ce qu'ils veulent. Elle finit par accepter notre marché mais on voit très bien que ça ne la réjouis pas plus que ça de nous aider. Heureusement qu'Isabelle nous soutient.

/

Alors que les deux femmes parlent entre elle dans une autre pièce depuis maintenant une bonne heure, on reste tous les cinq dans le salon à attendre leur retour.

« Tu nous a sauver la mise, dis-je à Pansy, j'étais vraiment à cours d'idée.

\- Comme chez les sirènes, que feriez-vous sans moi franchement ?

\- Ca va les chevilles Pans' … Sourit Blaise.

\- Vous croyez que le ministère acceptera ce que je viens de leur proposer ?

\- Voyons déjà avec Dumbledore. Si jamais on gagne cette guerre, ils n'auront pas le choix de faire quelque chose pour eux de toute façon. »

Hermione a raison, si certaines créatures nous aides pour gagner contre Voldemort, se serait tout à fait normal de les récompenser et je pense que Dumbledore sera plus qualifié pour en toucher deux mots au ministère. Les deux femmes reviennent dans le salon et la plus jeune me montre du doigt.

« Toi. Tu viens avec moi.

\- Et je peux savoir où ?

\- Préparez les miens à ce qu'ils nous attendent.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller seul ?

\- Très bien, le black vient avec nous aussi. Dit-elle en regardant Blaise.

\- Oh et attendez ! S'exclame Hermione. Pourquoi on devrait pas t'accompagner ?

\- Vous allez rédiger notre contrat vous concernant. Vous êtes des Mars non ? Vous êtes une famille puissantes dans le monde des sorciers, on préfère qu'il ne soit pas signé avec n'importe qui. Intervient Maryse.

\- On doit le prendre comme un compliment je suppose... Ronchonne Hermione.

\- Pansy reste avec elles et assure toi qu'elles ne signent pas n'importe quoi.

\- Tu ne fais pas confiance en tes cousines Blaise ? Sourit Sylvia.

\- Si mais je suis ton cousin que depuis quelques semaines je te rappelle. »

Il rit suivit de ses deux cousines et Hermione vient m'embrasser avant que je partes avec Blaise et Isabelle.

« Fais attention à toi.

\- J'ai réussi à gérer des vampires, des sirènes et des chimères... je pense que des loups-garous ne devraient pas me poser problème. Dis-je ironiquement.

\- C'est plutôt d'elle que je parle. Hésite-t-elle en regardant Isabelle. Je la trouve trop bizarre avec toi...

\- Je ne vois pas de ... oh... Miss Granger serait-elle jalouse ?

\- Drago... ce n'est pas drôle. »

Bien sûr que ça l'est car ça fait deux fois qu'elle me montre ouvertement sa jalousie. Elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais cet acte d'affection montre un peu les sentiments qu'elle a envers moi.

« Ce n'est pas mon style.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est le style de tout le monde ça ! S'énerve-t-elle.

\- Hermione s'il te plaît. Ai confiance en moi, d'accord ? »

Elle finit par me sourire et je me rapproche d'elle pour lui murmurer à son oreille :

« Garde un œil sur Maryse, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens pas.

\- On fera attention au contrat ne t'en fais pas. Me rassure-t-elle. »

Je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires et pose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. On se sépare et je vois Blaise et Isabelle qui m'attendent.

« Allons-y. Pensais-je. »

/

On marche depuis environ dix minutes jusqu'à arriver dans un terrain où plusieurs loups-garous sont en train de faire toutes sortes d'activités sportives. Certains se battent entre eux, d'autres cours et s'entraînent avec des armes. Nous sommes dans une camp d'entraînement. Je pense qu'au bout d'une petit moment, l'odeur de Blaise et moi commence à se faire ressentir car certaines personnes nous regardent fixement. Mais le faite qu'Isabelle soit avec nous les empêche de faire quelque chose je présume.

Nous nous arrêtons devant deux loups-garous qui combattent ensemble entourés d'autres qui les regarde faire. Blaise et moi ne parlions pas, attendant qu'Isabelle fasse quelque chose mais elle a toujours les yeux rivés sur ces deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Celle-ci est de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes verdâtres, une femme plutôt attrayante. Elle est habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut vert. L'homme est assez grand, les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, des yeux foncés et possède des tâches de rousseur. Il nous fait également profité de son torse musclé vu qu'il porte qu'un pantalon gris foncé. Enfin profité pour Blaise qui a la bouche bien ouverte en le regardant de haut en bas.

« Blaise t'as de la bave là... Dis-je en rigolant. »

Il me regarde gêné et une autre louve arrive vers nous.

« Isabelle, tu viens réclamer un deuxième round ? »

Cette femme brune, habillée d'un débardeur gris et d'une verste rouge, enlace Isabelle et finit par nous regarder Blaise et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?

\- On a décider de passer des accords avec eux.

\- Des sorciers ? Alors ça c'est une première. Alec est au courant ?

\- Je pensais justement le trouver ici...

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, désolé. Dit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers nous. Raven... et vous êtes ?

\- Drago et mon ami Blaise. Lui répondais-je.

\- Raven est une de nos meilleurs combattantes comme les deux loups que vous voyez là. Enfin surtout Bellamy. Sourit Isabelle. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne dit pas ça par hasard étant donné qu'elle le regarde comme si elle allait le dévorer... enfin pas dans le sens loup-garou bien entendu. Hermione n'avait pas de quoi être jalouse finalement.

« Allez petite sœur, je t'es mis à terre trois fois en un quart d'heure, qu'est-ce tu fous ? Lance le dit Bellamy à la jeune femme en face de lui. »

Sa sœur ne répond pas et balance sa jambes au sol vers celle de Bellamy et celui-ci se retrouve allongé. Elle se relève et tente un nouveau coup de pieds vers lui qui le prend au visage mais il arrive à se relever sans difficulté pour relancer le combat. Je suis impressionné par la vitesse qu'ils ont à se remettre de leurs coups respectives aussi facilement, Rémus ne nous a pas raconté de blague sur la puissances des loup-garous.

On reste un moment à les regarder se battre jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme finisse par déclarer forfait. Un autre combat commence alors qu'Isabelle appelle les deux loups. Bellamy sourit en la voyant et l'enlace pour l'embrasser.

« Tu transpires Bell'...

\- Ca ne te gêne pas tant que ça d'habitude... Dit-il. »

Isabelle rougit et porte son intention sur nous.

« On est venu pour vous prévenir d'un changement.

\- Vu les sorciers que tu traînes derrière toi, je pense avoir compris. Réplique la sœur de Bellamy.

\- Je vous présente Bellamy et Octavia et voici Drago et Blaise. Ce sont des sorciers d'Angleterre. Ils viennent demander notre aide.

\- Ta mère a cautionné ça ? S'étonne Bellamy.

\- Elle a mis du temps mais j'ai finis par la convaincre.

\- On est pas censé les détester ? Demande Octavia.

\- Disons qu'on a mis en place un accord qui sera bénéfique pour nous. Ils nous offrent des terres si on les aides à combattre un sorcier qui fait des ravages chez eux.

\- Une guerre ? Là ça me parle bien... on commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer en ce moment.

\- Bell t'es pas possible... S'exaspère sa sœur. Pourquoi il demande notre aide ?

\- Ce sorcier dont vous parle Isabelle s'appelle Voldemort. Expliquai-je. Il a commencer à rassembler certains disciples qui pratiquent la magie noire et il élimine des humains, des créatures et toutes personnes n'ayant pas un sang assez pure pour lui ou qui ne soit pas d'accord avec ces principes. On s'est rendu compte qu'il commence à gagner en masse niveau soldat et qu'il prend du terrain dans cette guerre. Les mangemorts, les trolls, les détraqueurs, les gobelins et même quelques centaures se sont rallier à lui.

\- Les centaures se rallies toujours du côté des gagnants, enfin d'après ce qu'ils disent. Lance Raven. Personnellement, je ne peux pas les encadrer. Ils sont ni du côté du bien, ni celui du mal.

\- Nous avons déjà quelques chimères et vampires à nos côtés. Continue Blaise

\- Je veux bien passer outre le faite que se soit des sorciers, Isabelle. Commence Bellamy. Même me battre avec les chimères ne me dérange pas mais les vampires il en est hors de question !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de leur adresser la parole. Lui ajoutai-je.

\- Rien que de les voir me donne déjà des envies de meurtres. S'énerve-t-il en partant.»

Apparemment la querelle qu'entretien les loups avec les vampires est peut-être plus importante qu'avec nous. On aurait peut-être dû oublier ce détail pour l'instant. Isabelle part le rejoindre en nous disant de rester là et on reste donc avec les deux femmes qui nous regarde bizarrement.

« Alors, commence Octavia, vous savez vous battre ?

\- Nous sommes des sang-purs, on a été obliger de savoir se battre tout petit. Répond Blaise.

\- Très bien alors que dirais-tu d'un petit entraînement ? Propose Raven en retirant sa veste rouge.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Tu as peur de taper sur une fille ?

\- Non mais ta force est décupler par rapport à moi, je trouve que c'est légèrement de la triche.

\- Je te promet de me battre comme une simple humaine... Lui répond-t-elle en souriant. »

Je vois mon ami qui hésite.

« J'irai pas à ta place. Lui conseillai-je.

\- On va voir si je ne suis pas trop rouillé quand même. »

Il la suit vers le milieu de « ring » tandis qu'Octavia me fixe.

« Je ne me bâterai pas avec toi.

\- Je l'avais compris. Dit-elle.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec les vampires ?

\- On apprécie pas forcément leur façon de vivre.

\- Tu veux parler du sang ?

\- De ça et de beaucoup d'autres raisons. On a toujours été en guerre durant des siècles mais depuis que Maryse a repris la direction de notre peuple, elle préfère qu'on les évite plutôt que de toujours préparer des batailles contre eux.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que les combats, la guerre ce n'est pas trop son truc.

\- C'est la première fois qu'une femme reprend le trône des loup-garous. Son père n'a eu qu'elle. Pas de garçon pour reprendre sa place, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Et je pense qu'une femme n'a pas les mêmes objectifs qu'un homme au pouvoir.

\- C'est donc Alec qui reprendra sa place ?

\- En effet. Tu l'a rencontré ?

\- Brièvement. Il n'a pas été ravi de savoir que sa mère avait... disons quelques connaissances sorciers. Du coup, je pense que c'est le seul qui nous apprécie.

\- Il apprécie surtout l'un des tiens. Me fait-elle en souriant.

\- Oh je vois...

\- Le problème quand on est loup-garou, lorsqu'on tombe amoureux c'est pour toujours. Et donc pour Alec, la séparation a été très difficile voir insurmontable.

\- J'imagine que notre venu a changer la donne.

\- Rien que pour ça, je vous apprécie un peu plus. Alec est comme un deuxième frère pour moi.»

Je repense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire en jetant un œil au combat en face de nous où Blaise est en train de se prendre une raclé par Raven. Sans le vouloir, on a sûrement rallier le prince des loups dans notre camp vu l'histoire qu'elle vient de me raconter. C'est dommage qu'Alec ne soit pas là pour convaincre des personne comme Bellamy. Mais je pers pas espoir avec Isabelle car d'après ce que m'a dit Octavia a propos de l'amour des loups et vu la façon dont le couple a agit tout à l'heure, elle peut le persuader de nous aider.

« Tu es amoureux ? Me demande soudainement Octavia. »

Amoureux ? Je pense que oui. Alors pour la première fois, je l'avoue sincèrement... mais à une louve que je connais depuis deux minutes.

« Comment est-elle ?

\- Magnifique, brillante... Je n'ai pas ce lien comme vous mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer en effet. Je n'ai encore trouver personne mais Bellamy dit que j'ai le temps, ça c'est parce qu'il n'est pas prêt à laisser sa petite sœur a quelqu'un d'autre. »

J'ai un sourire au coin en pensant que bientôt, moi aussi je ne serai plus enfant unique et que j'aurai la chance de découvrir ce lien fraternel. On entend Blaise gémir de douleur, il est a terre alors que Raven tient son bras de façon à ce qu'il ne se relève pas.

« Tu réfléchis trop, commence Raven en le lâchant, il faut que les coups te viennent naturellement tout en ayant un œil sur les gestes de ton adversaire.

\- Je suppose que tu t'entraînes tous les jours ?

\- Évidement, il faut bien que je préserve ce corps de rêve.

\- Naturellement... »

Isabelle ne revient toujours pas et j'avoue que je commence à perdre patience.

« T'inquiète pas s'ils mettent du temps à revenir, c'est sûrement qu'ils font des... enfin tu vois. Pas besoin d'un dessin. Ils nous font le coup à chaque fois.

\- Comme si on avait le temps pour ça...

\- Rho ça va détends toi et fais le tour du coin avec ton ami. Je suis sûr que vous allez apprendre plein de chose ici. »

Je ne répond pas et Blaise nous rejoint.

« Ok, je suis peut-être un peu rouillé finalement. Gémit-il.

\- C'est sûr. Riais-je.

\- Allez venez, je vous paye un café pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir mis une raclée.

\- Trop gentil de ta part. Répond Blaise ironiquement.

\- J'ai encore des exercices à faire ici, je préviendrais le couple en chaleur que vous serez au SkyBlue. Dit Octavia. »

N'ayant sûrement pas nos mots à dire, on suit Raven à l'extérieur du camp et elle nous emmène dans un quartier qui ressemble un peu à celui auquel nous avons attéris plus tôt. On s'installe autour d'une table en face d'un bâtiment portant le nom SkyBlue, donc le bar que parlait Octavia. Un homme blond arrive vers nous.

« Salut Jace. Tu peux nous mettre trois cafés s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi ils sont là ? Lance-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, ils sont sous la protection d'Isabelle. »

L'homme ne réplique pas et nous apporte les cafés quelques secondes plus tard.

« T'aurai pas vu Alec ? J'arrête pas de l'appeler et il ne répond pas.

\- Je pense qu'il est parti voir Mike.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là ?

\- Non et Oui... C'est bien trop long à t'expliquer, on en rediscutera après ton service ok ?

\- Mouais... Finit-il en partant.

\- C'est ton petit ami ?

\- Oh mon Dieu non pas Jace, c'est le meilleur ami d'Alec. »

Je veux continuer la conversation mais mon regard se pose sur une personne au loin en train de nous fixer. J'arrive pas a y croire... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? Je me lève brusquement et cours vers lui mais il prendt la direction opposé et je le pourchasse. J'entends Blaise crier mon nom mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je continue à le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur de la « ville » où j'entre dans une petite foret. J'entends de nouvelle fois Blaise m'appeler et je m'arrête car je l'ai perdu de vue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demande Blaise essoufflé.

\- Théodore est là.

\- Nott ? T'es sérieux jamais il serai venu sans se faire repérer par les loups.

\- J'ai pas halluciné Blaise ! Il était là ! »

Je regarde encore autour de moi et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Où est Raven ?

\- Elle me suivait mais... »

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase que plusieurs Mangemorts nous encerclent. On a même pas le temps de réagir ou de faire quoique ce soit qu'on est frappé par plusieurs sorts en même temps nous mettant à terre. Je sens mon cerveau qui fait des bons dans ma tête et avant de m'évanouir je peux reconnaître une personne qui s'approche de nous... Marie Zabini.

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre instructif =) Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour découvrir ce qu'il va arriver à nos deux Serpentards... Bisous!_


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre suivant en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. J'ai imaginé la mère de Blaise avec l'actrice Alfre Woodard mais libre à vous de faire autrement si vous le souhaité =)_

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête énorme, mes muscles sont douloureux et j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. J'aperçois Blaise à côté de moi et je remarque que nous sommes à l'intérieur d'une cellule.

« Blaise ! Bordel Blaise réveille-toi ! »

Je le secoue et il met du temps à se réveiller et à se relever. Il à l'air dans le même état que moi.

« Merlin ma tête... gémit-il. Où es-ce qu'on est... oh non...

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce sont les cachots de chez moi Drago...

\- Oui ça explique que j'ai vu ta mère avant de m'évanouir.

\- Comment ils ont su qu'on été chez les loups-garous ?! Oh non Raven, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- Je pense que vu le nombre de loups ils n'ont pas risqué de s'en prendre à eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont envoyé Nott... putain et j'ai foncé tête baissé dans le piège...

\- Comment on va sortir de là ?

\- J'en sais rien Blaise... »

On entend un grincement de porte et on lève la tête vers les barreaux pour voir la mère de Blaise arriver vers nous.

« Deux jours. Il y a fallu deux jours pour que vous vous réveillez enfin... on y a peut-être été un peu fort finalement sur les sorts. Sourit la femme noire. »

Misère on comate depuis deux jours ?!

« Mère tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu enfermes ton propre fils maintenant ? Lui dit Blaise.

\- Un fils qui n'a pas hésité à trahir son propre camp.

\- Mais ouvre les yeux ! Il va finir par tous nous tuer ! Tu cautionnes vraiment ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il préserve notre sang Blaise. Ce sont des personnes dignes de pratiquer la magie qui doivent survivre.

\- Parce que vous croyez que les gens qui font de la magie noires sont si pures que ça ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'adresser la parole Drago. C'est de ta faute si Blaise est enfermé aujourd'hui.

\- Drago n'a rien à voir avec mes choix mère.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à expliquer ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est très ravi de votre capture et vient chez nous demain à l'aube. »

Elle nous lance un regard noir et repart vers la sortie. Je soupire d'exaspération alors que Blaise frappe le mur de son poing.

« Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas suivi Nott on...

\- Elle aurait trouver un autre moyen pour nous avoir Drago. Me coupe-t-il en frappant de nouveau le mur. Et ça aurait très bien pu être Hermione ou Pansy qui serraient enfermés à notre place.

\- Si on ne sort pas là avant demain, on est mort.

\- Il faut juste espérer que les filles trouvent un plan pour nous sortir de là avant.

\- Je suppose que ta mère ne nous enverra pas Greta pour nous nourrir. Ajoutai-je en pensant à l'elfe des Zabini

\- Elle sait très bien que je risque de la libérer. Et encore faut-il qu'elle veuille bien nous donner à manger. »

Je pousse un nouveau soupire et me laisse tomber contre le mur bientôt suivi de Blaise à côté de moi. Je me sens tellement impuissant et coupable de ce qui nous arrive. J'imagine les filles en panique.

« J'ai quitté Hermione sans lui dire ce que je ressens...

\- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccupé de ça pour le moment.

\- Non sérieusement Blaise, si on meurt demain, Hermione ne saura jamais combien je l'aime.

\- Tu n'es pas resté avec elle aussi longtemps juste comme ça, elle doit le savoir.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Blaise.

\- J'ai compris tu ne lui as pas encore dis les trois mots magiques mais s'il te plaît, ne déprime pas. On ne va pas mourir. »

On reste un moment comme ça, sans bouger, sans rien dire à attendre qu'un miracle vient à nous. Mais le contraire arrive... je ressens un forte douleur au niveau de mes côtes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je... j'ai mal... »

J'ai du mal à respirer et la douleur est toujours là, je soulève mon tee-shirt mais rien, mon ventre est intacte. Lorsque j'entends une voix crier dans ma tête, je suis encore plus perdu mais je pense l'avoir reconnu.

« Ils t'ont lancer un sort ou quoi ? S'inquiète Blaise. »

\- Je... je crois que c'est Potter.

\- Harry ?! Mais comment... je ne comprends pas... »

Je suis crispé dû à la douleur insoutenable et je gémis de douleur.

« Je pense qu'il est blessé... dis-je sans trop de conviction.

\- Mais s'il est blessé, pourquoi tu... oh mais oui, c'est sûrement à cause de ce truc là entre vous deux.

\- Blaise... j'ai... affreusement mal...

\- Vous êtes en train de souffrir mutuellement et je... je ne sais pas quoi faire... »

Il me regarde perdu alors que je commence à transpirer. Ne me dîtes pas qu'Harry est en train de mourir parce que là on est vraiment dans la merde. La douleur continue sous les yeux impuissants de mon ami. C'est comme si on me poignardé une deuxième fois.

« Ok, on va essayer quelque chose... Dit-il en prenant un appuie sur ses mains pour se relever. Tu m'excusera pour ça.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es... »

Son pied heurte ma tête violemment puis plus rien.

/

Mon réveil plus tard est tout aussi douloureux que le premier, même voir pire. Mes abdos me font affreusement mal ainsi que ma mâchoire et je vous parle pas du mal de crâne qui s'amplifie depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Mais au moins, la douleur au ventre a disparu.

« Es-ce que... ça va mieux ? Entendais-je.

\- Oui, je crois. »

Blaise est assis à côté de moi, les jambes repliés sur lui-même, la tête entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé pour le coup de pied mais j'étais paniqué, je savais pas quoi faire !

\- Ca va t'inquiète...

\- Merlin, dis moi qu'Harry va bien...

\- Je ne sais pas Blaise, mais la douleur est parti.

\- Es-ce que tu penses que ça veut dire qu'il est... mort ? »

A vrai dire, j'en savais rien, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai souffert comme ça mais je suis sûr que ça le concerne. Je réfléchis un instant et... mais pourquoi je suis aussi bête ?!

« Non mais quel con ! Criai-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure je ne me suis pas servi de mon pouvoir ? Et toi, tu n'y a même pas pensé ?

\- Qu... mais... Par Merlin, on est des abrutis... Avoue-t-il. »

Je lui souris et me relève vite, beaucoup trop vite.

« Oula, je sais pas si je vais réussir à bouger grand chose dans cet état... »

Je me concentre sur les barreaux de notre cellule et essai de les bouger mais rien. J'essaie encore et encore.

« Tu crois que c'est parce qu'Harry est...

\- Non non pas de suggestion comme celle-ci. Je vais y arriver, c'est juste que je suis faible.

\- Comment on fait pour te redonner un peu de force.

\- Et bien une fois, Hermione m'a masser, ça m'a complètement détendu et j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose.

\- Je ne vais pas te masser Drago... Sourit Blaise.

\- Non ça c'est sûr, laisse moi juste me concentrer. »

C'est vraiment pas gagné. Entre la faim, les courbatures de partout et le mal de tête, je suis loin d'être en forme et détendu. Contrôler ses émotions... Je décide de m'asseoir en tailleur face aux barreaux et de fermer les yeux pour reprendre déjà une respiration normale et de ne pas trop réfléchir, ce qui dure plusieurs minutes.

Blaise reste silencieux et préfère sûrement ne pas me déconcentrer. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et fixe les barreaux. Je suis soulagé lorsque je vois deux d'entre eux se tordre légèrement enroulés dans les lumières bleues de mon pouvoir. J'ai réussi et Harry est toujours en vie sinon je n'aurai pas pu me servir de ce pouvoir. J'entends mon ami pousser un soupire de soulagement, il a compris la même chose que moi. Les barreaux continuent de se tordre jusqu'à nous laisser un passage pour qu'on passe.

« Génial ! S'exclame Blaise.

\- Maintenant faut partir sans se faire repérer.

\- Je paris qu'on ne tente pas de retrouver nos baguettes.

\- Ne prenons pas de risque... et j'en ai pas besoin.

\- Toi non. »

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire par là mais il vaut mieux qu'on ne ratisse pas le Manoir, il y a sûrement des Mangemorts partout.

« Tu as une idée de où on pourrait passer sans se faire repérer ? Demandai-je.

\- On est obliger de monter jusqu'à la cave mais une fois là haut, on pourra sortir facilement par la fenêtre avec ton pouvoir.

\- Ok. Il vaut mieux que tu restes derrière moi.

\- J'avais compris. »

Je sais que rester en retrait ce n'est pas son truc mais là sans baguette, il n'a pas le choix. On monte les escaliers jusqu'à la porte qui mène à la cave. Je prends la poignée de mes mains et la tourne pour ouvrir la porte. Il n'y a personne. Je fais signe à Blaise que la voie est libre et on entre en refermant l'entrée des cachots. Je regarde autour de moi et je me tourne vers la petite fenêtre en barreaux en fond de la pièce.

Je me concentre pour faire exactement la même chose que tout à l'heure sur les barreaux et au bout de quelques secondes, ceux-ci m'obéissent en nous offrant la sortie. Je passe avec un peu de difficulté suivi de Blaise. La nuit commence à tomber mais c'est assez clair pour observer le jardin de chez mon ami d'enfance. Alors qu'on prend le chemin de la sortie, on est repérer par deux Mangemorts qui cours après nous.

« Viens l'autre côté ! Me cri Blaise. »

On prends la direction opposé. J'essaie de lever mes mains pour éloigner les Mangemorts mais courir, et me concentrer sur ça en même temps est très difficile. J'arrive à en toucher un mais d'autres arrivent à notre poursuite. On évite les sorts mais je sens que ça ne va pas durer. Arrivés presque à notre but, on ralenti en se rendant compte qu'il y a des adeptes de Voldemort pile devant le grand portail qui mène à la forêt.

« Merde ! »

On est très vite encercler, encore une fois.

« Où compter vous aller comme ça ? Marie va être furieuse. Nous lance un d'entre eux.

\- Drago qu'est-ce tu fous ? Me chuchote Blaise.

\- Je ne peux pas les propulser tous en même temps... et si j'en touche un, un autre va attaquer... »

On est coincé mais alors qu'un Mangemort lève sa baguette, il est interrompu par un bruit derrière un buisson. Je fronce les sourcils alors que les mages noirs regardent aux alentours, prêt à attaquer. Un deuxième bruit vient à nos oreilles et je regarde Blaise incrédule.

« Qui est là ? Montrez vous ! Cri un Mangemort. »

On attend quelques secondes et celui-ci se retrouve attaqué sans qu'on est compris quoique ce soit. Nos sauveurs sortent de leur cachette pour s'attaquer à tous les autres et je reconnais Scott et ses yeux rouges. Les chimères sont là, ils doivent bien être cinq. Ils n'ont aucune difficulté à neutraliser tout le monde mais on entend des cris au loin qui veut dire que d'autres Mangemorts arrivent. Je récupère deux baguettes au sol et en lance une à Blaise.

« Vite partons ! Me cri Scott. »

On ne le laisse pas répéter une deuxième fois et on suit les chimères vers l'extérieur de la propriété. On arrive enfin dans la forêt en continuant de courir. J'ai mal partout et je sais que Blaise est dans le même état que moi, ça fait deux jours qu'on a pas manger et nos forces sont minimes, surtout moi qui a pratiquer la télékinésie. Mais on ne lâche pas et on poursuit notre course, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Blaise s'arrête.

« Attendez... essaie-t-il de dire. Je suis à bout de force. »

Scott fronce les sourcils et il nous demande de le suivre dans un coin près d'une grotte.

«Liam, Hayden, restez à l'extérieur pour surveiller, au moindre bruit vous nous appelez. Ordonne le jeune homme. »

Je vois un garçon et un femme un peu plus jeune que lui hocher la tête et ils partent. Nous restons donc avec Scott et deux autres femmes dont Malia que je reconnais de suite. Ils ont repris leurs apparence humaines et guettent les alentours de la grotte.

« Comment vous avez su qu'on été là ?

\- On est venu ici pour une mission de repérage quand Malia a reconnu ton odeur.

\- Tu es le genre de personne qu'on oubli pas... Me sourit-elle. »

Je lui rends son sourire « amical » et Blaise reprend tout doucement son souffle.

« Merci. Vraiment. Arrive-t-il à dire.

\- Vous étiez en mission également ?

\- Non on s'est fait kidnappé il y a deux jours.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne suivez pas... Râle la jeune femme à côté de Tracy.

\- Lexa s'il te plaît, je te rappelle que nous sommes de leur côté maintenant.

\- Ca va, on va les ramener tes précieux sorciers. Répond-t-elle. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous aime pas trop mais je l'ignore et porte mon attention sur Blaise qui à l'air d'aller mieux.

« On ne peut pas transplaner. Remarque Blaise

\- Transplaner ? Répète Scott.

\- Se téléporter, nous n'avons pas l'âge pour ça.

\- Pas besoin, je vais prévenir les autres de venir nous chercher, on vous prêtera une voiture. »

Une voiture ? Encore pire, ni Blaise, ni moi ne savions faire marcher ces engins là.

« Ok. C'est gentil de votre part. »

Quoi ? Il a compris ou c'est moi qui est mal entendu. Scott part rejoindre les deux chimères dehors tandis que je me tourne vers Blaise.

« Tu as entendu quand il a parlé de voiture ?

\- Je sais conduire Drago.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Quand je suis allé en vacances chez Pansy l'été dernier, elle m'a montrer. Tu sais sa tante vit dans le monde moldu alors elles ont du apprendre aussi. »

Effectivement, je me souviens de ne pas avoir pu venir avec lui, j'étais bien trop occupé avec ma mère et ma fuite. J'étais coincé chez Sirius à ce moment là.

« Nous sommes pas loin de Londres. On a qu'à retourner au Square.

\- C'était mon idée t'inquiète pas. Me sourit Blaise. »

Dix minutes plus tard, on reprend notre route avec les chimères jusqu'à arriver près d'un trottoir où deux voitures sont déjà là. Ils ont du les laisser garer pour pouvoir venir s'aventurer dans la forêt.

« Je veux bien te prêter la mienne, commence Malia, comme ça on sera obligé de se revoir... »

Cette fille a une drôle de façon de se comporter avec moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré, elle n'arrête pas de me tourner autour pourtant elle a bien remarquer la dernière fois que je n'étais pas seul. Elle me tend ses clefs, toujours en me dévorant des yeux, et je les prends en la remerciant.

« Essayez de ne pas me la casser, j'y tiens.

\- T'inquiète pas on gère. Sourit Blaise.

\- Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, dit Scott en lui tendant un bout de papier, pour la voiture et si vous avez besoin de nous. Ce sera plus simple que si vous veniez dans notre monde.

\- Hermione doit bien avoir un portable. A moins que tu me caches encore des trucs Blaise.

\- Ah non ça j'ai pas. Rit-il.

\- Faites attention à vous. Préviens Scott. »

On les remercie encore et on les regarde monter dans la deuxième voiture puis partir. Je suis Blaise jusqu'au véhicule et je monte côté passager.

« Ta première expérience avec un transport moldu, comment tu te sens ? Déconne Blaise.

\- Pas vraiment bien...

\- Attache ta ceinture pour commencer et laisse moi faire. »

On dirait un gosse tout excité, il arrête pas de sourire pendant qu'il met en marche la voiture et commence à avancer. Je mets enfin ma ceinture et on prend la route.

« Bon, le seul problème est que je ne connais encore pas toutes les règles du code de la route alors j'espère que nous allons pas mourir dans une accident de voiture.

\- Et ça, c'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Au moins je te dis la vérité... »

Super ! Je ne suis vraiment pas en confiance dans cette voiture. Pendant le trajet, je regarde à droite, à gauche en essayant d'éviter un imprévu. En plus, la nuit est maintenant tombé. Je vois Blaise tripoter quelque chose au milieu de nous.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Concentre toi sur la route !

\- J'essaie de mettre un peu de musique. »

De la musique moldu sort de je ne sais où et Blaise me sourit.

« Là c'est mieux. »

Je roule les yeux d'exaspération mais j'avoue depuis qu'on a quitté la forêt, Blaise se débrouille plutôt pas mal avec cet engin. On ne fait pas de mouvements brusques et la conduite est parfaite. Les moldu sont franchement doués niveau musique, le rythme fini par m'apaiser et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'endors paisiblement.

/

J'entends Blaise m'appeler et je me réveille brusquement.

« Quoi ?!

\- C'est quoi l'adresse déjà ?

\- Elle n'existe pas chez les moldus Blaise.

\- Génial , comment on fait pour trouver l'emplacement alors ?

Il fait toujours nuit mais les lumières de la ville m'aident un peu à me réveiller totalement. J'observe les alentours pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Alors qu'on roule depuis cinq minutes en silence je reconnais un peu plus loin, une inscription que j'avais déjà vu quelques part.

« Là ! Ma mère me ramené des viennoiseries qui venait de cette boulangerie.

\- Il fait nuit Drago, c'est fermé.

\- Je ne veux pas acheter des croissants mais ça veut dire que nous sommes pas loin... Tourne là ! »

Je lui montre un coin de rue à droite. Mon ami m'obéit et lorsqu'on arrive dans la ruelle, je lui demande de ralentir. J'essaie de me souvenir de la première fois que nous sommes venus ici, lorsqu'on a fuit le Manoir Malfoy.

« Arrête-toi là. Ordonnai-je. »

On se gare sur le bord du trottoir et on descend de la voiture. Je lui montre un immeuble du doigt.

« C'est ici je suis sûr. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment on entre.

\- Il y a une porte.

\- Ca marche pas comme ça Blaise.

\- On va attendre que quelqu'un nous repère ?

\- Heureusement que j'ai pris ça. Dis-je en montrant la baguette du Mangemort. »

Je lance un sort que ma mère m'a appris pour avertir qu'on était là et en attendant que quelqu'un mène à remarquer notre présence, Blaise et moi restions silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement nous fasse sursauter. L'immeuble se sépare en deux laissant la place à un autre.

« Ils sont rapides... S'étonne Blaise. »

La porte s'ouvre donc sur... Ron !?

« Vous êtes en vie. Sourit-il.

\- Toi aussi apparemment... »

On ne peut pas dire qu'il a l'air plus en forme que nous, il a plusieurs coupures sur le visage tandis que son bras est enveloppé dans une écharpe.

« On a dû rentrer en urgence il y a quelques heures... euh... Harry a été blessé... Dit-il. »

Blaise me regarde en panique et ne met pas longtemps pour rentrer dans la demeure. Apparemment son nom a été ajouté sur le parchemin sinon il aurai pas pu rentrer. Ron et moi le suivions derrière lui en tombant directement dans la salle à manger où plusieurs personnes sont là.

« Blaise ! Tu es en vie ! Cri Antonio en enlaçant son fils. »

Ma mère vient par la suite dans mes bras.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu... me chuchote-t-elle. »

Elle me sert tellement fort que j'ai du mal à respirer.

« Tu risques de me perdre bientôt si tu ne me lâches pas. Riais-je. »

Elle s'écarte de moi et me sourit en pleurant.

« On n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce que vous pourriez être, on commencé à perdre espoir. Votre capture a été très difficile, Hermione et Pansy sont inconsolables. Minerva a insisté pour qu'elles retournent à Poudlard en sécurité et...

\- Maman arrête, respire s'il te plaît... tout va bien... nous sommes rentrés. La rassurai-je. »

Je regarde autour de nous. Rémus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly et Rogue nous fixent chaleureusement.

« Où étiez vous mes enfants ? Nous demande Molly.

\- Chez moi... Répond Blaise. Ma mère est responsable de ça, elle nous a retenu en cellule durant deux jours.

\- Décidément ta mère n'a pas changer. Lance Antonio. Elle ne vous a rien fait ?

\- A part nous laisser mourir de faim non.

\- Vous devez être affamé Drago ! S'exclame Molly en partant dans la cuisine. Je vais vous préparer un bon repas chaud.

\- Où est Harry ? Je veux le voir.

\- Il ne s'est pas encore réveiller depuis que nous sommes revenus. Répond Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il va bien ? S'inquiète mon ami.

\- On est tombé sur une embuscade et plusieurs Mangemorts nous ont attaqué. Harry a reçu pas mal de sort et une fois à terre l'un d'entre eux lui a entaillé le ventre... Heureusement Sirius s'est débarrassé de lui et on a pu prendre un portoloin d'urgence nous emmenant directement ici. »

Je grimace lorsque je repense à la douleur au niveau de mon ventre chez Blaise. Alors ça venait bien de lui.

« Viens, je t'emmène le voir mon grand. Dit Sirius en levant le bras vers Blaise. »

Ils sortent et Arthur rejoint sa femme dans la cuisine avec ma mère alors que les trois autres hommes parlent entre eux. Ron se rapproche de moi et me tend une barre chocolaté.

« Merci Ron... Soufflai-je en m'affalant sur une chaise.

\- Whaou, mon prénom sonne bizarrement sortant de ta bouche.

\- Hermione m'y a obligé mais si c'est trop bizarre, rien ne nous empêche de reprendre nos habitudes. Souriais-je.

\- Essayons de s'y habituer... alors comment êtes vous sorti de là haut ?

\- Les chimères. Ils étaient en mission près de chez Blaise et Malia a reconnu mon odeur.

\- Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. On n'oubliera pas de les remercier.

\- Surtout qu'ils nous ont prêté une voiture qu'il faut qu'on leur rende.

\- Vous êtes venus en voiture ? S'étonne Ron.

\- T'inquiète Blaise sait conduire. Vous avez... prévenu les filles de votre retour ?

\- Dumbledore est rentré à Poudlard, je pense qu'il va les mettre au courant. Mais dans l'urgence il faut qu'elle sache que vous êtes en vie.

\- Tu as raison. »

J'ai hâte de les revoir. Que se soit Hermione ou Pansy, je veux les serrer dans mes bras toutes les deux.

« Comment s'est passé votre mission ? Hermione m'a expliqué pour les... enfin tu sais.

\- Justement, nous nous sommes fait attaqués deux jours après avoir détruit le quatrième. On se doutait qu'Hermione n'allait pas tenir longtemps sans vous en parlez.

\- Et pour les accords avec les loups-garous ? Elles ont réussi ?

\- Oui nous venons de l'apprendre par les membres de l'Ordre. Le contrat à été signé par Hermione, Sylvia, Maryse et son fils. Ils acceptent de nous aider en échange de terres.

\- Tu sais c'est Pansy qui a eu cette idée.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle est très intelligente, ça ne m'étonne pas. Sourit-il.

\- Dis, Harry a mis au courant l'Ordre pour notre pouvoir ?

\- Oui. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix pour pouvoir l'utiliser en mission.

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'on est un problème en plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai... enfin je crois bien que j'ai ressenti la... la douleur d'Harry quand on l'a blessé. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais atrocement mal... »

Le rouquin me regarde avec des gros yeux, surpris ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Je pense que c'est encore un truc de plus qui s'est développée. Rajoutais-je

\- Oui parce que quand tu as été poignardé par les jumeaux, rien ne s'est produit pour lui.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que plus on est proche et plus ce pouvoir s'amplifie. Mais c'était atroce, je savais pas quoi faire. J'entendais Harry hurler et la douleur n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter. Blaise a du m'assommer pour que j'arrête de souffrir. Sérieux ce lien devient bien trop... bizarre non ?

\- En effet. Mais tu ne pense pas à... t'en débarrasser ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout mais... je ne suis pas prêt à renouveler cet expérience crois-moi...

\- J'imagine. On en parlera à Harry quand il se réveillera. Je vais envoyer un hibou aux filles pour les prévenir de notre retour. Finit-il par dire."

/

Blaise et moi étions enfin en train de manger, le repas de Molly est exquis. Harry ne sait pas encore réveillé mais il est tiré d'affaire c'est le principal. Nous sommes à table avec Ron, il nous parle de sa mission tandis qu'on lui raconte notre voyage dans le monde des loups-garous.

« Rien à voir avec les autres mondes. Dans l'ensemble on a été très bien accueillis. Continuais-je.

\- Heureusement. Nous avons besoin d'eux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette bataille approche de plus en plus. Les Mangemorts sont plus nombreux et vu que Voldemort possède les jumeaux Mars de nombreuses créatures sont de son côté. Dit Ron.

\- Mais il nous reste des Horcruxes à détruire. Il faut les détruire tous avant.

\- Dumbledore a pu récupérer un souvenir d'un sorcier où Voldemort, plus jeune, parle de six horcruxes.

\- Ils nous en reste deux alors.

\- Oui Blaise. Nagini fait parti d'entre eux.

\- Il y en a un à Poudlard c'est sûr.

\- C'est ce qu'Harry pense. Nous y retournons demain pour le chercher.

\- On vous aidera. »

Je fais signe à Ron pour lui approuver les dires de mon ami. On est interrompu par un raclement de gorge près de la porte.

« Harry ! »

Blaise se lève de sa chaise pour enlacer son copain. Ce dernier est aussi pâle que moi et se tient le ventre.

« Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Ca va, je vais bien... Dit-il en allant s'asseoir. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre.

\- Sirius m'a fait un petit topo de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il paraît que vous avez passer deux jours en cellule ?

\- Chez ta très chère belle-mère en effet. Heureusement, les chimères nous ont aidé à sortir de là.

\- Ton sarcasme ne m'avait pas manqué Malfoy... Sourit-il faiblement. Et les loups-garous ont décidés de nous aider, c'est cool.

\- On ne sait pas encore comment on fera pour les prévenir le moment venu mais ils ont acceptés. Explique Blaise. Ils sont supers sympa... à part l'ex copine de ton parrain elle est un peu flippante.

\- Oui, il m'en a parlé. On retourne à Poudlard alors ?

\- Demain, une fois que tu seras plus reposé mon pote.

\- Ca va Ron...

\- Je te signale que tu as failli mourir... ce n'est pas rien. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin cette fois.

\- Je te rassure j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin aussi. Répond-t-il.

\- M'en parle pas... évite de recommencer j'ai pas envie de revivre ça. Grimaçais-je.

\- Tu as autant d'estime que ça pour moi ? S'étonne Harry.

\- Là c'est toi qui devient sarcastique... Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Drago a ressentit toute ta douleur lorsque tu as été blessé.

\- Attend ? Drago ? »

Seul le faite que Ron a utilisé mon prénom l'ai interpellé. Il a pas l'air de ce rendre compte de ce qu'il vient d'avouer.

« Je fais ça pour Hermione. Rit le rouquin. Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ?

\- Euh... oui... quoi ? Je comprends rien.

\- Il semblerait Harry, commençais-je en insistant sur son prénom, que toi et moi sommes liés plus qu'on ne peut le croire. »

Je lui explique notre passage en cellule chez Blaise, ainsi que le moment où j'ai ressenti la scène de son attaque. Il ne dit rien, me laisse raconter et reste silencieux. Blaise pose une main sur la sienne et le regarde tristement.

« Ca été horrible pour moi également. Quand Drago m'a prévenu que ça venait de toi, je me sentais totalement impuissant. Je voyais mon meilleur ami souffrir et j'ai paniqué en imaginant que tu étais en train de vivre la même chose.

\- Et... je suppose que ça marche dans les deux sens...

\- Oui je présume. Enfin, tu n'as rien eu lorsque j'étais blessé au Manoir, ce truc a dû venir s'ajouter après ça.

\- Désolé, de t'avoir infliger ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et on ne pouvait pas savoir. Par contre, moi je suis de plus en plus inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver en plus avec ça.

\- Je pense savoir où vous pourriez trouver vos réponses... Intervient une voix derrière nous.

 _Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour connaître la suite des évènements ! Bisous a vous!_


	15. Chapitre Quinze

_Bonjour les Dramione's =) Voilà le chapitre suivant, il est un peu plus long mais il y aura pas mal d'explication. J'espère que ça vous éclaira un peu plus et je souhaite vraiment que ça continu à vous plaire !_

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

« Je pense savoir où vous pourriez trouver vos réponses... Intervient notre Directeur Albus Dumbledore. »

Il dit ça en nous regardant, chacun notre tour, et il se rapproche de notre table. Il commence un récit en nous dévoilant qu'Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle est en faite la Dame Grise de Serdaigle. Il semblerait que cette dernière se serait confier à Luna, une amie à Harry, sur une sorte de Diadème perdu qu'elle a volontairement volé à sa mère il y a des siècles. Mais ce qui a interpellé Luna Lovegood et qui l'a poussé à aller voir le Directeur est que la Dame Grise a mentionné d'en avoir parlé à l'époque a un certain Tom Jedusor.

« Vous croyez que c'est un Horcruxe ?

\- J'en suis certain. Je pense que vous devriez rencontrer Helena. Et malgré la querelle qu'elle avait avec sa mère, peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de votre pouvoir. Je suis fasciné par ce lien étrange qui vous unis.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul... franchement Professeur, vous trouvez pas ça un peu extrême ?

\- Drago, je pense que ce pouvoir peut nous faire gagner cette guerre malgré tout.

\- Oui mais si jamais l'un de nous ne s'en sort pas... es-ce que l'autre risque... de mourir. J'ai déjà ce problème de prophétie avec Voldemort qui m'oblige à ne pas faire un faux pas... et même si on a quelques différents, je ne souhaite pas la mort de Drago... Vous dîtes que c'est bénéfique mais vous en savez rien... »

Harry a presque murmuré ces dernières paroles, et j'ai soudainement de la peine pour lui... et pour moi il faut bien l'avouer. Je pense que le cumul de sa mission, de l'attaque et de son rétablissement l'oblige a craquer un minimum. On ne comprend absolument rien à ce pouvoir et une aide ne serait pas de refus. Blaise pose une main sur la sienne tandis que Ron me regarde tristement. Dumbledore se rapproche de son protégé.

« Effectivement, j'en sais rien... Mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à comprendre. Finit-il par dire en quittant la pièce. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai vu dans le regard de Dumbledore de la tristesse et du regret. Es-ce qu'il nous cache quelque chose ?

« Restez là, je reviens. »

Ils me regardent tous les trois choqués.

« Je dois lui demander quelque chose de personnel... »

Ils ne répliquent pas et ils me laissent suivre le professeur jusqu'à la volière à l'étage. Je ferme la porte derrière et commence à me confier.

« Lorsque ma mère et moi étions arrivé ici, j'étais totalement perdu, je ne savais pas encore si j'avais fais le bon choix ou pas. Ma mère m'avait emmener de force jusque là alors que mon père voulait que je fasse parti des Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas comment mais vous avez vu à ce moment là que j'étais dans le brouillard le plus total.

\- Tu étais complètement dépassé par les événements en effet. Me répond-t-il en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes rondes. Mais même un aveugle aurait pu voir la détresse en toi Drago.

\- Peut-être mais ce jour là vous m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et vous m'avait dis « rien ne t'empêche de rester, libre à toi de partir », vous vous souvenez ? Rappelai-je en le regardant me faire signe de continuer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, on m'a donné le choix. Pas de contraintes, pas de douleurs ni d'obligations... vous avez simplement attendu que je décide de moi-même. Je dis toujours que c'est ma mère qui m'a poussé à sortir de cet enfer mais en vérité, je me rends compte que c'est bel et bien vous qui m'avez donné envie d'être ce que je suis maintenant.

\- Je suis très fier de toi Drago.

\- Dîtes-moi ce que vous nous cachiez... »

J'ai affirmé cette phrase sans qu'il n'ajoute autre chose, lui montrant bien que je souhaité des réponses.

« Je ne suis pas dupe. Continuais-je. Et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous n'êtes pas totalement sincère envers nous. J'ai bien remarqué la façon dont vous avez regardé Harry. Vous savez quelque chose.

\- Tu es très brillant Drago, l'un des meilleurs. Je pense que tu ferais un excellent Auror.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet. »

Le directeur de Poudlard m'observe en souriant mais je vois bien que c'est plus un sourire triste qu'un geste rassurant.

« Tu sais comment Lilly Potter est morte. Comment Harry a obtenu cette cicatrice et comment il partage une connexion envers Voldemort.

\- Oui Hermione m'en a parlé. Je n'ai pas réussi à la croire au départ. Comment une simple cicatrice peut lui faire ressentir ça ou comment il a pu survivr... »

Je m'arrête et réfléchis un instant. Dumbledore a raison, je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre où il veut en venir et cette idée commence à me terrifier.

« Vous pensez qu'Harry est un Horcruxe ?

\- Je crois que Voldemort ne s'est pas rendu compte des conséquences de ces actes cette nuit là. Lorsque Lilly s'est jeté entre eux deux pour donner sa vie... le sort a ricocher. Et une partie de Voldemort s'est réfugié dans la seule chose de vivante qu'il a pu trouver. Harry. »

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, et désormais au courant, je regrette d'avoir poser la question.

« Je n'arrête pas de chercher des explications mais tout me revient à ça. Il parle fourchelang sans l'avoir appris, il voit Voldemort dans ses cauchemars et il l'entend lui parler. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose.

\- Vous êtes au courant depuis longtemps ?

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte cet été.

\- Et vous le préparez à une guerre où la fin serai tragique pour lui ? Évoquais-je légèrement dégoutté. Vous devez le mettre au courant. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Pour ces amis. Et pour Blaise. Il faut trouver une solution.

\- Il n'y en a pas...

\- Je resterai pas les bras croisés à attendre de regarder Harry mourir, ça je vous le dis. »

Je repars énervé par les révélations de mon professeur et par moi-même. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retrouver à chaque fois dans des situations comme celle-ci.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demande soudainement Ron.

\- Euh... oui. Où sont les autres ?

\- Blaise a raccompagné Harry jusque sa chambre. J'espère qu'ils vont se reposer et qu'ils ne pensent pas a faire des choses... fatigantes...

\- Je doute qu'Harry soit en forme pour ça...

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre ? Ca s'est mal passé avec Dumbledore ? »

J'ai envie de lui crier ce que je viens d'apprendre mais je décide de garder ça pour moi pour l'instant. Si une personne doit absolument être courant, c'est le principal concerné.

« Si si... ce n'est pas important. Je vais aller me coucher... »

/

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes tous les quatre levés de bonne heure pour retourner à Poudlard. Harry va mieux malgré qu'il doit éviter de faire trop d'effort pendant quelques jours. Antonio et Rogue nous ramène à l'école dans le bureau de ce dernier. Nous les tenons au courant du faite qu'on doit retrouver Helena Serdaigle et l'horcruxe dissimulé ici. Les deux adultes nous demande de faire très attention et de ne pas hésiter à venir les voir si on rencontre un problème. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... d'ailleurs c'est même bizarre de voir mon professeur de Potion proche de quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère.

Blaise, Ron et Harry retournent dans leur dortoir respective pour se changer et se préparer à la journée de cours qui nous attend. Moi, je cours presque jusqu'à mes appartements de préfets. Je n'ai qu'une envie. Revoir Hermione. 6H36... effectivement on s'est levé bien tôt ce matin, elle doit être sûrement en train de dormir. Je rentre dans sa chambre mais je suis surpris de découvrir Pansy endormi dans son lit. Je fronce les sourcils, referme la porte derrière moi et je change de chemin et rentre dans la mienne.

Elle est là. Dans ma chambre, emmitouflée dans mes draps, elle dort paisiblement. A mon avis, Pansy n'a pas voulu rester seule dans le dortoir des Serpentard et Hermione a dû l'inviter à venir dans nos appartements. Je m'approche de mon lit et rentre dans la couverture avec elle. Je la réveille doucement avec des caresses et des baisers. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, je la vois sourire... enfin son sourire m'a terriblement manqué.

« Tu es là... Gémit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione... »

Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'excuse mais je la prends dans mes bras et la couvre de baisers.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de vous avoir laissé.

\- Drago, s'il te plait, tais-toi. »

Elle m'embrasse amoureusement, je profite de ce baiser un moment en la collant plus contre moi lui faisant ressentir tout le manque que j'ai eu pendant ces jours à être éloigné d'elle. Je sais que c'est le moment, alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, met fin au baiser pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui avouer ce que je ressens.

« Hermione, je... »

Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas finir ma déclaration qu'on entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte plusieurs fois. Ils le font exprès ! Hermione me regarde en souriant tandis que je me lève pour aller ouvrir la porte, un peu énervé.

« Dis-moi que Pansy est ici, je ne l'ai pas trouver au dortoir et je commence à m'inquiéter. S'affole Blaise.

\- Non mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?! »

On se retourne pour voir Pansy en pyjama en train de nous fusiller du regard. Elle n'est pas du matin, ça avec Blaise, on le sait mais là quand même... on vient de rentrer bon sang !

« Vous êtes sérieux ? S'énerve-t-elle. Vous êtes obligé de faire autant de bruits ? J'ai du sommeil à rattraper moi à cause de vous !

\- A cause de nous ? Répète Blaise. Mais Pans... »

Blaise s'arrête, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme. La colère exprimé dans ses yeux quelques secondes plutôt laisse place à de la tristesse et Pansy éclate en sanglot.

« Vous aviez pas le droit ! D'abord Ron, puis vous ! Après leur mort, vous aviez dit que vous me laisseriez jamais toute seule, que vous seriez là pour me protéger... vous... vous aviez promis. Promis de rester près de moi... ! »

Je comprends qu'elle parle de ses parents, lorsqu'ils sont partis et que Blaise et moi étions les seuls à lui adresser encore la parole. Tous les Serpentards ne voulaient pas d'une traître avec eux. Hermione rentre dans le salon, alerté par les cris et les pleurs de Pansy. Blaise est le premier à courir la prendre dans ses bras. Je m'avance donc vers elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de pleurer, la voir dans cet état me fend le cœur. Pour Blaise et moi, elle a toujours été une petite sœur qu'on devait protéger coûte que coûte... mais je me concentre de toute mes forces pour ne pas craquer et de la rassurer.

« On est désolé... c'est arriver si vite... on a rien pu faire.

\- On est là Pans' on est là... Finit Blaise.

\- J'espère... que Ron et Harry sont revenus aussi parce que je crois que je vais finir par mourir avec vos conneries... Sourit-elle entre deux pleurs.

\- Oui, ils sont revenus. Répond Blaise en souriant également.

\- Vous avez plein de choses à nous raconter... Dit-elle. Ron a écrit que vous étiez chez toi... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On va tout vous expliquer ne t'inquiète pas. »

Blaise desserre son étreinte envers ma meilleure amie et regarde Hermione.

« Tu crois que ça risque d'être bizarre si je t'enlace aussi ? »

On rit sous la remarque de mon ami et Hermione vient vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te revoir aussi, cousin.

\- Sylvia va bien ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Oui. Je lui ai envoyer un hibou hier pour la prévenir de votre retour. Comment va Harry ? Ron a dit qu'il était blessé.

\- Il va mieux. On les retrouve pour le petit déjeuné. On devrait se préparer. »

Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione et moi descendions dans la Grande Salle et je sens qu'elle est nerveuse. Je comprends que c'est à cause de Ron et Harry étant donné qu'elle va enfin les revoir après tout ce temps. Presque deux mois. Je lui prends la main lorsqu'on passe les portes, les deux hommes sont installés à la table des Gryffondore en grande conversation avec Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat. Ce dernier nous montre du doigt et les deux Gryffondore s'empressent de se lever pour venir vers nous. Ils enlacent tous les deux Hermione.

« Comment tu va Mione ? Demande Harry

\- Bien mieux maintenant que vous êtes tous rentrés... Ron, tu es blessé aussi et tu ne me l'a pas dis ! Remarque Hermione en montrant son bras.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais mieux. Tu nous as manqué. Dit le rouquin. On a plein de chose à te dire.

\- Nous aurons le temps ce soir de tous se voir... de nouveau... Sourit-elle. »

Toujours dans les bras d'Harry, elle me reprend la main lorsqu'une tornade brune se jette sur le rouquin. Blaise et Pansy viennent d'arriver.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu se préparer aussi vite. Me chuchote Blaise. »

Je ris légèrement et je regarde autour de nous. Les élèves présents ce matin ont les yeux rivés sur nous. Pourtant, ils savent ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre mais je pense qu'ils ne sont pas encore habitués à notre lien tous les six ou peut-être que nous sommes un bon moyen de distraction pour eux.

« Je ne veux plus que tu partes, c'est fini, si tu as une mission à faire, je viens avec toi ! »

Mon amie est tellement ferme que le rouquin rougit mais il se reprend très vite en lui souriant.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué Pans'... »

Il a l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits et l'enlace de nouveau pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Quelques sifflements surgissent de la salle, ce qui nous fait tous sourire. Je pose mon regard sur la table des Serpentards et ils n'ont pas le même enthousiasme que les autres maisons. Mais nous n'avons plus de raison de nous cacher. La guerre approche, ils savent que nous sommes pas de leur côté et ils ne tenteront rien ici même si je sais que certains préfèrent ne pas être à Serpentard mais c'est à eux de venir faire le premier pas vers nous.

« Allons manger, je meurs de faim ! S'enthousiasme Blaise. »

Notre journée se passe assez bien, on reprends les cours avec beaucoup de question de la part de certains élèves qui se demandent où sont passé Harry et Ron durant ces semaines. Urgence familiale est la seule excuse qu'on a pu trouver. Depuis qu'on est amis tous les six, nos repas dans la Grande Salle se font généralement entre nous soit chez les Serpentards à l'écard ou chez les Gryffondores mais le lendemain, c'est chez les Serdaigles que nous allons tous manger. Les professeurs ne nous disent jamais rien, sûrement trop heureux de nous voir ensemble et nous réprimandent pas sur le faite de ne pas respecter les règles au moment des repas.

Alors qu'on arrive à la fin du repas, Harry et moi se levions pour se déplacer en face de Luna Lovegood.

« Bonjour les garçons.

\- Salut Luna, on peut te parler deux minutes ?

\- Oui bien sûr. C'est gentil de venir manger à notre table.

\- Ca c'est pour montrer aux autres comme c'est cool de se mélanger... Dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ta phrase sonne bizarre Drago mais d'accord ! »

C'est cette fille qui est bizarre, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

« Tu pourrais nous parler d'Helena Serdaigle.

\- La Dame Grise ? Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Si si. Mais on aimerait la rencontrer.

\- Oh Harry tu sais cette femme est très solitaire, elle a déjà du mal à parler avec les gens de sa maison alors je ne pense pas que toi et Drago arriveraient à l'approcher.

\- Mais toi, tu es proche d'elle non ?

\- Elle m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin quand je me suis perdu pour retrouver mes boucles d'oreilles anti-Narguols. Je sens que s'ils s'approchent trop de moi, mes oreilles rougissent fortement.

\- C'est quoi un nar... peu importe. Soupirai-je. Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

\- La journée non. Mais certains soirs, elle est près du Lac.

\- Merci Luna.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Une chose de faite, il fallait tout simplement aller vers cette femme près du Lac, si elle veut bien nous adresser la parole.

«Nous devons y aller ce soir. Lance Harry.»

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Il nous faut des réponses que ce soit pour notre pouvoir ou pour l'Horcruxe. Lorsque le soir arrive, Harry, Hermione et moi étions les seuls à partir près du Lac. Blaise devait aller voir son père tandis que Ron avait organisé une soirée en amoureux avec Pansy. Notre chemin jusqu'au Lac se fait en silence, il n'est pas encore trop tard mais nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir du château. On essaie d'être le plus discret possible, passant devant la cabane d'Hagrid, et descendant la côte qui mène au Lac.

Une fois arrivés, nous attendions en parcourant des yeux les moindres coins pendant presque dix minutes. Plus tard, Harry n'arrête pas de faire les cents pas tandis qu'Hermione et moi étions assis dans l'herbe.

« Tu m'as l'air stressé ? Remarquai-je.

\- On attends peut-être pour rien, et ça m'énerve.

\- On refait le tour du Lac une dernière fois et si jamais il n'y a personne on reviendra demain. Propose Hermione. »

Mais à peine relever, un fantôme d'une jeune femme apparaît devant nous. Hermione pousse un cri de surprise alors que moi et Harry sursautions.

« Helena ? Demande Harry.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchiez ici ?

\- Des réponses. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Aucun de vous n'êtes des Serdaigles. Je ne veux pas parler avec vous. Dit-elle en voulant partir.

\- Attendez s'il vous plait, c'est à propos de votre mère et d'Helga Poufsouffle. Nous cherchons à savoir en quoi consiste le sort qu'elles ont jetés a la maison Serpentard et Gryffondore. Expliquai-je. »

La Dame Grise s'arrête dans sa course et semble savoir de quoi je parle.

« Comment savez-vous ? Demande-t-elle mais restant toujours dos à nous trois.

\- Ca nous arrive. »

Elle fait volte face d'une grande vitesse et se colle presque à Harry qui venait de lui dire que ça nous arrivait.

« Harry Potter ?! Il y a fallu que ça tombe sur toi... décidément... Sourit-elle. Qui est ton allié ?

\- Moi. »

Elle tourne la tête rapidement vers moi et me fusille du regard.

« Il n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Intervient Hermione.

\- Je me doute sinon le sort n'aurai pas fonctionné.

\- Alors pourquoi vous me regardez bizarrement ?

\- Je sillonne ce château depuis bien longtemps maintenant et je suis étonné de savoir qu'un Malfoy a pu passer au delà des préjugés familiaux qui leurs tenaient bien trop à cœur.

\- Je vous rassure c'est toujours le cas. Sauf pour moi.

\- Et je me demande bien ce qui a pu vous faire changer à ce point...

\- Je... je suis tombé amoureux... Hésitai-je.

\- De la mauvaise personne je présume. »

Je me rends compte qu'Hermione et Harry sont toujours là. Ce dernier sourit alors qu'Hermione vient enroulé ses doigts au miens.

« Une née moldu... En effet, c'est à l'encontre des Malfoy. Rien que pour ce romantisme qui me touche particulièrement, je suis prête à répondre à certaines de vos questions. »

Elle ignore qu'Hermione est une Mars et nous allons éviter de lui dire.

« Nous savons déjà pas mal de chose à ce sujet, mais nous ne savions pas vraiment à quoi nous attendre.

\- Vous avez déjà utilisé la télékinésie ? Par les gestes et par la pensée ?

\- Oui. Répond Harry. Et Drago a ressentit ma souffrance quand j'étais blessé il y a quelques jours.

\- C'est normal.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre, en gros, on est connecté par ce sort...

\- C'est plus fort que ça. Ma mère et Helga ont mis des mois à réussir ce sortilège, elles ont épuisé presque toute leur magie. Ma mère s'est occupé de la télékinésie alors qu'Helga s'est concentré sur le lien entre vous. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me dire exactement comment elles ont réussi et pendant des siècles j'ai bien cru qu'elles avaient finis par échouer.

\- Faut dire que la rivalité des Gryffondores et des Serpentards a continué à s'empirer. Ajoute Harry.

\- En effet, mais personne ne pouvait rien faire. Pour déclencher le sortilège, il fallait bien entendu que les deux personnes soient dans les maisons respectives, et qu'ils aient un geste amical sincère l'un envers l'autre. Et très important, il fallait que ça se passe à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi ne pas miser sur l'amour plutôt que sur l'amitié ? S'étonne Hermione.

\- Pour Helga, c'était plus facile pour un Gryffondore et un Serpentard de tomber amoureux que de créer un lien d'amitié.

\- C'est un peu tordu mais elle n'a pas eu tord... »

Je repense à Pansy et Ron qui sont ensemble depuis l'année dernière, à Harry et Blaise depuis le début de l'année, et Hermione et moi... tout ça bien avant mon amitié avec le survivant.

« Plus votre amitié devient forte et plus vous serez connecté. Vous êtes en train de développer un lien plus que fraternel. L'amour, la haine, la colère, la souffrance... n'importe quel sentiment éprouvé, l'autre le ressentira. Lors d'une bataille et avec de l'entraînement, vous serez forcément les Aurors les plus expérimentés de la Terre. Par contre, si l'un trahit l'autre d'une façon ou d'une autre... le sort sera annulé.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Dis-je avec un peu de colère. C'est pas parce que je suis un Malfoy que je vais détruire ça. »

Elle ne répond pas et contemple le lac jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« Es-ce que si un meurt l'autre mourra ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais il ressentira la mort comme lui. »

Je suis légèrement rassuré. Je dis légèrement parce que je sais que cela va arriver et je ne peux rien dire.

« Si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre n'aura plus de pouvoirs ?

\- Ca j'en ai aucune idée. Je présume que oui. Vous vouliez des réponses, je vous les donnes, mais au fond de vous, vous savez très bien que c'est la clef pour le battre. Une cohésion entre les différents sorciers de sang différents. C'est exactement ce qu'il ne veut pas que ça arrive. Disons que le sort de ma mère est un bonus en plus.

\- En parlant de Voldemort, nous sommes des amis de Luna, explique Hermione, elle nous a parlé du Diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous d'une chose perdu ?

\- S'il vous plaît. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il gagne et ce diadème pourrait nous aider.

\- Justement j'ai fais l'erreur de lui en parler et... vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il en a fait...

\- Si nous le savons. De la magie noire. Nous pouvons le détruire Helena. Nous savons qu'il l'a emmené ici.

\- C'est la cas, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous y approcher. A chaque fois que j'essaie, je ressens de la peur, de la noirceur m'envahir... et pourtant je ne suis qu'un fantôme... imaginez ce qu'il peut faire à un être vivant.

\- Dîtes nous simplement où il se cache. Supplie Harry.

\- Là où tout objet est caché à Poudlard... Dit-elle en s'évaporant. »

A priori, elle n'a pas vraiment envie qu'on se retrouve face au Diadème mais elle ignore qu'Harry en a déjà détruit quatre. Helena nous a bien renseigner sur ce pouvoir avec Harry, au moins maintenant nous savons un peu près à quoi nous attendre. Mais en ce qui concerne le Diadème, ça nous aide pas beaucoup.

« Elle ne veut pas qu'on le trouve.

\- Oui Harry, elle ne nous a pas beaucoup aidé sur ça. Rentrons avant qu'on se fasse prendre dehors. Termine Hermione. »

/

Nous avons passé trois semaines a chercher un endroit où pouvait se trouver le Diadème après notre conversation avec Helena. Personne ne sait exactement de quelle cachette il s'agissait. Ce n'est pas mine de chercher dans les livres ou de demander au professeur. Rien. Mais nous continuons à espérer.

Harry et moi continuons nos entraînements au combat, parfois Sirius et Antonio viennent nous aider, ils sont très doués et ils ont beaucoup plus d'expériences que nous. A présent, j'arrive à contrôler ma télékinésie comme je veux.

Cet après midi, je dois aller a la bibliothèque avec Harry, Ron et Blaise. On travaille sur un devoir de botanique et on cherche encore le Diadème par la même occasion. Je traverse les couloirs, un peu énervé. En effet, je viens de me disputer avec Hermione pour une raison complètement idiote et elle est partie avec Pansy sans m'adresser la parole.

« Salut! Me dis joyeusement mon ami Blaise.

\- Salut...

\- Oh toi ça va pas.

\- Si ça va. »

Blaise se tourne vers Harry qui fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Arrête Blaise, tu peux pas te servir toujours d'Harry pour savoir ce que je ressens ! Grondai-je.

\- De plus, je respecte Drago. Ajoute le Gryffondore. Je savais qu'il était en colère avant même qu'il nous rejoigne mais je suis pas obligé de lui demander pourquoi à chaque fois. On est pas ensemble.

\- Heureusement ! Cri Blaise et moi en même temps. »

Alors c'est vrai, en ce qui concerne la télékinésie c'est contrôlé pour nous deux... mais par rapport à ce truc de sentiments reliés, c'est complètement nouveau et on a du mal encore à le contrôler. C'est de plus en plus bizarre. J'arrive à ressentir parfois des choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas et vice et versa pour lui.

« Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place, intervient Ron, c'est cool pour les pouvoirs mais ça je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop intime.

\- A qui le dis tu... je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit en ressentant un sentiment un peu trop euphorique à mon goût... Ajoutai-je.

\- Ne me dis pas que... Rougit Harry.

\- C'est rien t'inquiète ça n'a durer qu'une fraction de secondes... et c'était plus un sentiment de bonheur intense, je savais même pas que c'était à cause de ça jusqu'à ce que je te vois rougir.

\- C'est comme si je faisais l'amour avec mon meilleur ami c'est dégouttant.

\- Merci du compliment Blaise mais je viens de le dire, rien de sexuelle alors pas de panique. »

Harry continue de rougir, je vois bien qu'il est gêné, pas besoin de pouvoir pour le remarquer. Heureusement, nous ne pouvons pas lire dans les pensées... là ça deviendrait vraiment intime comme dit Ron.

« Hermione est avec Pansy ? Me demande Ron.

\- Oui. Elle a préféré passer l'après midi avec elle !

\- Alors le problème de ta colère c'est Hermione. Dis simplement Blaise.

\- Oui Blaise. Si tu veux tout savoir je me suis disputé avec elle ce midi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai dû utilisé son portable pour contacter Malia et elle n'a pas apprécier que la chimère m'ait envoyé des messages... coquins...

\- Ce qui est normal. Je croyais que c'était le numéro de Scott qu'on avait ?

\- C'est le cas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est elle qui répond.

\- Pourquoi tu la contactes alors ?

\- Juste pour sa voiture qui est toujours garé au Square Blaise...

\- Effectivement, j'avais oublié ce détail.

\- Rhaaa je la comprends pas. On est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je lui ai prouvé pendant longtemps que j'avais changer et que je tenais à elle, je lui ai même carrément avoué que je l'aimais la dernière fois prés du Lac avec Helena... et même avec ça elle arrive quand même à douter de moi.

\- Peut-être que c'est pas de toi qu'elle doute. Lance Ron bien trop rapidement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas mettre du feu au poudre mais toi tu sais quelque chose...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait te dire ça Harry ?

\- Je te connais Ron. Depuis 6 ans maintenant. Allez crache le morceau.

\- Je ne sais rien.

\- Je t'assure que si tu ne parles pas tout de suite Weasley tu vas être mon prochain objet d'entraînement maintenant !

\- Ca va ! Pas obligé d'utiliser mon nom de famille pour me faire des menaces Malfoy.

\- Ron... Insiste Harry.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'elle se confie. Elle parle beaucoup à Pansy et parfois elle me répète les choses. Du coup ça me gêne parce que j'ai du mal à garder les secrets moi.

\- Je m'en fiche dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit!

\- Hermione a peur c'est tout. Elle a un manque de confiance en soi énorme. Pansy m'a aussi avoué qu'Hermione ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es avec elle. Elle a tout simplement pas l'impression d'être assez bien pour toi... ce qui est mon avis du délire totale !

\- Que... je... elle... Quoi ?

\- Ca c'est une phrase constructive Drago... Se moque Blaise.

\- Mais comment elle peut penser ça ?!

\- Je sais pas moi, je ne fais que répéter, d'ailleurs pas un mot à elle ou Pansy. Je tiens à ma vie. »

Je suis dépassé par ce que je viens d'entendre. Moi qui n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir et que parfois j'ai peur de tout briser en deux secondes. En faite, elle pense la même chose de son côté. Du coup, je comprends qu'émotionnellement on arrive pas à communiquer.

« J'ai un téléphone portable aussi. Donne moi le numéro je vais voir avec Malia pour la voiture et peut-être même mettre les point sur les 'i' avec ses messages. Me rassure Harry.

\- C'est sûr que toi elle ne te chauffera pas.

\- Serais-tu en train de dire que je ne peux pas me faire draguer par une fille Ron ?

\- Mais non tu sais très bien où je voulais en venir.

\- Qu'Harry soit gay ne change rien, qu'elle n'essaie pas de faire la même chose avec lui. »

Le survivant sourit à Blaise en lui prenant la main alors que moi je suis toujours dans mes pensées.

« Drago, t'es avec nous ?

\- Oui oui désolé. J'étais en train de réfléchir comment je pourrais faire avec Hermione.

\- Dis lui ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a pas de miracle en amour si vous ne parlez pas de vos sentiments. »

Mon meilleur ami me dit ça en continuant ses regards amoureux vers Harry et à ce moment je repense à Dumbledore et ce qu'il m'a annoncé au Square. Depuis, j'arrête pas de me dire qu'il va bientôt mourir. Que tout le monde va être triste et que Blaise sera effondré. J'ai voulu faire quelques recherches, trouver un moyen de le sauver mais déjà aucun livre ne fait mention d'Horcruxes alors comment je peux l'aider ? Je suis pas prêt à ça c'est sûr. Mes amis et Blaise encore moins.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais tu vas me faire déprimer Drago... Rappelle Harry. »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite et en réfléchissant je vois qu'il parle de notre truc là.

« Oh pardon... Je... Je dois y aller. »

Je ne les laisse pas le temps de me retenir et je cours en dehors de la bibliothèque. Harry a ressentit ma peine, pas seulement pour Hermione mais pour lui aussi. Heureusement il a pas le moindre soupçon mais je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de lui avouer. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à lui mentir. Sûrement le faite qu'on est ce lien entre nous qui devient bien trop fort.

Je sors dehors et cours vers le Lac, j'ai besoin d'air, besoin de respirer et de me calmer. Je me pose assis contre un arbre et contemple l'étendu d'eau devant moi. Je reste là un moment jusqu'à ce que toutes ses émotions sortent et je m'endors ici.

« Malfoy ? Réveille-toi. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement, j'ai mal la tête mais j'arrive à voir nettement Ginny Weasley accompagné de son bourssouflet rouge qui me regarde fixement avec ses gros yeux.

« Merde... je me suis endormi... quelle heure il est ?

\- 18h. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Whaou j'ai dormi deux heures...

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un arbre aurait pu être confortable pour toi. »

Je comprends qu'elle faisait allusion à mon statut de sang pur mais je ne relève pas.

« Désolé. Je sais que tu es de notre côté, je te taquine.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude. Je vais rentrer.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Euh... d'accord... »

Je suis un peu mal-à-l'aise. J'ai du insulté cette fille un bon nombre de fois et ça fait toujours bizarre d'avoir une conversation normale avec un ancien ennemi. On prend le chemin du château tandis que sa bestiole va se nicher dans son sac.

« J'ai passé l'après midi avec Hermione et Pansy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pansy me ressemble beaucoup, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu, je suis contente de l'avoir comme belle-soeur finalement.

\- Oui elle est géniale et elle est complètement folle de ton frère.

\- J'avoue je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui. Ron a de la chance d'être tombé sur elle. »

Je lui souris et nous restons silencieux.

« C'est bientôt la fin n'est-ce pas ? »

Je suis surpris par cette question. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi elle parle.

« Les Serpentards ne cherchent même plus à m'insulter. Les professeurs sont étrangement ailleurs durant les heures de cours comme s'ils surveillaient les coins et recoins des salles. Ron n'arrête pas de jouer les grands frères protecteur envers moi alors qu'il n'a jamais été comme ça. Mes parents m'envoient des lettres bizarres où ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire qu'ils m'aiment. Et les attaques de Mangemorts dans la Gazette sont de plus en plus nombreuses.

\- Que ça arrive cette année ou dans dix ans ça ne change rien... ça arrivera quand même tu sais...

\- Je le sais mais j'ai du mal à savoir ce que je suis censé faire.

\- Tu feras comme nous tous Ginny. Tu feras de ton mieux pour rester en vie. D'accord ?

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer que c'est bien Drago Malfoy qui se tient devant moi. Tu as énormément changé. Ton nouveau toi est très bien.

\- J'avoue que je commence à l'apprécier aussi. Riais-je.

\- Je sais que tu as une relation avec Hermione. Mais elle s'est comporté très bizarrement cet après-midi. Vous vous êtes disputé ?

\- Oui. C'est compliqué.

\- Ca a un rapport avec Harry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais qu'il est gay. Et il y a de rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi il aurait une liaison avec un Serpentard. En ce moment vous êtes plutôt proche tous les deux alors je me demandais si...

\- Oh la je t'arrête tout de suite ! Crias-je en me rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait insinuer. Je ne suis pas gay. Harry sort avec Blaise.

\- Ah... désolé...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, ce n'est qu'une dispute, je vais arranger les choses. »

Elle me fait un signe d'encouragement de la tête et on se sépare arriver au château. Normalement c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner mais je rentre dans mes appartements pour me changer. Personne est là. Hermione a dû retourner directement dans la Grande Salle. Je me déshabille en mettant un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il commence à faire bon en ce moment en vue du mois de mars. Je retourne dans le salon en me chaussant mais j'ai à peine traverser le pas de la porte que deux silhouettes sont postés au milieu de la pièce.

« C'est une blague ? M'étonnai-je. Comment faite vous pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

Mon père ainsi que Marie Zabini se tiennent devant moi, baguette en main. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que mon paternel m'envoie un sort qui bloque tous mes muscles, ainsi je ne peux pas bouger un membre sauf que j'arrive à pousser un juron donc je peux encore parler.

« Dumbledore n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il le présume. Répond mon père. Vois-tu je viens te voir pour des réponses... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve étrange que vous vous trouvez à chaque fois dans des mondes de créatures et qu'ils décident tous soudainement de se rallier à votre cause perdu...

\- On en a déduit qu'Horacio et Pedro ne sont peut-être pas les deux seuls Mars en vie. Rajoute Marie.

\- Étant donné que c'est toi qui te retrouve à chaque fois dans ces mondes, j'en déduis que tu sais pertinemment qui c'est ? Pas vrai ? »

J'ai presque oublié que Voldemort n'allait pas mettre longtemps à comprendre ça mais je ne dirai rien. D'ici à ce qu'il trouve le rapprochement avec Hermione, on aura peut-être une chance de gagner cette guerre.

« Alors mon fils ? »

Je remarque que lorsque j'essaie de bouger un membre j'ai une légère douleur alors je tente autre chose en envoyant la mère de Blaise à travers la pièce grâce à mon pouvoir de télékinésie par la pensée. Celle-ci énervé, se relève et s'apprête à se jeter sur moi mais mon père l'en empêche et il lance un protego autour d'eux.

« Du calme Marie, tu vois bien que mon fils est spécial... d'où provient cette nouvelle capacité Drago ?

\- Pas dans les gênes Malfoy en tout cas ! »

Je vois dans son regard qu'il n'apprécie pas mon sarcasme. Il fait un geste avec sa baguette en m'envoi le couteau posé encore sur la table basse sur ma cuisse. Je cri de douleur dû à l'impact et je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Je sens le sang qui coule le long de ma jambe et je reste toujours dans la même position.

« Si tu ne veux pas me donner des réponses, je vais devoir les chercher.

\- En torturant votre propre fils... dis-je.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais vu que tu n'es pas de notre côté, je pense qu'une leçon serait de rigueur.

\- Sale traître ! Rugit Marie. »

Je vois la femme tendre sa baguette vers ma cuisse et le couteau, toujours enfoncé, commence à bouger.

« Dis-nous qui sont les Mars ! Dit-elle en ayant ce sourire horrible que me fait penser à ma tante.

\- Allez au Diable ! »

J'ai horriblement mal mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer. J'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mon pouvoir même si je ne sais pas vraiment si ça pourrait marcher face à un « protego ». Elle recommence à jouer avec le couteau dans ma cuisse et malgré la douleur, je souris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? S'empresse-t-elle de demander.

\- Ils vont arriver...

\- Qui ça ? La pièce est insonorisée. La porte fermée par un sort. Alors ne compte pas trop sur eux. Ils sont sagement en train de prendre leur dîner sans se douter une seule seconde de ton sort. Endoloris !»

Pourtant ils ne le savent pas, mais le simple fait de me torturer va alerter Harry. Je cri de douleur et je reste encore pétrifié. C'est horrible mais j'essaie de rester conscient et de les affronter du regard comme je peux.

« Le nom des Mars Drago et je te promets que je ne tuerai pas tes amis...

\- Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêter de croire à vos belles paroles.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi que je torturerai, peut-être que je devrais voir avec la petite traître Parkinson qui a l'air tellement plus fragile que toi... ou bien ta chère sang de bourbe... »

Il veut me mettre en colère et ça marche. Si je n'étais pas incapable de bouger il serait mort.

« Allons Drago si tu ne veux pas nous dire qui sont les deux jumeaux, peut-être pourrait tu nous éclaircir sur ce nouveau pouvoir que tu as acquis...

\- Non. »

La mère de Blaise retire le couteau avec sa baguette et je pousse un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Oh regarde le sang coule de plus en plus... voyons sur une autre partie du corps je pourrais m'amuser... Rit Marie. »

Cette femme est complètement cinglé, heureusement que Blaise à tout hérité de son père. Elle fait bouger l'arme autour de moi et s'arrête au niveau de mon torse.

« Là, ce serait parfait. »

Mais avant que cette dernier envoi le couteau, la porte de l'entrée vole en éclat. Les deux Mangemorts se baissent légèrement avant de se relever prêt à combattre mais la poussière de la porte cassé et mes yeux qui fatiguent dû à la torture m'empêchent de distinguer quoique ce soit pour le moment.

J'entends mon ami Blaise envoyer un sort à sa mère qui riposte tandis que Ron désarme mon père. Ainsi je m'affale au sol, je suis alors libre de mes gestes et instinctivement j'enroule mes mains sur ma plaie et essayant d'aider mes amis j'envoie mon père contre le mur avant qu'il ne se jette sur le rouquin. J'y suis allé peut-être un peu fort parce qu'il retombe inconscient alors que Marie transplane. Ron lance un stupéfix à mon père pour éviter qu'il se relève au cas où il se réveille et je vois enfin Hermione venir vers moi. Elle prends un bout de tissu et l'enroule autour de ma cuisse sans m'adresser un regard mais je remarque qu'elle est à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Hermione...

\- Ne dis rien, il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu pers ton sang... »

Effectivement, le sang continue de couler et le peu d'énergie qui me rester je l'ai utilisé contre mon père il y a quelques secondes mais je ne voulais pas m'évanouir.

« Harry, il...

\- Il va bien. Juste la douleur qui ne s'est pas arrêter mais Pansy s'occupe de lui. Dit-elle en terminant son bandage.

\- Allez viens, appuie toi contre nous. Me dit Blaise. »

Je me relève difficilement en enroulant mes bras autour de l'épaule de Blaise et Ron.

« On va te soutenir jusque l'infirmerie, essaie de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Me conseille Ron.

\- Avec le bandage, le saignement devrait ralentir. Rajoute Hermione. Allez-y et prévenez Dumbledore qu'on a un Mangemort ici.

\- Ne la laissez pas seule avec lui... Murmurai-je.

\- Tu n'arrivera pas à... commence-t-elle.

\- Non ! Criai-je en utilisant le peu de force que j'ai. Je ne veux pas te savoir seule avec lui. »

Pansy et Harry rentre dans la salle et c'est à ce moment que je m'évanouis.

 _Vos impressions sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas, j'adorerai avoir un peu plus de commentaires ... Bisous =) A vendredi prochain !_


	16. Chapitre Seize

_Bonjour! Ce chapitre est assez court mais il est pas mal basé sur les émotions de certains personnages alors pas trop d'action dans celui là._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Combien de fois je me suis réveillé dans cette infirmerie depuis le début de l'année ? Trop à mon goût...

Alors que mes yeux commencent à s'ouvrir, je remarque Hermione posé sur le fauteuil en face de mon lit avec Pansy. Le fauteuil n'est pas vraiment grand et pourtant elles sont toutes les deux endormis l'une contre l'autre. Dommage que je n'ai pas un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. La lumière du jour m'informe que les événements avec mon père et Marie Zabini se sont passés la veille... enfin j'espère, je ne veux pas avoir dormi encore des jours. Je regarde ma cuisse enroulée dans un bandage soigneux et je suis soulagé de pouvoir bouger un peu. Je ressens encore une petite douleur mais c'est supportable.

Je me tourne vers les deux jeunes femmes et je les appelle pour les réveiller.

« Drago... tu es réveillé... Somnole Pansy.

\- J'ai mal partout... Se plaint Hermione.

\- Désolé, tu t'es endormi sur moi et je ne voulais pas te réveiller... S'excuse Pansy vers elle.

\- Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux. »

Elles me sourient et Hermione se lève pour se mettre assise sur mon lit.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien. Dîtes moi que je n'ai pas dormi une semaine...

\- Non t'inquiète juste cette nuit. Pomfresh a sauvé ta jambe et nous a demandé de te faire boire ça à ton réveil. C'est pour la douleur. »

Ma meilleure amie me tend un potion que je m'empresse de boire cul-sec.

« Je vais prévenir les autres. Dit-elle en venant me faire un bisou sur la joue. Repose toi ok ? »

C'est plus un ordre qu'une requête mais je lui souris en approuvant. Elle quitte l'infirmerie et Hermione et moi sommes donc seuls.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi là toute la nuit ?

\- Non non. Pansy m'a emmené ce matin de très bonne heure pour guetter ton réveil.

\- Où est mon père ?

\- Dumbledore l'a emmené au ministère. Il va sûrement passer au Véritasérum et emmener à Askaban en attendant un procès.

\- Tant mieux. Et les autres ils vont bien ?

\- Oui oui. Drago je... je suis désolé... pour... »

J'attends qu'elle finisse sa phrase mais au lieu de ça, elle commence à pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ?

\- Je... je sais pas...

\- Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler Hermione. Et si tu pleures je ne vais pas m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Je sais très bien qu'une fois ça, on aura toujours pas mis les points sur ce qui nous tracasse. »

Elle me regarde surprise mais sèche ses larmes de ses mains et tente une nouvelle fois la parole.

« J'ai été odieuse avec toi.

\- Et bien oui en effet. Souriais-je en faisant une pause avant de reprendre. Je vois très bien que tu n'as pas confiance à moi. »

Ron m'a dit le contraire mais je ne veux pas lui dire que Pansy a vendu la mèche.

« Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors j'attends tes explications Hermione, parce que tu vois tout me fait penser que c'est bien moi le problème. Pourtant, je t'es bien prouver maintes et maintes fois que je tenais à toi. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus.

\- Le problème c'est moi. J'ai confiance en toi, j'arrive à te regarder au delà de l'homme que j'ai connu avant cette année. Je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'aussi intentionné que toi. Tu as tout fait pour me sentir en confiance et j'ai l'impression que parfois... je ne te mérite pas.

\- Comment tu peux penser ça ? Tu es Hermione Granger. La personne la plus brillante que je connaisse. Ta famille est une des plus puissantes du monde sorcier. Tu n'as pas arrêté de combattre pour le bien depuis que tu es ici.

\- Peut-être mais...

\- Non Hermione tu n'as pas le droit de douter de toi. Regarde moi... je suis baigné dans le sang pur depuis que je suis né, j'ai atterris à Serpentard et mon père est un Mangemort. J'ai toujours été un lâche, un coureur de jupons et un mec arrogant et narcissique. Tu parles de manque confiance en soi, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tous les jours je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai d'avoir croisé ton chemin, d'être parti du Manoir, et même d'avoir connu un peu plus Harry et Ron. Et malgré ça, tous les jours je me dis que je ne mérite pas l'affection que tout le monde me donne.

\- Si tu le mérite.

\- Parce que tu es là Hermione. Parce que je suis chaque jour dans tes bras. Parce que chaque jour en ayant ces pensées je repense à toi et je n'imagine pas une seule seconde te perdre. Tu n'as pas confiance en toi ? Alors laisse moi te prouver que tu vaux le coup Mya, que je n'ai pas fais tout ça simplement pour ma mère et pour ce pouvoir avec Harry. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tellement amoureux que parfois je ne me reconnais même plus mais j'aime ça. J'aime bien te voir rire, te voir dormir, te voir travailler, te voir m'embrasser ou te voir me sourire. Je t'aime comme un dingue.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago. Me murmure-t-elle en pleurant. Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parler plus tôt et de m'être emporté hier pour si peu. J'ai... oui parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur pour toi. J'ai du mal à donner ma confiance ou de simplement avoir confiance en moi. Mais je suis prête à faire des efforts pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante avec toi. Je t'aime. »

Je ne met pas longtemps à la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Mes lèvres dansent avec les siennes passionnément et mes mains commencent à se balader naturellement sur tout le corps de ma bien aimée. Elle se pose sur moi et caresse mes cheveux d'une main et mon cou de l'autre. Je viens à peine de me réveiller mais j'ai déjà envie d'elle. Son corps collé au mien me donne des frissons.

« Je ne viens pas de te dire de te reposer ? Me cri une voix à l'entrée. »

Hermione et moi se détachions l'un de l'autre pour voir nos amis au pas de la porte.

« Il est en pleine forme on dirait ! Ironise Ron. »

La Gryffondore finit par se relever pour s'éloigner de moi alors que les autres arrivent autour de mon lit.

« Ca commence à devenir dangereux ici. Place Blaise.

\- Poudlard n'es même plus protégé contre les transplanages. Comment Il a pu arriver à faire ça ?

\- La Magie Noire je présume Ron. Répondais-je.

\- Je sens que ça va arriver. Ils vont arriver bientôt... Murmure Pansy.

\- Il faut retrouver le Diadème. Une fois qu'on se sera débarrasser de lui, il n'y aura plus que Nagini, et Voldemort sera faible.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on arrive à trouver ça ? Le château est immense ! C'est comme chercher un aiguille dans une botte de foin !

\- Hermione a raison, dis-je, on le trouvera pas avant qu'ils arrivent... non mais sérieux un endroit cachés ? Dans Poudlard ? Où les objets perdus sont censés être ? Mais quelle idée il a... »

Je m'arrête une seconde et les autres me regardent surpris.

« Attends ça ne peut pas être ça... Riais-je.

\- Euh Drago ? Appelle Pansy. Tu nous expliques ?

\- La Salle-Sur-Demande les gars ! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt ?!

\- Je comprends pas. On est tout les jours dans cette salle. Intervient Harry. S'il y aurait eu un Diadème on l'aurai forcément su...

\- Pas plus qu'une armoire à disparaître et pourtant Théo s'en ai servi la première fois que les Mangemorts sont venus ici. Expliquai-je. Et si cette pièce servait à ça aussi ? Cachés les objets qu'on ne veut plus trouver ?

\- C'est... brillant... Avoue Ron. Mione tu as de la concurrence fais attention. »

Elle lui envoie un coup de poing sur l'épaule tandis qu'on sourit par cette remarque.

« Laissez-moi le temps de me relever. Dis-je avec difficulté. Et on y va.

\- Tu plaisantes, toi tu restes ici, t'es pas en état de marcher. Gronde Harry.

\- Attends c'est mon idée et tu me résignes ici ?

\- Drago, laisse les s'en occuper et repose toi. Je reste là si tu veux. Murmure Hermione.

\- Mais je vais très bien !

\- Tu ne discutes pas. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Encore une fois, la voix d'Harry m'oblige à rester raisonnable et les laisser partir.

« Fais pas cette tête. Je vais finir par croire que tu préfère aller détruire un horcruxe que d'être en ma compagnie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Mya... Il...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? »

Je la regarde me sourire et s'inquiéter en même temps pour moi.

« Laisse tomber...

\- Arrête je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis-moi.

\- Je... il... pas ici.

\- Comment ça pas ici...

\- Hermione écoute moi, je te promet de tout te révéler mais une fois qu'on sera à l'appartement ok ? »

Elle approuve mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de tout balancer, pourtant j'ai la conviction qu'elle doit être une des premières personnes à être au courant. Harry est comme un grand frère pour elle et elle mérite de savoir peut-être autant que lui...

/

Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis endormi alors qu'Hermione est parti me chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Lors de mon réveil, je remarque qu'une part de gâteau est posé sur ma table de chevet. Je me relève pour pouvoir la commencer mais j'entends plusieurs pas venir vers l'infirmerie. Je découvre Miss Pomfresh, Harry et Ron courir vers un lit. Ce dernier a l'air d'être mal au point, il se tient le ventre en gémissant de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Personne me répond et Ron s'affale sur le lit et je vois enfin sa blessure. Il saigne au niveau de ses côtes droites.

« Un accident de... balai... »

Harry me fait les gros yeux et je comprends que c'est un mensonge pour ne pas dévoiler à l'infirmière ce qu'ils ont fait. Celle-ci nous informe qu'il s'en remettra avec un bon pansement et des potions. Grâce à sa baguette il lui fait le bandage en deux secondes et force le rouquin à prendre une potion. Ce dernier tombe dans le sommeil et l'infirmière court chercher des choses dans la pièce à côté. Harry s'avance vers moi pour me murmurer les explications que j'attendais.

« Goyle et Crabbe étaient là. Je pense qu'ils nous ont entendus quand on a parlé de la Salle-Sur-Demande. On s'est battu contre eux lorsqu'on est arrivé à trouver le Diadème. Je pense que sous le coup de la panique Crabbe n'a pas réfléchis. Il nous a dérobé le Diadème il a lancer un Feudeymon dans la salle. On a réussi à s'échapper en volant mais il a perdu le contrôle de son sort... on... on voulait les aider... Goyle a réussi à rejoindre Blaise sur son balai mais Crabbe il... on a échoué.

\- Tu veux dire que... Vincent est mort ?

\- Je suis désolé Drago. Je sais que c'était... enfin ton ami je crois.

\- Disons que... »

Je réfléchis car je ne sais pas trop ce que ça peut me faire ressentir. Vincent et Gregory m'ont toujours accompagné où j'allais tels des serviteurs pour leur maître mais j'avoue que depuis ma fuite je les ai un peu perdu et je ne sais pas s'ils ont fais ça parce qu'ils en avaient envie ou parce que quelqu'un les avaient obligés.

« Goyle a été furieux en sortant de la salle et il s'est attaqué à Ron.

\- Et... le Diadème ?

\- Il est détruit. Je les ressentis à cause de ce truc avec Voldemort... »

Un raclement de gorge nous fait sursauter. Le directeur de l'école ainsi que Rogue et Pomfresh s'avancent vers le rouquin.

« Son état est stable, parle l'infirmière, je vais devoir le soigner à côté et l'examiner.

\- Merci Pompom. Remercie Dumbledore.

L'infirmière se penche vers les bars du lit de Ron pour l'emmener dans la pièce à côté. Une fois qu'elle est parti, mon parrain ferme toutes les portes et lance des sorts de protection dans la pièce. Heureusement j'étais le seul blessé à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

« Vous êtes tellement inconscient... Rage mon parrain.

\- Du calme Severus, ces jeunes gens ont fait ce qui leur semblait juste.

\- On ne pensait pas qu'on nous suivrait et que ça mettrai la vie de quelqu'un en danger. Dit Harry en répondant à mon parrain avec son même ton.

\- Et c'était mon idée. Ajoutai-je en défendant Harry.

\- Il faut s'attendre à ce que les parents Crabbe nous tombent dessus maintenant !

\- Nous sommes déjà en train de renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard comme on peut Severus.

\- Vous êtes aveugle ? Vous savez bien que ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines ou même de jours avant qu'ils arrivent.

\- Harry, calme toi. Tente Dumbledore.

\- Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas... Vous savez que depuis qu'on les détruit Il le ressent à chaque fois. Et a chaque fois Il fera un pas de plus vers nous. Des futurs Mangemorts sont en ce moment dans le château et vous êtes là à vous terrer au fond d'une barrière à essayer de garder vos élèves en vie mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sachez que ça ne sert strictement à rien ! »

Il est en colère, je le ressens et ça me donne encore plus envie de me mettre en colère avec lui mais je préfère essayer de me calmer. Je vois dans le regard de mon parrain qu'il n'est pas content que le survivant réagisse comme ça. Pourtant Dumbledore lui, lève la tête vers Harry et lui sourit.

« Crois-tu que nous sommes prêt pour le battre ? Demande-t-il vers lui.

\- Moi je le suis. Je l'attends depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant ! »

Toute la colère d'Harry me submerge et j'arrive pas à contrôler ça alors je décide d'intervenir.

« Vous avez une équipe entière d'Aurors prêt à combattre. Des créatures comme alliés et deux élèves dotés de pouvoirs qu'aucun sorcier ne possède. Vous croyez que rédiger des parchemins et fabriquer des potions nous prépare à ça ? Que faire comme si tout allait bien en passant nos examens en temps de guerre nous aidera à la gagner ?

\- Alors quoi ? Vous avez la solution peut-être pour le vaincre ? Demande Rogue.

\- Vous êtes les adultes, vous êtes censés nous préparer à cette guerre, à nous guider jusqu'à la bataille. Professeur, commence Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore, renvoyez les élèves auprès de leurs familles, ils ne sont pas plus en sécurité ici que chez eux.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas écouté ce gamin Albus ?! »

Ce dernier se tient devant moi et Harry en nous fixant de haut en bas tandis que mon parrain nous regarde comme si nous étions fou.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend Harry...

\- Vous me croyez stupide ? Je sais que vous avez deviné pour moi Professeur. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte sûrement en même temps que moi et vous n'êtes pas fichu de m'en parler. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui rapidement. Il le sait. Il a deviné ce qu'il est censé faire et malgré ça il continue à vouloir se battre. Il attend une réaction du directeur que reste immobile.

« Vous n'êtes même pas prêt à me regarder en face et l'admettre.

\- Tu peux parler librement Harry. Les seuls personnes au courant sont déjà dans cette pièce. »

Les paroles du directeur lance un silence dans la salle et le faite que Rogue soit au courant ne m'étonne pas. C'est le professeur le plus proche de Dumbledore depuis le début mais le regard que me lance Harry en ce moment me donne des frissons et je ressens qu'il a de la peine.

« Tu... tu le savais aussi ? »

Je ne répond pas et préfère lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Insiste-t-il

\- Et ça change quoi Harry sérieusement ? Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi peut-être ?

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

\- Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dis non plus je te rappelle.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil...

\- Ca suffit avec ça ! Tu as le droit de me cacher des trucs mais moi je dois tout dévoiler au Saint Potter c'est ça ? Tu as pensé à la position dans laquelle j'étais franchement. De te voir filer le parfait amour avec Blaise en sachant que tu vas le quitter sous peu ou de te voir enlacer tes amis sachant qu'on va les retrouver à la fin de tout ça complètement anéantis. Mais vas-y tu as raison c'est pas la même chose ! Après tout, il a toujours été question que de toi ! C'est encore toi qui contrôle tout n'es-ce pas ?! Figure toi que tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire et que ça me fais autant de la peine qu'à toi de savoir un truc pareil ! M'énervais-je. »

Sous le coup de la colère, j'éclate les lampes à l'huile posés sur les différentes tables de chevet et les autres sursautent. Harry baisse la tête et les deux adultes n'osent même pas dire quelque chose. La douleur à ma cuisse me revient alors je me rassois sur mon lit en soupirant. J'essaie de me contrôler en fermant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il ressente que je me suis... attaché à lui... enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça, mais je sais que c'est déjà trop tard et qu'il le sent.

« Très bien, commence Dumbledore, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais renvoyer certains élèves chez eux dès demain matin. Les plus jeunes et tout ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer à cette guerre. Les cours seront annulés ainsi que tous les examens. On fera en sorte de former les élèves qui restent le plus rapidement possible et on prépara un plan pour Nagini et vaincre les autres Mangemorts.

\- Vous pensez que c'est le moment ? Demande Rogue. Et s'il n'attaque pas dans les jours qui suivent ?

\- Alors on aura plus de temps. Ils ont raisons, on peut pas rester cacher longtemps. Harry, je veux que tu viennes me voir dans mon bureau demain pour parler de... enfin pour discuter d'accord ? »

Harry approuve et les deux adultes repartent nous laissant seuls. Le survivant s'assoie en face de moi sur un autre lit et on reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que je m'incline le premier.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis un peu emporté sur mes paroles.

\- Ca va j'ai compris. Tu peux plus te passer de moi. Plaisante-t-il.

\- N'en profite pas pour tomber amoureux de moi alors parce que de nous deux c'est toi le gay.

\- Ca risque pas, tu es bien trop blond pour moi. »

Voilà, la tension redescend et on se lance dans un fou rire de quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi tu as gardé ça pour toi ? Demandai-je plus sérieusement. Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Blaise ? Ou à tes amis ?

\- Et bien, tu vois de quelle façon toi tu as réagis ? Comment tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre à ton avis ?

\- Mais tu ne peux pas les laisser à l'écart sur ce qui risque d'arriver. Peut-être qu'il y a une solution pour te sauver en cherchant bien.

\- C'est exactement le genre de réaction auquel je m'attends. Ils essayeront de chercher, ils se focaliseront sur ça au lieu de se préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

\- Tu crois qu'il le sait ? Que tu es un horcruxes ?

\- Non je ne pense pas qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il a fait de moi cette nuit là. C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit rien dire. A personne. Je vais mourir Drago, c'est inévitable.

\- Tu sais que quand tu vas mourir, je vais le vivre comme si c'était ma mort ? Tu te rends compte de ça quand même ?

\- Je sais. Mais tu réussiras à le surmonter j'en suis sûr. Il faudra que tu survives à cette guerre, ils auront tous besoin de toi. Je me rends compte que garder le silence va être horrible pour nous deux mais j'ai envie de profiter de chaque moment avec Blaise et vous tous. Je n'ai pas envie que durant les jours qui précèdent la guerre ils me regardent tous comme...

\- Comme quelque chose qu'il faut réparer... »

Je l'ai compris. Je me rends compte que c'est autant dur pour moi de ne rien dire que pour lui. Il va mourir et il ne veut pas qu'on cherche à le sauver. Il a raison, on ne pourra pas le vaincre si tous les horcruxes vivent encore. Mais j'ai horriblement peur de ce moment. Peur de ce que je vais pouvoir ressentir car je sais que ça va être comme ma propre mort, peur de la réaction des autres, des pleurs, des cris, peur de voir Blaise et Hermione anéantis, peur de perdre un ami...

 _Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre dix-sept =)_


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre dix-sept. Cette fois-ci je préfère vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre pour laisser un petit commentaire sur son contenu ..._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Je suis enfin sorti de l'infirmerie après trois jours de convalescence. Ma jambe me fait mal de temps en temps mais j'arrive à marcher correctement. Je sais par mes amis que certains élèves sont partis mais que d'autres sont quand même restés pour se battre. Ils m'ont appris que le professeur Dumbledore a commencer à préparer les élèves.

D'ailleurs, en sortant de l'infirmerie, je ne reconnais presque plus l'ancien Poudlard. Les élèves ont laissé tomber leurs uniformes qu'on ne sait même plus à quelle maison ils appartiennent. Les salles de cours ont été remplacé par des salles d'entraînements de magie orchestrés par plusieurs membres de L'Ordre. A l'extérieur, c'est la même image mais un peu plus moldus. Plusieurs élèves sont en train de se battre entre eux et de faire des exercices sportives. Ca me rappelle vaguement quelques choses.

« Ils t'ont enfin laissé sortir ?! Me demande une voix familière derrière moi.

\- Isabelle. Tu as ramené ton matériel ici à ce que je vois...

\- Ton directeur nous a demandé de préparer ces jeunes au combat étant donné que votre ennemi possède aussi des alliés qui ne pratique pas la magie.

\- C'est gentil de nous aider. Enfin je sais que vous le faite pas par gentillesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Ah oui le contrat... ça va c'est un truc de ma mère ça, je peux t'assurer que si c'est moi qui aurait été au commande, je vous aurez aidé gratuitement.

\- Merci. Ton frère est là ? J'aurai voulu le remercier également.

\- Là. Il fait une démonstration avec Bellamy.

\- Oh tu as su le convaincre lui aussi ?

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix dès que le contrat a été signé. Mais il est toujours réticent de participer à ça aux côtés des vampires.

\- Je vois... »

Je me lance donc vers eux. Ils sont en train de se battre gentiment en expliquant certains gestes à faire. J'aperçois Hermione en train de les observer attentivement et je m'approche d'elle.

« Toujours en train de suivre les cours hein...

\- Drago ! Tu es enfin sorti ! Cri-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

\- Je crois que Pomfresh en avait marre de m'entendre ronchonner pour sortir. »

Elle me sourit et colle ses lèvres au miennes.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu vas pouvoir assister à des cours intéressants.

\- Depuis quand tu prends part à la violence toi ?

\- Je te rappelle que je ne sais pas me défendre avec autre chose que ma baguette alors j'essaie de mémoriser certaines techniques qui pourraient me servir au cas où. En plus je trouve ça excitant !

\- Euh pardon tu as dis quoi là ?

\- J'ai participé à deux trois combats et je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant d'adrénaline qui se dégageait en moi. Les muscles sont contractés comme jamais, tu restes toujours sur tes gardes mais le simple faite de te lancer dans les mouvements de ton corps t'obligent parfois à lâcher prise et te sentir totalement puissantes et … quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Tant pis pour Alec et ses remerciements, ça attendra un autre moment ou même un autre jour. Là j'en pouvais plus, cette fille est en train de m'exciter sans le savoir alors je prends son bras pour l'obliger à venir me suivre en lui souriant.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai envie de toi Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Attend tu peux p... »

Je la plaque contre le mur du château et l'embrasse fougueusement. Ses mains viennent enroulé mon cou tandis que je balade les miennes sur son corps. Je me détache brutalement et la soulève légèrement collant plus son corps au mien et enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un combat excitant Mya. »

Elle reprends mes lèvres dans les siennes et je décide de l'emmener vite dans nos appartements avant de ne plus tenir et lui faire l'amour dans le couloir du château...

/

Après notre ébat, on est affalés sur mon lit, légèrement essoufflés. C'était génial, encore et encore. Je sais que je peux plus m'en passer, que je ne peux plus me passer d'elle tout court.

« Alors c'était assez excitant pour ton adrénaline ou bien ?

\- Bon Dieu que ça fait du bien... Soupire-t-elle de soulagement.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Souriais-je en la rapprochant près de moi.

\- Tu as parlé à Pansy ces temps-ci ?

\- Tu penses à Pansy là tout de suite ? Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Je me demandais si tu as eu l'occasion de parler avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour savoir... »

Elle détourne son regard au plafond et elle se mort les lèvres. Je comprends qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? C'est que Pansy t'as confié un truc et que tu crèves d'envie de me le dire.

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te mors les lèvres ?

\- Et bien je... rho pourquoi il faut toujours que tu compliques les choses ?

\- Moi ? Je te signal que c'est toi qui a abordé le sujet.

\- Oui mais c'est très difficile. J'aime déjà pas garder les secrets mais en plus j'arrive pas à te regarder et à te mentir en même temps. »

Je sens mon estomac se nouer soudainement. Je suis en train de penser au faite que moi aussi je n'arrête pas de lui mentir au sujet d'Harry, et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de lui en parler. Alors je fais quelque chose que jamais j'aurais fais en temps normal.

« D'accord écoute. Si tu ne peux pas m'en parler alors ne le fais pas. Si ça concerne Pansy et qu'elle a envie de me le dire, elle viendra mais je ne vais pas te mettre dans une situation délicate entre vous deux. Ok ?

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi parfait ? »

Je ne le suis pas. J'ai simplement détourné le problème en ma faveur. Si elle apprend que j'étais au courant pour son meilleur ami, elle comprendra peut-être que je n'ai pas eu le choix étant donné que ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire... malgré ça j'en doute.

Je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires et la prends dans mes bras.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à creuser le cas Pansy un peu plus... oui parce que il n'y aurai pas eu ce truc avec Harry, je vous jure que j'aurai forcer Hermione par tous les moyens de me dévoiler son problème. Et maintenant que je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose ça va me tracasser jusqu'à ce que je sois au courant.

Plus tard, je rejoins mes deux amis dans la Grande Salle où les tables ne sont plus séparés en quatre mais regroupés en une seule table. Je m'assoie en face de Pansy et à côté de Blaise.

« Comment tu te sens ? Me demande Blaise.

\- Mieux. En pleine forme.

\- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air... Sourit-il.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi Hermione m'a fait faux bond tout à l'heure.

\- Et elle devait te voir pourquoi Pansy ? Demandai-je en prenant un morceau de poulet.

\- Pour rien. S'empresse-t-elle de dire. Comme ça c'est tout.

\- Des trucs entre filles. Rit Blaise. »

Je l'observe et elle sourit faiblement mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas sincère. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a. Peut-être que ça un rapport avec Ron. Mais je chasse cette idée en le voyant arriver avec Harry et embrasser ma meilleure amie amoureusement. Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec lui.

« Où est Hermione ?

\- Elle prends une douche.

\- Au moment du repas ?

\- Elle en avait bien besoin. Souriais-je.

\- Toi tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air. Dit Ron naturellement.

\- Oui et alors ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Ils ne me répondent pas et préfère tous rire.

/

Ca fait maintenant un mois qu'on s'entraîne tous très dur. On révise nos sortilèges, nos attaques et on renforce nos techniques de combats. Les loups-garous nous aident beaucoup pour les entraînements, Dumbledore a permit à plusieurs d'entre eux de rester au château autant de temps qu'ils le veulent. Nous avons eu la visite des vampires ici, au grand drame de ces derniers, mais ils ne sont pas restés longtemps. D'après Harry, ils avaient des renseignements importants pour le directeur qui a préféré ne pas nous mettre au courant, encore une fois.

On passe encore tous nos instants tous les six, je sais que c'est important pour Harry étant donné qu'il veut profiter un maximum mais je suis encore le seul à savoir. Alec et Bellamy nous aide à utilisé notre pouvoir de télékinésie en combat, ce qu'on avait du mal a faire jusqu'à présent. Hermione a de plus en plus de facilité à se battre et passe beaucoup de temps avec Pansy, Isabelle et Raven, les deux louves.

Malgré la guerre qui se prépare, nous passons tous de très bon moments ensembles... jusqu'à ce soir...

Tandis qu'Hermione perfectionne ses techniques de combats avec Raven, nous sommes tous les cinq en train de dîner quand un cri horrible retentit dans le Grande Salle faisant taire tout le monde. Ca vient du couloir et instinctivement, mes amis et moi nous levions en même temps pour courir vers l'extérieur. Astoria Greengrass se tient en larme devant un corps à terre. Pansy prends la jeune femme dans ses bras et on découvre la sœur d'Astoria au sol. La foule commence à s'attarder devant elle et je sens que quelqu'un me bouscule pour s'agenouiller devant Daphné. C'est Bellamy.

« Elle est encore en vie. Dit-il en prenant son pouls.

\- Partez tous dans vos dortoirs ! Cri McGonagall. »

Les élèves commencent à paniquer et court tous vers leurs chambres avec l'aide des professeurs. La prof de métamorphose ordonne à des Aurors et certains loups-garou présents de ratisser le château. Daphné se réveille légèrement et murmure des paroles.

«Potter... il veut Potter... »

Sa voix est faible mais tout le monde a entendu son murmure. Mais avant qu'on ne dise quoique ce soit, McGonagall demande aux loups qui restent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Bellamy porte Daphné pour l'emmener avec Alec et Isabelle.

« Miss Parkinson, accompagnez Miss Greengrass jusqu'à sa sœur s'il vous plaît. »

En effet Astoria ne lâche pas Pansy alors elle part avec elle.

« Vous quatre rentrez dans vos dortoirs.

\- Mais proff...

\- Non Mr Potter pas de discussion, rentrez et on vous tiendra au courant des événements. »

On est totalement déçus de ne pas participer à quoique ce soit mais au lieu de déclencher un débat inutile on part vers mes appartements pour Hermione.

« Hermione ? Tu es là ? Hermione ? Appelai-je.

\- Oui je suis là qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés, et je m'empresse de la prendre dans mes bras. Je suis soulagé qu'elle soit encore ici.

« Euh... d'accord qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons ? Où est Pansy ?

\- Avec Astoria. Répond Ron. Sa sœur s'est fait attaqué.

\- Daphné ? Es-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- On ne sait pas encore mais elle était encore en vie quand on est parti. Dumbledore est parti depuis deux jours, du coup c'est McGonagall qui le remplace et elle ne veut pas de notre aide.

\- Cette vieille folle nous a ordonné de nous cacher ici comme si on était pas capable de se battre ! Rugissais-je. On ne s'entraîne pas pendant un mois pour rien !

\- Ils sont ici alors ? Ils ont encore trouvé un moyen de franchir les barrières ?

\- Ils veulent Harry... Dit Ron.

\- On n'en sait rien et le mieux c'est d'attendre. S'empresse de dire Blaise. »

Harry qui n'a rien dit jusque là, paraît étrange. Comme s'il est complètement ailleurs. En me concentrant je ressens une pointe de colère et d'anxiété.

« Harry ? »

Il ne prends même pas la peine de regarder Blaise et soudain il se lève vers la porte.

« Harry ? Appelle Hermione.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Il est hors de question que je reste ici en sachant qu'il y a peut-être des Mangemorts dans le château.

\- Non tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. Ordonne Blaise.

\- C'est sûrement un piège, Voldemort sait que tu ne resteras pas cacher, il s'attend à ce que tu y ailles. S'affole Hermione. Il y a sûrement des Mangemorts dans chaque coin qui t'attende. Tu risques de mourir et...

\- Je sais ça Hermione ! Cri Harry. »

Ma petite amie sursaute et nous autres on reste immobile. Harry a encore ses poussées de colère et on est en train de les subir. Surtout moi.

« Harry calme toi, tente Blaise en se rapprochant, réfléchis un instant.

\- Je ne peux pas. Rien que de savoir qu'il peut encore faire du mal à quelqu'un par ma faute me fous en rogne et ça m'oblige à y aller. De toute façon il n'est pas ici, je l'aurai ressenti sinon. Les Mangemorts vont s'occuper de moi.

\- S'occuper de toi ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Rage Hermione. On dirait que tu t'en fiches qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

Harry me regarde et il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça étant donné que moi seul est au courant de son problème.

« Je ne m'en fiche pas Hermione. Mais s'il faut que je meurs pour que vous soyez en vie, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

\- Qu... Quoi ? On a besoin de toi pour le battre. On y arrivera pas sans toi... »

Je ressens de la peine pour elle et plus celle d'Harry, je peux vous dire que je suis à deux cent pour cent pour ne pas pleurer. Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce et entre les regards d'Harry et l'incompréhension des autres, je n'arrive plus à trouver une place agréable dans ce salon.

« Très bien. Intervient Ron. Tu veux y aller ? Vas-y.

\- Ron ! Cri Blaise et Hermione en même temps.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas il a un plan. N'est-ce pas Harry tu as un plan ? Dit-il en le regardant avec colère. Ou bien le faite que tu regardes Drago depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il n'a pas prononcer une seule phrase pour t'empêcher de partir est une simple coïncidence ? Vous communiquez peut-être par télépathie maintenant non ? »

Et voilà, il y a fallu que je sois impliqué maintenant... Comment ce mec peut-être aussi débile et intelligent à la fois ?! Ron garde son regard fixé sur Harry tandis que mon ami et Hermione passe de moi au survivant, complètement incrédules.

« On ne lit pas dans les pensées Ron. Corrige Harry.

\- Je m'en fiche. Après tout c'est pas comme si Hermione et moi avions été là depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Comme si on a pas combattu à tes côtés durant ces longues années. Comme si on ne t'avais pas soutenu dans tes pires moments. Vas-y fais comme si on avait fais tout ça pour rien ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de tout ce qu'on a pu traverser et toi tu préfères te confier à lui ! Cri-t-il en me désignant du doigt.

\- Ron arrête, tu y vas un peu fort.

\- Non Hermione il a raison... Murmure Harry. »

Je ne trouve pas encore les mots pour rassurer tous le monde et les émotions d'Harry n'arrangent pas les choses. Je me concentre un peu mais c'est horrible d'être liés à ce point. Le Gryffondore le remarque vu qu'il me regarde encore et soupire pour se calmer. Il bouge légèrement pour marcher dans le vide alors que ces deux amis et Blaise attendent qu'il dise quelque chose. Ils ne font même plus attention à moi sauf Blaise qui jette des coup d'œil vers moi. Harry lance des sorts de protection dans la pièce et arrête de marcher.

« Je ne me confie pas à Drago parce que je l'apprécie plus que vous. Commence Harry doucement. Je lui dis certaines choses parce que je sais que c'est le seul qui sera capable de faire les bons choix quand le moment sera venu.

\- De quoi tu parle ? S'étonne Blaise.

\- Je... Je vais mourir Blaise.

\- Comment ça tu vas mourir ?! Répète Ron.

\- Je... cette cicatrice et cette connexion avec Voldemort... ce n'est pas par hasard... Je... »

Il n'arrive même pas à aligner une phrase cohérente, je le comprends. Je veux l'aider mais au bout de quelques secondes, une personne a compris.

« Tu es un horcruxe... Finit par dire Hermione. »

La tristesse s'abat dans toute la pièce.

« Tu as toujours été une fille extrêmement brillante Hermione. Lui répond Harry. »

J'essaie de rester à l'écart mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'observer les réactions de tout le monde. Harry regarde Hermione tristement et elle commence à avoir les yeux brillants de larmes. Les deux autres garçons restent immobiles sans même pouvoir dire une seule phrase.

« J'aurai voulu... Commence Harry.

\- Tu aurai voulu quoi Harry ? Cri Ron. Voulu nous le dire c'est ça ?! Dans ce cas je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissé croire qu'on s'en sortirai ?

\- Vous vous en sortirai, j'en suis certain.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Continu le rouquin. Tu veux qu'on te laisse mourir ? Qu'on continue sans toi ?

\- Mais vous n'aurez pas le choix Ron. Je dois le faire. Vous n'arriverez jamais à le battre sinon.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire... on aurai peut-être trouver une solu...

\- Il n'y a pas de solution Hermione. C'est comme ça et point final. »

Un rire survient dans la salle et on se rends compte que c'est Blaise qui rit... je suppose nerveusement. On le regarde perplexe et il s'arrête légèrement mais toujours avec le sourire.

« Tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans cette histoire Harry ? Ca fait deux jours que j'entame les démarches pour nous trouver un appartement... Comme nous sommes bientôt majeurs et que je ne souhaite pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu s'installer tous les deux... enfin c'est ce que je croyais...

\- Blaise je...

\- Arrête je t'en prie, épargne moi tes excuses... »

Il fait une pause en fermant les yeux et les rouvre vers moi.

« Et toi, on est amis depuis quoi... toujours il me semble ?!

\- Écoute Blaise, finis-je par dire, c'était vraiment pas facile pour moi. Je peux t'assurer que j'avais envie de te le dire, à vous tous sérieusement.

\- Alors quoi ? Ton lien avec lui t'en a empêché peut-être ? S'énerve Blaise. Alors c'est ça maintenant ça devient plus important que notre amitié ?!

\- Ne t'énerve pas contre lui s'il te plaît, il a fais ce que je lui ai demandé. »

Mon ami reste les yeux fixés sur moi, ne voulant pas affronter le regard du survivant.

« Blaise... S'il te plaît écoute moi... Je suis désolé... Regarde moi...

\- Je... je ne peux pas Harry. Pleure-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop dur... tu... tu ne peux pas me demander de rester là, à attendre que tu meurs...comment je suis censé survivre à ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année... Je t'aime trop pour ça il est hors de question que je participe à ça... »

A ce moment là, il tombe dans les bras d'Harry en larmes et les deux Gryffondores suivent ses pleurs. C'est bien la première fois que je découvre Ron Weasley aussi malheureux. Je tente une approche vers Hermione en espérant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas et au contraire, elle vient se réfugier dans mes bras. Ensuite, Pansy ouvre la porte et nous regarde tous étonnée.

« Je sais qu'on apprécie beaucoup Daphné mais ces larmes... c'est vraiment obligé ?

Vu que personne ne lui répond elle continu.

« McGonagall a passé le château au peine fin et ils ont réussi à pousser les Mangemorts à l'extérieur, il n'y a personne dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. »

Je rejoins ma meilleure amie et pointe un doigt vers Harry.

« Toi, tu ne bouge pas d'ici avant mon retour.

\- Quoi ? Mais je...

\- Prends du temps pour... enfin tu vois mais laisse moi expliquer à ma meilleure amie le problème avant que tu partes. »

Je sors de l'appartement avec Pansy qui ne comprends pas ce qu'elle vient d'avoir sous ces yeux.

« Harry ne va pas se livrer ?

\- Si Pansy. Il va y aller. Harry est un horcruxe il est obligé de mourir.

\- Oh...

\- Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça mais nous sommes pressés. Une fois qu'Harry sera parti, on n'a peu de temps pour préparer la guerre. Il va falloir qu'on soit tous les deux présents pour les autres. Ron et Hermione sont dévasté et je ne te parle même pas de Blaise qui est en train de voir le monde s'écrouler sur lui. Ca va pas être facile mais il faut qu'on les épaule du mieux qu'on peut tu comprends ? »

Je ne me suis pas arrêté une seule fois et j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu trop brusque vu qu'elle commence à pleurer, elle aussi. Et quand elle s'en rend compte elle pose ses mains sur son visage.

« C'est normal que tu craques ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Je... c'est... Drago... je suis une fille horrible si je ne pleure pas pour Harry ? »

Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant dans les yeux pour essayer de la comprendre mais elle n'arrête pas de pleurer.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je suis enceinte Drago... »

Oh non. Alors c'est ça, le truc qu'elle a confié à Hermione que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver.

« Je l'ai appris il y a un mois. Ron n'est pas au courant. Je voulais lui dire mais... j'ai eu trop peur. Et maintenant comment je vais pouvoir le faire surmonter ça alors qu'il va perdre son meilleur ami ?

\- Et Pans' calme toi s'il te plaît... Lui murmurai-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains. Je suis sûr que Ron ne le prendra pas mal et ça lui fera une raison de se battre pour ça. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais là moi d'accord ? Quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours là. »

Je l'enroule de mes bras et on reste un petit moment comme ça. Une fois qu'elle s'est calmé, elle sèche ses larmes et me remercie.

« Je ne suis pas insensible non plus. Ca me fait de la peine pour Harry. Je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi Pansy, c'est difficile à expliquer mais ces Gryffondores me collent à la peau.

\- Même Ron ?

\- Disons que j'arrive un peu trop à l'apprécier à mon goût parfois. »

Elle me sourit et on retourne à l'intérieur où l'ambiance est tout aussi tendu qu'à notre départ. Pansy se dépêche pour se jeter sur Harry, celui-ci est d'abord surpris mais fini par répondre à son étreinte.

« Je pensais que tu allais me détester... Dit Harry.

\- Je t'aurais détesté si tu avais le choix, je suis pas stupide. Termine-t-elle en se séparant de lui pour rejoindre Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Explique-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tous les adultes débarquent pour m'enfermer car ils savent que je ne vais pas mettre longtemps pour me livrer. Je... j'ai imaginé cette scène maintes et maintes fois dans ma tête et je sais ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Il prends la main de Blaise dans la sienne et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas de vivre simplement parce que je ne serais plus là, d'accord ? J'aurai voulu participer à tout ça avec vous mais vous allez devoir avoir confiance en vous. Suivez Drago, il saura quoi faire. Vous devez tuer Voldemort. Combattez jusqu'à la fin et gagnez cette guerre. »

Il embrasse une dernière fois Blaise et prend ses deux amis dans ses bras aussi vite qu'il le peut et avant de franchir la porte d'entrée ils nous demandent à Pansy et moi de prendre soin de chacun d'entre eux. Hermione marche directement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte alors qu'Harry est parti...

/

Cinq minutes. Cela fait cinq minutes à peine qu'Harry a franchi le porte d'entrée. Je regarde Pansy pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait rester là avec les deux garçons tandis que je me dirige vers la chambre de la Gryffondore. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et elle est en train de faire les cents pas partout dans la pièce en pleurant.

« Hermione...

\- On était censé se battre ensemble. Harry, Ron et moi on était censé terminer tout ça ensemble... Comment on va faire ? Comment je vais faire... Je... c'est tellement dur... c'est comme si une partie de moi est en train de prendre feu... Drago... aide moi... »

Elle est en panique. Elle est en train d'exploser devant moi et c'est horrible de la voir dans cet état là. Je m'approche d'elle en lui offrant mon épaule pour pleurer et j'essaie de la consoler.

« Je peux pas te promettre que ça va être facile Mya mais tu peux être sûr que je serais là. Avant, pendant et après cette maudite guerre je ne te quitterai pas. Pansy et moi on vous soutiendra. Tu arriveras à surmonter ça j'en suis certain.

\- J'y arrive pas Drago, ça fait trop mal...

\- C'est normal tu es encore sous le choc, mais tu l'as entendu ? Il ne veut pas que tu t'arrêtes de vivre pour ça. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là... Lui murmurai-je en la berçant. Jamais je ne t'abonnerai. Je t'aime Hermione. »

Je la sens se rapprocher encore plus de moi presque à m'étouffer mais je la laisse faire. Je la connais, elle est hypersensible alors elle a besoin de réconfort et de mots doux pour avancer.

Nous restons comme ça pendant au moins dix minutes en entendant parfois les paroles de Pansy à travers la porte. Elle encourage les deux jeune hommes à continuer le combat et malgré tout ça, j'entends Blaise sécher ses larmes.

« Viens... »

Hermione suit mon ordre et me suit dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Pansy. »

On se regarde tous en silence jusqu'à ce que je prenne les choses en main. Harry a raison, je suis le seul ici à pouvoir garder la tête froide et faire ce qu'il doit être fait.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici et s'informer de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Si des Mangemorts sont encore là, on attaquera. Il est grand temps d'en finir. Hermione envoi un message à Scott pour les informer que s'ils veulent se joindre à nous c'est maintenant.

\- Les autres ne nous laisseront jamais faire. Informe Blaise. Dumbledore n'est pas là et McGonagall a trop peur.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas partir avec Ron pour convaincre les membres de l'Ordre, qui auront assez confiance en nous, de se battre.

\- Et s'ils nous demandent pour... Harry...

\- Dis leur la vérité Blaise. Rogue est déjà au courant, il vous aidera.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le courage...

\- Moi je le ferais. Lance Ron. »

Le jeune rouquin me fixe froidement en ayant encore les yeux humides de larmes.

« Que ce soit bien clair Malfoy. Harry a peut-être assez confiance en toi pour te laisser mener cette guerre mais j'ai combattu à ses côtés un bon nombre de fois, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des ordres.

\- Ce ne sont pas des ordres Weasley. J'essaie de faire en sorte pour que tout le monde s'en sorte en vie.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle une guerre Malfoy, il y aura forcément des morts.

\- S'il vous plaît les gars ne faîtes pas ça. Se plaint Blaise. Ca fait à peine une demi-heure qu'Harry est... parti que vous utilisez déjà vos noms de famille. Faite un effort bordel !

\- Bon très bien, finit par dire Ron, je préviens les autres mais tu viens avec moi au lieu de Blaise.

\- Non, je ne laisse pas Hermione.

\- Donc moi je dois laisser Pansy ici c'est ça ? Me demande-t-il.

\- D'accord vu que tout le monde n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord, je vais décider. S'énerve Pansy. Hermione et Ron vous allez voir les adultes et Blaise, Drago et moi on rejoint les élèves pour les prévenir.

\- Alors maintenant c'est toi qui donnes les ordres ?

\- Oui Ron, je vais prendre les décisions étant donné que je suis enceinte, je pense être celle qui a le plus à perdre dans cette guerre ! Éclate t-elle. »

Jamais j'aurai pensé qu'elle le dirait de cette manière et à en voir la tête de Ron qui vient de changer radicalement, on a du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressent.

« Que... tu... mais... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le dernier au courant dans cette pièce ? Dit-il en nous regardant tous.

\- Non, j'étais pas au courant. Intervient Blaise. Mais bon en plus d'avoir un petit ami suicidaire, j'ai dû louper ça également.

\- Blaise... Murmure Hermione.

\- Ca va, je gère comme je peux. Se défend mon ami.

\- Ok maintenant ça suffit, on va faire exactement ce que Pansy à suggérer, dis-je en faisant des gestes immondes avec mes bras, on s'occupe des élèves et vous, vous êtes les deux seuls capables de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre et de leur expliquer tout, je dis bien tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir.

\- Mais...

\- Non Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Plus vite se sera terminé et plus vite on pourra reprendre nos vies comme on peut. On ne va pas se prendre la tête ou débattre sur qui fera quoi. C'est comme ça et c'est tout. »

J'ai presque hurlé ces dernières paroles et elle arrive à comprendre dans mon regard que je ne plaisante pas. Elle prend Ron par le bras qui est encore choqué de la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre et quitte la pièce avec lui.

« Très bien allons-y. »

/

 _Donc voilà, c'est peut-être le chapitre que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire étant donné que c'était compliqué de se mettre dans la peau de tous les personnages dans des moments comme celui-ci. Mais j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus et que j'ai réussi à vous faire ressentir chaque émotions._ _Il y aura encore deux trois chapitres je pense et ce sera la fin de cette histoire =(_

 _A partir du chapitre prochain, vous aurez des points de vue autres que celui de Drago. Je vous retrouve vendredi pour la suite =)_

 _A votre avis comment va se passer la bataille final ?_


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huit

_Hello tout le monde, voila le chapitre qui annonce la préparation de la Guerre et les ressentis des personnages... j'espère que ça va vous plaire =)_

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Hermione**

En marchant dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, je pianote mon téléphone afin de prévenir les chimères pour la bataille alors que je jette quelques coups d'œil vers Ron. Il n'a pas parlé depuis qu'on a quitté l'appartement. Le départ d'Harry est un lourd fardeau pour nous deux et j'aurai voulu qu'on en discute ou simplement qu'on se réconforte mutuellement. Au lieu de ça, il avance à côté de moi, le regard perdu dans le vide en suivant mes pas.

« Tu crois que je serai un bon père ? »

Ca y es j'entends enfin sa voix. Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet auquel j'aurai voulu qu'on aborde mais je vois très bien que ça le préoccupe.

« Je veux dire... mon père lui, il est génial. Es-ce que tu crois que ce genre de chose se transmet de père en fils ?

\- Oh non il ne vaut mieux pas, sinon j'aurai forcément du soucis à me faire avec Drago.

\- Tu es enceinte toi aussi ?

\- Non Ron. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu feras un père formidable.

\- Si Harry aurai été là, je suis sûr qu'il aurai été furieux contre moi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je suis aussi inconscient que la mère de Malfoy!

\- Drago Ron, il s'appelle Drago.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu énervé contre lui.

\- Ne lui en veut pas pour des choses qui ont été décidé contre son gré Ronald. Moi aussi, j'aurai pu être fâché contre lui mais essaie de te mettre à sa place deux secondes et tu comprendras que ça n'a sûrement pas été facile pour lui. Expliquai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. »

Je le vois soupirer et on continu notre marche. Comment allons nous faire pour convaincre les autres de se battre ? Oui, on s'entraîne depuis longtemps maintenant mais on a l'impression que McGonagall n'est toujours pas d'accord pour nous laisser participer à cette guerre. Peut-être qu'avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, on aura plus de chance. Drago a confiance en nous. Drago. J'imagine dans la situation qu'il a pu être, dans les galères qu'il a pu participer depuis le début de l'année.

Je suis heureuse de jours en jours avec lui, jamais j'aurai pu penser ça il m'apporte tellement depuis que nous sommes ensembles. Je sais que notre amour l'a changé mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le lien avec Harry y es aussi pour beaucoup. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les directrices de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont privilégié l'amitié dans leur sort plutôt que l'amour. Parce qu'au final c'est toujours le lien le plus fort qui existe malgré ce qu'on ne peut croire.

Et Harry va bientôt mourir alors qu'on a même pas commencé cette guerre.

« On est arrivé, tu es prête ? »

Je souris à mon meilleur ami pour lui approuver ses dires. Nous montons dans le bureau du directeur et on découvre une foule de personne. Sirius, Antonio, Rogue, des loups-garou et des membres de l'Ordre sont tous dans la pièce en train de faire ce qui semble être une réunion d'urgence. Lorsqu'ils nous voit arriver, tous les regards se braquent sur nous et McGonagall se lève de son siège.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là.

\- Nous faisons également parti de l'Ordre. Répliquai-je. Nous devons être là.

\- Hermione... commence Sirius.

\- Harry est parti. »

Les sorciers dans la pièce nous regardent surpris alors que Sirius semble triste comme jamais.

« Nous devons le sauver... Murmure-t-il.

\- On ne peut pas. Intervient Ron. Il... il pense qu'il est un horcruxe.

Des exclamations, des chuchotements et des proclamations surgissent dans la salle. Les loups ne comprennent pas mais il savent que c'est grave.

« Alors oui, nous devons nous préparer, il va arriver. Ajoute notre professeur de Potion.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi insensible Severus ? Demande Sirius. C'est le fils de Lily ! »

Nous voyons que Sirius a touché une corde sensible pour notre professeur mais ce dernier se reprends du mieux qu'il le peut.

« J'étais au courant. Dumbledore m'a prévenu.

\- Et vous avez laissé faire les choses ? Bon sang, tu vas bientôt être père Rogue ! Et tu laisse un adolescent se livrer à Voldemort ?!

\- Il a pris la décision seul. Potter est loin d'être stupide, il savait ce que ça entraînerai. Il était au courant depuis un moment. Et ne te sers plus de Lily ou de Narcissa pour me faire réagir Black !

\- Ca suffit vous deux, vous disputez n'arrangera pas les choses. Ajoute Antonio.»

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu il y a quelques minutes dans mes appartements avec Ron et Drago mais les paroles de mon oncle Antonio parviennent à calmer les deux hommes. Les gens autour d'eux arrêtent de chuchoter et la directrice remplaçante se rassoit sur sa chaise en ayant un regard totalement perdu.

« Laissez nous mener cette guerre. Lance Ron.

\- Vous deux ? Vous plaisantez ? Intervient un membre de l'Ordre.

\- Tout ce que vous avez réussi à avoir c'est grâce à nous. Grâce à nous six. Continuai-je. Depuis le début de l'année, nous nous mettions en danger pour rallier des créatures à notre cause en parcourant des mondes. Certains d'entre nous se sont fait capturer ou torturer et je vous parles même pas de la mission d'Harry et Ron pour vaincre les horcruxes. Dumbledore est je ne sais où et vous êtes incapables de continuer sans lui alors laissez nous participer à tout ça. »

Personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit, la pièce reste silencieuse tandis qu'Alec, le frère d'Isabelle s'avance vers nous deux au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ma meute et moi on se battra à tes côté, Hermione Mars. »

Je vois Isabelle, Bellamy, Raven et d'autres loups suivre leur chef derrière lui contournant les sorciers. J'imagine qu'en l'absence de Maryse, c'est Alec qui a pris les commandes. Ron et moi lui sourions en guise de remerciements et Antonio intervient.

« Très bien, nous n'avons pas le choix de nous battre de toute manière. Mais que comptez vous nous proposez les jeunes ?

\- Les chimères ainsi que les vampires ne vont pas tarder à nous suivre également. Explique Ron. Il faut rassembler tous les sorciers qui souhaite se battre. Pendant la mission avec Harry, on a compris comment il fonctionné. Voldemort n'arrivera pas tout de suite, il va envoyer des Mangemorts en premier sûrement accompagné de certaines créatures et nous allons devoir les repousser au maximum. Le plus important c'est Nagini.

\- Le serpent ? Répète un Aurors.

\- C'est le dernier horcruxe qu'il faut détruire. Une fois qu'il sera mort, nous pourrons le vaincre. On est obligé de faire les choses dans l'ordre, on a pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Combien ils sont à ton avis ? Demande Bellamy.

\- Je ne sais pas si on compte les Mangemorts et les créatures peut-être qu'ils sont une bonne cinquantaine ou plus.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors on a l'avantage si les chimères et les vampires sont avec nous.

\- Ils le seront. Ne t'inquiète pas Alec. Lui dis-je. »

 **PDV Blaise**

Je suis mes deux amis avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je ne parviens pas à faire passer la douleur et le nœud coincé dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser à Harry. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre du recul et essayer de trouver une solution pour surmonter ça qu'il faut que je me prépare déjà au combat. J'ai passé une année formidable et il y a suffit d'une seconde pour que tout s'écroule. Une seconde pour que je vois la vie autrement.

Harry va mourir. Et je me retrouve bien seul. Drago et Pansy sont là je le sais mais au moins eux, ils auront Hermione et Ron. Ils auront quelqu'un à s'accrocher en cas de coups durs. Et moi je n'ai plus rien.

J'essaie de repenser à ma nouvelle famille, à mon père et à mes amis mais rien à faire, aucun d'entre eux ne pourra remplacer l'amour que j'ai pour Harry. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra combler ce vide en moi. Je suis perdu. Et être perdu en tant de guerre n'est jamais bon.

« Blaise, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. »

C'est Drago qui me regarde encore avec ses yeux de pitié.

« Je ne t'en veux plus... ça devait être la colère ou je ne sais pas...

\- Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas me mettre à ta place. Mais on sera là avec Pansy pour t'aider. »

Ma meilleure amie me sourit à côté de moi et pose un bras autour de ma taille en continuant de marcher.

« Es-ce que tu... ressens quelque chose ? Demandai-je à Drago. »

Je vois dans son regard qu'il hésite mais j'insiste, j'ai besoin de savoir comment va Harry.

« De la peine et de la peur... Me répond mon ami.

\- Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état il doit être... Seul en plus.

\- Il le savait Blaise. Et aucun de nous n'aurai pu le faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu seras au courant n'est-ce pas ? Quand il sera en train de... enfin tu vois. Hésite Pansy en regrettant presque sa question envers Drago.

\- Oui. Et ça risque d'être horrible à voir. Alors surtout promettez moi ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi, je ne mourrai pas... normalement.

\- Mais les pouvoirs seront partis alors ?

\- Helena n'a pas su nous répondre à cette question mais étant donné que lorsque j'étais dans le coma, Harry n'a pas pu se servir de son pouvoir, je présume qu'une fois... mort... je n'aurai plus les miens. »

\- Oui mais ils ont évolué depuis, ça risque d'être différent cette fois. Tente Pansy. »

Tout ça pour ça... Et les gens autour ne nous qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce truc aurait pu nous faire gagner, ça perd tout son sens lorsqu'on ne l'a plus.

Je remarque que nous sommes face au dortoir des Gryffondore. On a pensé commencer par là vu qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que les autres maisons et Drago sait qui convaincre en premier. Ginny Weasley. On frappe à la porte étant donné qu'on n'a pas le mot de passe et on entend une voix à l'intérieur ordonné à la Grosse Dame de nous ouvrir. Elle le fait et on entre dans la demeure des lions.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Pansy a voulu qu'on y aille tous les trois. Hermione ou Ron auraient du venir, on se serait moins sentis... observés. Une vingtaine de Gryffondore sont dans le salon et nous fixe surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande la jeune Weasley.

\- C'est le moment Ginny, commence Drago, il faut réunir tout le monde.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont en train de parler avec les adultes pendant qu'on est censé regroupé tous les élèves. Les Mangemorts sont à l'extérieur du château, ils attendent sûrement l'ordre de Voldemort pour attaquer.

\- Il attend quoi exactement ? Questionne un Gryffondore. »

Aucun de nous trois ne répond à cette question ne sachant pas vraiment comment leur dire que leur héros est parti se livrer pour qu'on puisse gagner la guerre.

«Malfoy? Appelle Neville Londubat. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'Il attend ?

\- Il veut sûrement être sûr qu'Harry soit... mort pour attaquer... Répond-t-il en soupirant.

\- Il est parti c'est ça ?

\- C'est une longue histoire qu'on a pas spécialement le temps de vous raconter... Rajoutais-je.

\- Blaise !

\- Quoi ?! Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser et encore moins de l'expliquer. Alors si tu es venu leur dire pourquoi Harry va mourir, fais le mais je ne veux pas l'entendre encore une fois ! »

Les sentiments que j'ai pour Harry ne font qu'empirer les choses. Je pensais pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il arrive mais j'en suis incapable. Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Je sors subitement de ce stupide dortoir et préfère attendre dans le couloir.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et fond en larmes. Non je n'y arrive pas... C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. La douleur ne s'efface pas et je doute qu'elle arrive à s'effacer un jour. Je reste un moment assis contre ce mur les jambes repliés contre moi le visage entre les mains. J'essaie de toute mes forces de reprendre une respiration normale et de me calmer, ce qui arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois les Gryffondores sortir suivi de mes deux amis.

« Ils vont chercher les autres et on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde. M'informe Drago. »

J'hoche la tête et il me tend la main pour me relever.

« Désolé j'ai paniqué tout à l'heure...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il calmement, je comprends. Je n'imagine pas comment j'aurai pu être si ça aurait été Hermione. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas... participer à tout ça.

\- Quoi ? Non je veux me battre. Hors de question qu'Harry s'est sacrifié pour rien. Je... Drago ? Ca va ? »

Il grimace et je sens qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pansy et moi froncions les sourcils tandis qu'il se tient contre le mur.

« Rejoignons les autres... Se presse de dire Drago. »

Il ne veut pas en parler et préfère nous cacher sa douleur. Je pense qu'il n'a pas envie de nous inquiéter. De m'inquiéter surtout.

 **PDV Ron**

Nous sommes arrivé dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves sont déjà là. Des groupes sont en train de se former, certains pour parler une dernière fois de leurs craintes, d'avouer des secrets enfouis au fond d'eux, faire des adieux ou simplement de réfléchir à un plan de bataille.

Hermione et moi rejoignions les trois Serpentards en pleine discussion avec Ginny, ma sœur, que je m'empresse de prendre dans mes bras. On se regarde dans les yeux et nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Je l'aime tant.

« Tout le monde est là ? Demande Hermione.

\- Il n'y a plus personne ailleurs qu'ici. Nous sommes prêts. Lui répond Drago en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser. »

A ce moment là, je regarde Pansy et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle me frappe gentiment.

« Je te préviens Ron, je ne veux pas que tu me dises de rester ici. Je participerai à cette guerre quoiqu'il en coûte. »

Je sais que se sera une discussion sans fin mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de la perdre. Alors je lui donne encore plus une raison de rester en vie en l'embrassant amoureusement.

« J'ai simplement horriblement peur de te perdre. Toi et notre bébé.

\- Oh mon Dieu je vais être tata et vous ne m'avez rien dis ! Gronde ma sœur.

\- Je l'ai appris très récemment Gin', je te rassure.

\- Alors tu veux bien de lui ?

\- Pansy bien sûr que je veux de ce bébé... Je t'aime. On est ensemble depuis un moment maintenant et même si c'est un peu précipité vu notre âge rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de partager ce bonheur avec toi. »

Elle me fait un sourire à tomber par terre et elle commence à avoir les yeux qui brillent. Même moi, je ne me pensais pas capable de dire une telle chose aussi romantique mais c'est sincère et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle semble totalement émue.

« Tout va bien se passer, je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles et je ferais attention.

\- On y veillera c'est certain, personne ne prendra des risques inutiles. Rajoute Drago. »

Neville appelle ma sœur et je soupçonne ces deux la d'être ensemble mais je ne préfère pas embêter Ginny avec ça. On se retrouve tous les cinq ensemble à garder le silence et à regarder les gens autour de nous.

« Bon et bien, ça y es, cette fois c'est la fin. Proclame Blaise. J'aurai voulu qu'Harry soit là.

\- Nous aussi. »

Je fais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fais jusque là envers lui, mais naturellement j'ai envie de le soutenir alors j'enroule mon bras autour de son épaule et lui fait une accolade amicale. Il aime Harry de tout son cœur comme j'aime Pansy et je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent. J'entends quelqu'un renifler et je vois Hermione qui pleure.

« Hermione si tu craques maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir.

\- Désolé Ron mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher... Pleure-t-elle en se calant plus contre Drago. On a vécu une année pleine de rebondissements ensembles, des bons et des mauvais moments et là... Promettez moi une seul chose. Cette bataille, on l'a surmonte ensemble. On reste tous les cinq ensemble jusque la fin, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lâche son dernier souffle...

\- D'accord cousine, ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Approuve Blaise suivis par nous tous. »

 **PDV Drago**

Alors qu'on est là, à observer la pièce et à attendre le moment fatidique, j'essaie de cacher aux autres la douleur qui me submerge depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort allait torturer Harry et ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que la douleur ne part pas mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il est en train de souffrir atrocement.

Mais alors que je tente de ne rien laisser paraître, une brûlure horrible vient s'emparer de moi et je n'arrive pas à cacher ce calvaire.

« Drago ? Tu... »

J'entends Hermione m'appeler mais c'est impossible de me concentrer sur sa voix. Je m'accroche au mur près de moi et tombe à terre contre lui. Mes amis tentent de s'approcher de moi mais je tend mon bras pour les empêcher de venir. Certaines personnes qui découvre notre échange se joignent à eux tandis que je m'efforce de me tourner vers le mur pour ne pas qu'ils me voient.

J'ai l'impression que mes os sont en train de se briser un par un. J'entends un « non » prononcé par Ron qui empêche quelqu'un de venir me voir. Je me concentre pour ne pas entendre ou sentir les gens autour de moi. Je commence à transpirer et mon cœur bat plus vite qu'à la normal. Je sens que c'est la fin, j'hurle de douleur en me prenant la tête entre mes mains. C'est horrible, cette agonie ne me quitte plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Combien de temps les personnes ici sont en train de me regarder souffrir. Combien de temps je me bat pour rester conscient. Mais cela s'arrête enfin et je ne ressens alors plus rien. Les dernières larmes dû à la souffrance coulent sur ma joue tandis que je relève enfin la tête, mes muscles sont encore un peu douloureux.

« C'est terminé... »

La voix d'Hermione me guide jusqu'à elle qui s'accroupit devant moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me caresser les cheveux alors que j'essaie de reprendre un respiration régulière. Les mains et le corps de ma petite amie m'aident à me calmer et je sens une autre présence à côté de moi. C'est Isabelle qui me tend une serviette humide et froide que je me dépêche de prendre pour la caler contre mon visage.

« Ca va je vais bien...

\- Tu vas bien ? Répète Blaise. Tu agonises depuis dix minutes. »

Oh par Merlin ça a durer autant de temps que ça ?!

« Je vais mieux... Je vous avez prévenu que ça risquer d'être dur à regarder. Vous étiez pas obligé de rester. »

Certaines personnes autour de nous ne comprennent pas notre échange et aucun de nous n'a envie de leur raconter. Je soupire bruyamment et cale ma tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. C'était une expérience affreuse et j'en garderai une trace toute ma vie au fond de moi. J'évite de penser à Harry et au faite qu'il n'est désormais plus là car je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de déprimer pour tout le monde. Hermione pose une main sur ma joue et me sourit avant de me chuchoter.

« Il va tous nous manquer... »

Elle a deviné, elle a compris que j'ai du mal à me remettre pas seulement à cause de la douleur mais aussi pour la perte du survivant. Ron et Blaise viennent me relever difficilement étant donné que j'ai la tête qui tourne.

« Ca va aller pour la suite ? Me demande Ron.

\- Je vais reprendre des forces tout doucement, donnez moi juste à boire et... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'Isabelle arrive déjà avec un grand verre d'eau et une gélule bleue.

« Prends ça, tu seras en pleine forme. Sourit Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un petit souvenir de notre voyage à Los Angeles...

\- Ce n'est pas... dangereux ? Tente Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non."

Je me sens tellement mal que je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je le prends en bois mon verre d'eau cul-sec. Un énorme bruit de l'extérieur nous pousse à observer ce qu'il se passe dehors. Ils viennent de détruire les dernières barrières qui nous séparaient d'eux.

Les gens autour de moi s'affolent, se groupent pour former des lignes de combat et se préparent à sortir.

Les Mangemorts sont les premiers à franchir l'entrée du château. Des Aurors se mettent alors en duel contre eux. Les trolls arrivent, des monstres énormes accompagnés de massues commencent à réduire certaines bâtisses de l'enceinte. Mes amis et moi essayons de nous défendre en esquivant les ruines qui tombent au sol. Ca commence.

 **A suivre...**


	19. Chapitre Dix-Neuf

**BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV RON**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, nous nous efforçons de rester en vie. Des corps sont déjà étalés sur le sol mais nous essayons de continuer cette bataille sans perdre un instant. Après les trolls, des gnomes forcent le passage et viennent jusqu'à nous. J'essaie d'avoir un œil sur Pansy et sur mon combat en même temps.

Heureusement qu'on s'est entraînés durant tout ce temps sinon nous aurions sûrement pas été préparé à ça. Les gnomes sont petits mais très rapide et ils se battent avec des épées. Alors lorsqu'un des leurs meurt devant moi, je ne met pas longtemps pour récupérer son arme et la brandir face aux ennemis.

Les choses se compliquent quand ils arrivent à trois sur moi et avant que l'un me mettent à terre, il est subitement transpercer d'une mini dague venu de nul part. Lorsque je me retourne je découvre que les chimères sont là. Scott, Liam, Malia et d'autres participent à cette bataille.

« Tu te bats comme une fillette ! Me cri Malia»

Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Ce n'est pas censé être une fille ? Elle reprend sa dague planté dans le corps du gnome et je me dépêche de me relever pour continuer. Je vois Hermione en difficulté avec un troll alors je décide de l'aider.

 **PDV Pansy**

Je me bat avec un Mangemort depuis cinq minutes, il est plutôt coriace et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'acharne sur moi. J'arrive à le mettre à terre, le temps de regarder si mes amis vont bien. Je n'ai pu qu'observer Drago en lutte contre des gnomes lui aussi puis on me frappe à l'épaule.

C'est encore le même Mangemort et je n'arrive pas à voir son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe sa baguette sur moi en enlevant son capuchon.

« Théo ? »

Mais il n'est pas censé croupir au Ministère en attendant son procès lui ? Pourquoi il fait ça ?

« Théo arrête, je t'en prie... »

Ma baguette est loin de moi, et je suis à terre face à lui qui sourit d'un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage jusqu'à présent. Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans un tel état.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote finalement!

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ce n'est pas toi...

\- Je suis exactement ce que je dois être... tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi.

\- Moi ? Mais Théo je...

\- J'étais amoureux de toi. Depuis le début de notre scolarité ici. Et l'année dernière, lorsque j'ai enfin eu le courage de te l'avouer, je découvre que tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre... et Weasley en plus ! »

Amoureux de moi ? Je repense à nos années, et Théo n'a pas toujours était comme ça. Il était adorable, studieux et prêt à aider les autres. Alors quand je me rends compte que tout ce qu'il est devenu est de ma faute, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui.

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur, je n'arrivai pas à m'en remettre. Puis mes parents m'ont donné ce que j'avais le plus besoin. Un autre but à poursuivre. Sourit-il en me montrant sa Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Tuer des innocents et servir le mal ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Au contraire Pansy chérie, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Je vais te tuer. Tes amis et ton charmant rouquin y passeront également. »

Il est complètement aveuglé. Aveuglé par le chagrin et la colère, et je ne trouve pas de solution pour l'aider. Il commence à lever sa baguette mais alors qu'il est coupé dans la prononciation du sortilège de la mort par des hurlements de loups.

Nous tournions tous la tête vers les loups transformés tellement les hurlements ont recouvert les bruits de la bataille. C'est des bêtes magnifiques. Impossible de reconnaître qui était qui, mais je présume que le loup en tête de meute est Alec et il se jette sur Théo. C'est alors que je reconnais les yeux noisettes de Raven et son regard dans le loup qui suit derrière lui en me faisant un signe de partir. Je récupère ma baguette et rejoins Ron.

 **PDV Hermione**

Sirius et moi étions en lutte contre des elfes qui ont dû prendre part à la bataille après les gnomes. Ces derniers sont équipés d'un arc et d'un bouclier qui leur permettent de se protéger de nos sorts ce qui rend la tâche assez difficile. L'un d'entre eux tente de venir vers moi, mais il est projeter en arrière contre un mur. Cette lumière, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Drago.

« Ton pouvoir est toujours là ?

\- On dirait bien. Mais je sens qu'il est faible.»

Il se tient le bras et je constate qu'il est blessé. Ce n'est pas son pouvoir qui est faible mais lui. Avant que je ne dise quelque chose, d'autres elfes arrivent vers nous, Drago me lance une épée pour que je me défende et heureusement les cours avec Raven vont enfin porté ses fruits. Munis de l'épée d'une main et de ma baguette de l'autre, j'entame un combat avec une elfe tandis que Drago essaie de les repousser comme il peut.

« Hermione. Appelle-t-il. »

Je me tourne vers lui après avoir envoyer un sort sur un elfe et il me regarde amoureusement.

« Épouse-moi... »

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Drago Malfoy me demande de devenir sa femme ? Un gnome court vers nous et je brandis mon épée contre la sienne.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment Drago...

-En effet ! Cri Rogue qui vient à notre aide en éliminant le gnome. »

Le Serpentard ne fait pas attention à la remarque de son parrain et me prend la main. Ce dernier repousse les créatures avec l'aide de Sirius.

« Hermione, épouse-moi... »

Je le regarde et à ce moment là, on est comme connecté...

Ce n'est pas de la peur, de la hantise de ne plus être là non. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère, il pense qu'on s'en sortira et il souhaite être mon mari après tout ça. Avancer et vivre avec moi.

« Oui. Je veux bien t'épouser. »

Des corps sont en train de tomber autour de nous, des cris de guerre sont émis de tous les côtés et certaines façades du château s'effondrent... et nous on est là, à se contempler durant un petit instant amoureusement et de finalement s'embrasser passionnément.

 **PDV Blaise**

Ils sont sérieux ? Nous sommes en pleine guerre et les deux là qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils s'embrassent ! Ils sont vraiment inconscients... Et ce troll de merde commence vraiment à m'agacer... Je lui lance un sort immobilisant ses jambes et des Aurors s'occupent de lui. Je veux me rapprocher de mes amis mais je sens qu'une personne vient de m'envoyer un Doloris.

« Blaise, mon fils... »

Ma mère se tient devant moi, baguette en moi. Son sourire est horrible, j'avais déjà peur d'elle toute mon enfance mais là elle me fiche encore plus les jetons. Mais je ne lui montre pas et me relève difficilement du au sort pour la défier du regard.

« Tu vas te battre avec moi ? Lui criai-je.

\- Et bien, si tu me laisses passer, je pourrais peut-être envisager de te laisser en vie.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu veux vraiment que tes amis connaissent le même sort que ton bâtard de petit ami ?! Sérieusement. »

Elle ne doit pas faire ça. Il y a bien un sujet auquel elle n'a pas le droit de mentionner et c'est bien Harry. Rien que d'y penser, ma gorge se noue et je sens les larmes de colère et de tristesse venir.

« Ne parle pas de lui...

\- Laisse moi passer !

\- Non ! Dis-je en brandissant ma baguette vers elle. »

Elle sourit encore et encore. C'est incroyable comme elle ressemble à la tante de Drago, Bellatrix.

« Tu veux pas savoir comment ton petit Gryffondore a souffert avant de donner son dernier souffle ?!

\- Tu mens. »

Elle éclate de rire en continuant de s'approcher de moi de plus en plus près.

« Tu veux la vérité... j'ai eu le plaisir de le torturer, de le faire souffrir, de le punir d'avoir corrompus mon fils et toutes une bandes d'adolescents sans cervelle jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettent définitivement fin à ses jours. »

Torturer ? Mais Drago n'a pas mentionné le faite qu'Harry a souffert avant de mourir... Je fond en larme et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ma colère. C'est toute la tristesse qui me fait perdre pied. Mais alors que je commence à baisser ma baguette, ma mère est attaqué par deux vampires femmes, une blonde et une brune. Ainsi je les regarde vidé ma mère de son sang.

Mon père arrive derrière elle et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je veux lui répondre mais un bouclier énorme produisant un bruit assourdissant surgit dans la cour du château. On se tient tous la tête en se tordant de douleur pendant un moment alors que nos ennemis sont là en train de rire et de prendre l'avantage. Et alors que le son s'efface et qu'on essaie de se relever tant bien que mal, je lève les yeux en découvrant Voldemort face à nous tous. Il est arrivé.

 **PDV Drago**

Voldemort ordonne à tout ces alliés de se replier derrière lui tandis que les créatures, les élèves et les membres de l'Ordre et nous restions face à nos ennemis. Blaise, Pansy et les deux Gryffondores se tiennent autour de moi et je prends instinctivement la main d'Hermione dans la mienne.

Voldemort avance doucement, Nagini rampant à côté de lui, en train d'observer le champ de bataille, les corps et les ruines.

« C'est donc ce qu'on gagne lorsqu'on daigne à me désobéir... Avez-vous vraiment besoin de ça ? Demande-t-il vers nous tous. Harry Potter est mort ! »

Il rit alors qu'aucun de nous ne bougions, ne parlions ou ne réagissions. Mes amis et moi souhaitons de toute nos forces que personne face quelque chose de stupide. Le serpent est encore en vie et quoiqu'on fasse contre lui, il ne pourra pas mourir.

« Comme je suis de bonne humeur suite à cette triste perte... Je veux bien faire une exception sur ce qu'il vient de se passer et accepter toutes personnes qui veulent se joindre à moi... même les Sang-de-Bourbe... »

Il fait une pause en se concentrant sur chacun d'entre nous.

« Voyons voir... Severus ? Je suis prêt à vous laissez me rejoindre, toi et ta nouvelle petite amie... D'ailleurs ou est-elle ?

\- En sécurité. Dit-il calmement. »

Je sens ma colère monter et je m'efforce de garder mon calme.

« Mais que pourrait bien arriver à cette chère Narcissa pour qu'elle ne participe pas à tout ça ? Hein ? Peu importe... D'autre volontaire ? Vous peut-être... Les seuls membres de la maison Serpentard qui ne sont pas dignes d'y être. »

Il se rapproche de nous trois. C'est un jeu pour lui. Il s'amuse. Il sait qu'il est en position de force et n'est pas prêt à renoncer à nous en faire baver.

« Vous êtes des Serpentards ! Des fils de Mangemorts, je sais que vous avez ça dans le sang... Je veux bien faire impasse là dessus et vous laissez revenir parmi nous. Ce n'est pas encore trop tard. Laissez les traîtres ensembles et rejoignez votre rang.

\- Jamais. »

Ce n'est pas un cri, ni un murmure, c'est une affirmation simple que je viens de prononcer vers lui. Je sens Hermione serrer plus ma main alors que mes amis ne bougent toujours pas.

« Drago Malfoy. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi... Siffle-t-il en faisant une pause. Je devais faire de toi un Mangemort cet été, avant ta rentrée à Poudlard, mais ta mère en a décidé autrement en reniant tout ce que son mari a construit. Ensuite j'apprends que tu te lies d'amitié avec tes ennemis, que tu développes une sorte de don qui sort de je ne sais où et surtout... tu tombes amoureux... »

Il tourne sa tête vers Hermione et je m'avance alors devant elle en soutenant mon regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je vous conseil de ne pas faire un pas de plus... »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends. Alors que je m'efforce de prier pour que personne fasse une bêtise, je suis en train de faire le contraire. La peur n'est même pas là. Seuls le courage et l'amour que j'ai pour elle se lit dans mes yeux.

« Comme c'est attendrissant. Le Grand Drago Malfoy, le seul héritier d'une lignée de Mangemort s'éprend d'une vulgaire moldu. Qui aurait cru que ça arrive un jour ? L'amour c'est pour les faibles ! Et vous êtes tous faibles ! »

Un éclair rouge vient frapper Voldemort qui tombe genoux à terre. Ces alliés s'énervent mais ils ne bougent pas quand ils découvrent d'où cela provient.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir inviter à venir chez moi Tom. »

Dumbledore est là. On ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours et ils arrivent enfin au bon moment. Voldemort se relève et fait un sourire mi-amusé mi-effrayé.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais... Constate le Mage Noir.

\- J'ai eu un petit contre temps. J'ai du m'occuper de quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur.

\- Alors Albus Dumbledore a des priorités plus importantes que la protection de ses élèves et de ce maudit château ?

\- Nous sommes prêts Tom. Nous allons te combattre, toi et tes nouveaux alliés et en finir avec ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas me battre, tu as oublié peut-être ?

\- Moi non, mais peut-être que lui, si. »

Le sourire de Voldemort s'efface soudainement lorsqu'on aperçoit une silhouette s'approcher du champ de bataille. Les gens autour de nous murmurent et finissent par crier de joie quand on découvre qui nous rejoins.

Harry Potter.

On est surpris. Mais une surprise tellement bonne. On se demande comment il a pu en arriver là. A revivre alors que j'ai bien senti qu'il était mort. Mais, mes réflexions ne dure pas longtemps lorsque Voldemort s'énerve contre lui.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te tuer ?! Cri-t-il.

\- Je t'attends... »

C'est un plaisir d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. Je vois dans les yeux de Blaise qu'il a envie de courir vers lui mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Voldemort ordonne aux autres de tuer tout le monde alors que Dumbledore et Harry commencent à combattre le Mage noir.

Pansy se bat contre des elfes avec Rogue et d'autres Aurors. Hermione et Blaise se retrouvent face à Horacio et Pedro et j'en déduis qu'ils vont devoir combattre les jumeaux.

Et moi je scrute le sol en quête de trouver Nagini. Je le vois suivre ma tante Bellatrix et je cours vers eux. Je lance un sort vers elle qui tombe au sol. Elle ricane et le serpent commence à partir. Merde. Je préfère ignorer ma tante pour le moment et de m'insérer un peu plus dans l'enceinte du château pour retrouver le serpent.

« Drago ! »

C'est Pansy, elle m'a suivi jusqu'à ma course et son appelle m'a fait perdre le serpent des yeux.

« Où est-il ? »

Je lui prends la main et on avance doucement en repérant les moindres coins du couloir. Un sifflement retentit et avant qu'il nous attaque j'utilise ma télékinésie contre lui le repoussant. Malheureusement cet animal est rempli de magie noire et beaucoup plus puissant qu'un simple sorcier.

Il revient vite vers moi en faisant des accoues de tête tandis que Pansy essaie de lui envoyer des sorts mais ça le fait reculer que de quelques centimètres. Il nous fallait quelque chose de très puissant pour le détruire. Mon pouvoir et sa baguette ne feront pas le poids.

Pansy trébuche et s'accroupit au sol en tentant de se relever. Ne voulant pas la mettre en danger je fais diversion en guidant le serpent vers moi. Il me suit jusqu'aux escaliers que je monte en essayant de le repousser avec mon pouvoir mais je commence à fatiguer. Il est puissant et avance vers moi de plus en plus rapidement.

Mais alors que tout espoir a l'impression de me quitter, je découvre une chose brillé au sol dans ce qui doit être le Choixpeau Magique. Je me laisse guider par ça et tend la main à l'intérieur sortant une épée très grande. Le serpent qui n'a rien vu venir se retrouve coupés en deux et je suis propulser au sol par la puissance de sa mort.

Pansy court vers moi et me demande comment je vais.

« Tu l'as vaincu...

\- Ce n'est pas terminé... »

Nous ressortons dehors où la bataille est encore bien présente. Les loups affrontent les trolls, les vampires tuent les gnomes alors que les chimères entament des combats avec les elfes. Les Mangemorts qui restent tentent de prendre l'avantage contre les élèves et les Aurors, et mon regard termine sur le duel entre Voldemort et Harry. Dumbledore est à terre et je ne sais pas si à ce moment là, il est toujours envie.

Je n'arrive pas à prendre une décision sur quel combat je dois entreprendre. Mes yeux se posent partout à la fois et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Pourtant au bout d'un moment je repense aux paroles de la prophétesse, d'Helena et de Dumbledore ainsi j'arrête de réfléchir et mon instinct me guide vers Harry. « Vous pourrez le vaincre, ensemble. » Repensais-je.

Le survivant est en difficulté et je viens à son aide en éloignant Voldemort de quelques mètres.

« Alors tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Demandai-je au survivant.

\- N'en profite pas pour tomber amoureux. »

Nous nous sourions et ça fait énormément plaisir de se comprendre de nouveau. Voldemort pousse un cri de fureur en se relevant face à nous.

« Alors c'est ça... vous deux ! Les pouvoirs viennent de vous deux.

\- Tu prétends savoir beaucoup de choses Tom, mais à aucun moment tu t'es douté que quelque chose d'impossible aurait pu nous offrir la victoire.

\- Comme une alliance entre un batard et un traîte ! Cri-t-il.

\- Une amitié entre un Gryffondore et un Serpentard. »

Après l'avoir défié en disant ces paroles, je prends l'énergie qu'il me reste pour lancer cette lumière bleue vers lui, il se protège avec un sort de bouclier alors Harry vient rajouter son pouvoir au mien.

Je ne ressens même plus la fatigue, la peur ou la colère. Je suis complètement envahis par cette sensation de pouvoir reliée à celle d'Harry. Voldemort faiblit et sa baguette se brise en deux détruisant son bouclier de protection. C'est alors que notre pouvoir se fond en lui, le détruisant en poussière.

Voldemort est mort.

Nous avons pris l'avantage. Les sorciers et les créatures sont enfin repoussés et vaincus au maximum. Je vois une tornade noir passé devant moi et se jeter sur Harry.

« Je suppose que tu veux toujours de moi comme colocataire... »

Blaise le frappe gentiment.

« Arrête avec ça, je suis tellement content que tu sois en vie ! Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement. »

Hermione, Ron et Pansy suivent derrière lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Je pense qu'on a dû rester un moment comme ça dans le silence s'éloignant de la réalité jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror brise ce silence.

« Dumbledore est mort ! »

Oh non... Ils sont en train de ramener tout le monde au château... enfin ce qu'il en reste.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer...

\- Mais Harry...

\- Pas tout de suite Hermione, laisse moi juste respirer un peu. Je vais rentrer là dedans et on découvrira des morts qu'on a pas spécialement remarqué pendant la bataille, des blessés couverts de sang, des pleurs et des larmes. Alors certes, on a gagner et il y aura sûrement des cries de joie et des sourires mais là maintenant, je veux juste profiter de ce moment tous les six... »

Je ressens sa peine et je suis heureux de découvrir que ce lien est toujours là mais je sais qu'il est triste pour le Directeur de l'école et pour tous les autres qu'on découvrira. Il a raison, une fois qu'on sera rentrer ce ne sera plus pareil et moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ça.

« Vous ne rentrez pas ? Demande Ginny Wealsey.

\- Gin', tu peux y aller et leur dire qu'il nous faut juste un moment pour... se retrouver. Explique son frère. Si jamais certain demande on ne sera pas long et on revient. »

Le jeune femme ne conteste pas et comprend notre requête. Elle nous sourit et après qu'elle soit parti, on s'éclipse discrètement dans un coin isolés du château.

Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on en a besoin.

 **PDV Harry**

Il est mort. Albus Dumbledore est mort et j'ai du mal à contenir ma tristesse. On s'installe sur l'herbe froide de la cour, chacun près de son âme sœur. Et je prends un petit moment pour observer mes amis en silence.

Pansy est entre les jambes de Ron, posé contre son torse et les mains de ce dernier sont sur son ventre en le caressant. Je n'ai jamais vu mon ami aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là. Hermione s'est allongée, sa tête repose sur les cuisses de Drago alors qu'elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Le Serpentard lui caresse les cheveux et lui sourit tendrement. La main de Blaise dans la mienne me réchauffe le cœur, son corps contre le mien me comble de bonheur. J'ai failli le perdre, les perdre tous et je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de les avoir tous prés de moi.

« Alors, comment tu... Hésite Ron.

\- Revenu à la vie ?

\- J'ai vraiment vécu ça comme ma propre mort... j'aurai dû ressentir que tu étais en vie. Dit Drago

\- Je pense qu'avec la guerre que tu menais ici et le fait de savoir que j'étais mort t'a empêcher de t'ouvrir à moi.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai fais comme un... blocage émotionnel ?

\- Envers moi en tout cas. Je... Je vais tout vous expliquez. Soupirai-je en prenant un peu de force. Quand j'ai rejoins la forêt, les Mangemorts m'ont attaqués mais ils ne m'ont pas emmené tout de suite vers Voldemort. Ta mère voulait s'occuper de moi d'abord.

\- Alors elle disait vrai, susurre Blaise, elle t'as vraiment torturé. Drago ?

\- Je le savais, je le ressentais. S'empresse de dire Drago. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez ça. J'ai essayé de cacher la douleur... vous veniez de vivre tous une expérience horrible en lui faisant vos adieux. Comment auriez vous réagit en sachant qu'il souffrait comme jamais.

\- Il a eu raison, encore une fois. Approuvais-je. Et j'ai essayé de vous faire gagner le plus de temps possible pour que vous vous prépariez. Quand Marie Zabini m'a emmené vers lui, je me suis livré sans me battre mais c'était horrible, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça à durer mais Voldemort s'est amusé à me torturer avant de me tuer.

\- Dix minutes... Dit Drago tristement. Ca a duré dix minutes...

\- Désolé...

\- Ce n'est rien, je m'en suis remis... Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas compris de suite mais lorsque je me suis réveiller, Dumbledore était là. J'ai cru que j'étais mort et vu qu'on avait pas de nouvelle de lui, j'ai cru qu'il l'était aussi. Il est parti pendant des jours pour chercher un moyen de me sauver et il l'a trouvé. »

Je fais une pause en repensant à mon professeur, désormais mort et j'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. La main de Blaise me serre plus fort, comme si il a deviné à quoi je pensais et je décide de leur dire exactement toute la vérité.

« Dumbledore m'a alors tout raconté. Quand Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort, il a détruit l'horcruxe en moi. Seulement l'horcruxe. Mais lorsque ça s'est fait, mon cœur a du arrêter de battre un moment... assez pour qu'il croit à ma mort. Malheureusement, j'étais vivant mais impossible de me réveiller, je devais être tellement faible dû à l'impact du sort.

\- Alors comment tu as fais pour revenir ?

\- Dumbledore m'a injecté du sang de vampire.

\- Attend, me coupe Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu...

\- Non non je ne suis pas devenu un vampire. Dumbledore a trouvé une solution pour me ramener et il est resté avec Damon, le chef des vampires tout ce temps pour s'informer sur cette légende qui est en réalité exacte. J'étais au bout de mes forces, prêt à mourir mais le sang m'a ramener.

\- Alors le sang de vampire a des effets de guérison ? Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ?

\- Les vampires ne veulent pas que cette information s'ébruite car ils veulent préserver leur liberté. Si les gens découvrent la vérité, ils se battront pour avoir un peu de leur sang et ça emmènerai sûrement à une guerre de plus. Nous devons rien dire. La version officielle est que Voldemort a tué l'horcruxe en moi et j'ai survécu point.

\- De toute manière, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Intervient Drago. Aucun de nous ne mentionnera le sang de vampire.

\- Je le sais. Souriais-je. C'est bien pour ça que je vous dis la vérité. »

J'ai une confiance aveugle aux personnes présentes autour de moi et j'en avais besoin, de parler de ça à quelqu'un. Je pousse un énorme soupire de soulagement et sourit enfin depuis que nous sommes assis.

« Qui à détruit Nagini ? Demandai-je.

\- Moi. D'ailleurs, je crois que ceci t'appartient... »

Il me montre l'épée de Godric Gryffondore et je regarde Ron choqué.

«Tu as tué Nagini avec ça ? Comment tu l'a trouvé ? On l'a donné à un gobelin avec Ron pendant notre chasse aux Horcruxes.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, elle m'est apparu pendant que je le combattais, avec le Choixpeau Magique et … Ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux, je ne l'ai pas volé ! »

J'arrive pas a y croire. Du jamais vu. Ron et moi n'arrivons pas à dire quoique ce soit et les autres se demandent pourquoi.

« Bon et si vous arrêtez d'agir comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un et que vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe. »

Je reprends mes esprits sous les menaces de Drago.

« L'épée n'apparaît pas vers n'importe qui. Seule une personne de la maison de Gryffondore qui fait preuve d'un énorme courage peut sortir l'épée du Choixpeau. »

Hermione sourit et les deux autres Serpentards comprennent le sens de ma phrase.

« Tu pourrais presque faire ta dernière année à Gryffondore alors. Plaisante Pansy.

\- Tiens, reprends là. S'empresse de dire Drago en me mettant l'épée près de moi. »

Je ne comprends pas ce virement de situation mais lorsque je me concentre sur ce qu'il ressent, je sens qu'il est mal-à-l'aise.

« Et arrête de faire ça ! S'énerve-t-il quand il comprend ce que je faisais.

\- Écoute Drago, commence Hermione, elle te revient également. Tu as fais preuve de beaucoup de courage durant ton année, durant cette bataille et tu as confronté Voldemort droit dans les yeux tout à l'heure. Tu es digne de t'en servir sinon jamais elle serait venu à ton aide.

\- Je ne suis pas à Gryffondore Mya, et même si ces temps-ci je me suis comporté comme quelqu'un de courageux, cette épée n'a pas pris en compte les années que j'ai passé en tant que parfait petit Serpentard égoïste, lâche et ingrat. Je ne la mérite pas. »

Je vois qu'Hermione veut réagir mais Drago l'en empêche en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je préfère qu'Harry la garde... Il l'a mérite plus que moi. »

Aucun de nous ne proteste à ses attentes et je décide de le laisser tranquille avec ça. Après tout peu importe qu'il en veuille pas, les répliques de Godric Gryffondore ne se sont pas trompé sur lui et ça c'est le plus important.

« Au moins ma presque mort m'a permis de participer au minimum à cette guerre qui a dû être horrible. Tentai-je en détendant un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Détrompe toi Harry, ce n'étais pas si terrible que ça. Me sourit Blaise. Ma mère est sûrement morte, les cousins d'Hermione sont pétrifiés au moment où je te parle et personne n'a eu vent des véritables origines de ta meilleure amie, Drago a demandé à Hermione de l'épouser en pleine bataille... ah et Ron et Pansy vont avoir un enfant.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Criai-je. Mais comment ?

\- Ca dépend de quelle partie tu parle... »

Je me rends compte de la stupidité de ma question et je finis par éclater de rire.

« Si ça, ce n'est pas un Happy End sérieux... Souriais-je.

\- Tu m'étonnes, poursuit Drago. »

 **A suivre...**

 _Alors cette bataille finale vous a-t-elle plu ?_

 _C'était l'avant dernier chapitre, je suis triste que ce soit bientôt la fin =(_

 _Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre vingt ! Bonne après midi à vous tous =) Bisous._


	20. Chapitre Vingt

_Bonsoir ! Alors voilà, je vous poste le dernier chapitre... tristement!_

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **PDV Drago**

Les jours qui ont suivit la guerre n'ont pas été aussi facile qu'on aurai pu le penser. Albus Dumbledore. Rémus Lupin. Fred Wealsey. Minerva McGonagall. Luna Lovegood. Certains loups et vampires. Et bien d'autres... Toutes ces personnes ont laissés leur vie s'éteindre au moment de la bataille finale. On a passé des moments difficiles et malgré ça, nous sommes restés à Poudlard pour le dernier mois qui nous reste de cette année. Principalement pour rétablir le château mais aussi parce qu'on avait pas envie de se séparer.

Les vampires et les chimères n'étaient pas revenus après la bataille, par contre les loups-garou étaient restés nous aider mais le fait que nous avions créé des liens avec certains d'entre eux joue aussi. Maryse était revenu juste pour le contrat et ses terres et elle était vite reparti sans dire un mot à Sirius qui aurait voulu parler un peu avec elle mais il fallait croire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ressasser le passé. Heureusement, ces enfants sont beaucoup plus cool qu'elle. De toutes les créatures qu'on a pu côtoyer, les loups-garou sont décidément les mieux.

Nous savons que nous allons revenir l'année prochaine pour passer nos examens mais les choses ne seront peut-être plus les mêmes. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui va être pour l'année prochaine. Il nous manque des professeurs, et surtout un directeur. Le Ministère ne s'est pas encore prononcer là dessus.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que dés le mois de Juin -c'est à dire- dans quelques jours, Blaise et Harry vont emménager dans un appartement près de Londres et ils ne savent pas encore s'ils reviendront l'année prochaine à l'école. Pansy va habiter au Terrier avec Ron pendant la période de l'été mais compte passer son année à Poudlard malgré sa grossesse. Hermione part tout le mois de juillet en Italie pour connaître un peu plus sa famille. J'aurai bien été avec elle mais ma mère va bientôt accoucher et je veux être présent pour elle. Hermione reviendra au mois d'août près de moi et on retournera à Poudlard.

Hermione Granger... ou Mars comme vous voulez, a accepté de devenir ma femme. Alors oui on en a parlé, et on préparera notre mariage pour la fin de nos études. Blaise veut déjà tout organiser, alors nous le laisserons sûrement faire.

« Drago ?! »

Qui peut bien me couper dans mes pensées instructives ?

« Tu rêvasses... Sourit ma future fiancée.

\- Pardon je... je repensais à ces derniers jours. Je deviens un peu trop sentimental.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

Je remarque qu'elle glisse son gilet sur elle et prend son sac.

« Tu t'en vas ?

\- En vérité tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle hein ? »

Je ris et lui fait des yeux d'excuses. En effet, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu me parler.

« Les filles ont envie de décompresser un peu avec toutes ces ruines et ces travaux alors je les emmène à Pré-au-Lard boire un coup.

\- Les filles ?

\- Pansy, Isabelle et Raven.

\- Tu vas faire boire une femme enceinte ?

\- Elle ne va pas boire d'alcool, nous sommes pas bêtes à ce point.

\- Alors pourquoi nous les garçons ont est pas invités ? »

Elle se rapproche de moi et s'assit sur mes genoux en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Peut-être parce que tu es censé aller à une réunion de l'Ordre tout à l'heure avec Bellamy, qu'Harry et Ron sont partis voir la famille de Dumbledore et que Blaise est déjà en train d'organiser notre mariage avec Alec depuis qu'on lui a donné notre accord.

\- Tu lui as donné ton accord ma Douce. Moi je n'ai fais que subir. Avec Blaise et Alec je sens que notre mariage va être un peu trop gay à mon goût.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura tout le temps de donner nos instructions, après tout, on ne se marie que dans un an.

\- Hum c'est vrai... j'ai tellement hâte que tu deviennes Madame Malfoy... »

Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser rempli de tendresse et lorsqu'on reprends notre respiration, je décide de recommencer mais cette fois-ci avec plus de passion en baladant mes mains sur ses hanches et ses cuisses.

« Drago... »

Je ne répond même pas et je continue mes caresses en la positionnant à califourchon sur moi, elle pousse un petit gémissement ce qui me fait perdre complètement mes moyens. Je prends son cou entre mes lèvres, son haut de poitrine tandis qu'elle glisse sa main dans mes cheveux. Je pousse son gilet pour passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Mais avant que je ne continue mes envies, on frappe à la porte.

« Avoue, on est maudit ! M'énervais-je en poussant un grognement. »

Même avec la fin de cette stupide guerre et le peu de monde au château, on arrive quand même à être dérangé. C'est dingue ça. Hermione sourit et se lève pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bellamy ! Entre...

\- Je viens pour la réunion.

\- Oui oui Drago est prêt. »

Non je ne suis pas prêt, j'ai gravement envie d'autre chose là tout de suite et ce foutu loup m'a interrompu. Une fois rentré, et qu'il découvre ma tête, il fronce les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Laisse tomber, il est simplement... frustré !

\- Attend de revenir ce soir Mya, et tu verras à quelle point je suis frustré ! »

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison, j'ai horreur d'être laissé en plan comme ça. Elle me pose un baiser sur ma joue et étire ses lèvres pour un sourire tendre.

« A tout à l'heure Drago. Me susurre-t-elle en partant.

\- Ah les femmes... »

Je fusille le loup du regard et me relève. Oui Hermione va me rendre fou...

/

 **PDV Drago**

Nous sommes en plein mois de Juillet, je suis chez Blaise et Harry. Ils avaient emménagé il y a de ça un mois et ça leur arrivait quelques fois de nous inviter pour le dîner. Hermione était parti deux semaines avant aujourd'hui et je suis à deux doigt de devenir dingue. Elle me manque terriblement, heureusement elle m'avait initié avant de partir au téléphone portable et j'ai des nouvelles d'elle très souvent.

Ma mère avait enfin accouché d'une petite fille. J'ai une petite sœur trop mignonne du nom de Illona Rogue-Black. Ma mère avait insisté pour qu'elle porte les deux noms et mon parrain n'avait pas eu d'objection. Ils s'étaient tous les trois installés chez Rogue, une maison luxueuse près de l'ancien Manoir Malfoy. Manoir qui me revient étant donné que mon père est en prison mais toute les démarches sont avancés pour le vendre. Je ne veux pas vivre là-dedans, j'ai beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs et je ne veux pas construire un avenir dans cette maison.

Alors depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, je vis au Square en attendant de reprendre ma dernière année à la rentrée. C'est Sirius qui m'avait proposé de m'héberger et j'avais tout de suite accepter. Après tout, il fait parti de ma famille mais je le soupçonne d'avoir peur de se retrouver seul et c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait fait cette demande. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, l'Ordre avait fait sa dernière réunion le 25 juin et ses membres ont repris une vie normale dans le monde magique donc il n'y a pu d'aller-retour d'urgence chez lui... De plus Sirius avait perdu son plus proche ami pendant la guerre, Rémus Lupin. J'avais essayé de le faire sortir mais quand tu as passé 15 ans à Azkaban, ce n'est pas évident de reconstruire quelque chose.

« Tu étais au courant ?! »

Je relève la tête vers Harry qui a le visage surpris tandis que Blaise derrière lui prépare le dîner sans nous regarder.

« Euh... de quoi tu parles ? »

Assis sur son canapé, je sursaute lorsqu'il pose violemment la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table basse en face de moi, me dévoilant la première page. Une photo de Severus Rogue serrant la main de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie.

 _Severus Rogue, l'ancien professeur devient le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard._

Quoi ? Ah non non, il ne m'a absolument rien dit. Je suis même allé boire le thé chez eux il y a deux jours et aucun d'eux m'en a parlé...

« Bon d'accord, tu as l'air de ne pas être au courant... Soupire-t-il »

Encore ce fichu truc avec Harry. Parfois c'est sympa mais d'autre fois, c'est déplaisant. On arrive même pas à se mentir ou même de cacher nos sentiments à l'autre. Impossible. Pas d'intimité, rien.

« Je me disais bien que ma mère était bizarre. Enfin... qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Pour toi rien du tout mais tu sais très bien que Rogue nous déteste les Gryffondores, je sens qu'il va me pourrir ma dernière année.

\- Harry, tu dis n'importe quoi. Intervient Blaise. Il ne se comportera pas comme les années précédentes. C'est différent maintenant. »

Je ne réagis pas à la crise d'Harry et ouvre le journal sur l'article.

 _Après un heureux événement cette année, c'est une autre bonne nouvelle qui intervient pour la famille Rogue. En effet, il y quelques semaines, Illona Rogue-Black, fille de Severus Rogue et de Narcissa Malfoy (le divorce avec son ancien mari, Lucius Malfoy, est en cours) est née faisant le bonheur de ses deux parents et de son demi-frère Drago Malfoy. Alors que cette nouvelle famille se construit, l'ancien professeur de Potion et directeur de Serpentard apprend qu'il a été retenu pour remplacer notre defunt Albus Dumbledore en tant que Directeur de Poudlard._

 _Sachez que ce poste a été convoité par nombreux sorciers et maintenant en apprenant cette nouvelle, l'ancien professeur en est pleinement ravi. « J'attends de cette nouvelle opportunité une façon de reconstruire Poudlard avec des nouvelles règles, des nouvelles matières et des nouveaux professeurs tout en gardant le cadre principal d'enseignement de Dumbledore, la cohésion entre les maisons. Après la guerre que nous venons de traverser, nous nous sommes rendus compte que c'est précisément ça qui nous a permis de la gagner. » Annonce Severus Rogue. Alors maintenant qu'il a toutes les cartes en main, nous somme impatient de découvrir le nouveau Poudlard._

« Es-ce que tu as au moins lu l'article Harry avant de conclure des choses pareils ? Dis-je calmement.»

Il m'arrache le journal des mains et s'assoie à côté de moi pour le lire. Une fois terminé, je sens qu'il est un peu soulagé.

« Faut pas m'en vouloir de ne pas porter ton parrain dans mon cœur Drago mais j'ai passé mes années à Poudlard à le détester.

\- Tu sais qu'il a aimait ta mère à l'époque ?

\- Dumbledore me l'avais dis mais j'ai dû mal à me débarrasser de l'image de lui s'acharnant sur moi. J'espère que cette année va être différente. »

Sérieusement moi aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de subir un autre fou furieux qui tentera de nous tuer. Une année tranquille. C'est tout ce que je demande.

/

 **PDV Drago**

Ma prière s'est exaucé, enfin du moins pour le moment. Nous étions rentrés à Poudlard depuis maintenant trois mois. Le froid arrive et les premiers flocon de neige sont tombés hier soir. Hermione et moi étions les deux seuls préfets en chef et on a pu garder notre ancien appartement. Harry et Pansy avaient été nommé préfets alors ils avaient eux aussi un appartement à eux deux pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs copains respectives qui peuvent les rejoindre quand ils veulent.

Je me souviendrai toujours de notre soirée lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour la rentrée. Cette dernière était bombée malgré que chez nous, les Serpentards, nous avions bien remarqué que nous étions en minorité, sûrement le faite que la plupart ont été de prés ou de loin lié à Voldemort. Alors les trois Gryffondores étaient venus se joindre à notre table pour le premier dîner de notre septième année. C'était à ce moment là que Rogue avait commencé son discours, que je me souviens parfaitement.

 _« Bonsoir chers élèves, malheureusement pour vous comme pour moi, les discours ce n'est pas ma spécialité et en tant que nouveau Directeur de cette école, j'y suis un peu obligé. Donc je vais essayer d'être bref et compréhensible. Tout d'abord, je souhaite qu'on fasse une minute de silence pour toutes les personnes qui ont perdus la vie ici, dans ce château en se battant contre le Mage noir, Lord Voldemort. »_

Plus personne n'avait peur de se nom. Et cette minute de silence, tout le monde l'avait respectée.

 _« Bien. Ensuite, je tenais à vous prévenir des nouveaux changements qui vont avoir lieu cette année. Les règles du château sont les mêmes que les années précédentes. Par contre, nous avons décidés d'autorisé les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard tous les week end pour les trois dernières années pour ceux qu'ils le souhaitent et d'accepter les retours prés de vos proches seulement pour ceux qui sont en âge de transplaner. Il y aura aussi des activités extra-scolaires qui se feront à l'extérieur pour vous faire visiter des endroits culturels du monde magiques. Les loups-garous seront aussi des notre pour vous apprendre les arts martiaux, une pratique moldu qu'on a décidé de placer en option, en plus des Etudes aux Moldus, pour ceux qui veulent y participer. Des Bals seront mis en place pour célébrer les occasions spéciales de cette année. La St Valentin, Noël, Halloween et d'autres. Du calme s'il vous plaît, sachez que vous pouvez vite me faire changer d'avis... »_

Je me souviens de l'attroupement que ces nouvelles ont ravivés et aussi de l'air glacial qu'avait repris mon parrain en nous menaçant. C'était tordant.

 _« Voilà qui est mieux... Donc je disais des Bals seront organisés par nos deux préféts-en-chefs Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Je vous préviens tout de suite, la décision a été prise par l'ensemble du corps enseignant et non par moi donc aucun favoritisme a été placé en leur faveur. De plus pour les quatre préfets de chaque maison, j'ai nommé : Cho Chang pour les Serdaigles, Ernie Macmillan pour les Poufsouffles, Pansy Parkinson pour les Serpentards et... Harry Potter pour les Gryffondores. »_

Mes deux amis avaient eu le réflexe de se taper sur la main en poussant un grand « ouais » malgré que j'avais bien senti que Rogue avait hésité en prononçant le nom du survivant.

 _« Et pour finir, je tenais à vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs de cette année. Antonio Bass enseignera l'Etude aux Moldus, Horace Slughorn qui me remplacera en tant que professeur de potion, Sirius Black vous enseignera la Défense contre les forces du mal, Nymphadora Tonks pour la métamorphose et Bellamy Blake pour les cours d'arts martiaux. Les autres professeurs seront les mêmes que les années précédentes. Donc je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année. »_

Comme il l'avait bien dit, c'était bref et compréhensible. Depuis, les cours étaient assez sympa, on faisait des soirées révision ou autre chez nous ou chez les deux autres préfets et tous les week-end, on prenait le temps pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard.

Dans deux mois, c'est les vacances de Noël et je vais en Italie rejoindre la famille d'Hermione. Je suis un peu stressé mais je sais bien qu'ils m'adorent tous... enfin peut-être pas trop son père mais bon... Ensuite on rentrera à Poudlard pour fêter la nouvelle année. On loupera le Bal de Noël mais tant pis on fera celui de la St Sylvestre avec les autres.

Hermione rentre de son dernier cours de la journée et s'affale sur le canapé.

« Franchement, j'ai envie que cette année dure longtemps mais on ne pourrait pas passer les Aspics tout de suite, c'est beaucoup trop de stress.

\- C'est toi qui te met la pression toute seule Mya, il n'y a pas de raison. Tu seras sûrement la meilleure de toute cette école.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir... Boude-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Non je le pense vraiment, tout le monde le pense alors arrête de stresser ok ?

\- Et bien... peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à me détendre... »

Je ne met même pas une demi-seconde pour sourire. Elle se rapproche de moi et vient m'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime... Je sais à ce moment que c'est la femme de ma vie. Je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans elle. Je ne réfléchis pas et la stop dans ses caresses pour la forcer à me regarder.

« Épouse moi. Murmurai-je.

\- Je vais déjà t'épouser tu as oublié ?

\- Non je veux dire... pourquoi attendre la fin de nos études ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils et se recule un peu.

« Tu veux qu'on se marie maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je tiens à faire un beau mariage quand même. Mais on pourrait l'avancer.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Les vacances de Noël.

\- Qu'on se marie en hiver ? Tu sais que très peu de couple font ça...

\- Et alors, on est pas tout le monde. Écoute si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas, c'était simplement une idée... comme ça... je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... »

Je commence à regretter ma proposition quand elle garde le silence et semble réfléchir. Mais au bout d'un moment qui a durer une éternité pour moi, Hermione réagit enfin.

« Tu pense que c'est possible ? Je veux dire, on est censé aller en Italie normalement.

\- Et tu crois que tes parents risquent de me tuer si je décide de ne pas y aller pour me marier avec leur fille ?

\- Euh... on pourrait peut-être... se marier là bas ? »

Je redresse la tête en souriant, elle est d'accord. Et comme si elle a lu dans mes pensées elle continue.

« Il y a des endroits magnifiques et extrêmement romantiques dans ce pays. Je pense qu'on pourrait faire un merveilleux mariage. Il faut que les autres puisses venir aussi, je ne me marierai pas sans mes amis ou ta famille.

\- Très bien et si on commençait par leur demander, non ? Et on avisera ensuite.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ça ?

\- Et moi encore plus ma Douce... »

/

 **PDV Drago**

Pour tout vous dire, tout le monde n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle. Et pourtant, je suis là, en smoking devant le miroir et je vais me marier dans moins d'une heure...

Le premier qui n'avait pas sauter de joie, c'était Blaise. Mais c'était simplement parce qu'il devait lui-même organiser ce mariage. Et savoir qu'on l'avait avancer de plusieurs mois l'avait fait complètement paniquer. Il s'était demandé comment il allait pouvoir combiner cette organisation entre les cours et les préparatifs, pourtant il avait réussi.

Ensuite c'était Rogue qui s'était demandé pourquoi nous allions si vite, comme le père d'Hermione d'ailleurs. On leur avait donc expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas spécialement d'urgence mais qu'on y tenait à le faire. On voulait être lié par le mariage, prouver notre amour.

Et nous allons le faire, nous étions partis en Italie il y a une semaine, Hermione m'avait fait visiter tellement de chose que je me suis dis par moment que j'avais bien fais de prendre mon téléphone portable et un appareil photo sorcier pour immortaliser chaque moment.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 21 décembre. On se marie à trois jours de Noël mais peu importe. Blaise nous a trouvé un endroit magnifique près de Milan où habite les parents d'Hermione, le Lac de Côme. Et comme si on avait une chance énorme, aujourd'hui le soleil est là. Alors certes, il ne fait pas tellement chaud mais nous n'avions ni la neige ni la pluie.

On toque à la porte et Pansy rentre vêtu de sa superbe robe de demoiselle d'honneur rouge.

« Tu es magnifique Pans'.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi il y a fallu que vous vous mariez tout de suite ?! »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce que je vois exactement où elle veut en venir.

« Il a fallu que je sois à deux doigt d'accoucher et énorme pour faire la demoiselle d'honneur, non mais regarde moi ça ?! »

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir et éclate de rire alors qu'elle me fusille du regard.

« Drago ! Sérieusement !

\- C'est trop tard Pansy, nous allons nous marier et je peux t'assurer que tu es très jolie avec ce ventre. Tu es enceinte, c'est normal. Allez s'il te plaît ne sois pas fâché le jour de mon mariage.

\- Tu as de la chance que se soit toi Drago... »

Je souris et je lui prends la main pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais un câlin de sa part.

« Comment va Hermione ?

\- Elle est stressée mais t'inquiète, elle sera là... »

Il manquerai plus que ça. Drago Malfoy planté devant l'hôtel par Hermione Granger. Là je crois que je ne le survivrai pas.

« Dis-lui que je l'aime et que tout va bien se passer...

\- Le message sera transmis Roméo. Sourit-elle. »

Quand elle part, je reste un moment encore devant la glace à m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de travers avant de partir. Je vais me marier, à seulement 17 ans. Je soupire un bon coup et sort de la pièce.

/

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis positionné en face des personnes qui ont répondu présent à l'événement. Ma mère et Rogue qui tient ma petite sœur entre ses bras, la mère d'Hermione en pleine discussion avec Antonio Bass et Sirius Black, des sorciers, des amis, les loups-garou même quelques chimères et vampires ont fait le voyage. Ils sont tous assis là, à attendre comme moi, la venue de la mariée. Le prêtre en face de moi, ne bouge pas et mes trois témoins sont à ma droite fixant la foule assise.

La musique commence et je me sens soudainement tendu, j'ai chaud et mon cœur s'emballe. J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration mais je crois que c'est vraiment le stress qui prend le dessus. Heureusement, je sens une main m'agripper le bras.

« Arrête de stresser, tu vas me rendre malade. Entendais-je. Ca va bien se passer, on est là. Calme toi et respire le plus profondément que tu peux. »

C'est Harry. Il est venu me calmer sûrement après avoir ressentit mon stress. Rien que le faite qu'il arrive à me canaliser me fait penser qu'on a vraiment fait plusieurs pas en avant depuis l'année dernière, en vérité on est extrêmement liés. Pansy et Sylvia s'avancent dans l'allée et je commence à reprendre mes esprits.

« Merci... Soufflais-je. »

Le jeune Gryffondore me sourit et reprend sa place un peu plus loin près de Blaise et Ron. Ensuite Hermione arrive au bras de son père et là... D'accord j'ai envie de tomber dans les pommes tellement elle est... plus que sublime. Je la contemple de haut en bas, sa robe est magnifique, j'ai devant moi la plus belle femme de tout l'univers. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que c'est ma fiancée... non vraiment...

Elle arrive en face de moi et on se sourit mutuellement. Son père me fait une poignée de main et je prends ensuite celles de Mya dans les miennes. Le prête commence son discours mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer dessus, je n'ai de yeux que pour elle. Harry doit sûrement ressentir tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais me contenir. Rien ne pourra me faire reculer. Quand c'est le moment d'échanger nos vœux, Hermione commence.

« Drago, je ne sais vraiment par où commencer. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai extrêmement étudié ce discours, sourit-elle. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, j'ai cru au départ que tu faisais ça sur un coup de tête... peut-être que le fait qu'on était entre des gnomes et des elfes en pleine bataille y es sûrement pour beaucoup. Rit-elle. Mais quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi j'ai compris que tu n'as jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ta vie. Tu m'as regardé comme tu me regardes en ce moment et j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi. Je t'aime. Tu as été là dans mes pires moments et tu m'as soutenu jusqu'au bout. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

Je prends beaucoup sur moi pour ne pas pleurer. Pansy par contre, renifle un peu, sûrement du aux hormones.

« Hermione, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas spécialement travaillé sur mon discours alors je vais essayer d'aligner des phrases sans me ridiculiser devant autant de monde. Ces personnes qui savent que j'ai été ingrat durant plusieurs années. Ces personnes qui savent que c'est toi qui m'a énormément changé. Ces personnes qui savent l'année à la fois horrible et géniale qu'on a passés. Ces personnes qui savent combien je t'aime. Alors c'est devant ces personnes que je jure que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours présent à tes côtés, à te soutenir dans tous tes projets et à t'aimer jusque la fin de ma vie. Je t'aime Mya. »

Les sentiments sont là et ils seront toujours là. Hermione presse sa main contre la mienne et nous échangions nos alliances.

« Hermione Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Malfoy ici présent.

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Drago Malfoy, voulez vous prendre Hermione Granger pour épouse ?

\- Oh je n'attends que ça... »

Tout le monde rit et je me reprends.

« Oui je le veux.

\- Très bien. Sourit le prêtre. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Enfin ! J'en ai envie depuis qu'elle a traversé l'allée. On s'embrasse sous les applaudissement de l'assemblée. Ca y es, on l'a fait. Nous somme officiellement Monsieur et Madame Malfoy. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

/

Deux heures plus tard, nous somme à l'intérieur d'un joli petit chalet, décorés sous les ordres de Blaise et Alec et ils ont mis le paquet. Le thème est Gryffondore et Serpentard, les tables sont dressées dans les couleurs des deux maisons, des bougies sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce ainsi que des rubans, des fleurs et tout un tas de paillettes. Un mariage somptueux. Nous sommes tous à table. Je prends une pause pour regarder tout le monde, je suis heureux que les gens qui ont été présents tout au long de l'année sont dans cette pièce.

Mes amis et ma famille autour de moi. Sirius rit avec Antonio. La mère d'Hermione tient ma petite sœur dans ses bras. Raven est en train de draguer Scott, Bellamy parle avec Alec, Alvaro montre une bouteille de vin à mon parrain, Caroline est émerveillé sur le ventre de Pansy, Damon et Elena s'embrassent, Malia sourit à Blaise tandis qu'Harry finit par se lever en demandant le silence me coupant directement dans ma contemplation.

« Et bien, la tradition veut que l'un des témoins face un discours et malheureusement pour moi, mon petit ami ainsi que mon meilleur ami ont voulu s'abstenir... »

Mes deux amis encore assis sourient et se tapent le poing comme deux vieux potes.

« Alors par où je vais pouvoir commencer... Je connais Hermione depuis l'âge de 11 ans et je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas toujours été aussi calme, elle était très agaçante. Rit-il. Mais avec Ron, on a bien remarqué que même à 11 ans, elle avait déjà un grand cœur. Je la considère comme une sœur, et pas besoin d'un discours pour lui montrer combien je l'aime et que je suis fière de la femme qu'elle est devenu. Pour Drago par contre, il va peut-être me falloir deux, voir trois jours pour tout expliquer... »

C'est le cas de le dire. Plusieurs personnes rient et finalement, en enlaçant mes doigt avec ceux de ma femme, je regarde mon ami en l'invitant à continuer.

«Donc je vais faire simple. C'est un Malfoy et je suis un Potter, on est censé se détester et c'est ce qu'on a fait. On a dû s'humilier, s'insulter un bon nombre de fois depuis notre première année à Poudlard... Jusqu'à ce que l'amour de nos deux partenaires nous poussent à construire une amitié. Hermione et Blaise sont arrivés mutuellement dans nos vies presque en même temps et on a dû faire en sorte de s'entendre un minimum pour eux mais aussi pour la guerre... Puis finalement on s'est apprécier jusqu'à partager une grande amitié. Une amitié qui s'est avéré être plutôt bénéfique pour nous. Maintenant que nous sommes très proche et lié par un don, nous arrivons même plus à nous passer l'un de l'autre. C'est pourquoi je peux ressentir tout l'amour qu'il porte à Hermione alors je ne peux dire qu'une seule chose ces deux là sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble. »

Il fait une pause et passe son regard entre nous, Ron et Pansy, et Blaise.

« Je vais sûrement m'égarer mais je profite de ce discours pour lever mon verre pas seulement pour les jeunes mariés, mais aussi pour nous six. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu l'année dernière, on n'a jamais séparé notre amitié. On a combattu ensemble, ris ensemble, pleurer ensemble, et surtout on s'est aimé ensemble. Notre dernière année n'est pas encore terminé mais j'espère qu'elle continuera dans la bonne humeur qu'on arrive à partager tous les six et je souhaite qu'après Poudlard, ça reste comme ça. Finit-il par dire en levant son verre. Au mariés et à nous six. Je vous aimes tellement. »

On lève tous nos verres, son discours était géniale et très émouvant. Hermione, Pansy et même Blaise sont en train de pleurer. Seul Ron et moi gardions nos larmes où elles sont.

« T'as fais fort vieux, tu l'avais préparer ou bien ? Demande Ron.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- En tout cas, merci Harry. C'était vraiment un beau discours.

\- De rien Hermione, je pense tout ce que j'ai pu dire. J'espère vraiment qu'on restera en contact après tout ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, une amitié comme la notre ce n'est pas commun, on ne la brisera pas. Surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Dit Pansy. Mais rassurez-moi, les discours c'est fini hein ? Parce que là les émotions me submergent un peu trop et j'ai peur que ça déclenche l'arrivé du bébé en plein mariage.

\- Et maintenant, l'ouverture du bal par nos deux jeunes mariés. Cri Sirius.

\- Oh non... ça va être émouvant ça aussi... Se plaint Pansy. »

Ron enroule son bras autour de son épaule en la rassurant tandis qu'Hermione et moi allions au milieu de la salle pour commencer à danser. Nous gardons le silence, concentrer sur nos pas en se dévorant quelques fois des yeux. Blaise et Harry sont les premiers à nous suivre, puis Ron et Pansy, suivi bientôt des autres invités.

« On a réussi. Murmurai-je en continuant de la faire valser.

\- Notre mariage est sublime, je n'aurai pas rêver mieux. Je me sens tellement heureuse...

\- Moi aussi Mya. Ça restera le seul plus beau jour de ma vie. Roucoulais-je en l'embrassant.

\- Je serais toi je ne serais pas si sûr...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien il reste encore le jour de la naissance de notre premier enfant... »

J'arrête soudainement notre danse et mon cœur s'arrête de battre un instant (enfin métaphoriquement).

« C'est... enfin tu... tu dis ça pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis Drago.

\- Tu es enceinte ? »

Elle se mort les lèvres en me souriant et j'ai du mal à réagir. Enfin du moins je met un peu de temps avant d'encaisser la nouvelle. Hermione est enceinte. Et elle m'annonce ça en plein milieu de notre mariage.

« Es-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle Harry pour savoir ce que tu ressens ? Parce que là tu commence à m'inquiéter. »

Ok reprends tes esprits Drago, respire, et aligne une phrase compréhensible.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste surpris. Mais une bonne surprise.

\- Ouf tu m'as fais peur... J'ai bien cru que tu allais demander le divorce le jour de notre mariage. »

On éclate de rire tous les deux et certains nous regardent étonnés. Alors je la prends dans mes bras en embrassant son front pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Je vais être papa. C'est le plus beau cadeau de mariage qu'un homme peut souhaiter.

« J'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu me rends heureux... »

 **FIN**

 _Alors vos impressions sur ce final..._

 _Surprise... Ce n'est pas fini..._

 _Je vous retrouve une dernière fois (pour cette fanfiction) vendredi prochain pour une petit Epilogue =) Ce n'était pas obligation mais j'avais envie de refaire un chapitre avec nos héros adultes en espérant que ça va vous plaire =)_

 _Bisous à vous tous =)_

 _Bisous. A vendredi =)_


	21. Epilogue

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Une petite précision avant de commencer... en ce qui concerne les enfants, je les ai tous imaginé avec les acteurs de la Série Riverdale! =)_

 _Donc pour ceux qui le souhaite, je vous fais un petit récapitulatif des enfants pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu._

 _Illona Rogue-Black (Camila Mendes)_

 _Kaitlin et James Malfoy (Lili Reinhart et Cole Sprouse)_

 _Fred II, Hugo et Rose Weasley (Casey Cott, K.J. Apa et Madelaine Petsch)_

 _Lily Potter-Zabini (Ashleigh Murray)_

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Epilogue**

 _Onze ans après_

 **PDV Drago**

Onze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis notre mariage. Les choses n'avaient pas changés entre nous, Hermione et moi étions toujours aussi amoureux avec deux beaux enfants en plus. Ma fille, Kaitlin Malfoy, était rentrée à Poudlard pour sa première année, il y avait deux semaines. Du coup, chaque jour je n'étais pas tranquille. J'étais toujours en train de me demander comment ça se passait et comment elle pouvait se sentir là haut. Elle nous avait envoyé une lettre pour nous rassurer et nous dévoiler en même temps qu'elle avait fini par être envoyer à Gryffondore.

Une Malfoy à Gryffondore. Du jamais vu depuis... bah autant que je me souvienne, jamais.

« Tu veux bien te concentrer un minimum Drago. »

Le voix d'Harry Potter me sort d'un coup dans mes pensées. En fronçant les sourcils, je me rappelle que je suis censé étudier une mission. Je me penche de nouveau sur le contrat en face de moi, posé sur mon bureau. Une affaire de kidnapping... Il y a bien une chose que je déteste dans ce métier c'est bien ce genre de mission. Apparemment ça concerne la famille Finnigan.

« Pourquoi tu es préoccupé ? Ce n'est pas à cause de Seamus ? Tu le connais à peine. »

Décidément il ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, nous sommes coéquipier depuis presque sept ans. Les meilleurs Aurors de tout le pays, notre réputation est au delà de nos espérences. Lorsqu'il y avait une affaire difficile, délicate ou impossible, elle venait ici, sur un de nos deux bureaux et généralement on l'a terminé avec succès.

« Je ne suis pas préoccupé.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je te rappel que tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi. »

Et c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes les meilleurs. Grâce à notre don, il ne faut pas le nier. Mais parfois c'est énervant comme on arrive à comprendre l'autre d'un claquement de doigt.

« C'est au sujet de Kaitlin ? Tu sais, si tu veux prendre des jours de congés, je comprendrais.

\- Tu plaisante ? Je ferais quoi chez moi tout seul pendant qu'Hermione est au boulot et James à l'école ? »

Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dis mais Hermione avait insisté pour inscrire nos enfant à l'école moldu jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. James Malfoy, mon fils, vient de fêter ses 10 ans. Il rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine et j'ai hâte qu'il quitte ses établissement beaucoup trop enfantin à mon goût.

« Ta fille te manque.

\- Terriblement... J'espère qu'elle se sent bien là haut, et qu'elle n'aura pas de problème.

\- Tu sais même si Illona et Fred sont à Serpentard, ils veilleront sur elle. »

\- Illona est déjà en troisième année, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle prenne le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa nièce alors que Fred... bah c'est un Weasley quoi...

\- Drago, c'est aussi le fils de ta meilleure amie. »

Je me rappelle très bien de la tête de toute la famille Weasley quand Fred II est né... un joli petit bébé qui avait, malheureusement pour eux, pris tout le physique de sa mère. Un Weasley qui n'est pas roux avec la peau claire, ça change. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a finit par être à Serpentard. Je me souviens également que les frères de Ron n'ont pas arrêté de l'embêter avec ça, en plaisantant sur le faite que ce n'était pas son fils. Mais en grandissant, Fred II s'est avéré être très maladroit, susceptible et émotif... le portrait craché de son père, Ron Weasley.

Harry en face de moi, pousse un long soupire et se tourne vers son bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir et sortir un parchemin plié en plusieurs fois.

« Tu me fais de la peine, dit-il en posant le parchemin et pointant sa baguette dessus. Je jures solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait jusqu'à ce que des taches noirs apparaissent sur le bout de papier formant des lignes, des pas et des noms.

« Je te présente la Carte des Maraudeurs, un héritage familial que je possède depuis ma troisième année alors tu peux comprendre que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de m'en séparer.

\- C'est... Poudlard. Je peux voir tout ?

\- Toute l'école, les pièces, les extérieurs, les professeurs et les élèves...

\- On est ami depuis plus de dix ans et tu me montre ça seulement maintenant ?

\- Je vois pas ce que ça change.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on aurai pu faire avec ça ? Notre dernière année aurait été sûrement plus amusante c'est moi qui te le dis...

\- Tu la veux oui ou non ? »

Je sens qu'il est exaspéré et je finis par lui sourire.

« Tiens ta fille est là, montre t-il en posant son doigt sur le parchemin. Tu vois elle est avec Illona et un certain Dave Franco sûrement un camarade de sa maison.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Tu peux la garder jusqu'à ce que Lily entame sa troisième année à Poudlard. Et à ce moment là, je lui donnerai définitivement cette carte.

\- Tu veux donner ça à ta fille ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Harry et Blaise ont adoptés Lily Potter Zabini peu de temps après la naissance de James, mon fils. C'est moi qui avais pris l'initiative de l'appeler ainsi et de faire d'Harry le parrain de mon fils. Il en était très ravi.

Il m'explique en bref comment la carte fonctionne et je la range dans mon sac en remercient mon ami encore une fois.

« Ne dis surtout pas à Hermione que je te l'es donné, elle va me tuer.

\- T'inquiète j'ai plus de facilité à lui cacher des choses plutôt qu'à toi.

\- N'oublie pas, n'en profite pas pour tomber amoureux. »

Nous rions en sortant de nos bureaux, c'est devenu notre phrase ça à chaque fois que l'un devenait un peu trop sentimental avec l'autre. Finalement rien n'avait changé.

/

 _Quatre ans après_

 **PDV Pansy**

Le bruit de mes talons contre le carrelage au sol résonne dans la salle, les gens s'affolent autour de moi alors que je parcours les pages de mon livre en les ignorant. J'arrive dans mon bureau et pose mes affaires... ainsi lorsque je relève la tête, je peux enfin l'apercevoir... Sérieusement ? Comment ce truc a atterri dans mon bureau ? J'appelle ma secrétaire et celle-ci accourt comme un chien près de son maître... J'aime cette sensation de pouvoir. La jeune blonde de 21 ans rentre dans la pièce, tenant une plume et un parchemin de l'autre essayant de remettre ses lunettes en place.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle suit du regard mon doigt et semble de pas être surprise.

« Votre robe pour la présentation de vendredi... Hésite-t-elle.

\- Tu plaisante, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de mettre ça.

\- Mais je pensais...

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Kira.

\- C'est Kara... Murmure-t-elle.

\- Kira, Kara peu importe ! Enlève moi cette horreur de sous mes yeux et arrange ça. Il y a du avoir une erreur sur les commandes.

\- Bien Madame Weasley. »

Elle prends la robe dans ses bras et court vers l'extérieur. J'ai encore tellement de chose à faire d'ici vendredi. Des articles à finaliser, des photos à trier et des secrétaires de rédaction à rencontrer. Le journalisme, voilà dans quoi je me suis lancé après mes examens à Poudlard. Je réussi plutôt bien... non à vrai dire je suis la meilleure. Je suis à la tête de la plus grande société de média dans le monde sorcier. Désormais, la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est moi et tout le monde m'adore. A part peut-être mes employés mais je fais ça pour leur bien, quoiqu'ils en croient.

Un hibou apparaît près de ma fenêtre en la martelant de coups et je reconnais l'animal de ma fille, Rose Weasley, alors je me dépêche de lui ouvrir en prenant la lettre entre mes mains. Elle et son frère jumeau, Hugo, sont rentrés à Poudlard il y a trois ans et ma fille m'écrit toujours quand elle le peut. J'espère que ça ne changera jamais.

 _Maman,_

 _Notre troisième année se passent plutôt bien mais en vérité les Serdaigles sont géniaux. Hugo et moi se plaisons toujours autant dans cette maison. On travaille beaucoup, enfin surtout moi parce que mon cher frère commence à suivre les traces de Fred et se laisse parfois entraîner avec James dans des blagues contre les élèves (mais je ne t'es rien dis hein). Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily et moi restions avec eux pour les raisonner de temps en temps._

 _Je crois bien qu'Illona ne m'aime pas beaucoup cette année. Pourtant elles ont été gentils avec Kaitlin mes deux premières années mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'Illona me fusille du regard parfois. Je l'es observé cette semaine et je crois qu'elle apprécie beaucoup Hugo. Peut-être même un peu trop. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'évite ? Parce que je suis proche de lui ? C'est mon frère jumeau, elle ne peut pas être jalouse de moi, si ? Elle a quand même trois ans de plus que lui... On n'a pas de lien de parenté avec elle au moins ? Tu pense que je devrais lui parler ?_

 _J'espère que ton travaille ne te fatigue pas trop et que tu auras le temps de me répondre. Papa a bientôt finit sa saison il me semble... j'y connais rien en Quidditch. Vous me manquez tous les deux. Embrasse mon papounet de ma part. Je vous aimes._

 _Rose._

Elle est adorable, je l'aime tellement. Je suis fière de chacun d'entre eux. Fred est en cinquième année, et il semblerait qu'il suit les traces de son défunt oncle et entraîne son frère Hugo là dedans, je vais devoir lui glisser deux mots... Comme à ce cher Severus Rogue d'ailleurs... Je ne voudrais pas que sa fille entame une guerre contre la mienne pour un truc aussi puéril. Il est censé être le Directeur de Poudlard non ?

Je range la lettre près d'un coin de mon bureau alors que ma secrétaire entre une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé mais Madame Malfoy est arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour la faire venir ? »

Elle ne répond pas et je vois Hermione suivre derrière elle. Kara repart alors que l'ancienne Gryffondore fronce les sourcils vers moi en souriant.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu es trop dur avec elle. Gronde-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, je l'habitue. Dans ce métier si tu n'as pas un minimum de caractère, tu n'iras pas bien loin. »

Elle décide de ne pas en rajouter et s'assoit en face de moi.

« Tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard ? Demande-t-elle en regardant la lettre de ma fille.

\- Rose m'a écrit, sa troisième année commence bien malgré qu'Illona a l'air de s'acharner sur elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Des histoires d'adolescents tu sais bien comment c'est... ça passera.

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à Kaitlin ? »

Malgré leur deux ans d'écart, Illona et sa fille sont proches comme jamais, sûrement dû à leur lien de parenté mais c'est devenu pire depuis que Kaitlin est rentré à Poudlard. Inséparables.

« Non Rose arrivera à se débrouiller. Elle est très intelligente et ne supporte pas les conflits. Je pense qu'elle trouvera un moyen d'arranger ça. Tu as fini ta journée ?

\- Ginny me remplace aujourd'hui, je me suis dis qu'on aurait pu faire un peu de shopping pour ce week end.

\- Ce week-end ?

\- L'anniversaire de Blaise, tu as oublié ? »

Effectivement, j'ai complètement zappé cet événement. Le boulot que j'entreprends tous les jours ici me coupe parfois des obligations genre privées.

« Ce n'est pas vendredi ou moins ?

\- Pansy tu le fais exprès ?

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai le défilé de mode des Greengrass vendredi à 18h et je dois y participer pour m'occuper de tout ce qui est média... J'ai pas vérifier la date.

\- Tu te rappelle que tu as failli oublier leur anniversaire de mariage l'année dernière et combien Blaise t'en a voulu. Tu sais qu'il adore les rassemblement de ce genre sans nos enfants, à faire les fêtes et tout. Je doute que mon cher cousin ne t'étrangle pas si tu loupe son anniversaire...

\- Très bien, Miss-je-sais-tout aurais-t-elle une solution à me proposer ? Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois.

\- Il n'y a personne qui peut le faire à ta place ?

\- Tu plaisante ? C'est un événement attendu depuis longtemps dans le monde magique. Alors je peux t'assurer que j'ai programmé chaque personne de mon agence présentes à une tâche fixe. Ca ne marche pas comme toi à St Mangouste où tu arrive à te faire remplacer quand tu veux. »

Je la vois réfléchir un moment puis me lance un sourire un peu trop malfoyen pour elle.

« Comment elle s'appelle déjà ta secrétaire ?

\- Ma secrétaire ? Répétai-je en grimaçant.

\- Kara ! »

Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elle compte faire et alors que la jeune femme renvient une troisième fois dans mon bureau en très peu de temps, Hermione me fixe en riant.

« Tu travaille vendredi soir Kara ?

\- Non Madame Malfoy. C'est mon jour de congés.

\- Et ça te dirait de remplacer mon amie au boulot le temps d'une soirée ?

\- Que... Que je... participe au défilé des Greengrass ?! »

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je me lève de mon siège en fusillant Hermione du regard alors que ma secrétaire ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Hermione ! Criai-je. C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh je t'en pris, regarde la. Elle est brillante, super joli et peu facilement gérer tes employés.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Elle travaille avec toi depuis deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle est au plus prés de toi dans tout ce que tu entreprends dans ton job. C'est la personne la plus qualifié. Elle est même arrivé à te supporter tout ce temps... »

Je vois ma secrétaire sourire légèrement de la blague de mon amie mais lorsqu'elle croise mon regard, son sourire disparaît bien vite et elle baisse la tête.

« Tu n'auras qu'à la guider la première heure et tu nous rejoindras vers 19h. Propose Hermione. Et je te promet que s'il arrive le moindre problème, je t'emmènerai moi-même là haut et j'en prendrais les responsabilités. S'il te plaît viens à cette soirée. C'est ton meilleur ami. »

Ces arguments sont asticieux mais elle ne se rends pas compte que c'est ma carrière qui est en jeu. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Kara. C'est vrai que depuis deux ans, je ne m'en plains pas et son travail est toujours fait parfaitement. Mais es-ce qu'organiser une soirée comme vendredi serait dans ses cordes ?

« Très bien, annule le problème qu'on vient d'avoir avec ma robe et prends tes affaires, Hermione et moi on va t'emmener faire les boutiques. Finis-je par dire. »

Blaise a vraiment intérêt de mettre le paquet pour cette fête, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

/

 _Deux ans après_

 **PDV Illona**

 _Ma chère petite sœur,_

 _Je suis très étonné que tu t'adresse à moi pour ce genre de problème. Je suis ton grand frère certes mais je pense qu'Hermione aurait sûrement été plus qualifié pour t'aider ou même notre mère... Mais comme je t'aime et que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, je veux bien essayer de faire de mon mieux._

 _Mes cinq première année à Poudlard n'ont pas vraiment étaient joyeuse pour moi. Maman a dû t'en parler mais à notre époque, les Serpentards n'étaient pas des enfants de cœurs, moi y compris. On insultait, humiliait, persécutait toute personnes qui se mettaient en travers de nos chemins. Et j'étais le meilleur. J'étais le prince des Serpentard. Je crois bien qu'à cette âge, tu m'aurais sûrement détesté._

 _Puis maman et moi étions partis de l'emprise de Voldemort et il m'est arrivé quelque chose de géniale. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Je ne vais pas te décrire ma sixième année en détails, ce serait beaucoup trop long et je suppose que Kaitlin a dû te raconter une parti mais sache que l'amour d'Hermione m'a aidé. A chaque fois que je la regardais, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine pour rejoindre le sien. A chaque fois qu'on se touchait, c'était comme une caresses de sentiments dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Je savais qu'elle était mon âme-sœur._

 _Tout ça pour te dire que je peux comprendre tes craintes envers Hugo. D'ailleurs tant qu'on y es, pourquoi lui ? Il n'y a pas des garçons de ton âge dans cette école ? Il y a fallu que tu tombe amoureuse d'un gamin... Un rouquin en plus... Enfin je ne vais pas te blâmer pour tes choix, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris durant mes deux dernières années à Poudlard, c'est que l'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas. Tu devrais parler avec lui. Tu ne vas pas finir ta dernière année sans lui avouer ce que tu ressens. Sache que même si vous en êtes pas encore là, la communication dans un couple c'est très important et je sais de quoi je parle._

 _Je t'embrasse petite sœur, prends soin de toi et n'hésite pas à me réécrire pour m'informer de ce que tu compte faire ou si tu as un autre soucis. Je t'aime tant._

 _Drago Malgoy_

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dû lire cette lettre depuis midi mais j'en ai besoin. J'aime mon frère plus que tout, et il a toujours eu des merveilleux conseils mais cette fois, son conseil ne me suffit pas. Je suis une trouillarde et j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Oui Illona Rogue-Black a peur. Pourtant mes années ici se sont super bien passé. J'ai réussi mes BUSES l'année dernières avec succès, j'ai une très bonne popularité, je suis entouré de beaucoup d'amis... Enfin le faite d'être la fille du Directeur Severus Rogue et la sœur de Drago Malfoy y es peut-être pour beaucoup.

Mais aujourd'hui, assise les pieds dans le vide à la tour d'Astronomie, je suis terrifiée. Nous sommes en plein mois de Mars, le printemps arrive et les Aspics vont bientôt commencer pour ma part. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. La dernière. Je vais quitter mes amis dans quelques mois et surtout je vais le quitter, lui.

« Illona ? »

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers la personne qui occupe toute mes pensées depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour te regarder te jeter dans le vide hein ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et je pivote de l'autre sens en restant assise. Hugo Weasley se tient devant moi, avec son uniforme de Serdaigle, ses cheveux roux coiffés en pic et ses yeux si sombre qui me fixe d'incompréhension.

« Tu sais, si c'est pour la blague qu'on a fait à Kaitlin avec James, je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne t'arrête jamais de parler toi ? Souriais-je. »

Je repense à ma pauvre nièce - et meilleure amie - que s'est réveillé ce matin avec les cheveux complètement bleue. Elle a dû rester toute la journée avec un bonnet jusqu'à ce que le sort n'agisse plus et n'a pas arrêter d'insulter son frère, James. Hugo rit et j'ai envie de fondre sur place. Comment voulez-vous que je résiste ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi craquant.

« Alors je suis là pour qu'on se regarde en silence...

\- Je... Je voulais te parler. De quelque chose d'assez important.

\- Je t'écoute. »

Il s'avance près de moi et attend que je lui parle.

« C'est ma dernière année... Soupirai-je. Et toi tu as encore trois ans à faire ici.

\- Je sais Illona. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

\- Toi et moi... on est proches depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Et... tu le vois peut-être pas comme moi, mais j'ai vraiment eu... un coup de cœur pour toi... Et cette année, je me suis rendu compte que je ne devais pas partir avant que tu saches ce que je penses de toi. »

Je m'arrête pour observer sa réaction, et je crois qu'il rougit et qu'il semble être mal-à-l'aise.

« Je sais que tu vas bientôt avoir 15 ans, que cet été j'aurais la majorité moldu et tomber amoureuse de toi peut paraître un peu bizarre mais je tenais vraiment à te l'avouer.

\- Je croyais que Rose était folle... Murmure-t-il. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il insinue. Es-ce qu'il est encore en train de penser à sa sœur jumelle alors que je viens de lui avouer mes sentiments ?

« L'été dernier, elle n'a pas arrêter de me dire que tu étais jalouse d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de ta sœur... enfin... bon d'accord, peut-être que l'année dernière je l'es un peu trop snobé parce que je l'a trouvé un peu trop proche de toi. Mais j'y pouvais rien. Tu es constamment dans mes pensées et la voir tout le temps à côté de toi j'ai...

\- Hey hey stop... Susurre-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

\- De quoi ? Que je sois jalouse de ta sœur ou que je sois tomber amoureuse de toi ?

\- Peut-être un peu des deux. Sourit-il. »

Je baisse la tête un peu gênée mais heureuse qu'il le prenne avec le sourire. Au moins il ne s'est pas enfuie en courant.

« Que direz-tu d'un premier rendez-vous ? »

Sérieusement ? Il vient de me proposer un rencart ?

« Disons vendredi soir, ça te va ?

\- Es-ce que... tu es sérieux ?

\- Tu pense que je me joue de toi ?

\- Non. Non. Je suis choqué que tu... »

Je ne peux pas finir quand ses lèvres écrasent les miennes. Hugo Weasley est en train de m'embrasser. Je me reprends très vite pour répondre à son baiser et je le sens sourire.

« Surtout ne dis pas tout de suite à ton père que je t'es embrassé, sinon je risque de passer mes trois dernières années à Poudlard avec le Directeur sur le dos. »

/

 _Deux ans après_

 **PDV James**

Les vacances de Noël... enfin elles sont là! J'avais hâte qu'elles arrivent juste pour une chose : Nouvel an. Cette année, j'avais décidé de tout organiser. Je voulais une fête parfaite, que tout mes amis puissent venir, qu'il manque de rien et que tout le monde s'amuse. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et je souhaite vraiment marquer le coup.

Le 31 est arrivé, et la fiesta commence ce soir. Mes parents m'ont donné leur accord pour que j'emprunte un chalet familial sans oublier de m'informer de leurs méfiances. Mais étant donné que ma grande sœur sera là ainsi que ma tante, je me doute bien qu'ils leur ont chargé de faire la surveillance.

"Hey James, le mec pour l'alcool est là!"

C'est mon meilleur ami, Hugo Weasley qui m'appelle d'en bas pour me prévenir. Je descend les escaliers du chalet deux par deux pour arriver vers la porte où un homme avec un parchemin à la main attend près de mon ami. Je signe les papiers et on se charge de rentrer l'alcool à l'intérieur.

"Tu n'as pas un peu abusé ? Rit Hugo. Il y a des alcools que je ne connais même pas là dedans.

\- C'est normal, certains sont moldus. Tu verras ce sera la meilleure fête de tout les temps!"

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis fier de moi. Les gens étaient tous arrivé il y a plus d'une heure et c'était déjà la plus grande fête. Du haut de mes escaliers, je regarde un attroupement de personnes en train de danser sur de la musique moldu. Ils sont tous de Poudlard, même ceux qui ont terminés leurs études l'année dernière ou il y a deux ans sont présents. J'aperçois Rose et Lily en train de discuter avec Kaitlin, ma sœur, et son nouveau petit ami Dave alors je décide de les rejoindre.

"Pas mal la fête Malfoy ! Me taquine Rose."

Je lui souris en la remerciant. De tout notre groupe, nous sommes les seuls à avoir pris l'habitude de s'appeler par nos noms de famille... et on ne sait même pas pourquoi. Ses deux frères, Fred et Hugo nous rejoignent alors que je remarque la bouille triste de mon ami.

"Illona n'est pas encore arrivé ? Demandai-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassure ma sœur vers Hugo, elle m'a promis de venir. Elle sera là.

\- J'ai peur que ces années éloignés ne nous aides pas beaucoup à avancer...

\- Essai d'avoir une relation avec un mec qui t'ignore dès qu'il y a un peu de monde dans les parages et on en reparle frangin ! Lance Fred."

On suit son regard vers son petit ami un peu plus loin en train de boire et de discuter avec une fille.

"Moi je dis que tu devrais pas t'embêter avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à s'assumer Fredy! Signale Lily en prenant le bras du grand Weasley.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'emmerder avec une relation tout court.

\- James ! Gronde ma sœur.

\- Quoi ? Si vous ça vous plait de vous engager c'est votre problème, moi je préfère m'amuser!

\- Ca te passera tu verras, j'étais comme toi avant de rencontrer ta sœur. Intervient Dave."

Je ne préfère pas répondre et partir dans un débat sur ce sujet avec tout le monde. C'est vrai que je suis le seul à être célibataire, je l'ai toujours été. Moi les relations sérieuses ce n'est pas mon truc. Et vu toutes les embrouilles que peuvent avoir mes amis à cause de ça, je suis très bien comme ça. Parfois ma mère s'énerve en m'entendant parler de filles et peste contre mon père pour m'avoir transmis génétiquement "ce truc de Don Juan" comme elle aime le dire. Alors mon père rit et dit que ça me passera. Ils le disent tous.

"Alors vous faites la fête sans moi ?! Lance une voix derrière nous.

\- Illona enfin ! S'écrie ma sœur en la prenant dans ses bras."

Tout le monde l'embrasse alors que mon ami Hugo commence à bouger nerveusement. Il me semble que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'était pendant les grandes vacances, en juillet. Je me doute bien que les relations à distance doivent être encore plus compliqués. Elle finit par lui sourire et il fait de même en lui prenant la main.

"Tu m'as manqué. Murmure-t-elle."

Elle ne laisse même pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre et se jette sur ses lèvres. Finalement, ces deux là sont vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

Deux heures plus tard, plus de la moitié de mes invités sont dans un état d'ébriété total. Pour l'instant, personne n'a été dans l'excès, dans la violence ou autre comportements que je ne risque pas de tolérer, même bourré. Je commence à chercher mes amis mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à voir très bien. En avançant vers l'escalier, une fille de mon âge se lance vers moi et m'embrasse. Je la laisse faire une à deux minutes qu'elle profite de ce moment - de toute manière elle est complètement éméchée- et je m'éloigne d'elle pour rejoindre l'étage.

Je sais qu'Hugo et Illona sont partis il y a une heure dans une chambre, je laisse court à votre imagination pour vous douter de leurs agissements. Ma sœur et Dave sont sur la piste avec Fred. Et j'aperçois Lily en pleine exploration buccale avec Zack Londubat... je crois que si mon parrain Harry serai là, il lui arracherai les membres un par un.

Je m'accoude contre les barres qui séparent l'étage et le vide, un énième verre à la main, pour relooker les personnes sur la piste de danse quand je sens une présence à côté de moi.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Je tourne la tête vers elle, Rose Weasley. Elle a l'air totalement... impeccable. Sa robe ne comporte aucun plis, ses cheveux ne s'emmêlent pas d'un poil et son maquillage n'a pas coulé et disparus. La même depuis tout à l'heure alors que la plupart des gens ici sont débraillés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois depuis seize ans qu'on se connaît, j'ai étrangement envie de l'embrasser.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy.

\- Comme quoi ? Souriais-je.

\- Comme avec ce sourire qui tu es censé réservé exclusivement à tes conquêtes.

\- Et tu ne voudrais pas faire une exception ce soir... Susurrais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

\- Surtout pas avec toi et tes trois grammes d'alcool. Me repousse-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

\- Tu es coriace Weasley, je me demande bien si tu as déjà eu un petit ami dans ta vie.

\- C'est sûr qu'à côté de toi, ma liste est ridicule.

\- Nul tu veux dire...

\- Pas du tout, souviens-toi du mariage de Scott et Malia ? J'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Rougit-elle.

\- Les deux chimères ? C'était il y a... trois ans...

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors je doute qu'à 13 ans, tu es eu une grande expérience pour..."

Je m'arrête là en ne voulant pas la vexée ou la faire pleurer. Je sais par son frère qu'elle est toujours vierge et qu'elle n'a jamais eu vraiment de petit ami.

"Les garçons me trouvent bizarre qu'est-ce tu veux... Je ne suis pas comme Hugo qui a sûrement pris l'assurance de ma mère.

\- Ouais mais tu sais ce genre de truc ça se travaille, même si tu n'es pas né avec."

En voyant qu'elle parle sérieusement, j'essai de me concentrer pour l'écouter.

"Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux. Rajoutai-je. Il me reste la moitié de l'année scolaire avant de partir de Poudlard, je peux être ton coach séducteur !

\- Je ne cherche pas à coucher Malfoy!

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je te montre quelques trucs pour séduire les mecs, après tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu souhaite te marier avoir des enfants et bla bla bla, c'est ton problème !"

Je la vois réfléchir un instant alors que je penche mon regard vers Fred qui part à l'extérieur avec un garçon alors que ma sœur embrasse encore et encore Dave.

"Très bien, apprend-moi."

/

 _Huit ans après_

 **PDV Drago**

Je risque de ne pas survivre. Oui, je ne vais sûrement pas survivre à ça. Oh par Merlin mon pauvre petit cœur fragile peut encaisser des missions dangereuses mais ça ! Je doute qu'il y arrive un jour. Pourtant, je savais que ça allait arriver... Mais je pense ne pas avoir été préparer psychologiquement. Je me suis éloigné de ma famille et des mes amis un instant pour fouiller dans la cuisine de Blaise... Bordel il doit bien avoir une bouteille d'hydromel quelques part ?! Ah sauvé...

Je remplis mon verre et porte le goût de l'alcool jusqu'à mes lèvres... Bizarrement ça ne change rien, j'ai toujours cette boule à l'estomac.

Mes quatre amis ainsi qu'Hermione rentre tous dans la cuisine en refermant la porte derrière eux. Avec nos vies de familles et professionnelles c'était de plus en plus rare de se retrouver tous les six. Mais aujourd'hui, a l'occasion de l'anniversaire de ma femme, Blaise et Harry ont voulu préparer une soirée en son horreur avec nos proches et nos enfants.

« Elle est bonne ma bouteille ? »

Je lui répond en buvant une nouvelle gorgé de son alcool et les autres attendent que je dise quelque chose. Je regarde Hermione qui essaye de se rapprocher de moi peu à peu.

« J'ai l'impression que ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? »

A ce moment là, j'ai envie de lui lancer une réplique digne d'un Malfoy mais je me retiens en me rendant compte que ce n'est pas tellement l'acte en lui même qui me dérange. Et ça, seul une personne dans cette pièce le comprends. Déjà parce qu'il arrive à ressentir ce que je ressens mais aussi parce que je me suis déjà confié à lui à ce sujet. Alors Harry reste en retrait pour éviter mon regard qui veut bien dire que s'il ouvre la bouche je serais capable de le tuer. Malheureusement pour moi, Hermione décide de ne pas s'arrêter là.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est Dave le problème ? Tu as dis toi-même que c'était le gendre idéal. Sourit-elle.

\- Tu m'étonne, c'est inhumain d'être aussi beau... Rêvasse Pansy.

\- Je suis encore là tu sais. Préviens Ron.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, il pourrait être mon fils.

\- Et si on revenait au problème de Drago les gars... Lance Blaise.»

Mon verre est vide, misère. Pourquoi autant de pression d'un coup ?

« Harry ?

\- Oh non non... vous allez pas faire ça à chaque fois Blaise. Débrouillez vous avec lui.

\- Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si gênant là dedans ? S'étonne mon ami de toujours.

\- Je suis vieux ! Voilà le problème ! Criai-je. »

Ron et Blaise éclatent de rire alors que Pansy et Hermione ont un regard triste en tapant l'épaule de mes deux amis assez fort.

« C'est ça, riez si vous voulez... Dis-je. Tu feras le moins le malin quand ça t'arrivera.

\- Fred est gay, ta sœur est anti-gosse et il faudrait d'abord que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec ton fils avant qu'il mette Rose en cloque, ça je peux te l'assurer ! S'énerve Ron.

\- Allez mon pote ce n'est rien. Commence Blaise. Harry et moi on est passé par là... ça fait bizarre au début mais tu n'y peux rien."

Lily est tombé enceinte il y a trois ans et malgré leurs colères au début, Harry et Blaise sont ravis et complétement gaga de leurs petits fils Albus.

" D'ailleurs, rajoute Potter, tu devrais être ravi que ta fille a attendu ces 25 ans parce que je te rappel que ce n'étais pas ton cas.

\- Drago... Continue ma femme en posant ses mains autour de ma taille. Arrête de psychoter pour ça. Regarde moi, je ne fais pas des crises de... vieillesse.

\- Toi même à 60 ans, tu seras toujours la plus belle femme du monde.

\- Alors ça c'est trop mignon ! S'étonne Pansy. »

Hermione pose sa tête contre mon épaule en souriant alors que je sens que ma colère s'estompe petit à petit. Le silence règne dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la bouteille d'Hydromel.

« Donne moi un verre. On va fêter ça. Tu vas être grand père. »

Oh par Merlin, ça sonne horriblement mal... pourquoi il y a fallu qu'il le dise de vif voix ?!

« Il va sûrement falloir que je m'occupe de créer une article pour eux. Continue Pansy en se servant un verre. "La fille Malfoy attend un heureux événement"... James pourrait m'aider ? »

Même si James veut se lancer dans le journalisme, es-ce vraiment nécessaire qu'il commente la grossesse de sa sœur ?!

« T'as raison, il adore écrire. Rajoute Ron en prenant sa copine dans ses bras. Fêtons le nouveau bébé Malfoy et la vieillesse de Drago. »

Ron Weasley, fais attention, tu risque de ne pas participer à ton prochain match de Quidditch...

« Et moi, je vais organiser leur mariage... Ils vont se marier non ? S'exclame Blaise en embrassant la tempe d'Harry. »

Attends Monsieur-je-veux-marier-tout-le-monde, qui a parlé de mariage ?!

« Bien sûr, les Malfoy ne font pas d'enfants hors mariage, hein Drago ? Me sourit Hermione. »

Je comprends qu'ils sont tous en train de se moquer de moi et d'en rajouter une couche chacun leur tour mais je reste concentré pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge et les tuer.

« Je vous déteste, vous les savez hein ? »

 **FIN**

 _Et voilà, je vous quitte cette fois-ci pour de bon, en tout cas pour cette histoire._

 _Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lus ou mis un commentaire sur cette fanfiction. J'ai aimé vous la faire partager, j'en suis très fière ^^_

 _Pour ceux qui veulent encore me suivre, je suis sur un projet de plusieurs OS sur différents couples d'Harry Potter, ça s'appelle "L'univers HP en folie", si jamais ça vous intéresse =)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt !_

 _Kiara6468_


End file.
